The Devil's Fruit
by xxwhite-firexx
Summary: (Rewrite of TDF; Mafia!AU D-cest, ZoSan, Saboala) It's been eleven years, and through an odd twist of fate, Ace finally reunites with his lost brother. However, with threats of an old enemy family out for vengeance and conspiracies brewing from an anti-mafia unit, it becomes a struggle for the two to stay together. But, Ace will always protect Luffy. Even if it kills him to do so.
1. The Older Brother

_Author's Note: It's finally here, everyone. The official first full chapter of my rewrite of "The Devil's Fruit." I retained the title, but spruced up the summary to make it more exciting. But, I'll save all my comments for after this chapter. I'm pretty sure all of you were waiting for this day._

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does. I could only wish, hence fan fiction.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Older Brother ~Portgas D. Ace~_

It's raining. It's raining so hard that it's like a giant human's crying from up in the sky, and it doesn't look like he or she's going to stop anytime soon. The raindrops continue to crash on the empty concrete roads, causing deep rivers to flood through the gutters, and I shiver when the howling wind sent a cold chill that bit across my skin. As steady as we can, the two of us continue to tread forward.

It scares me to think of how strong this storm is. It's so strong that maybe I might get blown off my feet and then carried off to who knows where. It scares me even more when I think of how the wind can probably steal him away from me. My arms are really skinny because I don't have any muscles like grown-up men, so anyone can easily take him. But, I won't show it. I won't allow myself to be afraid. Someone's got to be strong, and I have to be that one person.

I have to be strong—at least, for the sake of my little brother.

"Ace!" Puddles of murky water sloshes around our bare feet as we run, and Luffy's expressing his discomfort as he tries to keep up with my pace. I silently wish we have an umbrella right now. Without looking, I can already tell that the thin piece of cloth—which somewhat passes our as our shared blanket—is already soaking wet as it shields his head, and even though it's never happened yet, a newfound fear of Luffy getting sick begins to well inside me.

I grip his hand tighter, leading the way. "Hurry, Luffy!" Of course, this does nothing to ease him. I give him a quick glance and then immediately regret doing so when I saw that he's just about ready to cry. Even if Luffy's usually a quick runner—sometimes, I think he can be faster than me—the two us haven't been eating much, so he must be lacking the energy to move. That plus he's probably not used to running this much. If I could only just stop to reassure him, I would. But, those people probably already figured out that we're missing, and I'm desperate.

We slip from one corner to another, lost in the darkness with nothing to guide us except for the dim street lamps that blink on occasion. Each alley practically looks the same to me—the same appearance, the same distance, the same darkness. It's like this sleeping city is a maze, and the two of us are caught in the middle of it. I don't even know where I'm going anymore, only running for the sake of just getting as far away as possible.

It's not one of my best ideas.

There's a large bulky man with brawny muscles and long unruly hair who looks like he can tower over almost anyone he stands next to. He's on the other side of the street, and my heart nearly stops because I recognize him, and I can tell that he recognizes me, too. His beady eyes squint and zero in on us, and a toothy grin spreads across his purple-stained lips. Luffy and I immediately spin back into the alley we just emerged from.

I knew it. I _knew_ that they'd try to find us, and now, they know where we are. They're coming closer and closer, and I can hear their voices. They're shouting out that we're somewhere around here, that we need to be found—that there's _no _escape. I'm already close to losing my breath from fatigue—and Luffy's dangerously closer—as we race for a place to hide.

Luffy finally decides to collapse as we stop inside one alley. "A-Ace! No—no running!" He's already coughing and shivering, just as drenched as I am. The blanket's missing—most likely discarded somewhere along the way.

Without a word, I help him up before searching frantically for a hiding spot, but there's nothing but garbage cans and dumpsters that are still waiting to be emptied. Not even the rain can dissolve the putrid stench in the air. I find a wrinkled cardboard box, which from the looks of it, is large enough to fit the both of us. Quickly, we kneel, and after placing the worn-out material above our heads, the two us sit, huddled together.

"Ace," Luffy whimpers while sniffling, "Luffy no see Ace."

I give his hands a gentle squeeze. Luffy hates the dark.

"Luffy cold."

My mind returns to the lost blanket. Even if it were dry, would it be able to keep the both of us warm?

"Luffy want food."

The last time we ate was during dinner. It consisted of a stale piece of bread and some watered down soup. I just drank the cold bland liquid while Luffy nibbled on the bread.

He's crying now, and I cover his mouth to stifle the sobbing sounds. "Sssh, it's okay," I whisper, and even if I can't see him, I can picture those large glassy black eyes staring at me, "It's going to be okay." _Because I promised that I'd always protect you. _

We don't speak, and his sobs are slowly starting to die down, yet he's still shaking. The air's cold, and the small space we're sharing is so tight that it's suffocating. If it weren't for the fear of getting caught, I would have lifted the box a bit to let in some air, but that's not the case. Mentally, I'm cursing our so-called "father" for selling us. If he didn't, we wouldn't be running for our lives. If he didn't, then I wouldn't have—

"Search the area," one voice directs, and I can hear the approaching sound of footsteps, "They should be here somewhere." There are dogs barking in the background, and it dawns on me just now—they've brought the dogs. They'll be able to sniff us out. My mind begins to race in all directions, stretching until it's tearing apart, and I can no longer think properly on what to do next. In the end, I just shut my eyes, hoping and praying as I hold Luffy close. He does the same, and I can feel his tiny body trembling with fear—or is that me?

_Please don't find us_._ Please don't find us. They'll hurt us. Please don't find us. Please, please, please, please—_

A low growl rips through the silence, and without warning, sharp teeth begins gnashing and ripping off the cardboard. Luffy begins screaming, and when the box has been lifted, I retreat backwards with Luffy, narrowly avoiding getting bitten by one of the leashed dogs.

"Thought you could run, eh?" One of them sneers at me, "You're not leaving us. You're too good to give away."

Luffy's crying, holding me close and refusing to look at the men before us. My body is screaming at me to run, but before I can even get up, my brother gets snatched away from me.

"Will you _**shut up**_, brat?" The man who grabbed him gives a harsh slap to Luffy's face, but this only makes him cry even harder. He keeps calling out for me in between his sobs, and somehow, all the fear in my heart turns into anger that wells inside me.

"Luffy!" I forget about the dogs. I even forget about the clubs and pipes they're armed with. I stand up, trying to reach for him. "No! Give him back to me! _Don't hurt him_!" But, something hard lands on my head before I can even reach him, and everything goes black.

I wake up, finding myself lying down on the carpet of my own bedroom. _Another dream? _Groaning, I sit up, rubbing the side of my head that fell smack on the floor. It aches, but the pain quickly manages to subside. I can still feel the beads of sweat collected on my forehead with the tips of my fingers.

Sometimes, I wish that I can dream of happier days with him, but I never do, and maybe it's because I was too young to even remember those times. All I have are _those _memories—memories that I'd like to erase but can't. After all, even if they sicken me, they're my only connection to Luffy… the only shred of proof that Luffy does exist in my life.

I check the digital alarm clock on my polished night table. It's 3:40 in the morning—too early to start the day. There's a small piece of paper left on the table, and I pick this up to read the scribbled note.

_If you're not awake by 10 PM, then I'll have Squado cook you an extra heavy breakfast tomorrow morning. With extra bacon. _

I smile. Good old dependable Marco. Caring even if his poker face doesn't show it most of the time. I'm not exactly a morning person, but with the promise of breakfast, I kick myself out of bed and head to the bathroom because I definitely need a shower.

After a quick bath, I stand in front of the bathroom mirror to get dressed. I tuck the white blouse under my black pants before buckling it with a belt and then I casually fix the red and black striped tie around the collar. I still have to put on the grey cardigan vest and the blazer that bears the _Mugiwara_ High logo but I decide to just do it before I leave.

Haruta has already taken the liberty of arranging my belongings. My school bag—designed like a large watermelon—is sitting on the chair behind my desk. Unzipping it, I notice how the textbooks and notebooks are carefully packed inside without being too crammed. On the table is a long list of the items that she placed inside—mostly my books and the school supplies found in my pencil case, ranging from the newly sharpened pencils to a refilled stapler—and I run through the names one by one until I arrive at "Medical Certificate over Narcolepsy—Please Print." _Oh, right. _

Seriously. Who needs a planner?Haruta makes it a point to practically organize my life.

I place my bag aside and take my seat before flipping open the monitor of my MacBook Pro. Then, I log on into my account and search for a few messages down my inbox until I find Dr. Jango's email which has the file attached. After another click from the mouse, it begins to download.

It's not the first time that I have to present a medical certificate. I've been diagnosed with narcolepsy ever since I was nine, and the first time it happened, I nearly drowned while swimming in the pool. Luckily for me, Vista was around to jump in and save me before the water completely filled up my lungs.

After that particular incident, Dad made me see several doctors who ran brain scans plus some other tests, and the conclusions were more or less the same—the cause was mostly biological rather than psychological, and there was a long discussion regarding certain gene variations involved. In the end, Dad hired Dr. Jango who specialized in sleep disorders and hypnosis to help me cope with my narcolepsy. He just had to pay him double since during that time, Dr. Jango was also giving me trauma systems therapy for someunpleasant life experiences that I'd rather forget about.

The file's already printed, and I stare at the screen, contemplating on whether or not I should mention about my latest dream. It's nothing new in particular, and I've grown used to it over the years, but recently, my dreams keep on recurring—almost on a nightly basis. Sure, Dr. Jango already cleared me off as "fully stable" years ago, so I'm not in desperate need of counseling, but honestly, I really feel like talking to someone who knows a lot about it. Finally decided on this, I click the reply button and begin typing.

_Hey, Dr. Jango!_

_How are you? Thanks again for the medical certificate you sent. I just printed it now, and I'll be heading to school in a few hours. Hopefully, my teachers this year won't mind. I swear that "Captain Morgan" still has a personal vendetta on me since I'm the only student with the "brass balls" to sleep in his class. Bet he's still pissed about that time I accidentally knocked over his self-made mini statue of himself in his office when the narcolepsy hit. _

_Oh, and please don't get me started on Stuffy Buggy. It's getting really obvious that the guy's been trying to get me expelled since day one. Never works out, of course. Still can't understand the guy, but hey. I'm not the psychology expert here. _

_I'm guessing you're not too surprised that I'm messaging you at this hour. I just woke up from another narcolepsy attack, and well—I dreamt of my brother again. Same dream, really. Nothing different about it—at least, from what I can recall by memory—but for some reason, I'm starting to dream more and more lately, and it's always about the past. It doesn't scare me anymore, but it just bothers me. Do you think my dreams can actually mean something? I remember you telling me something about how dreams can be associated with daily experiences and that they can drop meaningful hints. So, I just have this sudden idea. _

_Okay, I know this sounds strange, but I'm really wondering—is it possible that my dreams can actually be some form of premonition? Even until now, I'm still searching for Luffy, and maybe—just maybe—my dreams are connecting me to him, telling me that he's still alive and somewhere out there, but I'm just looking at the wrong places. Totally crazy, and it's probably wishful thinking on my part, but I guess it would be nice to believe in something like that. Sometimes, I wonder if Luffy even remembers me. _

_Unless this is just the post-trauma effects kicking? Don't know about that. It's not like I'm getting any anxiety attacks again. _

_So, Doc, what do you think of all of this? I know it's not the best time in the morning, but for some reason, I really feel the need to share this with someone who knows a lot about the subject. You don't have to respond ASAP. I know you're busy. _

_Oh, and don't worry about the meds. Izou and Haruta make sure that I never miss my usual dosage. At least, I'd fall asleep less during the day._

_Ace_

_P.S. I gave Marco your regards from the last email. He sends his, too. _

I click send, refresh my inbox and search for any new messages. There's none, and I close my mail with a feeling of dread.

Robin's gone to Barcelona to visit her sister since the beginning of spring break. I've been sending her messages, and even Zoro and Sanji are trying contact her, but she never responds. Not even her phone's working whenever I try calling her directly.

I wonder if I'll even see her later. She didn't even say if she'd be back for the first day of school.

Marco kept his promise of an extra heavy breakfast to make up for missing last night's dinner. Starving, I fork a piece of my eggs benedict and eat this along with a spoonful of baked pork and beans. I chew quickly before picking on a mix of chopped fruits and berries from the side. All the flavors are dancing in my mouth even after swallowing, and the only thought that occurs to me now is to eat practically everything on sight until I'm satisfied. Just one problem now—should I start with the golden brown stack of blueberry pancakes that's already dripping with syrup or the long, crispy strips of bacon glazed with honey? Decisions, decisions…

"Pacing, Ace," but since Dad's around, devouring both of them at once isn't an option. After all, like he'd always say—"I didn't raise you to eat like a wolf."

"Yes, Dad," and so I am sentenced to _slowly_ cut a piece of pancake and then eat it while counting the number of times I chew.

Dad sits opposite to me, taking a sip of his usual morning tea. He has his glasses on while reading the newspaper, and I can tell that his headshake is more for me rather than whatever's happening in the business section today. "Really. You should follow your cousin Sanji's example."

"Dad. Uncle Zeff used to beat him and call him a 'Shitty Eggplant' until Sanji could 'properly' hold a tablespoon according to his standards." In fact, he still calls him a shitty eggplant. "Remember the time when we both ran away and created 'Ace's Kingdom' and 'Sanji's Kingdom' in the back garden field?"

He wrinkles his nose in disgust. "You two reeked so much that the smell would have killed me. If Whitney hadn't found you—and bless her, she's good at finding people—you two would have gotten lice over your heads."

I shiver at the memory. The way she suddenly appeared at the entrance of our makeshift tents and crawled towards us with an all-too-cheerful "smile" on her face while whispering, "I found you!" was reminiscent of a psycho killer from those gory slasher movies.

"But, that's beside the point. I ought to send you to your Uncle Zeff for a reeducation if you don't slow down on your meals." Well, that shut me up. I carefully drink some water before taking in small bites of my pancakes.

Leave it to Dad to be _all about_ table manners and customs. He's not only a traditionally raised English-Italian gentleman, but also, anyone can tell that he cares for order just from the dignified way he carries himself to the neat trim of his long, white mustache. Then, there's the fact that Dad has a large number of associates and business partners who he'd meet and greet at social gatherings that he'd organize. Of course, I'd have to meet them, too, and that means I'd also have to show how much I've been raised as a "refined young man worthy to be Edward Newgate's successor." Or something along those lines.

"I see that you slept before dinner last night," Dad says, "Fifth time in a row this week, I believe."

While he takes another sip of his tea, I swallow my food before answering, "Yeah, and I dreamt again."

"Should we call Dr. Jango?"

"I don't think it's that serious, but either way, I emailed him just to share about those dreams."

"Very good," Dad nods while breaking a piece of his muffin and spreading some marmalade on it, "We saved you some roast beef and potatoes from last night. You can bring that as your lunch later."

"Thanks, Dad." I grin. He knows my favorites as much as Squado and the other chefs do, and just the very mention of the roast beef makes me able to imagine the smell and taste of it. I had to regain my focus before asking, "By the way, do you have any business at Impel Down later?"

He doesn't respond, and it's like the air grows dense while I wait. Dad eats his muffin while flipping the newspaper, but I can tell that he's not really reading. His eyes remain fixed on one section of a page with his eyebrows knitted together. "Nothing important in particular. Why?"

"I'm planning to go there later after dinnertime. Vista got a certain lead about Luffy, and the key person can only meet us there around that time."

Again, I'm met with silence. Dad muses on his tea, probably weighing the risks and benefits of sending me there at a late hour. "Demalo Black has yet to owe me a debt of 150,000 yen," he finally says, "See if you can collect it. Vista also knows the address of that person, so it would be best if you bring him with you."

"That's all you need?"

"That's all I asked for."

"Nothing to do with whatever happened in, you know, Punk Haz—" The words come out as a major slip of the tongue, and I don't miss the dangerous flash in Dad's eyes.

"The debt collection is all that I will be asking from you tonight," he says with a tone of finality, and when he puts it like that, I know that it's pointless to press the subject any further.

"Sorry," I mutter weakly towards my half empty plate, "Just curious. That's all." Dad doesn't say anything, but I can tell that he heard me and that he accepted the apology when he decides to proceed with the rest of breakfast time by talking about the "imbeciles" at the office and then giving me the yearly "first day of school" prep talk.

It's like we never even talked about "it" at all.

Eventually, I finished up my food, headed back to my room to get my school stuff, placed on my vest and blazer and left for school. Dad said goodbye and wished me luck before I did. Of course, "it" was not brought up again.

"It" is bad. That much has already been established. If someone as forward as Dad refuses to talk about something, then it must be something top-secret and confidential, something dangerous, something that he doesn't want me to stick my nose in.

Still, a part of me is bothered over what I label as "the Punk Hazard Incident." It's not because of whatever happened but because of how Dad, Marco and everyone else avoids discussing the subject in front of me. Even Juzo—who's usually the type to blab out anything upfront—isn't answering any of my questions or dropping painfully obvious hints.

There's nothing to pretend because Dad isn't just messing around. He makes it clear that I'm the only one who has to be kept in the dark, that I'm the only one not allowed to know, and for good reason. Apparently, the less _I_ know, the better.

And, what's worse? He'll probably never tell me why.

~*~ Omake ~*~

Sanji: -inside "Sanji's Kingdom", looking through the window- Shitty old man! –sniffs- Shitty! Shitty! Shitty! Just because I can't hold a shitty spoon right!

Ace: -inside "Ace's Kingdom", looking through the window- It's okay, Sanji. We're gonna live here in our kingdoms where spoons, knives and forks can be banned, and we're gonna be hunter kings living on the wild!

Sanji: You're right! We're gonna be kings! I know I'm gonna be the King of Love, and I'm gonna marry a beautiful princess!

Ace: And, I'm gonna go on a quest to find the Holy Meat, and I'm gonna eat it!

Sanji: Umm… but… Ace… Why are you running away again?

Ace: Table manner lessons are scary!

Sanji: But, it can't be as bad as table manner lessons with the shitty old man.

Ace: No. It's even worse! –shivers- At least you won't die!

-beginning flashback-

_Whitney: Alright, Master Ace! Please enjoy your meal now! And, don't forget your table manners! _

_Ace: -chest straight and tied to a chair while several strings were tied to his hands, fingers, arms and the rest of his body- Umm… Umm… Where's the meat? There are so many veggies!_

_Whitney: But, veggies are good for you! You're so tiny that you need all those vitamins and minerals, yes? _

_Ace: O-Okay… But, ummm... Whitney, there's a big axe and a bunch of other sharp stuff above me, and they keep moving if I use my hands. I-I think they're gonna fall on me… _

_Whitney: I know. I put them there so you won't make any unnecessary movements while you eat! Uh-oh, Master Ace… Did you just pee on the chair? _

-end flashback-

Ace: … -shivers- I feel a presence…

Sanji: Eh?! A ghost? You can see ghosts?

Ace: No. –whimpers- It's even worse! I can feel something even worse!

Whitney: -giggling quietly while hiding behind the tent walls of Ace's kingdom-

* * *

_Author's Note: This is actually a mash-up of both the first and second chapter of the original version. Well, when I compare this with the original first chapter, this seems more intense, but I also tried to keep it full of meaning. Also, we get subtle views of Ace's relationships with everyone in that mansion. Particularly with Whitebeard/Sir Edward._

Oh, and of course, we're already going straight to business. Mafia business, that is.

Tune in 2 weeks from now for the next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated, especially regarding quality comparisons between the original vs. this rewrite! :)


	2. The Younger Brother

**_Author's Note:_**

_Well, before we start this chapter, I just want to greet you a Merry Christmas (and an advance Happy New Year)! __I almost thought that I wouldn't be able to put up this chapter today due to all the festivities that are still ongoing at my place, but well, I luckily managed to find time in between, so here is my present to all of you. :) A revised chapter that pretty much covers a lot already on its own! Happy reading!_

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Younger Brother ~Monkey D. Luffy_

I miss Dadan. I really, _really_ miss Dadan. Every morning before school, my old caretaker would be the one to wake me up because alarm clocks aren't useful except for making annoying noises that I'd end up sleeping through anyway.

Okay, so if Dadan were here, she'd literally kick and drag me out of bed—and if things got really bad and Grandpa's home, then an extra "Fist of Love"—but at least she'd make sure that I get to school on time!

"Stupid alarm clock!" I huff while sliding my arms through my blouse sleeves. I was suppose to wake up around seven, but it's 7:35, and I'm going to be solate if I don't hurry.

Will I even have time to eat my breakfast? I rummage through my closet, tossing around my clothes in search of a pair of socks. No, I can't afford to miss breakfast! Who'd miss the most important meal of the day? This is that alarm clock's fault. _Stupid, stupid! _

Maybe I should tell Usopp to call every morning so I can wake up on time. If he hadn't kept calling to tell me where the meeting place was, then I'd probably be sleeping until noon. Besides eating and having fun, I really like to sleep because that's when I'd dream of really nice things—and maybe that's why I don't want to wake up sometimes.

"_Ace! Ace! You're finally home!" _In my dream, I ran to greet my brother who stood at the front entrance. My brother smiled, raising his hands up and tiptoeing so he could reach me. I laughed, scooping him up from the floor and spinning him around. _"I've been waiting and waiting all these years!_" I told him, "_I knew you'd come back!" _

I imagined that he hasn't grown an inch taller and that he still looks like a five year old after all these years because he doesn't eat a lot. I usually don't like sharing my food, but it made me want to give a little extra for him to eat, just so my big-but-not-so-big brother can grow taller.

"_Luffy, what's with all that noise? Who's that at the door?" _I heard Dream Grandpa from the living room. Usually, he would check and see who's at the door or he'd let Dadan do it, but I figured that he must have been so tired from all that government work that he actually allowed me for once.

Beaming, I held Ace by his hand and ran with him all the way to the living room, so Dream Grandpa could meet him._ "Look, Grandpa! Look! Ace is home! He's back! I told you that he'd come back!" _

Dream Grandpa saw the both of us, and I found it so funny when his eyes grew super huge as he jumped up from his chair. He looked ready to cry._ "Ace! You're home!" _Then, he ran up to him before slamming his fist into his head. Ace sniffed, rubbing his head, and I grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

"_Don't worry!" _I laughed_. "That's the 'Fist of Love!' That shows how Grandpa cares for you! Right, Grandpa? Oh, and since Ace is back home with us, we should—"_

"_PARTY!" _Someone yelled from the living room entrance, and that's when Dream Shanks came in_. _Typical Dream Shanks! He didn't ring the doorbell again!

"_Shanks!" _I grinned and placed Ace over my shoulders to give him a piggyback ride. _"Meet my big-but-not-so-big brother, Ace!" _

Ace waved at him, and Dream Shanks smiled. Because he's so tall, he got to mess with Ace's hair the way he does with mine._ "Nice to meet you, kid! And, since you're here, I'm sure you'd want to party, don't you? Luffy! Call your friends over! I'm sure they'd want to meet him, too!" _

"_Right!" _I said and then ran to the nearest phone. Ace was squealing as he continued to ride on my shoulders.

I remember feeling so excited at the thought of my friends meeting my brother and Dadan preparing a lot of food for the party I wanted us to have. In my mind, I was going to be the big brother this time and that would mean making him eat more so he could grow taller.

Then, I picked up the phone handle to quickly dial Kidd's number. He answered the phone and I said hello, but for some reason, I couldn't hear him. Instead, there was another phone ringing…

And, that's when I went back to reality with my cellphone ring tone going off. When I checked the screen, I realized that Usopp was trying to call me for the sixth time after five missed calls and three messages.

While putting on my socks, I hop on one foot to the studio's kitchen. Then, I open the fridge to get my breakfast and place it inside the microwave before setting the timer to one minute. Rice topped with _umeboshi_, salted broiled salmon, an omelette and a cup of miso soup in a microwaveable _bentou_ box. It's really nice of Usopp's mom, Auntie Banchina, to drop by yesterday with Shanks and Uncle Yasopp so she could give me this. She's a really great cook, and I always love the food that she makes. Usopp's really lucky to have a chef mom around!

While it's heating, I run back to my room to grab my shoes, school vest and blazer before placing them on and grabbing my backpack. It looks ready to burst after I jammed my books and school supplies in, but I know it'll handle until I get my own locker. What's more important are the snacks that I stuffed in there. You'll never know when you'll be hungry during class.

I get back to the kitchen, take a pair of utensils from one of the drawers and then I pick up my food from the microwave. I poke and swirl my finger around the soup, finding it warm just the way I like it. So, I drink this up, chewing on the bits of tofu and seaweed before eating the rest of my breakfast as fast as I can. After that, I check my watch.

_7:45. _Fifteen minutes until the bell rings, and Usopp's probably waiting for me now outside the school entrance. I literally toss the bentou container and utensils into the sink before dashing for the kitchen exit.

Okay, I had breakfast. I took a shower last night, so it should be fine if I just washed my face. I brushed and flossed, and I'm wearing the complete uniform. I'm pretty sure that I brought all my school stuff plus the keys to the studio in my bag—and even if I leave it, this is Shanks' place, so he has an extra set of keys. So, what's this feeling of me forgetting something? No matter how much I try to rack my brains, I just can't remember what it is.

Oh, well. It's probably not important anyway.

"Bye, Grandpa!" I smile, waving at Grandpa's picture which sits on the hallway table. "Don't worry! You don't have to say anything! I'll stay out of trouble and be good on the first day of school! See you later!" I take care not to slam the door of the nice little studio before running down the hallway and taking the fire exit. Going down the stairs is much faster than taking the elevator, and it'll give me more time to race to school on my bike.

A few years ago, Shanks took that photo of us, and I'm glad that he did because it's one of my favorites. That time, Grandpa got a vacation from his government work, so he brought me to Hawaii. Shanks also went with us since his other boss who's Grandpa's friend, Mr. Rayleigh, gave him a vacation, too. So, we went to one of the really nice beaches, and I remember Grandpa wearing his yellow tropical shirt with those coconut tree patterns as his strong arms pulled me close for a hug. I had my swimming trunks and floaters on—because no matter how much I try, I really don't know how to swim well without them—and Shanks even lent me his favorite straw hat so I wouldn't get a heat stroke.

Looking at the picture—and seeing how the both of us smiled towards the camera—reminds me of how much I miss Grandpa, and how much I wish that he didn't have to go to France.

Because if he didn't, then he'd still be here with me, and he wouldn't have died from a heart attack.

"_Bye, Grandpa_!" I remember kneeling on the grass and waving at him for the last time_. "I'm gonna miss you, Kidd, Drake, Bonney, Barty and everyone else, but it's okay. Grand Line City isn't too far away from East Blue, so I'll make sure to visit during the weekends when I'm not busy!" _

It's hard not to sniff a bit. I had to quickly rub my eyes because I didn't want to show Grandpa that I was going to cry. He'd probably laugh and tell me that I shouldn't cry because he raised me to be strong. He'd probably even smack me with his Fist of Love or maybe he'd threaten to send me to military school where he can watch over me if I didn't shape up. Maybe he'd even hug me until my bones felt like cracking. He's just that strong.

But, he won't be doing any of those because he's not here anymore. He's gone, and I had to look at the large gravestone which is proof of that._ Monkey D. Garp_—it read—_July 6, 1950 – February 24, 2009 _

Shanks was with me that time, and he was offering me a white handkerchief which he was also pressing softly against my cheeks. For once, he wasn't trying to come up with a joke to lighten up the mood.

I sniffed and shook my head with a smile._ "It's okay,"_ I told him, _"Grandpa wouldn't want me to cry forever. He raised me to be strong, you know? That's what he always told me." _

"_I'm guessing all those 'loving fists' pounded that into your head. I really should have charged Garp for child abuse, but then again, your Grandpa would have probably beaten up the police."_ Shanks tried to snigger for me. It wasn't his best one, but I liked that he tried. _"You're not the only one who misses him." _

This is why I really love Shanks. He always tries to make things better for me. Even if it's just Dadan and I in the house, and Grandpa's far away for some business trip, there are times when I never feel completely lonely because Shanks would come back from England to visit, and he'd spend time with me, playing video games, watching movies and ordering pizza.

Oh, and Grandpa never found out that I had my first drink with Shanks. We had to beg Dadan to keep it a secret since Shanks got super drunk that night, and I puked on the carpet.

Shanks then told me that he'll be waiting in the car which is okay with me because I was ready to go. But, before he went off, he paused and asked about my injury. "_Luffy, how's your head doing? Do you still feel pain?" _

I just smiled at him and said no. I didn't want him to worry. Besides, whatever injuries I had from "the accident" healed up while I was in that short coma. I can still remember the funny face my doctor had when he told me this.

"_Just don't scare us like that again,"_ Shanks said with a smile, _"You really gave me a heart attack when I got a call from Dadan, and she said that you got into an accident with your bike." _

"_It was raining really hard." _

"_Right, well, I'm confiscating that bike of yours until I'm convinced that you received an official biker's license." _

"_Aww, no fair, Shanks!" _But, I knew that he's kidding because he already transferred the bike to his studio in Grand Line City. Laughing, Shanks headed towards the car, but before I followed after him, I made sure to glance at the smaller gravestone beside Grandpa's.

"_Ace!" _I chuckled._ "Wish me luck, okay?" _People think it's dumb that I sometimes talk to a gravestone, but I did it anyway. It feels good to know that Grandpa's with Ace and that my big brother's somewhere, watching over me, too.

From the distance, I can hear a school bell ringing, and as I'm peddling closer, I can see people entering school buildings which are standing together in unison—tall, white and important-looking. This is _Mugiwara_ High, right? The famous international high school? It says so in the map, and even if I haven't gone inside yet, I already know that this has to be it! Just from the gates, I can tell that this school is way bigger than my old one, and if bigger means more adventures, then there'll be loads of fun with different sorts of people to make friends with. Plus, a bigger cafeteria, too!

I think of Shanks again, and how much he'll be laughing when I tell him all about my first day of school over dinner later.

"Luffy, seriously, I was about to call you! I thought you got lost or something!" Just as he promised, I find Usopp waiting for me in front of the school entrance. I get off my bike before we exchange high fives.

"Nope!" I laugh while waving up a piece of paper. "This map you made for me really helped!"

Usopp rubs his really long nose, beaming. "Well, come on! Chain your bike over there with the rest, and let's head to class! Homeroom's going to start. By the way, guess what? We're classmates!"

"Really? Cool!" At least with Usopp around, I officially have at least one friend in class! "Let's sit next to each other!"

"Sure! Hopefully, our homeroom teacher doesn't have a seating arrangement. I found out who it is, and trust me, he's a dick. Come on, hurry up before we get on his bad side on the first day!" Even if we lived in two different cities and didn't get to see each other that much until now, Usopp's really nice, funny, and he's just so cool.

Usopp and I have known each other since we were little, and that's because Shanks and Uncle Yasopp used to be in the same team led by Grandpa and stuff until Shanks got reassigned with Uncle Ben to England. One time, Uncle Yasopp came over the house to see Grandpa, and he brought Usopp along with him so that I could have someone to play with. I'm glad that he did because the moment Usopp sat next to me and shared all these cool stories and funny jokes with me, I knew that I liked him. He was my very first friend, and ever since that time, and even while I traveled the world with Grandpa for couple of years, we've always kept in touch through phone texts, email messages and online video games.

Actually, the last time I saw Usopp wasn't too long ago. When I was in the hospital because of my bike accident, Usopp visited me, and we spent hours, talking about tips and strategies over our new favorite online game, _Sogeking. _It's really great, hearing from Usopp since he's _really _good at first person shooter, and he's even won gaming tournaments already! We'd usually co-op since I can never beat him at stuff like Call of Duty or Modern Warfare.

Plus, it felt nice, knowing that Usopp wasn't sad or angry like the rest of my friends. When they found out that I woke up from my coma, they came to visit, and it was really painful to see Bonney crying and hugging me, telling me that "everything's going to be okay" while Drake and Apoo kept asking me all these questions.

Then, Kidd came in last, and out of everyone, he's the one who's _really _angry at me. Maybe if Drake, Apoo, and Killer weren't there to hold him back while Barty shielded me, then he might have knocked me back into another coma. I can still remember every word he said.

"_You know what I hate the most? I hate weaklings, so fucking hell—don't tell me that I'm best friends with one because the Luffy that I know, the only one who could kick my ass in a real fight, is a hell lot stronger than this! Son of a bitch, what the fuck were you doing? The fuck were you thinking? Crashing your bike and nearly getting—getting—goddammit! Hawkins, you bastard, why didn't you see this coming? Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" _

He kept screaming and getting mad at everyone in the room, and when he couldn't any more, he started blaming himself, and that's when I ended up crying. Kidd's my best friend for the longest time, and he's always so confident and strong, so seeing him like that was more painful than the accident itself.

I know that in the end, Grandpa will never come back and that he's with Ace now. I know that I'm already on my own, and I'm really sad about it—but that doesn't mean that I hate to live, does it? Is it true what everyone thinks? Did I really try to kill myself that night?

I can't even remember how I just decided to go riding on my bike late that night or how I ended up in one of the steepest roads in East Blue. It's just that the next time I woke up, I was already in the hospital after days of sleeping.

The second bell rings, and right on time, Usopp and I enter the classroom and grab two seats near the back. People are already standing since the teacher, whose hair is tied in a short ponytail, is already here, and that's too bad because I really feel like dropping down on my seat and munching on my snacks. After all the racing from Shanks' apartment to here without taking a break, I'm starting to feel hungry again.

"So, you two flashily managed to beat the bell, eh?" A voice snaps, and I can see the teacher glaring at the both of us. His face is red, but not as red as his funny round nose. "Don't let that be a habit! You two! There are still some seats in front! Take your seats there, so I can easily monitor your tardiness, and maybe it will encourage you to be more on time! The same goes for the rest of you!" Usopp's grumbling as we move to the front. I think he just said "Stuffy Buggy"… or something like that.

But, wow, Usopp's right. This guy's really mean. At least the chairs are next to each other, so Usopp and I can still be seatmates, and the both of us can try and survive the rest of the school year together.

"Alright, you lot! Sit down! In case you were deaf just now, the second bell rung, so let's get started on this quick!" The grumpy looking red-nosed teacher says, "I'm Mr. Buggy, and I'll be your homeroom and general science teacher for the rest of this school year—"

Sitting down, I yawn before opening my bag and pulling out a pack of animal graham crackers. Just the nice honey smell it releases while I tear off the sleeve is enough to make my belly tingle. Hmm, I wonder what animals I'm going to get this time? Bonney told me over Skype the other day that she managed to find the rare penguin!

"And, before you all start daydreaming about some ridiculous high school romance—which you losers will soon realize isn't going to happen anytime soon because we'll all make sure you work your asses off the entire year—we'll go over some school rules that you might have forgotten over the break. I know that some of you here are kids of famous politicians, celebrities, filthy rich bastards and some of you are famous student athletes, but don't expect some special treat—YOU!"

I blink, chewing on a monkey head. Mr. Buggy—or "Stuffy Buggy" like Usopp calls him—is pointing his finger towards me for some reason.

"You there! Rule number one, no eating in class!" Wait, what? _No eating? _But, but—"And, no buts! Hand over the crackers! That's confiscated!"

No, I don't want to! This isn't fair! What if Stuffy Buggy's just trying to steal my penguin cracker? I hold my crackers close, but Usopp gives me a hard shoulder nudge, and I end up with no choice but to give it. Then, I sit on my seat again, feeling tired, hungry and just… plain sad. I miss Fuusha Academy already.

Stuffy Buggy is now reading all the school rules from a powerpoint. I try to listen, but it's so boring that I'm looking around for anything interesting. I'm guessing that my other classmates are bored, too, because they don't look like they're paying attention. Usopp brought out his notebook, and I can see him doodling something that looks really cool—a superhero? I peer closer, seeing that it's one with a mask, cape and the _kabuto_ staff weapon from _Sogeking_. No surprise that it's drawn so well with all those shadings. Besides being a gamer, Usopp's a really great artist, too.

"Alright, role call! Stand up and say 'present' when I say your name!"

One by one, people are being called, and I keep shifting on my seat, waiting for my turn. Too bad I'm not that good at waiting, so I just keep looking around. People are mostly spacing out or just waiting to be called. Some guy with goggles is trading cards with a taller looking blonde guy. At the back, there's a group of girls who are passing notes in secret while giggling. One of them—a blonde haired girl with short hair—notices me, and she waves with a friendly smile. I smile back and eagerly do the same.

I also notice that there's this guy next to me who looks like he can drop anytime soon. His head keeps leaning forward as he slouches, and his eyes must be feeling heavy because of his sleepy look. Hey, what if I'm not the only one here? What if this guy has narcolepsy, too? A narcoleptic, just like—_oh crap. _

"Monkey D. Luffy!" _Shit! _How can I forget something _that _important?

"That's me! Oh, wait! Sorry! Present!" I can't believe that I forgot that I have narcolepsy!

Wait, that means that I forgot to bring my medical certificate that says I have narcolepsy, right?

And, that means that I forgot to take my medicines this morning, right?

And, that means that I'll fall asleep in the middle of class or some place later because my narcolepsy's just that bad, right?

"So, _you're _the new student? Says here in this list that you didn't take your middle school here. Figures," Stuffy Buggy snorts. "Well, get your goofy looking face up front and say something about yourself!"

Oh, well! Nothing I can do about it. I can always try and not fall asleep. It's just one day! I bet that I'll still be awake by sundown!

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" I smile and wave when I stand in front. "I'm fourteen years old, and I used to live in East Blue City before moving here. I like meat and food and pirates and superheroes and video games and a bunch of other stuff, and—"

"Okay, that's enough!" Stuffy Buggy cuts me off. "You can meet the rest of your classmates later! Any questions you'd want to ask before I continue?"

"Uhh, I guess." I point my finger towards him because I seriously have to ask. "How come your nose is so big and red like a clown's?"

No one speaks. No one at all. Why's Usopp's face turning chalk white? Did he see some really scary ghost or something? It's funny because while he's turning white, Stuffy Buggy's just getting redder and redder, and—wow, his face is turning purple! I should ask if his face can turn into a rainbow next!

"No more questions from you. You, by the way, are in my shit list. Effectively immediately," Stuffy Buggy barks, "And, stay out of trouble because I'm this close to sending you to detention on the first day!"

As I head back to my seat, I decide that this guy is evil. He has to be. He's probably some evil clown or something from those horror movies who secretly eats people and steals honey graham animal crackers from hungry students.

Again. I really miss Fuusha Academy.

* * *

"You do realize that you just told Stuffy Buggy that he has a clown nose, right? He'll hate you forever."

"But, it's true!" I chew on my cheeseburger. "Plus, he never even answered my question!"

"Luffy, you're missing the point here."

"Never mind that, Usopp," Coby, the goggle wearing guy from class, says, "I think Luffy's really brave. I know I'd be scared if Stuffy Buggy called me up front. Your knees were shaking when he called your name, you know."

Usopp nearly drops his chopsticks. "N-No, they weren't!"

"Sure, Usopp. Whatever you say," the blonde guy, Helmeppo, says in between his own meal, "But, now, we know that Luffy is officially the second person in the entire school who admitted it out loud."

Someone else asked him the same thing? I wonder if Stuffy Buggy gave him an answer. I finish up the rest of my burger before starting on the buffalo wings. "Really? Who's that?"

Helmeppo sniggers. "Asch Newgate. But, then again, that guy can get away from almost anything with murder."

"Who?" I don't get why, but this time, Usopp really does drop his chopsticks, and Coby looks at me with wide eyes and an open jaw.

"A-Are you kidding me?" Helmeppo's choking on his food. "You don't know who Asch Newgate is?"

"The son of Sir Edward Newgate?" Coby adds.

"The son of who?"

Helmeppo arches an eyebrow. "Sir Edward Newgate? You don't know the richest guy in the entire region of New Japan? Wait, scratch that. You don't know the guy who's just as rich as Bill Gates himself? This is legit news. It's right there in the latest Forbes List."

"Nope! But, he sounds important, so I'm guessing that I should know him. What about that Asch guy?" Coby and Helmeppo are only staring at me now, so I turn to Usopp, not knowing what to do next.

Usopp gives me a short pat on the shoulder, laughing a bit. "Sorry, guys, but let's just say that Luffy's not exactly into news affairs. He'd rather watch anime or food channels, right, Luffy?"

"Yeah," Helmeppo says, "Not judging, but still, don't you watch the news? Have you been living under a rock?"

I shake my head while swallowing the last of my cheeseburger. "My Grandpa said that I don't need to watch." To me, it's cool because Grandpa never forced me to watch boring news channels just like how other parents would.

Before Coby or Helmeppo get the chance to speak, someone else goes first. "Excuse us. Mind if we join you guys?"

It's the same group of girls who sat with us in class. There are four of them, and they're all wearing the girl's version of the school uniform with white blouses over grey cardigan vests and black blazers, red ribbons instead of neckties and grey knee length skirts. They each have their own lunch boxes, too. "Your table is the only good one left." A girl with brown eyes and long wavy hair pulled into a ponytail says.

"Sure, Vivi," Coby nods. "Ran out of seats?"

"The senior girls stole all the good seats, care of Conis, Aisa and Laki!" The one with short hair dyed green groans while taking her seat next to Coby. "And no. We're not sitting anywhere near Rob Lucci and his group. H-He's kind of scary and—"

"And, because Kalifa is an unbearable bitch." A girl with short ginger hair rolls her light brown eyes while taking her seat between Ponytail and Green. "She acts all prim and proper, but she has those guys to scare freshmen out of spite. Then, there are _three_ tables taken by the Student Council president, Doflamingo, and his lackeys. Why he's here when he has his own room, I don't know. Same goes for the student athletes! At least the disciplinary committee's sticking to their own room! _Seniors, _I swear."

"Usopp!" It's that friendly blonde girl again. She sits down next to Usopp whose face magically turns red like Stuffy Buggy's, except that it's not the grumpy type of red. "How're you? How was the break?"

"O-Oh, it was nice." Wow, Usopp's really reminding me of a tomato, and I'm officially craving for the margherita pasta that the cafeteria's also serving right now. "How was yours? Y-You went to Norway with your family, right? I-I'm sure you had fun. I could tell from the pictures—you know, the pictures you posted in Facebook which just came up in my newsfeed at random and all—"

"Hey, Usopp." I chew on some of my mashed potatoes and rice with my buffalo wings. "Why's your face red like a tomato? Oh, and is she that Kaya person you keep telling me about? The one that you—"

"Luffy!" Usopp's suddenly laughing while slinging an arm around my shoulder. "You haven't met them yet! Luffy, meet Kaya! Kaya, meet Luffy! Oh, and this is Vivi, Camie and Nami! Guys, say hi!" Huh. Usopp's not answering my question just like Stuffy Buggy! So, that's what happens when your face turns really red? You don't answer questions?

"Hey, new guy." The girl named Camie smiles. "Great job with Stuffy Buggy earlier. I couldn't laugh because I didn't want to get in trouble, but honestly, that was really funny!"

"Usopp." I can see Nami giving Usopp this really fishy smile. "So, Luffy knows about Kaya already but not the rest of us? I'm hurt."

"It's okay." Vivi giggles while opening her lunch to reveal kebabs topped over buttered rice. "You know that Usopp and Kaya have been friends since forever."

That smile doesn't leave Nami's face. In fact, it grows even wider. "Oh, like you and Kohza? Or are you really _just_ friends?"

"Speaking of Kohza, look, there he is!" Kaya points towards a certain direction, and we all look towards this guy with sandy blonde hair and sunglasses who immediately turns red, too. Then, he spins his head towards the other direction. "Vivi, I think he's checking you out."

"W-What? Is he? W-Wait, no, he isn't!" Does everyone turn red in this school? I should ask Usopp that later.

"Oh, come on, Vi," Nami rolls her eyes. "That guy has been checking you out since the fifth grade in _Mugiwara_ Elementary."

"Yeah, Vivi. They're right. He _is _checking you out. Trust me, I'm a guy, so I'd know these things," Usopp says while stealing glances at that Kohza guy who's reading something. Wow, so cool! He can read books upside down? How does he do that?

Helmeppo snorts. "Yeah, we all know who _you_ check out—" and he says this while narrowly dodging a hit from Usopp, "But, never mind that! Guess what? Luffy doesn't know who Asch Newgate is!"

Suddenly, the girls stop talking among themselves, and they're all glancing towards me now. I blink, and before I can even taste the beef teppanyaki, I'm surrounded by them.

"You're kidding me, right? Oh my God, please tell me you're kidding!"

"Seriously? You don't know who Asch Newgate is?"

"Who _doesn't _know him?"

"Oh, that means you'll definitely get to see him since he studies here!"

Kaya chews on a bit of her food which looks really delicious because she has roast beef and croquettes. "Don't worry, Luffy! If you ever bump into him, he's really easy to talk to. He's that nice! Definitely one of the friendlier upperclassmen."

"Plus, he's _cute_." Camie sighs while starting on her own lunch. She has a toothpick with her, and she gently pokes on a ball of takoyaki before plopping it in between her lips.

Vivi just smiles with a casual shrug. "I guess he is. The freckles give him a certain charm."

"Whatever, Vivi. We all know you'd rather have Kohza." Camie rolls her eyes. "But, I think I know who finds him cute. What do _you _think of him,Nami? You're _always_ looking at him when he's around."

Nami takes out her own lunch and starts eating. "He's okay."

"Ooh." Camie giggles with Vivi and Kaya. "I think someone's a bit jealous of Nico Robin."

"Ugh. Asch Newgate. Damn, that's guy's unfair." Helmeppo grumbles. He and Coby are just eyeing their own plates. "Rich, popular, smart and good looking. He's completely _unfair._" They're shoving their food around now without really eating. Maybe they're full? That's a lot of food they're wasting. Maybe I can offer to finish?

"Him and his cousin, Sanji," Coby adds, "Everything you said about Asch _plus _mega talented. Night time sous chef in training in his dad's restaurant, soccer athlete, martial artist, popular with the girls—_he's _unfair. I heard they're trying to fix his schedule so he can be captain of both the soccer varsity and the culinary club this year."

I tilt my head. "Who's Sanji and Robin?"

"Oh, right," Helmeppo says, "You don't know them, too. Well, Sanji is Asch's best friend and cousin, and Robin is their friend who's seriously hot. Smartest girl in their year, too. I'm betting my money that she'll graduate valedictorian again. She already did during her middle school days."

"Okay, so Asch is this important guy who's the son of a _really_ important guy, and Sanji and Robin are Asch's friends, right, Coby? Oh, and Sanji's a chef, so that means he can cook really yummy food, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Are we talking about Sanji?" Camie squeals. "He's another cutie! Especially when he speaks in French!"

"I heard him once when he spoke to one of the French junior girls back in middle school!" Kaya giggles. "His voice is just so—wow, I can listen to him forever. I wonder if he sings, too." Hey, Usopp's wasting food with Coby and Helmeppo, too! Oh, well. More food for me!

"Luffy." Nami's giving me this strange look—well, no, she's actually looking at my food. By instinct, I pull my tray closer, just in case she's like Bonney who'd try to steal my food whenever I wasn't looking. "I just noticed now—are you seriously going to finish all of that food?"

"Yeah, why?" I still have my baby back ribs, beef teppanyaki, some more buffalo wings, Salisbury steak, and half a plate of mashed potatoes over rice to finish! For a really big school, they have really small plates!

"He's not kidding," Usopp says as Nami stutters, "Luffy's got a black hole in his stomach."

"Really?" Nami arches an eyebrow. "He's pretty thin. Where does all that food go?"

"My stomach."

"_Right_. So, anyway, enough about us. You're from East Blue, right?" She smiles pleasantly. "The beaches are really nice there! What made you decide to move, though? Tired of all the tourists and sea ports?"

"My Grandpa died."

The friendly smile on Nami's face falls after I said that. "O-Oh," she stammers awkwardly, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—I didn't really know. Condolences." I think everyone else heard what I said because now they're looking at me like how Grandpa's friends did during the funeral wakes. Usopp looks especially nervous.

"U-Um, are you staying with anyone in particular?" Coby asks, "Do you have any rela—"

"I live in my Grandpa's friend's studio, but he's not always around, plus it's really meant for one person, so he mostly stays in a hotel room to give me space. I think he'll be leaving for England soon." I think Coby wants to ask something else, but then Helmeppo nudges him on the shoulder.

Usopp shakes his head. "Hey, guys, I don't think you should—"

"No, it's okay, Usopp." He looks at me, and I give him a tiny grin. I don't want Usopp and my new friends to be worried about me just like everyone else because I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm _good_.

"It's fine, Luffy." Nami raises her hands slightly. "We're really sorry that we brought it up, and you don't have to talk about it right now. If you want, it'll just be a secret among all of us. What's in this table stays in this table, right, everyone?"

"Right!" Camie nods in agreement. "And, Luffy, don't be a stranger. If you ever feel like you want to talk about something, you can always come to us. We're all ears."

I feel my lips tug into a wider smile. "Does that make us all friends?"

"Definitely!" Vivi says while everyone else nodded in agreement.

I laugh as Usopp messes with my hair. "Told you that you'd love it here."

I can't believe it. I have this much friends already on my first day of class? Now, I don't have to feel alone, and I really have Usopp to thank! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be eating with all these nice people right now.

The sun's shining brighter from the outside windows, and maybe it's because of these feelings that I can feel the beat of my heart against my chest going one, two, three, four—and, hey, there's even an applause! Suddenly, people are standing up from their chairs all at once, cheering like how they would in live concerts as they look towards the cafeteria entrance.

"Hey, why's everyone all clapping?" Taking a huge bite from my Salisbury steak, I stand on top of my chair to see because everyone's blocking my way. Especially a couple of guys from one table who are waving their _kendou_ sticks while screaming "_Senchou! Senchou!_" as loud as the applause itself.

"Looks like Zoro won another _kendou_ tournament," I hear Nami say, "Wasn't there a national one held recently at Kyoto?"

"Yeah! I watched it on TV!" Camie says excitedly. She's also standing on her chair to get a better look. "And, of course he won! It's Zoro! Oh my God, there he is! You think he'll look our way?"

"Eh?" I blink. "Zoro? You mean Roronoa Zoro? He studies here, too?"

Helmeppo grins. "Glad to know that you're in the know for sports, at least."

"I see Zoro a lot on television because he does a lot of sports commercials!" This is so cool! My eyes scan the crowd, searching for hair that holds a deeper shade of green than Camie's.

It's not hard to find him. His moss green hair stands out among the crowd, and I can see him—tall and muscle-built with fairly tanned skin and sharp black eyes. He's not wearing the blazer, though. Instead, he has it slung on his shoulder, and as always, he's wearing those three gold earrings that dangle from his left ear. He has one _kendou_ stick wrapped around in a cloth with him, and he's carrying it on his back with a large string wrapped around his torso for support. _Kendou's_ not really one of my favorite sports, but I agree with Bonney over how cool Zoro is. Everything about him feels really strong.

Wait, if he studies here, then that means that I get to meet him in person, right? I should definitely tell Bonney! Zoro's her favorite athlete, and she never misses any of his commercials or matches on television. She'll probably fangirl scream and ask me to get her an autograph, too. Maybe I should ask!

"Hey, Luffy!" I can hear Coby from all the cheering, "Zoro's also best friends with Asch and Sanji. See the blonde guy walking next to Zoro? That's Sanji."

I do see him, and my first thought is that I've never ever seen an eyebrow curlier than his before. Is his other eyebrow curly, too? I can't tell because his blonde hair's parted so that his other blue eye is completely covered. Seeing him with Zoro, I'm quickly reminded of my differences with Kidd. Zoro's like Kidd—taller and buffer—and I'm like Sanji—shorter and leaner.

Well, Sanji's lean. People keep saying that I'm just really skinny.

As people cheer, I can see Sanji's face, and he looks irritated about something. I watch Zoro look at him before telling him something which makes Sanji smile a bit. Sanji Curly Brow then opens his boxed lunch as he walks, using a fork to pick on his food which causes my nose to wrinkle.

Oh, wow! I can smell the smell of meat heaven from here! No doubt about it. Curly Brow must have cooked it! Does it taste just as good as it smells?

"There's Asch with them!" Usopp points, and just so I can find out who this important guy really is, I squint my eyes in search of him. Of course, I still get to smell that delicious beefy smell that Curly Brow has with him! "The one with black hair and freckles next to Zoro! That's him!"

There he is, laughing and raising up Zoro's arm in victory as he urges the rest to cheer for his friend. I think he's in between Zoro and Sanji. Not as buff, not as lean, but just about right. He looks just as tall as Zoro. His short wavy black hair creeps until the back of his neck, and his bangs are parted at the center of his forehead. His eyes are sharp and black, but they shine bright, and as he's coming closer, I can see freckles which dot his cheeks. But, what gets me is the way he smiles—so wide, so bright—and the more I look at him, the more I start to remember someone else's smile.

"_A-Ace?"_ I can hear a tiny voice from a long, long time ago. _"A-Ace, Luffy no see Ace." _

For once, and I don't know why, I forget about food. I jump off my chair and start pushing past the crowd of students.

In my head, I remember a place that's dark and cold. It was so cold that I was shivering, and even if I tried to stop myself from crying, I could still feel the tears running down my cheeks and the snot below my nose. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself, and that just made me cry even more.

Why wasn't anyone turning on the lights? Why would someone even have a dark room like this? Those were questions I kept asking myself, and I was so scared. The only person there was me, all alone in that cold, quiet place that the adults called "the dark." Until now, I hate the dark, and until now, I hate being alone even more.

But, then something was moving. Something that I couldn't see. Beyond my sobs, I could hear scratching noises that made my fear shoot up to higher levels. I thought it was a monster. I thought it came to make me cry even more. So, I tried to be quiet—I tried to stop crying again, so it wouldn't hear me—but I couldn't. I was so scared, and maybe the monster knew that. It always knows when I'm scared, when it's me crying, so it can get me and hurt me and make me cry even more.

It was going to take me far away, I thought. It's going to take me somewhere far away. Then, I'll always be alone, and no one will be there to help me as it eats me up.

And, the scratches continued, getting louder and louder. I remember curling into a ball, blindly searching the floor for any blanket to hide under. There was none.

The monster scratched and scratched, but it never came for me. Instead, after one last scratch, I saw orange. Like magic, there was a small lick of fire that burned from a tiny match, and I watched how it was used to light a candle which was small, but it didn't matter to me because there's light—nice, warm light—and I knew at that moment that I wasn't alone anymore.

And, I giggled, no longer crying as I instantly hugged him._ "Luffy see Ace!" _

I loved my big brother so much. I still do, and I know that back then, he loved me, too. When I pulled back from him, I saw his smile._ "Don't worry, Luffy," _I can still remember him whispering to me at that time. He spoke so softly that I think no one else—not even the big monsters—heard him._ "Luffy will always see Ace." _

And, I remember how happy he made me feel… so happy that I hugged him and then planted a quick kiss on his forehead. "_Luffy loves Ace,"_ I told him because it's true. Because he was everything I had, and everything I'd ever need. That's how great Ace was. My big brother was my hero who made everything better for me because he could do _anything_. My perfect big brother.

He did the same for me. He leaned forward to kiss both my teary eyes before pressing his lips against my forehead. His kisses were longer than mine, and I just hugged him even more because he was so warm to me. Then, he stopped kissing and allowed me to cuddle against him.

"_I love you, too, Luffy." _I think that's the last thing he ever said to me before… stuff happened.

I'm suddenly back at the cafeteria, and this time, no one's cheering or clapping anymore. Actually, the whole cafeteria mostly went quiet with people whispering around me.

I must have slipped, right? There's no other way that I'm lying face smack on the floor. Except the floor's bumpy instead of smooth and—wait. This is a floor, right? Dirty cafeteria floors shouldn't feel this soft and wet on my mouth.

Groaning, I open my eyes as I get up, but it turns out that I'm not the only one doing this.

For some reason, Curly Brow is below me, and he has this funny looking face while staring. It even looks funnier because I get to see the curly brow up close, and he has some red sloppy stuff with meat and vegetable bits on his face and shirt. Looking down further, I can see that my shirt is just as messy, and it smells like—hey, is that the Beef Stew From Heaven?

I stick an index finger, wiping a trail across my cheek before licking. Then, I smile. "Definitely tastes like Beef Stew From Heave—!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Curly Brow screams, shoving me off before jumping up, and I see Zoro catching him. All the food bits fall to the floor. "RUINED MY DAMN CLOTHES, MADE ME WASTE MY DAMN LUNCH AND—AND—DID YOU JUST—DID YOU JUST—OH FUCK!" He turns red while furiously wiping his lips with his wrist. As my butt lands on the real floor, he keeps screaming and hissing words in French—and I know it's French because sometimes, Shanks swears in French, too.

Someone's running, and the next thing I know, Usopp falls on his knees beside me. "_Luffy!_" he whispers through gritted teeth. I don't know why but he looks even more scared than when we were with Stuffy Buggy earlier. "You just knocked down Sanji's lunch!"

"Uhh, yeah, freshman kid!" Some random girl who overheard Usopp says, "But forget about that! He just stole a kiss from Sanji!"

"Oh my God! That asshole!"

"Yeah, she's right! I saw that, too!"

"Oh, man. This kid's so dead."

"Not sure who'll kill him more. Blackleg or Roronoa?"

"Doesn't matter. He's dead anyway!" While everyone's screaming about stuff, I can see the rest of my friends acting out these running gestures from the back. Do they want me to run? How come?

A pair of arms spin me around before I can arrive at an answer. "Nothing to see here, ladies and gentlemen!" My eyes widen. Ace—I don't care if he's supposed to be dead because this guy looks so much like Ace, so he _has _to be him—places his hands firmly on my shoulders. He leans closer to whisper, "Listen, you. You better run. I can try and stop him for you, but when Zoro's pissed, he's _pissed_.The guy has eyes greener than the Incredible Hulk, okay?"

I shake my head furiously, grabbing Asch—Ace—by the head and forcing him to look only at me. If he looks at me more closely, will he recognize me? "No, wait! Ace! Look! It's me! I didn't come for that Curly Brow guy! I came for you!"

That's weird. Besides shouting, I can hear people whistling from the background.

"I-I'm sorry—have we met?" Oh no! Ace's face is turning red! That means he won't answer any questions, right? He starts to struggle against my grip, but I don't let go. "W-Wait—I don't really—can you _please _let go? I-I don't really swing that way, you know?"

"But, Asch—I mean, Ace! Stop moving and look at me!"

"Okay, seriously! You're freaking me out! Just let go of me, damn it!"

"No! I'm not letting go! I'm not going to let go of you again! You never came back to—!" I gasp when someone grabs me by the collar, and I feel my feet dangling slightly on the air.

"You." Zoro hisses, and I begin to struggle when I see that Curly Brow's tapping one foot against the ground. Normally, I should be punching these guys by now, and I really can, but if I do that, then maybe Bonney won't forgive me if Zoro doesn't show up for another tournament.

Plus, there are too many people here. They're all going to see _it. _And, I don't think my new friends will be okay with _it_.

"_You_. My _fist_. Your _face_," Zoro swears in between his breaths.

"Let go! Let go! Ace, help!" Zoro's really was strong! I keep thrashing and thrashing, but he keeps countering me, and for some reason, the more I continue, the more I find it difficult to even move.

Or, maybe that's because I'm getting sleepy? _Really sleepy. _

"Stop!" I can hear Usopp yelling, but he sounds more like an echo now, "He didn't mean it! It was just an accident and some huge misunderstanding! Right, Luff—"

"Hey, _wait_!" That sounds like Ace this time, "Wait, you! What was that? What was his name again?"

"Lucy!" _Usopp! _I want to complain, but all I can do is yawn. _How can you forget my name?_

Oh, well.I'll complain to him later. All I need now is sleep. My vision's all blurry, but before my eyes can glue themselves shut, I can see Zoro's lips mouthing the words, "The hell?" Well, I think that's what he just said.

"Zoro! Sanji! Forget it, and get Lucy to the clin—"

_But, Ace! My name is Luffy! And, you're not Asch! You're Ace! Who told you that? _

"—narcoleptic , and for all you know, he was sleep walk—"

_Ace, it's me! All this time, I thought you were dead! Why didn't you come home? _

"—entire time!"

_Don't you remember me anymore? Please remember…!_

"—be okay, Lucy." _But, that's exactly what you said the last time. _

_You said that everything would be okay. _

~*~ Omake ~*~

Buggy: –sitting in his faculty desk while flipping through a bunch of files-

Buggy: How dare he…! How dare he makes fun of my nose… that Monkey D. Luffy brat! Ah, there it is! -pulls out a piece of paper that was labeled as 'The Shit List'-

Buggy: Stupid brat will rue the day when he said that… Second in line, right after Newgate! I swear, this year, I'll get him expelled! I don't care who his father is! "Stuffy Buggy," just he wait! –evil laughter, but the phone rings and Buggy picks it up- Hello?

?: BUGGY!

Buggy: Who is this?

?: Hey, don't you remember your old pal?

Buggy: No.

?: I'll give you a hint. LET'S GET SOME DRINKS! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Buggy: S-S-S-Shanks!

Shanks: It's been a while, Buggy!

Buggy: Shanks?! How did you—?!

Shanks: Oh, that's because my friend's grandson, Luffy, and Yasopp's kid, Usopp, are in your class, so hey! I just thought of trying to contact you to say hi!

Buggy: Hi.

Shanks: It's been ages since we've last heard from each other! I even tried contacting you on Facebook, but you're not responding to any of my friend requests! C'mon, I'm hurt. We're pals, aren't we?

Buggy: NO, WE'RE NOT! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, SHANKS!

Shanks: Huh?

Buggy: DON'T 'huh' ME! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT M-MY—MY NOSE…!

-flashback at the Oro Jackson University, Chemistry Lab-

Buggy: -carefully adding drops of liquid into a test tube- Carefully… carefully…! If this thesis comes out right, then I'm going to patent it and then I'll be rich!

Shanks: -pops out of nowhere- BUGGY!

Buggy: -nearly drops the chemicals and glares at Shanks- Shanks! Knock, you idiot!

Shanks: Oh, sorry! Knock, knock! Dahahaha! But, anyway, hey, Buggy! Guess what? Lucky's borrowed his family van, so I'm going to go on a joyride around town and grab some drinks! Ben and Yasopp are coming, too! Why don't you just drop those for a while and join us for some fun?

Buggy: No! I'm busy!

Shanks: Come on, pleaaaaaaaase?

Buggy: No!

Shanks: Pleaaaase? Pretty pleaaaase? Pretty pleaaaaaase with sugar on top?

Buggy: Shanks. You're drunk, aren't you?

Shanks: Not yet! DAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Buggy: GET OUT OF MY LAB NOW BEFORE I HURL THIS AT YOU!

Shanks: -laughs like a drunk maniac while running out-

Buggy: -sighs and gets back to work, waiting for the last drop to fall-

Shanks: -running but realizes that he forgot to close the door- Oh, right. Gotta close. Buggy wouldn't want to be disturbed. –ends up slamming the door without warning-

-explosion sounds-

Shanks: -stares and opens the lab door again- Eh? Buggy? Buggy? Buggy! BLIMEY BLOODY HELL! BUGGY! YOUR NOSE!

\- end flashback-

Shanks: Still don't get what you were trying to do in that lab.

Buggy: AND, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, SHANKS! MY THESIS WENT DOWN THE DRAIN AND MY—MY NOSE…!

Shanks: Dahahahaha! I'm sure that if we get together for some drinks, we'll just end up laughing about it and we're going to think of all the good times we've shared with each other! Anyway, Buggy! Got to go and meet up with Ben and Yassop! Take care of Luffy and Usopp, won't you?

Buggy: Oh… I'll take care of them…

Shanks: Right, cheerios, Buggy! –whistles while hanging up-

Buggy: -places Usopp's name in 'The Shit List'-

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Well, it's official that Shanks pretty much screwed God Usopp over. In canon, Usopp could never catch a break. I guess that's something I carried over to this fanfiction. :))_

A little commentary, I suppose? This rewritten chapter actually covers four chapters from the original version! Specifically, Luffy's first two chapters, Nami's and also Usopp's. I feel that it would just get everything over with, and at the same time, we have major story progression. Hey, at least Ace and Luffy meet by the second chapter. Sort of. :))) That there is something I think everyone here is celebrating over.

_When I thought of Stuffy Buggy, I thought of "King Moron" in Persona 4. Definitely built him as professor around that character. Heck, for more of a Persona 4 reference, I used that "Rare Penguin Biscuit," too. But then, the omake happened... and all I could think of now was that Buggy is now a Snape. Forever holding a grudge. He's totally a Snape._

_Personally, I think Luffy's character here is more heartfelt to me, specifically since he remembers Ace and that he has a lot to mourn over yet he really tries to keep smiling. Although, there will be "those" times... (and hopefully, Ace will be there for him by then! We'll see!)_

_At the same time, I'm trying to also give some importance to Kidd, Bonney, and the rest of the East Blue gang. I notice that a lot of "new kid moves into town" stories don't really give much importance to friends left behind (at least, the ones I encountered), so I try to fill in some important roles for them. Well... there's Hawkins, but the guy's... well, for those who read the original version, we all know how he's like. -wink, wink- Expect to hear more from the East Blue gang!_

_Anyway, again, a Merry Christmas to everyone, and I hope that this chapter added more to your festivities! :)_

_Don't forget to drop a review if you can! Reviews make this author happy. :D_


	3. The Newgate Family

Review responses:

**luckystarchibichibi:** Well, here's your chapter. :) Updates on a bi-weekly basis! And yes, I pictured that entire scene in my head, and even I found myself chuckling a bit.

**ASLfangirl:** Actually, yes. I can already see differences between the previous characterization of Luffy vs. the rewrite version. Previously, I sort of wanted to keep Luffy's canon personality in character. We all know that he's... very random. But then, after the moment when Ace died, I could already see that Luffy is really capable of a lot of drama (when it counts). So, for this version, I thought that I could still keep Luffy in character, but I can still balance it with a bit of dramatic seriousness to make him more... "real?" Something like that. The result is pretty much what you read. :) Glad you liked it. Oh, and yeah. Classic Buggy and Shanks moment.

Time to get this chapter started. It's a slightly longer one than the last, but I think you guys are already used to that.

**_Disclaimer_: _I don't own One Piece or anything really. I wish I did. My OTPs would have been as canon as Korrasami from Legend of Korra. That would have been great._**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Newgate Family ~ Marco Phoenix ~_

Laboratory D—also known as "Punk Hazard" by those who really know of the potential dangers created in there. It's a government facility that's famous for research and scientific advancement, specifically for military warfare. Deadly weapons, heavy artillery and toxic fumes that can freeze the human nervous system with just one false sniff—for years, all of those have been made in there by top scientists and weapon development specialists gathered from all around the world. Having a strict "No War Policy," the Japanese wanted little to do with it, but the national government was placed under pressure by a number of mostly Western countries, especially with issues like the so-called "War on Terror" in the Middle East as well as some pressing problems in maritime security.

Heated debate, however, ended relatively quickly the moment Lord Newgate stepped in, and it's his word that tipped the scales. In the end, by his recommendation, the Japanese government had Punk Hazard built in the outskirts of the special administrative region of _Shin Sekai_—otherwise known as "New Japan" in the international sphere—which is a rising Asian power with a rich supply of resources and industry, friendly foreign policies, a high GDP and GNP per capita as well as an increasing economic growth rate to boast about. So, it's here that the wealthy foreign powers run their businesses, pooling investments for each project designed in the famous yet highly controversial weapons facility.

Except now, it's in partial ruins—about one-fourth of the entire facility was burnt to the ground after a major explosion happened. Every news channel, both foreign and local, had a full news coverage of the incident, blaming it on faulty laboratory procedures which, thankfully, didn't cause the release of lethal radiation. Efficient cooperation between the government's disaster management team and the local fire departments managed to extinguish the flames before they could reach the radioactive materials that were stored in another area.

Of course, the media caters to the public, and the public's only allowed to know so much. Only a handful of people know the truth, and one of them happens to be Lord Newgate. When he found out that the research facility that he partially funded—the same facility that also provides a huge source of income from the Family's weapon trades—was actually infiltrated by unknown terrorists, he was _beyond_ furious.

The doors open, and I can hear dozens of feet shuffling along with bits and pieces of ongoing conversations. Chair legs are being dragged across the floor as people file into the room and takes their assigned seats around the long table. Once more, I review through a couple of files at hand, stopping to frown at one in particular.

Serial ID No. **S-0098596**

Current Status: **MISSING**

"Odd" is very much the understatement. The fact that the terrorists didn't even bother causing crippling amounts of damage like a radioactive explosion or a full-blown shootout when they certainly could meant that they intended to leave Punk Hazard alive that night. Something was stolen in that laboratory, and whatever it is exactly, it must have significant importance for Lord Newgate himself to call for an emergency meeting.

"S—zero, zero—hey, what's that?" Without warning, a pair of hands press down on my shoulders as someone leans closer, and I immediately shove him off.

"Something." I don't have to turn around to know that Ace is probably scowling right now.

"Yeah, I know it's _something_," he grumbles, "It has to be _something _if we're all here at two o' clock in the morning. Hey, Vista! Tell me something about S—zero, zero, something."

Vista who just took his seat a few chairs away gives a wry smile. "Well, _Señorito_," he says with a sharp roll of his tongue, "I know many codes that begin with S—zero, zero, something."

"Alright. Tell me what went missing."

"Unfortunately, your guess is as good as mine. Perhaps, you should ask Squado. Might be one of his weapon projects stored in Punk Hazard."

"None of my designs begin with those digits," Squado says as he arrives with a pushcart, "Safe to say, they weren't after my latest models." I can already smell the freshly brewed coffee steaming from the large dispenser along with the warm basket of bread and pastries. Somewhere in the middle of those empty cups is a large teapot, specifically for the Head of the Family who isn't as fond of coffee as the rest of us.

Ace grabs a sticky cinnamon bun before wolfing down the first few bites. Then, he takes his seat on the chair that's next to Lord Newgate's. "At least. It'd be a total pain in the ass if some group of terrorists got their hands on those mini nukes you've been working on. Has anyone even bought those yet? Last time I checked, the price that Marco set for those things in the black market was practically robbery. Even for us, and that says a _lot_."

I take one cup and begin serving myself some coffee. "Name me another Family who has direct access to nuclear weapons without having to seek internal military connections."

Ace quirks an eyebrow. "I'm sensing that that's a rhetorical question?"

"Exactly. We work by supply and demand." To be honest, though, they're not really meant to be sold. Lord Newgate just wants to remind the "lesser families" of their places.

"It disturbs me, then, that they weren't aiming for those." Vista rubs his chin. "It would mean that whatever was stolen is far, far worse."

Squado sniffs, rolling his eyes. "And, if the Head Intelligence of this Family is just as clueless as the rest of us are, then that's a clear sign that we are all screwed."

"_Mi amigo, _you wound me!" Vista places a hand directly above his heart in a display of dramatic emphasis. "But, no matter! Words are just words. I know that you have faith in my skills and that our long friendship holds a special place in your heart."

"Keep talking. Want me to pour acid on your coffee, _fiore_ _bastardo_?"

Cue in a hard slap and the howl of pain that follows it as I take another drink and shuffle some papers.

"Dammit!" Squado swears between a string of Italian curses, "Stop pulling on my ear, you cross dressing harpy!"

This just earns him an extra hard tug from the irate maidservant. "One more word from you, and I'll shove you inside your own roasting oven!"

I set down my cup after drinking, shaking my head. So, the Head Maid of the house is attacking the Head Chef? No surprise there. It's already become an established fact that Izou has some uncanny ability of being within earshot whenever Squado chooses to verbally abuse the gardener—even when he thinks that she isn't around.

"Izumi, Squado's only joking!" Vista chuckles. "We all know that the man just has a dry sense of humor!" How someone as intelligent as Vista can misinterpret constant verbal abuse and the frequent knife throws as signs of friendship are beyond me. Either the man has the patience of a saint or he's that dense.

Yet, when it really comes down to it, the two are best friends. Again, how? I don't really know. I already gave up trying to understand those two and their dynamics a long time ago.

Squado grumbles after finally being released while Izou's gently murmuring to Vista, "Only I have the right to call you a flower bastard." After placing the files back inside their envelope, I look at those two, and I can see Izou carrying a tray with two cups of coffee as she stands by the gardener's side. She offers one to Vista.

"_Sí, gracias,_" he says while taking it, "Double with only a teaspoon of sugar?"

"Of course."

Happily, the gardener plants a kiss on her hand. "_Mi_ Izumi, you are too good for me." The woman chuckles heartily at his comment as I clear my throat and pass them the files.

"None of that during the meeting."

As Vista drinks from his coffee and begins going through the files one by one, Izou scoffs. "Yes, Marco. No need to remind us. We're mature adults, after all. Not a couple of teenagers running on hormones."

"The loud noises behind my bedroom wall don't count?" Squado probably has a lot more to say, but he leaves those words unsaid after Izou flashed the hilt of her gun from her pocket.

"Forget what Marco's saying, Izou," Ace waves before suddenly raising the volume of his voice, "We all know he's just a big _prude_!"

"Don't worry, _mi amigo_," Vista adds as the other servants in the room laugh, "There is a value in waiting until marriage." I can already feel a migraine approaching.

Izou rolls her eyes. "_Please_. I don't want to hear that from you."

"Ah, but I don't hear you complaining, _mi amor._"

"Touché."

I begin to rub small circles around my temple. I swear. If it's not Juzo, it's Ace, and if it's not Ace, it's Vista. "I am _not _a prude. I just don't want _that _woman to get any ideas." Someone needs to _clearly _explain to those three that my disinterest in relationships does _not _mean prudery. Especially to Juzo, and especially to—

"What ideas?" The surrounding laughter instantly dies down, and I cannot help but groan. "There's only one idea! It's marriage, you know?" I've already lost count over the number of times that I've wanted to bang my head against the table today. Really, the only redeeming point of this moment is the satisfaction of watching Ace nearly choke on his second cinnamon bun.

Next to me, Whitney's giggling, and I know that she won't stop until I notice her. Slowly, reluctantly, I turn my head to look at her, and I'm greeted by her usual cheshire grin as she pulls a chair and sits next to me. As always, Haruta's by her side, holding her hand like a small child who's overly attached to her mother. She's carrying a coffee mug, too, and I knew that it wasn't for her when she places it directly in front of me.

"We brought you coffee." Whitney smiles.

I cast a wary glance at the drink, watching the _seemingly _harmless wisp of steam rise from the murky dark liquid. "I already have my own, thanks." I wouldn't trust anything that Whitney would give me personally. The first and only time I did, I ended up locking myself in my room and spending a full hour under a cold shower to nurse a particularly painful and unsettled erection. Horrible day indeed.

And, because Haruta was carrying it, I wouldn't rule out the possibility that it's overly spiked with a combination of different laxatives.

"Oh, that's too bad," Whitney says while flashing Squado a dangerous, poison-sweet smile which causes him to shiver.

"_Sestra, _if he doesn't want it, I can have it," Haruta offers quickly, "I don't want what you made to go to waste."

"Such a sweet girl." As Whitney turns around to add the milk and sugar, I narrow my eyes as Haruta throws me a hissing glare which quickly reverts back into a happy smile when the older woman gives her the overly sweetened drink. _That brat. _

"Oh, what's wrong my little pineapple?" I don't hide my discomfort at the fact that Whitney has her arms wrapped around one of my own. "That's a mean face you're giving Haruta. Haruta is a good girl, you know." Little does she know, the "little angel" has a smug look on her face as she happily drinks up her coffee. "I know what will put you in a better mood. Let's get married now?"

I point to her chair briskly. "We have a seating arrangement. Follow it."

"Actually, she can have my seat!"

"Juzo—" How Whitney's smiles can reach levels _beyond_ manic is something that I don't want to ponder on. "You will take your original seat. _Now_." Juzo dying a very gruesome and painful death is a more appealing thought, though. Even more appealing if it's by my own hands.

"Hey, I really don't mind," Juzo says while chewing on a frosted donut, "I just want to try some of these donuts, and you know—live? Oh, hey these are really good—"

"Well, since Juzo brought it up, perhaps I can suggest a revision in the seating arrangement, then?" Vista raises, and I can feel the hard twitch from the corner of my mouth. The man will take any chance that he can get if it means keeping Whitney as far away as possible.

"You might have to save it for later," Ace says, "Dad's already here." There's a heavy slam of the door, and a roll of footsteps that fall like thunder. We all stand up in unison as we watch the Head of the Family make his way to the large empty seat between mine and Ace's.

"I apologize for the impromptu meeting, but this is an urgent matter that requires our attention." The authority that distinguishes Lord Newgate's voice is still there, yet for some reason, it feels much more weary—as if the full burdens that come with age finally struck him hard. From the very way he carried his teacup after Squado gave it to him to the way he asked us to take our seats, I can tell that something's wrong. _Very wrong_. All that previous anger dissipated, and now the man's left trembling.

None of us speak. The only sound in the room comes from the loud clinking of silver against china as Lord Newgate hastily stirs in a sugar cube while cursing under his breath. Any care he usually places in handling his tea is forgotten as the noise becoming more unsettling.

While some continue to watch him, others are exchanging glances among themselves. I can see Juzo silently mouthing something that looks like _"What happened?"_ to me. Ace is sending his look of concern as well, but I merely shrug. Haruta gives her mentor and older sister figure a hand squeeze, but Whitney—I can easily tell since the mad woman refuses to leave my side—has this tiny smile hidden behind pale, nimble fingers. My eyes narrow. If anything, she's the only one here who seems to be highly amused by this.

The shrill rattling comes to a stop with Lord Newgate raising his head. "Ace." Just one word—one name—has all eyes fixed on both father and son, and Ace practically stills. Previously shaking lips are calm now as the Head of the House begins to drink his tea without a single scolding admonishment—and that's rare because he's not the type to use the silent treatment. Ace knows this, too, and if this is slowly killing him, then I'm not surprised. He opens his mouth to speak, only to be silenced when Lord Newgate sharply raises his hand. The older man's hardened expression is anything but readable.

Then, he finally sets the cup down on his plate, and only a few words rumble from his throat. "Ace. Please leave."

Chair ends screech against wood as Ace immediately rises from his seat, and he doesn't care that he's being gestured to remain silent again. He stares directly at his father who remains undaunted.

"Why?" The question was thrown at Lord Newgate who eyes him sharply, calculatingly.

"I won't require you to be here this time. Go back to sleep, Ace."

"Why?" Ace repeats, "What's so special about this meeting?"

"It's a different matter altogether, something I feel that you shouldn't be involved in."

"And, you're not answering the question—_why_?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Define 'dangerous'—"

"Ace—"

"Because I think I've seen 'dangerous' already," Ace snaps quickly, hands landing smack on the table, "You've always been honest with me. What else is dangerous? I've seen things. I've _done _things. Our 'clients' who come to us for favors? They're all slime balls, and you know it. Paid assassinations, smuggling, drug cartels, weapon brokering, gambling circles and death threats? Getting at least fifty percent kickbacks in some shady business operations that we sponsor? Paying the less powerful families to do the dirty work we don't want to be associated with? We're not exactly saints here, and nothing we do is considered _safe_."

"_You _are the last person who should tell me that," Lord Newgate replies heatedly, "But, enough! I will stress this out for you just one more time—this is _dangerous_. Even for _you_."

"You're singling me out here!"

"_And_, for good reason!"

Ace's temper must have fully snapped because he's already gone past half-screaming. "What was stolen from that laboratory? That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"I will not answer that, and you will—"

"And, what's the worst that can possibly happen? What makes this so different? Some enemy turf war ripped out from Hollywood or—"

Like a powerful sledgehammer, Lord Newgate slammed his fist onto the table, drawing terrified looks, some uncomfortable movements from others and an abrupt silence from Ace whose rage shrinks in comparison to his father's legendary temper. The sudden and unexpected force makes the table tremble and the glassware shake as if threatening to shatter. In contrast, the chandelier above remains still, but that can change if things get worse.

"There will be _no _more questions," Lord Newgate says harshly, face fuming red while pointing a shaking finger towards Ace, "Not another word. I don't want to hear _another _word from you about this, and I don't want to hear a word from you until daytime. You will go back to your room, you will sleep, and you will forget about this entire ordeal completely. It does not and _will not _concern you. You are hereby dismissed from this meeting. _Immediately._"

Ace continues to stare at him. Defiance is still burning in his eyes, a distinguishing detail about him that Lord Newgate's never blind to.

"As Head of this Family," he adds firmly, "That is an order, Ace."

It's no use to argue, and experience probably taught him this. Wordlessly, and almost mechanically, Ace stands up, refusing to look at anyone as he makes quick strides to take his leave, but not without slamming the doors nearly off their hinges. His seat's left vacant now with only a plate of breadcrumbs and a half-finished cup of coffee as telltale signs of his presence. Izou's regarding the now empty chair sadly, and knowing her, she'll stop by Ace's room after the meeting just to check on him. She's always been the motherly one.

When he first entered, he was grim and apprehensive. Now, he's a time bomb that's ready to explode. Lord Newgate's hissing and spitting out what sounds like Italian curses while the color of his face keeps shifting among several shades of red and purple. Only a few of us can actually comprehend what he's saying, and I know that he ordered for more tea only because Squado suddenly sprang up from his seat to grab the large teapot.

It's obvious, though, that he's not completely in his right state of mind.

"I-I'm sorry, Master," Rakuyo who has absolutely no knowledge of Italian stutters after Lord Newgate barks some strange sounding orders at him, "I-I don't understand wh-wha—"

"I SAID TO TURN THAT BLOODY PROJECTOR ON!" Rakuyo immediately scrambles to do as told. Across him, Namur—fearing the Head of the Family's wrath—takes this as his cue to open his laptop and connect it to the projector.

To everyone's relief, Lord Newgate starts to calm down as he takes his second cup, and the room is quiet as he does so. An unspoken agreement for silence is in the air with everyone choosing to save the gossip for later and to remain as composed as possible—with only Whitney as the group deviant. Laughter tumbles from her lips as she giddily rocks back and forth on her seat, and despite being clearly visible to him by a few seats, Lord Newgate ignores her. Sanity—or the lack of it really—was never that woman's finest trait.

"Marco. Have you received the video file from Iceberg?"

I pull out the USB from my pocket. After an affirming nod from Lord Newgate, I pass it to Namur who plugs it into the laptop and starts the video.

The video—medium quality at best—doesn't even last long with everything happening in a span of seconds. A guard's bloody corpse was thrown against the corner, and judging from the wounds, he must have been shot a few times. Then, a number of men wearing robber masks run down the corridor. Only one wasn't wearing a mask, but before I can get a better look at him, he raises his gun and shoots the camera. The screen goes pitch black, and Namur replays the video, but this time, in slow motion.

Lord Newgate's eyes never left the screen. "Is this all?"

I nod. "It was the only one Mr. Tom's men could recover. Their guess was that most of the cameras were disabled by an enemy hacker."

"Names. I need names."

The unmasked man appears again behind screen. I take one last glance at him—at his pale and hulking figure with long matted hair, piercing cold eyes and a sadistic grin that lacks a few teeth. He shoots the screen once more, but that very last glance is all that's needed to cast away any doubts from my mind.

"Blue Jam." The name is enough to break down the silence of the entire room into dreaded whispers.

Somewhere behind me, I can hear Vista nervously clearing his throat. "Marco, _that _is a name that I have not heard of for the longest time—_thankfully_—and it's not a name that should be taken lightly."

My glare causes him to draw back slightly. "It's Blue Jam. I _know _who I saw."

He shakes his head. "Blue Jam—whose real name still remains unknown—has faded into obscurity years ago. No one's heard of him since. He has become somewhat of a legend in criminal underground, a horror story never to be spoken of."

"Rumor has it that the reason Jack the Ripper was never caught was because he fled from England for some other country. They say Blue Jam is his descendent from some poor hapless woman that he murdered anyway," Squado adds, "Well, whether that's true or not, Blue Jam is certainly this generation's Ripper."

"But, it can't be him!" Izou interjects while shooting her head towards me, "Blue Jam died years ago!"

"Nope. Marco's right. It's Blue Jam," Juzo says. He's next to Namur, dragging the cursor towards the screenshot of Blue Jam before the camera was shot, and after he presses a few keys, the screen zooms in. Juzo's mouth starts hanging. "Shit. Marco, look at him. It's like he hasn't aged a day."

It's true. His disheveled hair—which should have been gray by now—is still black. His face carries no wrinkles, and his tall, muscular built is still fit and strong. It's like time has forgotten him after thirteen years, and I'm staring at some twisted, old memory. From the back of my head, I can still hear the distant sounds of mad laughter.

I'm fighting back the sick bile-like sensation that's rising until my throat.

"Oh. He's not dead, then." Whitney tilts her head in a show of curiosity. "Are we dealing with a ghost?"

"Not just," Lord Newgate mutters weakly, his face turning pallid as he clenches the handle of his tea cup, "If it is Blue Jam, then this can be the Krieg Family that we're dealing with—and they have stolen _that _data. It's just as I feared."

"Something is bothering me about all of this. Lord Newgate, permission to speak?"

"Permission granted."

Haruta nods in polite acknowledgment towards Lord Newgate, a light frown marring her features. "This is a really well executed operation, and we're not dealing with amateur thieves employed by an enemy family. They must have had an inside person. They also had to know which building didn't contain any radiation tanks because they needed to make a large commotion _and_ get out of there alive. See, if the goal was just to steal something, it could have been done quietly, but what they did was over the top. If anything, I think bombing Punk Hazard was just the warning shot."

"You're saying that they're trying to send us a message?" Lord Newgate raises.

"There's just _too_ many coincidences that it makes you wonder, my Lord." The room falls silent again, but there's _that _laughter which the silence amplifies even further.

Haruta stands up from her seat, heading towards the laptop. She undoes the slow motion effect, replaying the video for the third time, her frown deepening.

"See, look at this." She pauses the video on Blue Jam's face. "Why is it only one person who's unmasked? And, of all people, it had to be someone as infamous as Blue Jam—never mind that he hasn't aged. Maybe he really is dead, and this is just an imposter who's trying to drive us on edge. That's suspicious. In fact, this entire video is suspicious enough."

Izou's eyes widen. "That's because it's the only video that could be retrieved, isn't it?"

"Exactly," Haruta points, "It's the _only _video that Mr. Tom managed to retrieve. If the enemy had a professional hacker, he or she would have been able to bypass Punk Hazard's standard firewall security. Dismantling CCTV camera operations would have been no problem, and even if it was, the inside person could have done it manually. So, how is it that this video in particular was the only one to be taken?"

Vista frowns, crossing his arms. "I see. So, it's not that the enemy hacker couldn't disable all the cameras. It's just that he or she chose not to. Therefore, this video could serve as some form of bait."

"And, they're just waiting for us to take it. They're not being reckless. The Krieg Family wants us to follow after their trail," Haruta adds, "The only thing we're missing, though, is a clear motive. What are they really trying to accomplish?"

No one's offering an answer to that. Instead, everyone turns to the Head of Family, waiting for him to state the next move.

"_Hahahahahaha…!"_

Lord Newgate's lips form a thin line, the number of creases on his forehead growing. He shifts on his chair and sinks back, musing distantly.

I clench my fists. Stop. Stop. It just doesn't stop…

"What exactly have they stolen?" Vista asks, holding up the files, "I checked the files. It didn't even go into detail about it. Just a report on how it was stolen."

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…!" _

Lord Newgate's expression darken. "That's because it's classified as top secret data that only a handful know about, myself included. Consider it a set of blueprints, highly important _and _highly dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. If this was really their form of bait, then they chose a good one. It should _not _reach Don Krieg."

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…!" _

_**Get out… **_

"As of now, retrieving that data is the number one priority, but at the same time, we can't jump into the disadvantage. Vista and Izou, coordinate with the Blackleg Family and gather intelligence. Trace Blue Jam's possible route after he stole the data and his present location. Haruta, strategize and outsmart Krieg. Come up with the retrieval plan along with a few contingencies should the Krieg Family try to take the upper hand."

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…!" _

_**Get out of my head…!**_

"Whitney. You're on standby."

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…!"_

_**Get out. Get out. Get out…!**_

A dark chuckle escapes Whitney's lips. "An assassination?" she asks coyly, "Because I'm no good at interrogations if you're looking to get answers from Blue Jam."

_**Shut up.**_

"I require nothing short of one. Retrieve the stolen data and kill Blue Jam—imposter or not. The fact that he's alive, and somehow hasn't aged at all, is a major threat on its own."

"_Let's play a game." _

_**No. Shut up. **_

"_I'll show you some ways to kill, and then you can kill me. If you can."_

_**Just shut up! I'm not like you…! **_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"_

_**SHUT THE HELL UP!**_

"Marco," Lord Newgate's words are threading carefully, and it occurs to me that I just stood from my seat, "Are you alright?"

The palms of my hands are flat against the table as I lean against the wood, my back hunching. My coffee has been knocked over, and it's growing cold as it spills across the table and onto the floor. I'm catching my breath, frantically searching from right to left. Did my words suddenly slip? Everyone's watching with pale faces.

But, the laughter stopped.

"Hand me the job," I find myself saying, "I'll kill him."

Haruta immediately stands up, her eyes flaring with belligerence. "What are you saying? That _Sestra_ isn't good enough? That Lord Newgate's making the wrong decision? You may be second-in-command here, but Lord Newgate's the Head of this Family, so he has the final say in things! _You—_!" But, she doesn't continue. Whitney quietly places a hand over her shoulder, and when the younger maidservant sat down, she turns to me with an expression that causes the room temperature to drop.

"So," Whitney begins coldly without her cheerful mask, her natural thick accent revealing itself, "You're saying that I cannot kill him?"

I return the icy look with one of my own. "I'm saying that I'd rather kill Blue Jam myself."

"You're not the only one here who wants to."

"Get in line."

"_That _will be enough," Lord Newgate raises before Whitney can fire another response, "I'd rather not send more people out. Most especially the two of you."

Whitney and I never break eye contact as we mumble out our apologies. We sit back down, and I resign myself to withdrawing a handkerchief from my pocket and cleaning the coffee spill I caused.

"I'm sorry, Marco, but Haruta is right. My decision is final, and it still holds," Lord Newgate continues, "Whitney still carries out the assassination, and you will remain here where you are mostly needed by all of us. Should Whitney fail—or, Lord forbids, gets killed in the process—then I will personally send you to finish the job."

I throw Whitney a look, seeing the satisfied smirk curling on her lips. "That won't be necessary, Lord Newgate. _No one _survives." No one dares to contest to that.

Lord Newgate clears his throat before eyeing me. "I will repeat my question. Are you okay, Marco?" he asks as I finish up cleaning. I tell him that I am, and even if his look remains dubious, he doesn't ask again.

The meeting eventually ends, and when I check my watch, I note that it's nearly four. At this point, we're all exhausted after some more role assignments plus a heavy discussion on some issues regarding _that _stolen item.

Barely anyone speaks to me as we take our leave, and that's fine with me because after that emotional roller coaster of a meeting, I don't feel like talking. As I head towards my quarters, though, I can hear another pair of footsteps accompanying my own, and I know that I'm not alone.

To see that it's Whitney doesn't surprise me, but this time, Haruta's not tagging along with her.

"Don't worry, Marco," she says in a sing-song voice as she makes a slow—almost predatory—approach, "The two of us were just overreacting with ourselves. I'm not _that _selfish. Never with you."

I stand my ground. I know what she's trying to do. Take a few more steps back, and I'll be driven towards a corner. She's very fond of trapping others. "I'd rather not deal with you right now."

She captures my lips, but the moment's brief because I instantly pull away. She merely chuckles. "I know. We're both tired. Your room?" Her eyes glimmer with mischief, but that disappears when I draw a switchblade from my pocket and hold it against her throat.

"I _said _I'd rather not deal with you right now." Her lips form another smirk, but she takes this as a sign to step back.

"I can't sleep knowing that you're bitter because of me." She sighs, and I continue to eye her warily. "I just want you to know that I won't be the one to kill him, if that's what makes you happy."

"You're going against an order?"

"Not really." She giggles before her voice drops several octaves so that only I can hear her. "After I'm done with him, Blue Jam's nearly dying body will be my gift to you, and you 'll deliver the killing blow. It's only right, yes?"

I don't respond, but she takes my silence with satisfaction. With one last good night, she departs, and I'm left alone to ponder on thoughts of murder—cold, violent and relentless murder. Revenge served to the highest degree which I_'_ll be _this _close to achieving. All I need is to be a bit more patient.

And, when I arrive at my room to close my eyes and catch a bit of sleep, I dream of laughter. Harsh and cruel laughter as well as endless, tortured screaming.

* * *

Traffic's considerably lighter than normal despite being rush hour. It just makes the trip to the Baratie even easier for me. I don't even need a GPS. Heading there is as familiar to me as the way back to Newgate Mansion. I can probably give someone directions over the phone while cooking up some rather complex snack, and that person will probably make it there—assuming that he or she has a general sense of direction.

The traffic signal turns green, prompting me to shift gears and drive forward smoothly. I swing the wheel to the next left before continuing down a road already memorized. Around five more minutes until we arrive, judging from the pace. Cars, trucks, and other vehicles follow their respective lanes in an organized fashion, moving at uniformly moderate speeds with the occasional driver signaling for an overtake.

Lord Newgate's in the middle of a business call. The speaker in the other end must be a local businessman if he's speaking in Japanese which, although fluent, drops hints of an Anglicized accent if one listens a bit closely. At the very least, he does take pride in being able to express himself clearly to some of the thriftiest business locals of New Japan. The person speaking, however, must not be one of them because the call ends with a gruff remark from Lord Newgate who begins to mumble in vexation about half-based proposals and reckless expenditures.

Speaking of phone calls…

"Pardon, sir, but I just want to inform you that Izou received a call from a 'Mr. Akagami' earlier this afternoon. You were already busy in the office, so he said he'll call back."

"Akagami? Never heard of him. A salesman of some sort?"

"He said he's a social worker, dealing with orphaned children and child custody cases."

"Is he interested with Ace?" His tone is immediately apprehensive, but he calms down slightly when I tell him no. "Another one looking for sponsors, I reckon. Have him know that I don't often do charity."

"Izou said Mr. Akagami insists on seeing you in person. He wants to discuss with you about something highly important, but he wouldn't mention exactly what it is over the phone."

"What's new? The man must be an investigative journalist in disguise. If there's no room, but the man's still fairly interested, just squeeze him in for the next month. I will give him ten minutes." Another addition to the long list of names still waiting in queue, then. It happens when you try to set a meeting with arguably the most important man in the entire region.

He's in a better mood when we arrive in front of the Baratie. The black BMW door is opened by a porter who instantly greets Lord Newgate upon recognition. He's entering the restaurant now, so I take the car a few blocks down the road where the nearby parking building is located. After paying the valet, I begin to leisurely stroll through a brightly lit avenue, making a slight adjustment to the collar of my coat when it gets chilly.

What I notice about the Baratie is its location—smartly chosen and very scenic. The very heart of Grand Line City is its large commercial district which stretches from Red Line Bridge all the way to Alabasta Square where all the major banks and multinationals are situated. Somewhere in the middle is Sabaody Road, the high-end hotspot for businessmen, professionals, and a lot of rich tourists who crowd the streets.

Tonight's no exception. A number of women pause in midstride to gauge the worth of a line of designer clothes behind the glass windows of large boutiques. Large groups of people are crossing the pedestrian walk towards a certain direction—probably heading towards Skypeia Mall which is still several blocks down—and as I wait by the sidewalk, I notice tourists emerging from the doors of a nearby hotel before filing in two straight lines in front of a double-decker bus. Down the road are a chain of restaurants and bars, including the one that I often frequent during my off days. I pass it, noticing people's eyes glued to the large screen TV that's featuring a live football game.

Eventually, I find myself in front of the largest and grandest looking restaurant which resembles a ship with large thick masts, three decks and a large fish as its head. It looks ready to sail, just sitting by the river that separates Grand Line from East Blue City, and it welcomes it guests with lights, music and a giant wooden cutting board where "The Baratie" is printed in neat script.

The next thing I notice is that the owner of the restaurant, _Monsieur _Blackleg, is a proud French man at heart, and he took the liberty in making his restaurant as French as possible.

Inside, the Baratie looks like a French opera house, reminiscent of the one in the Phantom of the Opera, and its ceiling—where a glass chandelier hangs—is painted with fresco to depict a picturesque blue sky. The work of art features baby cherubim sitting on the clouds, carrying baskets of fish and watching the diners blow with innocent curiosity. On the champagne-colored walls are imitations of works featured at the Louvre and candid photographs of scenes in both Paris and the countryside, decked out alongside with the number of news clippings, magazine articles, reviews and awards that the restaurant received over the years. Vases of fresh irises have been placed on every table, and in the back balcony, people are enjoying a garden of them while having candlelight dinners by the riverside. Waiters—who speak so well in French that it's as if proficiency in the language is the number one requirement of the job—are busy taking orders and serving a full house of customers that are sitting in anticipation for their meals. The restaurant may as well have a French flag displayed, but that would have looked ostentatious.

It's a proud five-star restaurant and the most lucrative out of the circle of restaurants aligned with Whitebeard Corporations, but Lord Newgate's not here to talk about the restaurant's finances or for a casual dinner with its owner. Word has it that the Blackleg Family just received information about the Krieg Family, and _Monsieur _Blackleg, head of the most secretive family in the international criminal underground, is more than willing to share this to his closest ally and family cousin.

Seeing that Lord Newgate is nowhere in sight, I begin towards the near-empty bar area. Tonight, an orchestra of string instruments is playing on center stage, accompanying a man who is singing a French ballad with a voice as rich and as smooth as velvet. I take my seat on a stool, and I'm almost surprised to see who's tending to the bar at this hour.

"So, from sous-chef to barkeep? How's the demotion coming along?"

Sanji snorts at my comment, and he takes a swig of his red wine before answering coolly, "Very funny. I can enjoy a wine break, can't I?" When I shrug my shoulders, he places down his wine glass and takes a cocktail shaker plus a few drinks. A moment later, he slides me a glass of fresh Piña Colada on the rocks.

"The usual for _Monsieur_ Pineapple Head, on the house."

"Very funny." I take the glass for a sip. "But, thanks." It tastes great. Just the right amount of tangy sweetness and alcohol, and the ice just makes it even more refreshing. "How's school? I heard from Ace that _you _had an interesting day. Hope the sauce doesn't stain the shirt permanently."

"For your sass, I'm changing my mind about treating you, you know," Sanji scowls as he leans against the bar, continuing on his wine, "And speaking of Ace, I didn't see him a while ago when Uncle Edward arrived. Far as I know, we don't have homework, yet."

"He's running a few errands right now. Not sure if he'll make it tonight."

"What kind of errands?"

"Collecting some money debt and then meeting up with someone. Claims to know something about his brother."

"Nine years of searching, and he's still at it. He's dedicated. I'll give him that."

"Not sure if it's dedication or just pure stubbornness." At that, Sanji ends up laughing, but before he can further comment, the booming voice of a familiar man starts shouting.

"Sanji! Break's over, bastard! We have a large group of _paying_ customers, and they need food!"

Sanji rolls his eyes, muttering something in French before gulping down the last of his wine. He excuses himself, leaves behind the kitchen doors, and shortly after, Patty and Carne take his place in the bar area.

"Piña Colada as usual." Patty narrows his eyes towards my glass. "Did Sanji just treat you?"

"Stingy as ever, Patty."

"And, snarky as always, Phoenix. Don't forget to tip."

"Great to see you, Marco," the smaller man, Carne, says good naturedly, "Lord Newgate and _Monsieur _Blackleg are already settled in one of the meeting rooms." I take another sip from my drink and nod. Then, gaze shifting from left to right, Carne leans closer and utters in a low voice, "Our man's correct?"

"Verified with our own sources. This 'Gin' person really did his tracking research."

Patty snorts. "Bastard's a sneaky one. He knows his way around. So, what? Going to kill the son of a bitch while he's still digging through snow?"

"We've already sent a team after his trail."

It's been a week since the meeting, only a few days since Whitney and a few others left for Russia, and still no news of Blue Jam's death. Sources said that Blue Jam intended to leave Moscow for one of the backwater regions of Russia, and one can guess that that's where the Krieg Family is currently operating. Either he changed direction or he's now in hiding. We may even have been misled.

But, my hopes aren't dampened, yet. If anything, they only fuel into more painful longing. I have to be patient, I tell myself, and every night, Whitney reminds me this. I remember each of her promises.

"_You will be the one to deliver the final blow_. _I promise you that,_" she spoke soothingly over the phone the other night, "_Patience, love. These things take time, but when it comes, the wait will be worth it. You—we—will have revenge." _

I slide the empty glass towards Carne along with a couple of bills for tip. This seems to satisfy Patty who immediately scoops them up and begins counting. A greedy glint flashes in his eyes.

"I'm guessing there are updates from your associates. _Monsieur _Blackleg called on a short notice, and Lord Newgate cancelled one of his late-night office meetings just for this," I say.

"It's a secret among the _Monsieur_, Lord Newgate and our sources," Carne answers, "But, what I can tell you is what I know—and that's what's happening in Europe as we speak. Trouble's brewing."

"So, I've heard. Vista brought up the topic for discussion during breakfast."

"You're aware of what's going on."

"Slightly," I admit, causing utter shock in Patty's and Carne's expressions, "I had to leave the conversation early. Business to attend to for Lord Newgate, and I had to bring Ace to school."

Patty looks ready to smack my head, but he doesn't follow through with it. Probably because of my generous tip. Instead, he smacks his own. "Bastard! Of all the things to miss out—" he stops himself just as his voice was about to reach higher volumes, looks to and fro, and then hisses, "Well, what do you know so far, then?"

"A warehouse bombing, the police discovery of an illegal smuggling unit plus a string of nighttime murders and disappearances that started ever since the heir of a Spanish mafia family suddenly vanished without a trace. Sounds like a secret turf war's going on." Vista's always in the know about the current events in Spanish Underground. No surprise there, considering that's where he's from.

Carne nods in agreement. "The Corazon Family. One of the very old and powerful mafia families still living today."

"What else, then?" Patty raises an eyebrow.

"Well, everyone knows what happened to the Dracule Family in their estate."

"And, have you heard of what's happened in Russia? In England?"

"Afraid not. I must have left at that point." I muse on it. Russia? Blue Jam. England? Was Lord Newgate aware of it?"

Out of habit, Patty jerks his head, searching again for any eavesdroppers before he begins. "Well, let me tell you. The Bartholomew Family? Dead. All of them. Went on a trip to Russia, but just as they were emerging from their private plane—" He makes a gesture of a gun pointing towards his own head and then an invisible pull of a trigger accompanied by a flick of his wrist.

The Bartholomew Family? We've had a few dealings with them in the past, and they were a small but respectable sort to be considered small-time allies from Portugal. "A possible vendetta?" It happens. After all, it's families like them who have their large share of hidden enemies.

"Possibly, but you know what's funny? And this is where you have to remember the Rocinante Family. No one—and I mean _no one_—has found the body of Kuma Bartholomew, heir of that Family. It's like he vanished into thin air, too."

I frown. It's easy to see now where Patty's going at. "And, in England?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Whitehorse Family."

"We only deal with them _if _necessary." The Whitehorse Family is a rival of the Newgate Family for power in English Underground, but a minor one at that, and our relationship with them is rather _colorful_. If Lord Newgate calls them "fresh upstarts," the Lord Whitehorse calls us "ambitious despots." Whenever Lord Newgate creates a successful venture, Lord Whitehorse would brand him a "thief among thieves." If a connection is secured, they'd come out with more connections to boast about. And, whenever Lord Newgate hosts a party, Lord Whitehorse wouldn't attend out of spite, only to organize an even "grander" party soon after, and to his major expense. All of this to the good humor of Lord Newgate who even makes the Whitehorse Family the butt of his jokes to some of his allies.

Well, if something really happened to _that _Family, I don't see Lord Newgate getting angered. He'll probably only care to gloat behind offered "support."

"They might have bitten off more than they can chew this time," Carne says, shaking his head, "To make enemies out of the Spanish mafia."

"What did they do?"

"Well, to their defense, their Heir was attacked, just like the others, and they acted within their rights. Luckily for them, Cavendish Whitehorse wasn't kidnapped, but they found that the abductor spoke in Spanish. From there, they drew conclusions."

Big mistake. "That's like accusing the _yakuza_ because the assassin happens to be Japanese, and you know the local _yakuza_ want nothing to do with us."

"Perhaps, a mistake from their sources or one side has to be lying. Well, you know the Whitehorse Family is unpopular among some families, and I suppose some are trying to take advantage of the mess in Spain just to get rid of them. Now, it looks like the Italian mafia are backing up some of the Spanish due to some marriage ties and existing alliances."

Patty snorts. "The poor bastards. Since Lord Newgate has Italian blood, now's a good time to call on you guys for his influence—"

"Trust me. We're probably their _last _resort." And, even if the Whitehorse Family were to go down on their knees, I sincerely doubt that Lord Newgate would act. _Especially _if the Italians are involved. It will mean dealing with the rest of the Allerick-Marcellino line, and loyalties and old familial ties can be strained. No, Lord Newgate's too shrewd a man to risk something as "unprofitable" as that.

Carne blinks. "I heard they're trying to seek the protection and counsel from the Dracule Family—"

"_Mon Dieu_, are they crazy?" Patty bursts into laughter, "Of all families! They're better off getting favors from polishing Lord Newgate's shoes!" He wipes a tear that slid from his eyes, "Carne, we all know that the Dracule family _hates_ the English families."

"It's true," I add on a sour note. The Dracule Family's another powerful mafia family, based on France, and our relationship with them is only civil because of our alliance with the Blackleg Family and also because the Dracule Family considers Lord Newgate—I _quote_—"more Italian than a common Englishman in blood."

"Well," Carne shrugs, "Perhaps, one from their previous generations married a Dracule which is usually a good reason—"

"And, that person must have been chopped off the family tree! That's what happens when a Dracule marries an English! Besides, how can they?"

Patty pauses in his laughter, his face turning pallid, and his lower lip quivers. Whatever he's thinking of, it must be terrible. "I mean—that is to say—after what has happened—" He suddenly breaks into French.

Not understanding, I glance at Carne who adopts the same expression. "And, what a scandal! Terrible news!" Then, he looks at me, eyes widening and whispering several tones down," In fact, Sanji doesn't know this, but his cousin—the Heir of the Dracule Family—h-he'll be arriving next week!"

"Well, he _is _alive, and the Dracule Family is trying to take extra precautions for its heir."

Carne nods. "Yes, but it's more than just security, Marco. You've heard from the news everything, right? Well, there's a larger story behind it—a huge scandal of some sort which—that's your phone, isn't it?"

Indeed. The tone's growing increasingly louder as it begins to vibrate inside my pocket, as if angry that I've been ignoring it for just a few seconds. After excusing myself from the two chefs, I press the receiver button and place the phone behind my ear.

It turns out to be Vista.

"Marco—" and he's short out of breath as he speaks, "We've been compromised." His breathing is haggard. This causes me to freeze. Has he been shot?

I grip the handle of my cellphone. "Where's Ace?"

"Knocked out… chloroform—they tried to sell him out—"

"Vista, where are you now?"

But, he doesn't answer. The last thing I hear is a string of gunshots fired, and immediately, the line goes dead. I try to call back, but there's no answer. Before I can try one more time, I receive another call.

"I'm on my way to Impel Down," Izou says before I even say anything, "Juzo went ahead. We're tracing signals from Ace's and Vista's phones. Squado told me that they're still together." So, Vista called Izou first, didn't he? Of course.

"Keep monitoring them and hurry." One look from me has Patty nodding towards Carne. "Vista thinks they're after Ace. I'll inform Lord Newgate quickly."

There are no more exchange of words. Izou hangs up, and I follow Carne towards the second floor where Lord Newgate usually holds his meetings with _Monsieur _Blackleg. My legs carry me, marching fast, but my mind's sprinting in a marathon as different thoughts begin to wrestle with each other.

Punk Hazard, the stolen data, a video's hidden message, Blue Jam, heirs of powerful families suddenly disappearing and the sudden rise of turf wars—it's like what Haruta said. There are just _too _many coincidences happening at the same time that they can't be just mere coincidences at all. There has to be a connection somewhere, and at the rate this is going, all of these signs can only boil down to one person.

Don Krieg.

~*~ Omake ~*~

-Haruta and Ace sitting down with looks of concentration while playing a game of chess-

Ace: -seemingly at the point of giving up as he moves his knight- Check.

Haruta: -quickly moves her queen and knocks down the king- And, check mate!

Ace: Oh, come on! Fifty four straight wins to zero?!

Haruta: -giggles- If it makes you feel any better, Young Master, you're slowly reaching Lord Newgate's level!

Ace: You beat him in about fifteen moves. With me, less than ten. Seriously, how did you get so good?

Haruta: Well, I practice a lot.

Ace: Really? With who?

Haruta: Marco.

Ace: Marco? He plays chess? With _you_?

Haruta: He's just deadly.

_In actual reality…_

-crashing sounds and angry, frustrated screams heard across the halls-

Izou and Whitney: -running towards the noise until they spot Juzo watching Haruta in her rampage-

Izou: What's happening here?!

Juzo: Well, Haruta was just playing chess against herself again, and she spent about 59 minutes on a stalemate, but she broke out of it when she somehow managed to outsmart her own tactics, and now she's lost one pawn before completing the one hour mark. And, you know, whenever something wrong happens, she just blames—

Haruta: STUPID PINEAPPLE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! –blindly throws chessboard, and Izou and Juzo had to dodge this-

Whitney: -unaffected- Aww, Haruta can't stop thinking of my precious pineapple, and she just wants to spend time with him! I know exactly how she feels! Ten minutes, and I miss him already…

Juzo: –pulls out a video camera-

Izou: Okay. Juzo, what are you _doing_?

Juzo: Taking a video documentary. I already have a title—"The Newgate Manor: Secret Files." Should I do some epic Russell Crowe narrating or should I do something like a Samuel Jackson impersonation? What about Morgan Freeman?

Izou: Juzo. I _think_ you should go in there and help her or—if you don't want to—call for actual help? Do something useful? Maybe an appointment with a therapist, even? I mean, let's face it, Haruta's a special case of—

Whitney: Izumi! How could you say that? I don't want my little Haruta to see some quack doctor who'd just take advantage of her! I think she's perfectly fine just the way she is!

Izou: On second thought, I think I'll schedule two appointments.

Juzo: Okay. But, first, let me finish this video.

Izou: And, _why_?

Juzo: So, the good ol' doc will know what he's dealing with.

Izou: …

Juzo: I'm just being nice that way. I don't want to be a douche bag about this.

Izou: -face palms- ... I _cannot _believe that I'm going to say this...

Izou: ... Carry on.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This** wouldn't be a rewrite if Juzo's randomness wasn't here. In my world, it is essential. :))_

_Oh no. Ace is kidnapped? Apparently, in this rewrite, the Krieg Family **actually **accomplished that? Looks like there's more danger here._

_So, this chapter is pretty much a more expanded version of Marco's chapter from the last version (but with more details, more exposition, more intensity and a smarter writing style)._ _I already like Marco's "dark side" from the last version (and I know that he's also popular among many of my reviewers), so I thought I'd already establish that early on. Of course, more to come. I've always enjoyed the theme of insanity in my stories (and it's funny because I'm a psychology major). Dear Lord._

_Also, a message from my favorite French boy here, Sanji: **Je Suis Charlie.**_

_It's an odd coincidence that the chapter I'm posting this week involves some mentions of terrorism and other related plots. And, I know from my Story Stats that I have a number of people from France who reads this fan fiction, so here's my way of expressing my solidarity to those who are affected in any way by the tragedy. :(_

_Also, next chapter in 2 weeks again! Dropping reviews will be very much appreciated! :D_


	4. Ambiguity

**_Author's Note: _**_So, before I start, the usual review answering. :)  
__  
**TheCaptainOfShips**: Well, it's Shanks' chapter, and it's Luffy-centric, so yay? :))__  
_

_**Jiejie**: All mentioned in my PM to you... But, I STILL need an answer: Would you actually play Mafia Music if I were to post a chapter from the POV of the Baddies? :)))_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nope, I don't own One Piece. Otherwise, Teach and Akainu would have already found a nice spot in Hell. :)_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Ambiguity ~ Shanks_

"Please, I really need to talk to him in person."

"I don't think—"

"Fifteen minutes," I cut in between, "I'm asking at least fifteen minutes."

Behind the line, the calm yet stern voice of a woman—fairly young, I can tell; probably around her late twenties—speaks, "I'm sorry, Mr. Akagami, but Lord Newgate is not available. He's already booked for several office meetings today. Have you tried to schedule an appointment with him yet?"

I drum my fingers against the table twice, mentally drawing up a list of smart answers I can use, but I know that I have to be honest about it. This woman can probably peek into the flimsy seams of any bullshit I can give her. I have to be careful.

"No, not yet, but this is something urgent and that's why I need to see him. I can't explain it over the phone. It's a really complicated matter."

"And, that can all be squeezed into fifteen minutes?"

"Believe me. I won't be the one extending." I can imagine the woman frowning now, sensing the ambiguity in my words as she begins to calculate for her next response.

My fingers drum a couple times more on the armrest now as I shift on my seat. In front of me, the breakfast that I ordered for room service seems far less appetizing now compared to yesterday. The meat's more dry than tender, and my sunny side-ups are a tad bit too runny for my liking. I can't even consider the coffee "fresh" anymore after it lost its steam.

"You said that you're a government social worker?"

"That's about right. Child welfare and custody."

Beside the large tray of food is a small photo of Luffy, one that I recall taking several years ago. Even in captured film, that contagious smile of his is still there—always optimistic, silently expressing hope for bright days to last forever. He wouldn't be Luffy without it.

And, if someone told Luffy months ago that he'd be orphaned soon, he probably would have laughed it off. That's what he tried to do the first time I told him that Garp was dead.

"I can try and schedule for you an appointment with him," the woman offers politely, "Or would you like to call back at a later time?"

"I'll just call back. Thanks, anyway." What's the point even? His choice of business involves a strategically built system of networks and associates based on advantage, and his natural business acumen invests time only to offers that promise huge gains and less costs. Edward Newgate is notorious for his shrewdness, and I won't be surprised if he'll just easily write me off in his least priority list. I probably won't meet the man until the next month or two. After hanging up, I place the phone back on its handle with a despondent sigh.

This is going to be impossible.

I try to focus on my breakfast, but after a few measly bites, I can't stomach the eggs any more than the steak which feels like hard rubber grinding against my teeth. So, I throw down my napkin, fold my utensils and pull out my cellphone to re-read the message that has been currently driving my mind on edge since receiving it earlier this morning.

_You're due for England in two weeks. I hope you already contacted Newgate like you said you would. _

Akainu, the bloody wanker. I'm not The Stork. I can't just _drop _Luffy in front of Newgate's mansion and just carry on my own way. But, of course, compassion is a foreign word to him. All he ever knows is a vicious sense of "justice" and a cold efficiency that would make Machiavelli proud.

_We need more time_. _It's hard enough to meet Newgate as it is. Think of Luffy, too. His grandfather just died, he came from an operation, and he's still trying to adjust after leaving his home. I haven't even told him about his adoption plan. _

I down my ice-cold coffee in a few gulps, and just as I finish, the message tone of my cellphone goes off. It's from Akainu. Critically responsive, as always.

_We do not have the luxury of time_. _Do what you have to do and nothing else._

Bullocks. I wake up, and my phone just _has_ to be that callous reminder of what I have to do. I set it on silent before placing it on the table, as far away from me as possible with the screen faced down.

No. This isn't just bullocks. This is bullshit. Absolute and pure, utter bullshit, but in the end, I have to admit—Akainu's right. There's no time because the organization isn't generous enough to give it. Starting from Garp's murder to what's been happening in Europe lately, they want the job to be done as quickly as possible, and the only one who has to pay the price is Luffy. Garp's already gone. No one can protect him any longer.

And, if I didn't know any better, it's people like Akainu who wants me out of the picture, too.

I sink back on my seat, ruffling my hair which I already know is a shaggy mess of ginger at this point. On the back of my head is an irritable sensation, equivalent to an invisible needle prickling my skin in quick and measured strikes until the pain feels relentless. Closing my eyes, I ignore this, but instead of facing a deep, dark abyss of nothingness, I can see the image of Luffy standing before me, and he feels so much more than just a mere figment of my imagination.

Well, bloody hell. Even his smile looks real.

* * *

If there's anything that I know Luffy loves, it's meat. Cajun steak, suckling pig, lamb chops, pork ribs—you name it, he's probably eaten it, and it's only because of his crazy metabolism that I'm not too worried over chances of a future heart attack.

The next thing I know about Luffy is that he loves burgers, especially the ones that he can customize on order. It's simple, really. All he'd do is stack up a tower of burger patties on the bun, leave out the vegetables, and top it all off with squares of cheddar and a load of sauces. Sometimes, he'd throw in extra bacon or caramelized onions if he felt like it. Reckoned that it would be a brilliant idea to bring him to one of the best burger joints in the city for dinner, which happens to be a good call because I can see Luffy chatting while gobbling up his fresh off the grill burger along with a large side of fries.

In contrast, my burger is depressingly plain with the cheese slapped on top of the typical burger-lettuce-tomato combination. The grease is oozing out from the one bite that I barely manage to swallow along with the layers of catsup and mayo that's dripping onto my plate. This place feels overrated, probably reviewed by big shot food critics who like to ride the latest trends—or maybe it's just my lack of hunger speaking. Didn't Yasopp tell me that I've lost some weight when I arrived? He blamed it on stress. _Oh, he cannot imagine. _

"Hey, Shanks. Are you listening?" Luffy purses his lips in annoyance, but no matter how much he tries, his angry face comes out like a childish pout.

"Oh, sorry." I smile sheepishly, taking another bite of my burger and chewing slowly. "I'm listening. Said something about your narcolepsy, am I right?"

"Yeah, and so anyway, after I woke up, Usopp got me out of the clinic and we headed back home before Curly Brow and Zoro could run after us."

"Sounds like you had a good day, then." Luffy nods, and he resumes his meal which doesn't take him too long to finish. After a moment, the fries have been cleared out, and only a few bread crumbs are left on his plate. He's slurping on the last of his root beer float, but before I can ask if he's still hungry, Luffy manages to beat me to it.

"Shanks, you're really thinking hard about something."

The look he gives me is a rare one, but I've seen it in the past. If memory serves me right, it was when his best friend, Kidd—and out of all his rag-tag group of friends, I remember that one for his hot-blooded, fiery temper that did justice to the color of his hair—was admitted to the hospital after some gruesome brawl he and Luffy got involved in. Just like that time, Luffy wasn't smiling. His face was listless, but his eyes spoke for him, and they were pooled with genuine concern mixed with a touch of fear.

"You want any seconds?"

"I'm full already. I ate a lot in school today." Lying is never Luffy's forte, but he's a persistent little fellow. He doesn't stop until he gets answers, and before I know it, I'm backed up against the proverbial corner.

"Alright. I'll just wrap this burger to go, and then we can head out. I need to talk to you about something very important, but this isn't the right place." Luffy doesn't speak. He only gestures a silent nod, and we both get up from our seats.

It's like Akainu said. I don't have the luxury of time, and the more I try to hide it, the more I'm stalling. The harsh truth has to rear its ugly head eventually.

When we get inside the car, Luffy keeps silent which is unnerving because he's _hardly_ a quiet guy, but then again, things have changed. He has those periods of brief silence and contemplation ever since Garp died. Meanwhile, I'm practically driving on auto-pilot while waiting for Luffy to say something. Anything. _Any _bloody damn thing.

"I'm going to miss you," my voice starts feebly, "I have to head on back to England in two weeks."

He makes a small bow of his head as if he's already resigned. Did he expect me to say that? "I'll wait for you to come back."

"Luffy, I need you to understand. You're not going to live alone."

"Let's call Dadan. I miss her already." I've already lost count of the number of times he's asked for her.

"The agency already gave Dadan a new employer to serve, and she agreed to the new contract. You know that she needs work to support her family back in her home country. Leaving you, though, was hard on her part. She basically helped raise you."

"I know, but still."

"I'm working with child welfare and security. They need you to be under the care of a legal guardian."

"That's you," Luffy cuts through quickly, decisively, "You're my legal guardian. Grandpa always said so. So, you're going to adopt me, right?" His eyes shine bright with expectation, silently begging for me to say yes, and a part of me breaks as I tell him otherwise.

"I wouldn't receive a court approval. There are many requirements and standards that need to be met. Things like a proper home, financial security, family presence, parenting experience and background, and so much more—I can't promise you all of that, Lu, and what I really want is what's best for you."

"You don't have to promise me anything, Shanks. I know you love me. I think that's what matters more than stupid court rules."

I don't respond. Don't know how to. My eyes are on the road, but my mind's somewhere else, wrapped around words of unconditional trust that Luffy's been holding for me after so many years. I would have laughed. I would have cried. I would have stopped the car in the middle of the road and pulled Luffy into the biggest embrace I could ever give him. But, that's all in the past. All that's left is the silence and the vibe of disappointment and hurt that echoes from Luffy's words.

He trusted that I'd adopt him.

He trusted that I'd fight for him.

He trusted that I'd go against all odds for his sake when no one else would.

He trusted that I'd actually try.

The worst part is that I didn't, and it bothers me even more if he _still _trusts me after this.

That conversation was doomed from the start, and for the rest of the ride, the mutual silence between us signals how the both of us are treading around a thin and fragile line. Even when we arrive in front of the apartment building—after minutes that I've already lost track of—Luffy doesn't step out of the car. He just remains on his seat without a word. It's like he's not even there at all.

"Honestly, Lu, I don't want to do this—" I don't even have the courage to speak to him directly. I find the face of the car wheel more open to listen. "This is hard for me, too."

"If it's not you, then I don't want to be adopted." There's a small choke between his words. I don't have to look at him to know that tears are already threatening to flood—_if_ they haven't fallen yet. "I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be. You'll love your new family just as much as they'll love you. Your new Dad? He'll spoil you rotten."

A pair of arms desperately clings to me like a lifeline. Beside me, Luffy's fighting against the restraints of his seatbelt as he tries to close the distance between us, and I see red, puffy eyes that have the power to snap my heart in two.

"I don't care, S-Shanks... You're my only family left. D-Don't leave me, too…!" I can say whatever I want, but I know that Luffy's anything but convinced. He then breaks into a sob, and before I know it, I'm the one holding him close to wipe away those salty tracks of tears.

"If it means anything to you, you're going to have an older brother. He'll love you. He'll make sure you're never alone."

"N-No! I-I don't want that…! If—If that happens, I want a family with a little brother! N-No… I don't want any brother at all!" Arms furl even tighter, so much that it's painful, and I nearly freeze from the bitter demandingness that's laced in his words as he shakes his head furiously.

"Luffy—"

"I don't want anyone else! No one can't be _him_! No one can ever be _him_! Only Ace is _my _brother!"

"I know."

After the quiet admittance, Luffy continues to sob in my arms, and as I work on rubbing soothing circles around his back to ease his comfort, I keep my eyes on the cellphone lying on the dashboard. The soft glow of the screen is signaling to me another message.

* * *

"Well, I told him."

"And, I'm guessing it didn't go so well."

"I don't know if I approached it the right way or not. I'm not parent material, Yasopp. You're better than me at this."

Behind the line, I can hear Yasopp sigh. "Shanks. No matter how you approach it, you know that he's not going to take it well. No one likes a separation, especially Luffy. You of all people know that. In fact, I remember telling Garp a long time ago that Luffy should have some form of counseling."

"I know his phobia over dark rooms is clinical, but as long as he has a night light—"

"Shanks. You and I both know that it's not obvious but on top of his phobia, the kid has some form of separation anxiety that dates back to the time he lost his brother. We really should have been more insistent with Garp. I mean, look at him. Poor kid. In the outside, he seems okay, but can you say he'll really _function_ after finding out that you're leaving him at a time like this? Then, there's that thing with the higher-ups—does Luffy even _know _who's adopting him? Might have helped if he knew."

The driver of the car behind me is currently undergoing a case of road rage, judging from the angry sounds of his car horn. Must have overtook him without warning. It's a wonder how none of the policemen haven't pulled me over for driving while on the phone, but at this point, I don't really give a flying fuck whether one does or if I get run over by a truck. Nothing can _possibly_ make me feel even worse than shit at this point.

"Damn it, Yasopp. I'm getting a drink. I'll call Ben and Lucky. You up for it?"

"Sorry, Shanks," Yasopp says, sounding grim, "Lucky and I are being called on duty. Something just came up at Impel Down. The higher-ups would probably call you in, too. They're thinking that a huge wrench has been thrown into the plan."

"A huge wrench, huh? First of all, that's a shady area, mate. What _doesn't _come up over there?"

"Two cases of arson and an earlier shootout, all in one night. A number of men were burned alive inside a warehouse, and a car in a different location has been set on fire, too."

"Got names?"

"Not yet, but our men already surveyed the affected areas for evidence. None. Not even the plate number of the destroyed car was found. It's like someone took it or rather—it's like someone didn't want to be found."

I snort. "The police must be running out of men if they're asking us to go and investigate for them."

"I thought so, too," Yasopp pauses slightly before adding, "But, we caught a witness, and he claimed to have seen Newgate's son."

"He's saying he caused it?"

"No. He's saying he might have been kidnapped."

~*~ Omake ~*~

Shanks: -grumbling while tossing aside a crumpled piece of paper- "It is imperative that you speak to Newgate," The Oh-So-Great Akainu says. "You are to use this phone number," Word of God says. "No time to be wasted," Admiral Stone Face says. What's wrong with the number I already have?

Shanks: -picks up the phone and dials the number from the yellow pages-

Receiver: -picks up after a few dial rings- Hello.

Shanks: Hello! Yes, good afternoon, my name is Mr. Aka—

Receiver: Thank you for calling Newgate Manor. If you'd like to make an inquiry regarding services from Whitebeard Corporation, press 1. For the Baratie or other member restaurants of The Grand Line Gourmet Circle, press 2. For car services and repairs from Galley-La Company, press 3. For information, events and services from the Skypeia Malls, press 4. For details and information regarding the upcoming grand opening of Buster Call Satellite, New Japan's newest telephone network, cable and internet service provider, press 5. For other key businesses under the Newgate Conglomerate, press 6. For "special" services, press 7.

Shanks: -presses 7-

Receiver: Thank you for inquiring about our "Special Services." If this is about Sir Edward Newgate the Third, press 1. If this is about Young Master Asch Edward Newgate the Second, press 2. Press 0 if none of the above apply.

Shanks: -presses 2-

Shanks: Thank you for inquiring about our "Special Services" regarding Young Master Asch Edward Newgate the Second. If you are his friend, please dial 1 or contact him via cellphone, email or social media. If you are another fan and you would like to praise the Young Master, please dial 2. If you are requesting for his appearance in another interview talk show or any other form of media, please dial 3. If you are trying to get permission for some activity that may potentially damage his reputation, please dial 4. If you are calling because you're having problems trying to add the Young Master's Facebook Page in your Page Likes, please dial 5. If you are—

Shanks: … Blimey. –pours himself a drink while waiting-

-nearly half an hour later-

Receiver: If you are asking for permission to take a selfie with the Young Master, please dial 2167. If you are asking for permission to—

Shanks: -has already finished 3 bottles of brandy- Okay, you have _got _to be pulling my leg here!

Receiver: If you are an acquaintance with other concerns, please dial 2169. If you are an acquaintance who wants to speak with Sir Edward Newgate the Third regarding the Young Master, please dial 0.

Shanks: -rage pressing 0 continuously until he is satisfied-

Receiver: The input you have made is invalid. Your call has been reset.

Shanks: WHAT?

Receiver: Hello. Thank you for calling Newgate Manor. If you'd like to make an inquiry—

Shanks: -slams down phone- GODDAMMIT, THIS BLOODY WANKER IS SCREWING WITH ME LIKE A BASTARD—-insert explicit rage-

Juzo: -sniggering while putting down the phone and closing the tape recorder-

Shanks: … -after some time, he bends down and uncrumples the note from Akainu-

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I really hate those voice messages. :)) Especially if you make the wrong mistake._

_Anyway, yeah, I know... it's seems shorter than the "usual" that I make, but it's somewhat of a build-up chapter. Next chapter is going to be long, just to make up for this._

_And... the bad news? All of you might have to wait for three weeks. The college workload is already piling up to the max, so I need to set time for my other priorities. :)) Don't worry! I'll make sure the next chapter (Whitebeard / Edward Newgate's) will be worth the wait. Definitely one of my favorite re-written chapters. It's got action, angst and heartwarming family moments all in one good package._

_Speaking of rewrite, let me get to Shanks... He is probably the most REWRITTEN character in this... rewrite. He sort of lost his purpose in the original which I am trying to avoid this time. Well, in the original, I did plan for him to make a huge come back, but then I thought "I should keep this guy consistent." So, voila. Shanks 2.0. If you're up for a more concerned, more active Shanks, then you'll probably like this._

He won't be seen as often as some other characters, but he works behind the scenes, and I'd like to think that he's going to play a more crucial role in this story.

_And, I like Shanks. I feel that I need to redeem him somehow. :))_

_So, until 3 weeks from now! Life and all._

_Drop a review if you can! :)_


	5. Father and Son

_Chapter Five: Father and Son ~ Edward Newgate ~_

If there is one thing that hasn't changed over the years, it's that Krieg knows how to work quickly. Rocinante's heir, Bartholomew's, Whitehorse's, _nearly_ Dracule's—and now, Ace. It's just as Zeff was warning me.

And, if there's anything that the bastard should have learned from the last time, it's that I can be his worst enemy. Hurt even a hair from Ace's head, and there will be absolute _hell _to pay.

"Coordinates have been sent through Squado," Marco says, checking through his phone before passing me the screen, "Vista's not moving, but Ace is going at a fast pace. He must be inside some vehicle."

It's the most plausible guess. A zoomed in, grid-like map version of the city's landscape shows two flashing dots with one remaining stationary while the other's on the move. The further away it goes, the louder my mental alarms ring, and all I can think about are the possibilities. Is Vista dead? Critically wounded? What about Ace? What are they doing to him? Where are they taking him?

Zeff and Sanji are still at each other's throats. In _French_. The younger blonde had just burst into the room earlier, and whatever he said was enough to send the man's blood boiling in a mere matter of seconds. I may not know French completely, but I can pick up on the context. After one last spat from Zeff, Sanji swears out loud before storming out, fuming red on his cheeks. Before I can even say anything, Zeff turns to me sharply.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward. If that was your eggplant, you'd probably tell him the same thing." I don't deny it. Despite all of Sanji's noble intentions, rescuing Ace right now is too dangerous, and my cousin is quite right on the matter.

"Demalo Black." Just the name itself tastes like bitter acid on my tongue. "How likely is it that he's involved with Krieg?"

"Black knows that he owes you money, and if he's lucky, you'd send Ace to collect the debt like you usually would. I'm not surprised. Slimy rat would do anything for money if that's what he's being offered. But, I never thought he'd double cross you. Krieg must have made a big offer."

I curse under my breath, the table trembling upon the heavy weight of my fist. Just whose fault is it? On the one hand, I'm furious at Black, but on the other hand, I can't help but blame myself. It can happen all over again. My mistake, my fault, and I can lose another son.

No, I won't allow it. This isn't going to be a repeat of _that_ time. _Never again. _

"Edward, I think I know where they're heading," Zeff says, a frown marring his features as he studies the coordinates that Marco handed to him, "The abandoned Smile Factories. I have informants who may know his hideout's location there."

"Some of his lackeys may be in there, too."

"We'll knock out the bastards, then."

"Right. Have your men teargas the lot of them before Black arrives. You throw them off guard, and then I'll have my men handle the rest."

With that said, Zeff turns to Carne, and the two begin speaking in rapid French until the younger chef rushes out of the room. Marco follows, phone pressed against his ear as he begins relaying orders. I immediately proceed to grab my coat from the nearby rack.

Zeff doesn't see me to the exit. What with managing the busiest restaurant in the city while also directing orders to a few chosen among his associates, I didn't expect him to, and I just told him that I'll hurry on my way. Time is of the essence. Marco arrives outside the restaurant with the car, and I hastily go in, telling him to drive as fast as he can, speed limits be damned.

I do, however, manage to catch Sanji. He's still in a foul mood, practically sulking behind the bar, if the large glass of wine and that concentrated look towards his cellphone are any indications.

* * *

We made it, but just barely. Vista is now being sent to undergo an abdominal surgery in Grand Line Hospital which belongs to the Trafalgars who are willing to deploy their best trauma team to carry out the operation—for a hefty sum. That's what Marco gathered from Squado over the phone. Izumi's too disoriented to even speak. As tough-minded as she is, a part of her must have cracked upon seeing her lover lying in a pool of his own blood.

"It's a pity that it has to come to this." Of course, _someone _has to pay dearly for this. An eye for an eye, as they always say.

This old, rundown warehouse is practically a common junkyard on the inside. Stacks of large crates and barrels tower against the metal plate walls along with the piles of individual scrap metal and car parts that I reckon were stolen at different points in time. There's even a car—or at least, what was once a car—that had been stripped off its wheels, engine and other essentials until all that's left is its rusted skeleton.

But, the disorder that really irks me comes from that pigsty of a lounge—_if it should even be called one!_ All over the floor, I can see crushed cans of beer, a scattered array of playing cards, _mahjong _pieces and checkers, and ashtrays that are overflowing with burnt cigarette ends. Most of these surround a dilapidated telly that lacks a few buttons and some moth-eaten armchairs that I won't even dare to sit on. Then, there's that _blasted _stench that I can't even begin to describe! The idea that those _pigs_ brought Ace in here is more than a mere insult.

Now, the men Zeff hired did an excellent job in raiding the place. Everyone has been rendered unconscious from the potent gas, save for some who needed to be knocked out in the more _painful _manner. They're tied up and gagged, all with the exception of Demalo Black who's still conscious and struggling against the ropes that bind him to his seat. But then his movements freeze, eyes practically shaking when Juzo presses a gun against his temple.

"P-Please don't…! Please don't sh-shoot me…!" he begs feebly, sweating bullets now.

"Why, I ought to. You shot my subordinate." Excellent. A large, decent enough chair for me to rest on. Although not as comfortable-looking as I'd like it to be, it will have to do. I have a feeling that this may take a while. Depends on how long it'll take for this filth to crack, really.

"I-I-I didn't shoot him! I swear! I-I didn't…! It was one of my men, he—!"

"One of _your _men, and before I finish dealing with you, I will ask you to point to me the one that you're referring to." His incessant wailing only serves to hurt my ears even more after Juzo smacks his face with the side of his gun_. _"Forgetting to pay off a debt, I can forgive for a time. Shooting one of my most trusted men? Kidnapping my son? You must have some death wish, Black."

"M-Mercy! Mercy!" A sudden gunshot from the background causes Black to release a terrified scream, but neither brain matter nor blood splatters across the room. The bullet misses him by a hair's width, and from where I stand, I can hear it ricochet against one of the metal walls.

Juzo, who still has the man at gunpoint, looks surprised. He then lets out a light whistle. "Would hate to be you right now," he mutters to Black as I glance over my shoulder.

To see that it's Izumi is half-surprising, half-expected. She treads towards us like a specter, her form shaking as her finger remains locked around the trigger. Specks of blood taint her clothes, but I can spot the dried crimson flakes that coat her hands. That dark, burning glare on her face makes her look all the more menacing, along with the ruined mascara that smears around the corners of her elven face—most likely due to her tears.

"The next time I shoot, I won't miss," she hisses dangerously. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. The expression on her face is worth a thousand daggers, and it's more than enough to render Black immobile. "Mercy is the _least _you deserve." As if avoiding a deadly wild beast, Juzo instantly draws a safe distance away as the furious woman grabs Black by a fistful of his hair, edging the gun mouth against his throat.

"W-Wait, no, please don't kill me, don't kill me, don't—I-I have a wife and—" There's another cry of pain as Izumi strikes him with a painful slap that causes his bruise to darken further.

"**LIAR**! YOU BEAT YOUR WIFE TO DEATH AND SOLD OFF YOUR DAUGHTER A LONG TIME AGO, YOU SICK BASTARD, AND I'VE HEARD EXACTLY HOW MUCH OF A COWARD YOU ARE FROM THE MAN WHO YOU SHOT!** SO, DON'T LIE TO ME!" **

"I-I'm just—it wasn't! I-It was an order! An _order_!" This only earns him another harsh blow to the face.

"Of course, you were ordered," I say as I finally take my seat across him, "You had to be ordered because you don't strike me as someone intelligent enough to enact such an ambitious operation on your own accord—at least not without the promise of someone more powerful to back you up. You'd do well now to tell me exactly _who _gave you the order."

If this fat pig actually wants to live, he's doing a terrible job trying to save himself. From pleading, a string of jumbled nonsense tumbles from his lips as fear continues to pool in his eyes.

"Izumi, that is enough," I tell her just as she was about to strike him again, "We have methods for making our enemies talk." An uncharacteristically cruel smirk twists her features, and I begin to wonder if years of an odd friendship with Whitney may have rubbed in on her. From the sudden streak of bloodlust and sadism driven by sheer overprotectiveness, I don't doubt it.

It doesn't take too long for Juzo to scavenge for a large tool box. Heaven knows where he must have found it among all the useless junk here, but the man has quite the sharp eye. He brings it to Izumi who rummages through it with a gaze of meticulousness until she decides to pull out a sharp edged wood chisel. An excellent choice, in my opinion. Simple yet effective.

The Pig sees this and stammers, "W-What are you go-going to do?"

I'm unable to suppress my chuckle. I _said _that this entire ordeal was "pitiful." For Demalo Black, at least.

"Consider yourself quite fortunate. Normally, I would have my men bring more _effective _tools, but this meeting is very impromptu, and we'll have to make do with what we have. It seems that you're missing some pliers, but this chisel should do finely."

"W-Wait…! L-Let go…!" He struggles helplessly against Juzo who had his gun placed down and is currently securing Black's fingers in place using his firm grip. Meanwhile, that cruel smirk never leaves Izumi's lips as she starts testing the sharpness of the small instrument by driving it against the side of the hostage seat. Small, curled wooden chips fall beside Black's feet with every soft scrape.

"Painful business, really—ripping out nails. I promise, though, that you should be able to survive it just like all the rest. Our methods have always been tried and tested." Shallow words, but they serve their purpose. The chair rocks back and forth as the Pig continues to resist, and Izumi edges the chisel underneath the first fingernail. Blood starts to draw, and that's when he breaks.

"S-STOP! S-STOP!H-HE ORDERED ME!H-HE ORDERED ME TO DO IT, AND I-I HAD TO! I HAD TO! DON'T…! DON'T, PLEASE! I'LL TELL YOU—I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING, JUST **DON'T!**"

_Finally. _I gesture Izumi and Juzo to pull back, chuckling once more. "Please. Do tell."

He snivels, his face beet red, and I'm partially disgusted by the way his snot drips from that obscenely round nose of his. Truly, swine. "Th-They… they call him 'The Pearl.' H-He made me do it…! 'The Pearl…!'"

"'The Pearl?'" The name doesn't ring any bells. Either he's some fresh suicidal upstart who has the gall to challenge my name in my own turf or he's a mere underling to a greater threat. My fortune's wagering on the latter. He has to be under Krieg.

"H-He tracked me down… He just did, a-and I didn't know how! T-Told me, 'You kidnap Newgate's son or I'll have you swimming with the fishes!' Th-That's what he told me! Th-Threatened me! T-Told me that it'd be _curtains_ if I didn't accept the job! _Curtains!_ H-He'd kill me if I-I didn't, a-and—and it was e-either do it or die!"

"And, what makes you think that _we _wouldn't kill you?" Izumi seethes, her words causing the man to yelp.

Years of experience have taught me how to pick on even the subtlest hints of a lie, and he would have earned even the tiniest shred of my commendations had he not given me such a blatant half-truth. "And, tell me—how much money did 'The Pearl' offer you?"

"W-What?"

A flat-out denial. The way he shifts on his seat is a dead giveaway, along with that prominent lump on the side of his pocket which I've just noticed now. I have Juzo take out the object in question—a black wallet, seemingly made of expensive Italian leather. The shine in the smooth material plus the rich perfumed scent tells me that it's been bought just recently.

"How much is in there, Juzo?"

"A lot, Sir. All by the ten thousands." he answers, counting the bills, "I'm seeing around 800 grand."

"A remainder from today's purchase, I reckon." Common criminals. Such shallow men who run after the tangible rewards rather than greater aspirations.

The sudden shift in conversation has the Pig's face turn white. "T-That's…"

"Lying to me will _not _do you any better at this point, Black."

"H-He… He gave it to me a-as part of a deal…"

Outrageous. _Completely, utterly outrageous._ A huge part of me feels compelled to smash this man's skull and render it into tiny, fragile pieces before using the rest of his corpse to wipe the blood off the floor. But, at this point, I'm not quite sure whether my anger is directed to this fat pig or that filthy, bloody bastard who _dared _to attach a meager price on the life of _my _son. In fact, so that I can appease my anger, I have in my right mind to do exactly what I imagined just now.

"Lord Newgate, sir, I found this inside his wallet." I'm snapped out of my previous morbid contemplations as Juzo passes me a small note written in messy script. I take this and read the one and only line that's scribbled in the message.

_Here is your initial deposit. The rest will be given once you've done the job. _

At the very end of the note is a red ink seal, molding the image of a coat of arms that I'm all too familiar with. The Allerick-Marcellino coat of arms—the symbol of my noble house—is prominent for its two twin lions that are back-to-back against each other, positioned in front of a decorated shield and two crossed spears. But, the image before me right now is a desecration of my ancestry's symbol. I can see the lions facing each other, as if in violent combat, and their heads bore only skulls instead of thick, rich manes.

Krieg. There's no mistaking it. This coat-of-arms is the sign of his rebellion.

"What can you tell me about this seal?" I ask out loud.

"I-I don't know…"

"It seems that this 'Pearl' figure is under the orders of someone else. I'll ask you _one more time_—do you happen to know who?"

"No." The only real truth he's spoken thus far. How unfortunate.

As expected, Marco arrives at just the right moment. The doors of the warehouse creak open, and he enters, followed by several men who are rolling in metal canisters by the bulk. His expression is unreadable as always, sparing an impassive glance towards Black before acknowledging me with a small nod.

"Your orders, Lord Newgate."

The smell of petroleum fills my nostrils, and it continues to grow stronger with each added canister. "How many have you brought?" I ask.

"Fifty, as you requested."

"Excellent." Slowly, I rise from my seat. Juzo hands me the wallet, and I pocket this before turning to its previous owner. "Our business is done, Black. The money will be enough to settle things. I'm only asking you now to point to me the man who shot Vista Florante."

"H-Him!" He cocks his head towards one of the gagged men in the corner—one of the few who have already regained consciousness and whose muffled screams argue in an angry protest.

Whether it's a lie or not, I can't care less at this point. "Izumi."

Any more words are unnecessary. She must have read my mind because as soon as I gave her the silent permission, she grabs one canister and advances towards the accused man. She speaks to him—her soft, indistinguishable words enough to render the man's face colorless—and she opens the canister lid before drenching the man with its pungent liquid contents. Then, Izumi proceeds to do the same to Black, and I pass Marco my cigar lighter. He gives it a small click, producing a lick of orange flame.

"W-Wait…!" Black chokes, spitting out gasoline in between, "What are you—"

"Please. Don't take it personally. A message needs to be sent to the other _pigs_ who'd dare to pull off stupidity on the levels that you have managed to accomplish tonight. I'm also saving others the trouble of finding your incinerated bodies once the flames have been put out."

"You said the money settled things…!"

"Yes, and that includes your original debt on top of the partial payment for my gardener's operation and for car insurance since you happened to have burnt my other car. You, however, have forgotten to pay interest, and I'll have Marco take charge of that. Good night to you, Mr. Black. I wasn't quite pleased by your recent disservice." Even after Juzo and Izumi shut the doors, and as I continue to walk further away from the warehouse, I can still hear him cursing and swearing at me unintelligibly.

_Good riddance. _It's not like the pig was of any use to me other than squandering the money I'd lend him on alcohol, women and gambling. If anything, Krieg just did me the favor of providing enough reason to dispose of that trash.

"Izumi, I hope you took the necessary precautions," I say as we approach my BMW. The men stationed as guards around the vehicle acknowledge me with their bows.

"Of course, Lord Newgate." She nods. "I took the plate number of the car Ace and Vista took before the police arrived to scan for evidence."

"Well done. We don't want any other complications. You arrived here on car, didn't you? Once Marco is through, head back to the manor with him. Juzo, please handle the wheel this time. Doma, how is he?"

One of the men, Doma, opens the door to the front seat. "Still unconscious, sir, but he stirs on occasion. He's got a nasty head bruise, and sometimes, he complains about it in the middle of his sleep."

After taking my seat, I glance at the back to see Ace who remains in deep sleep. Just as Doma mentioned, an ugly black-and-blue mark mars the side his forehead, the result of a painful blow that I hope will not result to either a concussion or some form of amnesia. God forbid, otherwise I'll ask Marco to prolong Black's suffering. At the very least, Ace's bangs are long enough to partially cover it. All that's needed now is a good foundation to disguise it before he heads to school tomorrow. Assuming nothing serious has been contracted, of course.

Izumi's quick to notice the injury as well, and she brings out her phone to begin dialing. "I'll tell Haruta to prepare him some pain relievers that he can take in case he wakes up. An ice pack, too," she says, "Juzo, make sure that Ace is taken to his room so he can rest properly."

"Right," Juzo says while taking the driver's seat, "Bring Ace home and let him rest, got it."

"And, _please_—drive _carefully_. This isn't 'The Fast and The Furious,' and you are _not _Vin Diesel. No road rage, no racing, no going over speed limits, and no causing civilian or officer casualties just because of said road rage. With or without a gun." Ah. So, was _that _what Marco and Izumi were stressing over about a month ago? I really don't recall being informed about this. I just know that something happened, but I just left it to them to handle the problem. They've always done well to sort things out.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault—"

"What percentage _wasn't_ your fault?" she asks without pause.

"I'd say 95%. The guy was a douche."

"That's just bias."

"No, that's statistical fact."

"Just drive carefully." On a better occasion, I should ask Juzo to relay to me what happened that time. Something to humor me with, I suppose.

In fairness to Juzo, though, he can be a responsible driver. He obeys traffic lights, drives at moderate speed, and does as Izumi told him to—and _not _to—do. His only flaw lies in the fact that he'd fire a set of curses whenever someone tries to overtake him. Hence, road rage. He probably thinks that I can't hear him. But, no matter. Midway home, there hasn't been any road incidents—to our good fortune—and I'm starting to hear the sound of soft groans from the back seat.

"We're almost home, Ace," I greet him casually.

I receive another groan as Ace sluggishly tries to get up. He manages to pull himself in a slouching position against his seat. "Dad?" Ah, good. No signs of amnesia as far as I can tell.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay. It's been quite a day, especially for you."

"What happened?"

"We'll save the story for another occasion. For now, let's just head home."

From the front mirror, I can see Ace's brows furrow in a serious expression, pausing for a moment until his eyes widen. "W-Wait! Demalo Black, that traitor, he tried to—"

"Not to worry. He has been take care of."

"What about Vista? He—damn it, he—"

"He will be fine. Izumi will see to it."

His shoulders fall as he lets out a breath of relief. That piece of news seems to have calmed him, if only a little. "And, what about the debt?"

"Oh, it's been collected, but that shouldn't be the issue here. I ought to limit my assignments for you."

Most likely from the exhaustion, Ace's eyes droop into a close again, and he lies back down on his seat. "It's not the first time someone tried to kidnap me," he retorts. I brush this aside. His argument lacks its usual fire.

"Yes, it isn't, but I'd rather not take any chances."

Ace says nothing more, and without looking, I can tell that he drifted off to sleep again. Narcoleptic or not, how easy is it for him to sleep just like that? On the contrary, I feel unnaturally restless, my son's words still remaining as soft echoes that reverberate in my ears.

Yes, Ace is right. This isn't the first time that I almost lost him, and it certainly won't be the last. Except, tonight was the closest that I was to losing him, and once more, I feel that strong desire that has been burning within me ever since that day.

On that day, I silently swore to myself that I'd raise him. Protect him. Treat him as my own. Give him a home when no one else would. Become the father that he never had. I remember it all, as if eleven years haven't passed, and it's only just yesterday when I found him in the lowest of all places.

And, as I close my eyes, I remember it all so clearly.

* * *

_In hindsight, I suppose I came here on a whim. Nothing more, nothing less. The client—Kyros, is it?—has absolutely nothing to offer me. Nothing of great value, at least. He has neither the money nor the assets, and he isn't fit to be in any kind of service that I will require as compensation. Not with that prosthetic leg of his. All he has is an acquaintance who referred him to me, a little girl waiting for him to come back home with her mother, and dignity which he discarded when he dropped to his knees in pleading. I told him—"Do not waste my time. With what you have, you cannot possibly repay me for my services, and I do not intend to start performing charity now. If you want your wife back, head to the proper authorities. This is the job of the police." _

_And yet, despite everything that had been said, I accepted the job, but not out of pity. The moment the name, "Marshall Teach," entered the conversation, I waived all expenses down to the last cent. A good excuse to run after Teach is a reward in itself. Consider it "unfinished business" to settle. The enemy of my son is my enemy, I say. _

_I remember Thatch, back when he was still alive. Cheerful, kind and laid-back Thatch. Compassionate, just like his mother, and with a heart bigger than mine. Unlike me, he was an idealist—always seeing the best in people while forgiving their faults, except that boy __**never **__had a good opinion on Teach. He hated him with a burning sort of passion that blazed just by the mere mention of his name, and I reckon it had to do with Teach's line of business. Of all activities that we were involved with—directly and indirectly—Thatch hated prostitution and trafficking. The two were synonymous to him. Even more, he hated having to deal with the cognitive dissonance of knowing that we indirectly gain profits from the brothels, and I always knew that the moment I stepped down from my position as Head of the Newgate Family and the Allerick-Marcellino House, he would be the one to abolish our ties with the owners. It could be a personal issue, considering a certain someone. _

_It's as if it's still sundown, what with the sky being so bright at this hour. The fire crackles as one burning piece of debris after another collapses on the ground, causing orange cinders to fly. Fire trucks arrive, sirens blaring loudly as firemen prepare their hoses to extinguish the flames before they can reach the other buildings. I notice other trucks that rush past the scene, heading towards another fire incident within the area, no doubt. The growing audience of half-horrified, half-intrigued bystanders continue to look on, blocked from further entry by police officers who begin an investigation. But, in all of this mess, Teach is nowhere to be found. _

_The man's smart, I'll give him that. Always has been. I suspect that he has his own sources who told him about my business with Kyros, and that he thinks burning his own brothel will be enough for us to lose track of him. Well, that remains to be seen. Teach will pay for his overconfidence. His informants as well. _

_To his credit, at least the man spared the women from the fire, otherwise all the more reason to run after him. I can see several officers interviewing some of the prostitutes while others are being brought to the station for further interrogation. It won't be long until they find out that Teach has been involved in trafficking abducted women from different parts of the globe. All the better to ruin him further. I already plan on having some of my sources drop incriminating evidence that will have the entire justice system turn against him. Soon, I won't be the only one that he'll have to deal with. _

_Hopefully, Thatch is able to rest a little more peacefully now. He always did enjoy having the last laugh in any situation. I know for sure that Kyros will be pleased to have his wife back. I kept my end of the bargain, despite the unexpected turn of events. _

"_Marco, please go with the others and search for a Mrs. Scarlet Kyros," I say, opening the car door. _

_From the driver's seat, Marco regards me with a questioning look. "Lord Newgate?" _

"_Not to worry about me," I wave. "I could do with a quick cigar." He nods and then takes a handgun from the glove compartment before passing it to me. _

_Of course. A means of self-defense is highly necessary in this case, and I take this with words of gratitude. Marco is one of those intelligent men who would take care to arm himself when roaming around the inner streets of Impel Down on his own, and of all my men, he probably knows the area the most as well as how ugly of a sight it is. Impel Down is, to put it bluntly, the slums area of New Japan. It is the poorest sector in Grand Line City with the highest crime rate, the lowest population, the dirtiest of living conditions and the largest number of brothels and strip clubs overlooked by the city government. Practically anything goes here, and the only real law is "survival of the fittest."_

_The people themselves—save for a certain few such as Marco, of course—are the vilest sort of low lives, ranging from the city's largest circle of drug lords to pickpocket thieves who eventually turn into killers, all of them driven by poverty to their current recourse. There may have been a few ideas to restore the district, but they only remain up in the air. I mean, who in his or her right mind would invest in it? I certainly wouldn't. Supplying the drug lords with their stocks of marijuana and cocaine on a regular basis reaps more benefits than a restoration project that's doomed to fail, and since there are no feasible solutions in sight, the next best thing is to convert the problem into an advantage. Thus, I've established control over a large portion of Impel Down and its activities, and now, I have the most feared criminals of New Japan answer to me. Cold, hard pragmatism with an iron fist, above all else. _

_Besides, I find myself justified by the mere fact that this district is beyond saving. This alley itself is a clear sign of proof. The doors and windows of each building are boarded up to the extent that I wonder what the people here try to hide other than themselves. On the walls are tasteless forms of faded graffiti which have remained since the time I moved into Grand Line City from England, and the concrete path that I'm walking on desperately needs to be replaced, especially with all those bumps and cracks garnered from years of gradual erosion. Plus, I cannot even begin to describe the sheer unsanitariness of this place—between the cringe-worthy piles of garbage and the vermin crawling all over the place, only to escape in the darkest recesses. It's only a matter of time until I find a gigantic sewer rat digging among the trash. Exactly when was the last time the garbage collector came here? Never mind. Perish the thought. _

_I may have walked a little further than I intended to, only stopping when I see that the path ahead of me leads to a dead end where a steel fence towers several inches high, complete with heavily barbed wires on top and a lop-sided board where the words "Keep Out" were painted in angry red letters. Very well, then. There's less noise here compared to the main street where everyone is, and I'm left on my own to enjoy a smoke. _

_Or so I thought. That isn't the case at all. _

_Someone's crying. No mistaking it. How many times have I heard sobbing noises from desperate clients who lower themselves to ask for such petty favors? They're all the same in essence. The only differences lie in the pitch, the volume and the amount of tears one is capable of shedding in front of me. From the voice, I can tell that this is a woman crying, and she must be behind that corner to my right, but I pay her no mind. It's none of my business, after all. _

_I search my pockets for the cigar box, pull out a stick and light it between my lips. The bitter taste of the rolled up narcotics is there, and once again, I'm consumed by my developing habit. In sum, I can tell that this is an excellent make. How considerate of my cousin, Jinbei, to send a sample over. Lately, he has made friends with some owners of a tobacco farm in China, and in his most recent letter, he wrote that the owners are very interested in becoming one of my suppliers for my developing tobacco firm. Of course, there may be issues with the Chinese government, but Jinbei knows his way around. He can handle the technical logistics for me. _

_And, speaking of my cousins, I ought to share these with Zeff. The man more than deserves it. Two years after his leg amputation, he's already completed his physical therapy and has started his own restaurant. He handles everything—from the menu to the actual managing—with his only request being that I provide for him with the finest quality of fish; an easy task since the opening of Fishman Industries, another project between myself and Jinbei in the ports of East Blue. So, I made my investments, and this joint effort resulted into our greatest business venture together with all the food critics raving, the feature articles being published and the large number of customers, including famous celebrities and politicians. In fact, just the other week, the Baratie received its first recognition award for "Best Start-Up 1998." I really should invite Zeff to tea… or would he prefer some wine? _

"_I'm so sorry…" The mourning woman is whispering now, "I'm so sorry…" But, there's no response, and the weeping continues. Dear Lord, the woman must be talking to herself now. Chances are that she's gone off her rocker. I'm not surprised. I'd go mad if I had to live here. I lower my cigar, breathing out a puff of smoke. The sobbing doesn't cease. In fact, it gets louder, and I know that it won't stop until __**someone **__decides to take pity. Blast, to think that my ears haven't gotten used to the sounds by now! _

_I drop the cigar and crush it with my leg before slowly making my approach. Terrible waste of a good cigar, but there's no point in trying to enjoy unless this woman is sent on her way. Luckily, I am in a good mood. Some pocket change should do the trick. _

_I sniff. Humph, now what is wrong with me? If this keeps up, I might as well engage in something as preposterous as philanthropy, then! Open up an orphanage or something ridiculous. I'll never hear the end of it from my cousins, much less from my associates and those __**blasted**__ critics! "Newgate, opening up your conglomerate to charity now? How uncapitalist of you. Did your PR officers suggest incorporating social responsibility for better publicity?" Bah! The hypocrites! They're no better than the rubbish they spew out. _

_So, I turn on the corner and gaze down, and what I see is a little less of a woman and more of a skeleton if those dead things are capable of shedding tears and bleeding profusely from the kidney area. Someone must have stabbed her earlier, but with how frail she looks, she'll most likely die from whatever condition she has. She's bone-white and so skinny that her cheeks have sunken and her collarbone sickly protrudes from beneath her sweat sheened skin. Perhaps, she may have been attractive once, but it's hard to tell with those bloodshot eyes, that cropped, unkempt hair, her no longer pert breasts and that tattered dress with a prominent low cut. Might have been one of Teach's prostitutes, wasted and reduced to nothing after whatever sort of Hell she's been through. _

_And, although killing itself doesn't bother me, I can't help but think that I may have effectively killed this woman as well. I've been drawing my cigar while she's been drawing her last breath. _

_I tread closer. Her gaze is lifeless, but I know she's alive. I can tell from the way her eyes roll towards my feet. "God?" I hear her whisper. _

"_I am not the God of your Church, woman." _

_Slowly, she tilts her head, and she holds her stare at me for a moment. "Sir Newgate…?" she barely breathes. _

_I nod. "What is your name?" _

"_M-Makino…"_

"_Stay awake. I will call for an ambulance." _

_But, she shakes her head. A tiny, resigned smile cracks on her white blemished lips, yet tears continue to flow. "I-If the wound d-doesn't kill me… the AIDS will." _

_Now, how can I respond to that? This woman is as good as dead, and she would have died here alone if I hadn't found her. Right, I can sense the weight in my inner coat pocket, heavier than normal, and then I remember that I have a gun. I can end this for her now. I can put her out of her misery. Should I, then? To be brutally honest, it sounds like the most humane thing to do. _

_Makino coughs profusely, her hand above her wound as she slowly rolls her head to the side. "He's… right there…" I follow the direction of her gaze, and it's only now that I notice a pale, bruised arm that's sticking out from inside a rubbish bin. So tiny. There must be a child in there. _

"_Your son?" _

"_N-No… Not mine… Poor boy… he lost so much… lost his home, his brother… I couldn't do anything for him… I-If only..." She chokes on her own coughs, her hand trying to find my own, but because she lacks the strength, I hold hers instead. I realize now that I'm on my knees for this one woman who I barely know and whose time is almost up. "P-Please, Sir… g-give Ace… a home…" There are no more tears. She can only produce a small whimper and so I hush her gently with words that I thought I'd never say again. _

"_It is alright. You can sleep now." Those are the same last words I spoke to my wife when she was on her own deathbed, and like her, Makino softly hums in response. _

_Not too long after, the movement of her chest stops, and her hand turns limp against mine. As a sign of respect, I gently position her hands above her chest and seal her eyelids shut. At least, she'll leave this world with dignity. _

_Now, for the boy. Ace, is it? After getting up on my knees, I make my way towards the trashcan and lift up the heavy lid, hoping that unlike Makino, the boy is still alive. _

_He is, and for that, I already pity him. _

_A little boy—bruised, mangled, and naked—has literally been thrown inside the trashcan, and he's so malnourished that I can practically count each of his ribs. Can probably even break them if I want to. What's worse? The boy's clearly delirious. He looks at me with that empty gaze of his, only to reach out and grab onto something invisible in the air. His lips are moving, and it's like he's speaking to this unseen object, although not a single sound escapes him. I lift him up, ignoring the moist, sticky fluids that are spread on his backside, and I cradle him in my arms carefully, his weight feather-light and his skin burning with fever. With how haggard his breathing is, I'll be breaking my unspoken promise to the dead woman over there if I don't hurry. _

_Walking briskly, I take out my phone in one hand and dial. "Marco." _

"_Lord Newgate?"_

"_Have they found Mrs. Kyros?" _

"_Yes, Sir. We've also contacted Mr. Kyros." _

_"Good. Now, have someone make an arrangement with the nearest funeral parlor. After that, meet me back in the car. We will head to Grand Line Hospital immediately." _

* * *

_It's been a little over two months, and still, he hasn't uttered a sound. One would think that he has forgotten how to speak, but I was told that matters such as this require a lot of patience and understanding—two things I generally lack, but I'm willing to make exceptions. This is a delicate case, indeed. _

_Now, Ace isn't a feral child. That much has been made clear. He may not be able to read or write, but he understands simple English. Once, I asked him if he used to speak, and he actually nodded. Our conversations thereafter consist of yes-or-no questions. I'd ask, and it's either he nods or shakes his head, but there are those times when he wouldn't respond at all, and I'm not quite sure whether it's because he doesn't understand me or he just doesn't want to answer. Dr. Jango attributed all of this to trauma. Usually muteness is a sign of social anxiety, but there has been some research that linked it to a history of child abuse. _

_Today is the 17__th__, the second session, and just like a week ago, the noon begins with tiny raps on the door that carries a certain rhythm. Then, the door opens to reveal a tall, lanky, bearded man in his mid-forties whose graceful yet peculiar movements remind me of dancing. Dear Lord, is he actually doing the moonwalk in my office den? Clearly a Michael Jackson fan. He takes off that bizarre hat of his—large, pompous and navy blue, fit to be worn by a 17__th__ century admiral—and he hangs this with his coat on the rack before striding towards me with his suitcase at hand. As always, his long, wiry gray hair that frames his pale, narrow face is wrapped in a ponytail, and those heavily tinted heart-shaped shades hang over the bridge of his crooked nose. Never have I seen him without them. Claims to work better while wearing those. _

_Yes, the man is clearly eccentric, but I wouldn't have hired him if he weren't competent. Dr. Jango is a renowned expert in psychiatry, the chair of the psychology department of the region's famous Jackson University, a genius in his own right and a miracle worker. I'd know. I've seen him produce results myself. _

"_Good day to you, Dr. Jango. I see that you're as upbeat as always." I check my pocket watch, noting that both hands had just overlapped at twelve. Very punctual, this man. _

_He sits down on the chair in front of my desk, legs crossed with the suitcase propped on his lap. "Spend a night in a dance club, Sir Newgate, and you won't be able to shake off the feeling. Had to check on Ace first before getting here." _

_"Did you now?" _

"_Of course! What good doctor wouldn't make his patient the priority? Only a bad doctor, that's who! Going back, he seems to be doing fine, but let me ask you now—how has Ace been doing this week?"_

"_Withdrawn, but I think I'm slowly getting to him. He actually lets me sit next to him now." A major improvement on its own. He wouldn't even let me come near him at first. Whenever I'd enter his room, I would find him curled up in a corner, staring at me as if I were the Bogeyman. Then, there's the number of nightly escape attempts to which he would have a mental break down whenever one of the servants caught him. _

"_Establishing trust is always the hardest part, but it will pay off eventually. No other complications this week? None since that incident?"_

"_None at all, thank goodness." Oh, yes. __**That **__incident. A complete and utter disaster of an incident that happened all in one night which, for a moment, made me believe that every effort to save the boy has gone to ruins._

_It started when I thought it would be better to transfer him to a different room, one with a lock from the outside. That was after his latest escape attempt which ended with Blamenco sporting a black-eye and several bite marks on Kingdew's and Juzo's arms with the latter convinced that he just caught rabies. Marco looked like he was already on the brink of his patience. Who knew that a child so emaciated could actually be that strong? I certainly didn't, and that just proved to me that Ace can be aggressive if he ever feels threatened. So, I had a new room prepared for him—one with no fragile objects that he can potentially hurt himself or others with—and every night before lights out, someone would lock the door to make sure that he wouldn't run away again. At first, I thought it was a smart idea. The nights became peaceful once more. Except every morning, whenever Izumi would come to give him breakfast, she would find Ace trembling in a corner, and no one could figure out why until __**it **__happened. _

_One night, a group of passing servants heard loud banging noises from behind his door, and one of them decided to check and see if he was alright. A harmless intention, and I shouldn't have faulted him for that, but it was a terrible call on his part. Something about their entry made Ace crack, and by the time I arrived, he already fainted after what I was told was "a panic episode." The morning after, I limited the number of people allowed in that room based on my observation that he responds better to women. Then, a few days later, I had to call Dr. Jango. Izumi, who I placed in charge of watching over him at night, came to my desk that morning and told me that the poor boy was actually suffering from night terrors. _

_I remembered the dying state that I found him in, and then I remembered the group of servants who startled Ace that night. They were all men. Somehow, I had a certain idea of what goes on in those nightmares of his. _

_Lunch is relatively slow. For the past hour, the good doctor keeps ranting to me about where the current pop culture scene seems to be heading. I simply keep nodding, one ear trying to listen while the other remains deaf. All for the sake of politeness, of course. _

_But now, as we're heading to Ace's room, he actually admits to me that he's been stalling this whole time. _

"_Of course, this is part of a necessary process," he quickly explains, "I'm interested in trying a different method with Ace, and it's best that he's given an hour without any major disturbances." _

"_I take it that you sent Izumi away, then." _

"_Your maid? Oh, yes, I did, although I could tell that she wasn't too pleased with my request." I notice his barely concealed shiver, and I somewhat pity the man who has just been subjected to the Head Maid's ire. "I have to say, though—that one will make a good mother. She clearly loves the child." _

"_Naturally." I clear my throat before asking, "So, what are the chances that he'll be able to speak again?" _

"_Can't say for sure, as early as now," Dr. Jango says while walking, "It's always on a case-to-case basis. Some people do end up speaking normally again while others recover with some minor handicaps. You see, we psychiatrists and psychologists can give them different kinds of treatments, but it also depends on how well the patient can cooperate with us. You know that already, of course. Now, how old is Ace again?"_

"_Five? Six?" Hmm. I may be overestimating. With his size, he can actually pass as a four year old. _

"_Very young, and still in his formative years. It's easier to treat trauma at early childhood compared to late childhood. There may still be hope. However, if it becomes too difficult, I may need to refer you to a colleague of mine who is a well-known speech therapist."_

"_Tell me something that I can be confident with, then." _

_We're already in front of Ace's room, and I notice Dr. Jango stroking his beard lightly as he muses. "Well, based on what I see so far, I can tell you that he's not the worst case I've seen." _

_Yes, perhaps he isn't, and that's why I still have high hopes for the child's recovery. After all, I'll hate to see things heading towards the worst possible direction and for the psychiatrist to invoke some "desperate measures." _

"_Hello, Ace! Doing okay here?" Dr. Jango greets cheerfully when we enter. I can hear Mozart's String Quarter No. 15 playing from the speakers that the psychiatrist must have installed earlier, most likely for the sake of "free-flowing creativity" or whatnot. True enough, I can see piles of paper everywhere, mixed with jumbo-sized crayons which spill from a large box that's decorated like a wooden treasure chest. Ace, who's sitting on the floor, waves at us shyly, and I notice that he has an arm furled around the white stuffed dog that I bought for him a couple of days ago. An excellent purchase, if I must say so myself. He seems to have taken a liking to it. _

"_These are very nice drawings, Ace. You're really good at this, aren't you? I like how you drew your dog." Dr. Jango comments while pointing at the large white scribbled figure with its two black dots for eyes and a pink tongue that's sticking out. As if embarrassed, Ace's eyes stray away while the man continues to collect the drawings. I just ruffle the boy's hair, causing him to turn a deep shade of red. _

_Now, a significantly large part of me is glad that Ace was asked to draw instead. I remember last week when Dr. Jango made him take a battery of intelligence tests which Ace performed abysmally in. Depressing sight indeed, and it isn't as if the boy's mentally retarded. With the state of neglect that I found him in, I highly doubt that he even took a step inside the local kindergarten. _

_Two small hands are pulling one of my own, and I look down, noticing that Ace is waving at me in particular. He even holds up his dog and makes it repeat the same gesture. I chuckle, waving back and even petting the stuffed animal. Funny how one so tiny used to be so intimidated by my giant stature._

"_Very interesting drawings we have here. There seems to be a common theme with almost all of his drawings," I hear Dr. Jango remark as he shuffles through the drawings, even stopping to return to previous ones a couple of times, "I asked him to draw himself, but it seems that he did much more than that." He passes the papers to me when I ask for them, and after going through a few drawings, I can see what Dr. Jango means. _

_Yes, Ace drew himself. Except, he was never quite alone in those drawings. _

_The lines and shapes are rough and messy, as expected of a child's yet to be refined skill. But, the shapes are evident, and I can make out two stick figures in each drawing, with messy mops of black hair on their heads. One has slightly longer hair than the other, and although the both of them are faceless, I can tell that the taller one is Ace. They're never apart. These drawings show them eating, sleeping, playing, walking, standing—but no matter what they're doing, two awkwardly bent lines represent their arms joined together. That must mean that they're holding hands. _

"_An imaginary friend, perhaps?" _

_I shoot Dr. Jango a look. "You're saying my child is schizophrenic?"_

"_Oh, no! Of course not." He raises his arms in a calming gesture. "Not without proper evidence, and I must tell you that I hate 'labeling.' It's the cause of the stigma between my patients and the rest of society. Although, it's not highly unusual for children his age to have one." _

_I spare Ace a glance, noticing that he isn't paying attention to our conversation. Instead, his eyes remain fixed on his drawing, particularly at the smaller figure that he drew, and realization dawns upon me when I suddenly recall Ms. Makino's last words. "That's not his imaginary friend, doctor." _

"_Who do you suppose?"_

"_I think that's his brother." I catch Ace fidgeting abruptly by the mere mention of the word. _

_Dr. Jango shoots me an incredulous look. "He has a brother, you say?"_

"_The woman who entrusted him to me mentioned that he had lost his brother."_

"_Well, now that is __**very **__important information we have here. If that really is his brother, then judging from these drawings, he is very attached to him. The questions now are who he is and whe—"_

"_Luuu…"_

_Dr. Jango and I both turn to the source of that sound, and we see Ace continuing to regard his own drawing with a dazed expression. I can see his eyes turning glassy with tears slowly welling up on the corners. The sight is enough to move even the harshest of men towards pity. _

"_Luuuuuu…" His tiny voice struggles, sounding more like an unnaturally rough croak this time. It's very parched and raspy. Just when was the last time he spoke? "Luuuuuuu… F-F-Feeeeee…" _

_I don't speak and neither does Dr. Jango. The boy just said something, but I wonder if he even realizes it. His body remains shaking, and with desperation in his face, he slowly cranes his head up towards the both of us with the same eyes that he'd give me whenever he wakes up from another nightmare. "W-W-Wh…Whe…Wheeeere?"_

_My knee sinks, and I drop to his level, placing my hands on his shoulders. For the first time, the roles are reversed, and I'm the one who's silent to a question. A part of me wants to lie to him. Give him anything but the harsh truth. Not when he finally found his voice again. Not when he's quite possibly on the road to recovery. But, then I look at Dr. Jango for help, and upon seeing him shake his head, I already know what I have to say. _

_There's no place for lying. Ace is beginning to trust me now, and that's something I won't dare to break, no matter how painful the truth is. _

"_Ace." He eyes me frantically, his gaze practically begging. I hesitate for a second, but then I school myself to confess, "Your brother isn't here. I don't know where he is. I only found you." _

_I said it so quietly, but I don't have to ask if he heard me or if he understands. It's obvious from the way he drops his stuffed dog on the floor and finally bursts into loud tears._

* * *

"Breakfast, Ace. How are we feeling this morning?"

I can heard the chair being dragged as well as a partial groan from Ace. "Still feels like I got ran over by a truck."

"Alright, what's your name? Original name and then adopted one."

"Portgas D. Ace. Renamed as 'Asch Edward Allerick-Marcellino Newgate the Second.'"

I hum slightly in response, setting aside the newspaper for now. Across me, Ace yawns, and I notice how the fringes of his hair are parted in such a way that it can mostly cover the bruise on his head. Izumi must have helped, judging from its tidiness. Meticulousness is out of Ace's character.

"And, my name?" Blame my paranoia. I'm no doctor, but if there's such a thing as selective amnesia, I might as well check by asking.

Ace draws one deep breath. "Sir Edward Allerick-Marcellino Newgate the Third. Sole direct descendant to the Most Noble House of Allerick-Marcellino, Head of the all-powerful Newgate Mafia Family and the Head of the Newgate Conglomerate which owns Whitebeard Corporations, the Charlotte Linlin Fashion Designer Line, Skypeia Malls, Fishman Industries, Galley-La Auto Company and the Baratie among many others."

"I see you added some titles, too. Good. Your long lost brother?"

"Monkey D. Luffy." He helps himself to some bangers and beans as a reward.

"Good. No amnesia regarding your brother, too. And, his name?" I gesture towards Marco who has entered the dining room with the tea tray.

Ace regards Marco for a moment, musing over the baked beans. "Hmmm, Pineapple Head, if I remember right."

"If you're talking about nicknames, I suppose you aren't wrong." Ace is sneering at this point. The expression on Marco's face spoke levels of displeasure. "No signs of amnesia. Excellent. I suppose you should be able to function in school today?"

"Yeah, I'm as _perfectly _functional as Whitney in any good day if that's enough to convince Izou that I'm fine."

I drink the tea that Marco passed me. "And, what exactly is a 'bad day' then?"

Ace snorts, rolling his eyes. "First day of her period." He probably would have said more, had Haruta not entered with an extra basket of bread. She shoots him a very _cheerful _smile that mirrors her mentor's, causing his face to turn visibly pale.

I sigh, taking a crumpet from the basket and buttering it as Haruta and Marco excuse themselves. The latter's expression is still sour. "Well, if you can pull off that amount of crude sarcasm, then I highly suggest that you hurry up with your meal and head to school."

There's a soft clatter of utensils. The food on his plate still remains. "I still need to go to Impel Down." I match the serious look on his face with my own.

"You already know what my answer will be," I tell him frankly.

"I still haven't even met with the person who could give me information about Luffy."

"Has he or she contacted you?"

"No." He shakes his head, his expression grim. "Vista's the one in contact with him."

"Then, let us hope that Vista will come around. After last night, I don't see why you should _insist _on going back." Quietly, Ace nods, although he takes to staring at his half-eaten meal instead of touching it.

I break the buttered crumpet into a smaller piece and eat it before wiping my fingers with the table napkin. The taste is complemented with a sip of tea. "Are you in shock from last night?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Look at me."

He does so with a vacant expression.

"Now, tell me what's on your shoulders. I know that you're bothered by something."

There's no use lying or getting around it. I can sense one, and Ace knows this. He eyes me for a moment before looking down again. "Can I go to Grand Line Hospital after school at least?" he asks in a feeble voice. He's talking to his plate instead of me. "It's partly my fault that Vista's in there in the first place."

I lean back on my chair, tapping the arm rest. Ah, _that_. "You always do blame yourself for all the wrongs." He neither agrees nor disagrees, and I shake my head. "Ace, you know that's not true. What happened last night was caused by a complete _moron _who paid dearly for the one grave mistake of trying to kidnap you."

"He took the bullet when—"

"When he shouldn't have?" I cut in firmly, "It is his duty to protect you, but duty or not, he is one of the people here who has cared for you ever since. Now, if the situation was reversed, I suppose nothing would stop you from doing the same for him, whether he likes it or not."

"Funny. Izumi said something similar. Complete with ear pinching."

"And, she's quite right," I approve, "You ought to listen to her more. She's like a mother to you."

His lips curve into a wry smile at my comment. "So, can I?"

I sigh, picking up the newspaper and browsing through the stock exchange. "I'll inform Marco to bring you there after school. But, just for an hour, alright? After that, I want you home."

"Thanks, Dad." I can hear the sound of utensils from behind the newspaper, signaling to me that he must be eating again.

More often than not, I don't have to look at him directly to know whether he's smiling, frowning or perhaps even crying on the inside. I don't have to think too hard to perceive his truths from his lies. I just happen to _know _these things. A second nature, I should say. I suppose that's what happens after living with the boy for so many years. That dying little boy in that trashcan is now my son in all but blood, but that technicality means little to me. Who knew that as much as Ace needed me, I needed him? I saved him from death. He saved me from the loneliness of old age and empty days that would have come.

Sometimes, I wonder how things would have been if I hadn't found Ms. Makino that day. I now shudder to think of it. Ace would have died, no doubt, and there would be no one to shower her grave with flowers on special occasions. Ace hasn't forgotten her. He always promises her that he'll find Luffy again.

Ah, that's right. Luffy, his younger brother. To this day, Ace continues to search for him by all means necessary—although, I often question the danger that he's willing to put himself in. He has this "martyr complex" which I find highly unsavory. The first time I discovered it was when Zeff phoned me one afternoon. Ace was crying when Sanji somehow sprained his ankle after performing some football trick he saw on TV. In truth, Sanji, being the more confident one, insisted on doing it. Ace was merely watching for support.

Not to mention assignments. Clearly, Ace confuses the roles between bodyguard and employer more often than not. Gave me a heart attack when he took a stab on the hand for Haruta. He had to wear gloves for weeks.

If I really had it my way, then Ace wouldn't even be involved in all of this mafia family mess, but years of raising the boy taught me two things about him—that he's stubborn and that he _doesn't _give up once he sets his mind into something. So, when the truth spilled and he, along with Sanji, found out about the Family, I knew that I wouldn't be able to _truly_ prevent Ace from being my heir at such an early age. Well, at least he's only interested in the connections that can lead him to his brother and nothing more. I don't have to expose him to the true nature of the Allerick-Marcellino lineage. Not until he's finally ready, but even then, I'll only do so in a gradual pace. Something I should have done with Thatch. _If only I did_.

For now, I just want him safe. Demalo Black isn't the last one who's going to try. Many will be after him, and I have to protect him from them. I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe. Whatever higher power up there gave me one more chance, and the last thing I want is to lose my family again.

I flipped open my pocket watch, glancing at two pictures instead of the ticking clock. _Good morning, Charlotte. Good morning, Thatch. Splendid day today, isn't it? _Ah, if only they were still here.

Perhaps, Charlotte would have been the mother that Ace needs. If it weren't for the cancer, she would have loved to have another son to watch over.

Perhaps, Ace would have had that experience of having an older brother if Thatch were around. Ace would have loved him. Perhaps, little Luffy would, too, and I know that Thatch would have loved to have two little brothers to dote over.

And perhaps, Ace would be happier than he'd ever be if he could, by chance, finally see his brother again.

Well, if only a certain Mr. Monkey D. Garp had permitted such happiness for his own two grandsons before his untimely death which made the evening news and the obituaries a few months ago. A tragedy indeed, and even until now, I feel uncertain as I ask myself this every night—

What should I do? Should Ace know about his grandfather?

And, now that I've suddenly lost track of him, just _where _is Luffy right now?

~*~ Omake ~*~

-phone rings-

Izumi: Hello?

Whitney: Izumi! Izumi! I heard about what happened to Vista! I just wanted to call and see if he's doing fine.

Izumi: Alright. Who are you and what have you done to my crazy, psycho best friend?

Whitney: Huh? Silly, I am your best friend!

Izumi: Tell me something only the real Whitney would know.

Whitney: Well, I can tell you the size of my pineapple's—

Izumi: Okay.

Whitney: Which is bigger than your boyfriend's—

Izumi: _Okay. _That's fine. I'm convinced. Thank you. I won't even ask you how you got those information.

Whitney: So, how's Vista?

Izumi: Oh, he just came from the operation, and it came out successful, thank goodness. He should be waking up anytime now.

Whitney: That's very good! I am so glad that he's okay!

Izumi: I'm even more glad to hear that from _you_ of all people.

Whitney: -giggles- Well, you know… Love is hate, and hate is love~ You should be happier to know that I even sent him some sunflowers as a "Get Well Soon" gift, too!

Izumi: Wow, Whitney. That's actually… very thoughtful of you.

Whitney: I know. –giggling-

Meanwhile…

Vista: -making choking sounds while his heart monitor is beating rapidly-

Doctor : He's hitting critical condition again! What happened?!

Nurse: I-I don't know, doctor! He just suddenly became like that the moment he woke up!

Vista: M-Mi… B-Bella… M-Mara… M-Mi f-floras…

Nurse: My God, he's getting delirious!

Doctor: Have the sedatives prepared! We need to send him back to the surgery unit!

Law: -just arrived, looking bored- That's Newgate's gardener, right?

Doctor: Yes, Mr. Trafalgar. Why do you ask?

Law: Why don't you get rid of those flowers first? It stinks, and it's _clearly _bad for the patient. –points at the burnt sunflowers next to Vista's bed-

Nurse: R-Right, Mr. Trafalgar!

Law: -shrugs, taking the burnt sunflowers now- You like sunflowers?

Nurse: Umm… I find them very pretty.

Law: -the "Evil Psychotic Sadistic Trafalgar Family Trademark Grin Which Spells Shit-You're-Screwed" appears- Too bad. I fucking _hate_ sunflowers. –makes it a point to crush the burnt sunflowers in front of Vista, to the confusion of the doctor and the nurse-

Haruta: -hears wailing from Vista's room and smiles like an evil little girl while walking away and texting- _Sestra, I sent him his sunflowers! Extra "sunny," like you asked! :)_

Whitney: -texts back- _Yay! Good girl. ^ ^_


	6. The Ghost Boy

_Chapter Six: The Ghost Boy ~ Portgas D. Ace ~_

Sanji texted me this morning and asked if I was coming to school, just when I was that close to taking Izou up on her offer of staying in bed for the rest of the day to nurse that enduring headache. Minus yesterday's event in the cafeteria with that Lucy guy, the first day of classes was dull, and I was sure that the second day wouldn't be much of an improvement. But, Sanji insisted that I "drag my lazy ass to school" and meet him at the football varsity's locker room after last period because he had something important to show me.

No need for him to tell me exactly what this is about. The fact that he wouldn't bring up this conversation in either of our houses gave me the hint.

The day progressed as monotonously as I expected, with nothing much going on except for the usual syllabi distribution and some basic definitions to start a few lectures with. Medicine or none, I was almost sure I'd have another narcolepsy attack if the school bell hadn't—_finally_—rang. When that happened, everyone stood up in unison and packed their stuff in a rush before heading out. Zoro literally fled through the door by the second bell with barely so much as a goodbye. Something to do with his sister, I bet. There's no other reason on why he'd suddenly become The Green Flash and race towards home at the rate he went.

Sanji already went ahead, saying that he needed to make sure that the area was cleared first. As people are filing out, I remain in my seat, pulling out my cellphone to begin texting.

"_Need to stay in school for a bit. 20 minutes tops. Just wait up for me by the South parking lot, Pineapple." _

It doesn't take him more than a minute to respond with a simple _"Okay."_ No other reaction to the pineapple sticker I added in the message? God, what a killjoy.

I wait patiently on my seat for a few minutes, brushing the fringes of my hair every once in a while to keep that bruise hidden from wandering eyes. Then, Sanji texts me the "go" signal, I casually proceed towards the varsity locker room which is empty today, save for Sanji who's sitting on one of the benches, editing the last of his notes. They were on World History, looking up close.

"Hello, model student," I greet cheerily, "Studious, aren't we?"

Sanji roll his eyes, highlighting the term "History" in green ink. "Lock the door. It's not supposed to be open right now."

"Good job picking the lock."

He points at the door with a blue highlighter this time. "You're not a Blackleg if you can't open a simple door like that."

I shut the door and click the lock. "Couldn't you choose a more conducive place—say, the Culinary Club Kitchen, maybe?" I make it a point to sound extra whiny about it. Just to piss him off.

"So, you can gobble up the food that my beautiful flowers cooked? Hell, no. Not even that shitty Marimo is allowed in _my_ kingdom."

"You sure you're gay?"

"I know how to appreciate feminine beauty, thanks. Besides, I wouldn't say I'm completely gay."

"Yeah, you're just Zoro-sexual." I narrowly dodge an incoming pen that Sanji manages to throw at me like a dart. I pass this back to him before taking my seat on the bench. "Speaking of Zoro, how is he _not_ next to you right now? He's like glue to you, I swear."

"I might have asked Franky to hack Kuina's phone number and send Zoro a fake message, telling him that she decided to come home today from her dorm and that she wanted him home now _or else_."

I blow a whistle, watching him shift uncomfortably as he says this. It must be a cold day in Hell if my cousin decided to take advantage of a woman in any way possible.

"We really need the privacy," he adds, as if more for his own assurance rather than my own, "I'll make sure to repay Kuina for her troubles with a surprise quiche when she comes back from the university."

"So, what's with the extra studying?"

"For Robin-swan," he answers, "When she finally gets back. Don't worry. Only because you're my _favorite _cousin, I'll sign your name and make it look like it's from you."

I snort. "Yeah, and I'm sure she won't wonder how my handwriting magically turned into fancy script over the spring break. Say, you haven't heard from her yet, have you?"

He highlights a couple more words before snapping his notebook shut. "No. Was hoping she'd call you." While trying to look too disappointed, I tell him that she hasn't. Sanji shakes his head, sighing despondently before taking out his cellphone. "If she doesn't call within this week, let's make our own search party. Anyway, here. Managed to eavesdrop Marco's conversation with Patty and Carne the other night."

"No way," I stare as he hands it to me, "_You _managed to steal absolutely _vital _information from that tight-lipped Pineapple? What did you do? Get him drunk?" I swear. Juzo's tried it for many years, and he still hasn't come close to accomplishing it yet. Mostly because he's the one who gets drunk first.

My cousin snorts. "How _plebeian._ Just picked a blind spot behind the part of the counter he always sits in and then taped my cellphone under the table while it's recording. Not even those two idiots with him saw it."

I pull him by one arm around the shoulder. "Sanji, you are—"

"A genius?" He smirks.

"I was thinking along the lines of 'one sneaky bastard.'"

"Sneakiness is an art. I'll take that as a compliment."

There's no time to waste, especially since Marco's waiting outside. We play the recording, and I strain my ears a couple of times to follow the entire conversation which is muddled under a sea of voices and white noise. Sanji already listened to it before, so he's able to translate the words that were spoken in French ("Pause that. I don't understand French." "That's why I'm here, dumb ass.").

And, so I'm filled in with the key details—an increase in criminal activity in Europe, a string of seemingly related kidnappings involving family heirs, and from what Patty blurted out, a huge scandal that rocked French criminal underground and apparently caused the Dracule Family to be placed under house arrest.

"Damn it, why _couldn't _they kidnap Cavendish?" I scratch my head in frustration, "Those guys could have done the world a _huge _favor."

Sanji groans, rubbing his temple. "Think you're the only one devastated? My cousin, Mihawk, is coming to New Japan. I might have to stare the same roof with the guy."

"Yeah, but at least Mihawk is Mihawk and not a complete Big Head like Cavendish. You'd think the guy is the Queen of England."

"Point taken. He's a bit of stuck-up, and he's not exactly that great in the social department, but at least Mihawk can be a decent guy. Who knows? Maybe he's changed. It's been a while since I last saw him."

"Yeah. And, hey… You can't help but feel sorry for him right now. Remember the news that morning? He's supposed to be _dead_. The world thinks he's dead, and our Dads are still making it seem like he's dead. Plus, there's that thing that's happening to his family right now."

Sanji nods. "Mihawk, fine, I can deal with pretty well. He's alright, but Cavendish? He's… how would Uncle Edward describe it? An absolute berk?"

I snigger. "An absolute berk and an utter prick? And, you're complaining about your cousin from the other side of the family? Hey, I think I'd take Mihawk over Trafalgar _any _day of the week. There's just no competition. He's an absolute berk, an utter prick, a complete know it all asshole _and _a slimy git."

"Not to mention a major psycho. Remember that one Christmas lunch when all of us got our presents?" Sanji actually shudders as he pauses, "Do you _remember_ what he asked for?"

"God, you had to remind me." How can I forget? What Sanji and I saw that one time could _not _be unseen by normal human beings. It's definitely the first time ever that a Christmas lunch suddenly became a traumatic horror story. It also marked the very first time I realized that I did _not _like Trafalgar Law.

Christmas Lunch, 2000. Dad decided to host a party for himself and some of our allied families. Now, the Trafalgars weren't exactly _close _with us in the strictest sense of the word, but they did a "favorable service" for us that year, and besides the fact that Dr. Trafalgar is one of his paternal second cousins, Dad wasn't the type to let payment go unsettled. So, the two famous doctor couple was invited, including the four Trafalgar children—Law, Shachi, Penguin and Lami— who joined the rest of us kids as we gathered around the tree for gift opening.

The presents were wrapped up in glossy paper and ribbons, assorted in different colors, shapes and sizes. I was eight years old that time, and like any other believing child, I had written a letter to Santa for a bicycle, a Playstation 2 and three games to come with it. I got what I wanted, and I remembered Sanji running around with a complete set of new football gear, including a ball and jersey signed by his idol, Zinedine Zidane (Uncle Zeff had connections, let's just say). It didn't take too long for torn wrappers to lay in crumpled heaps on the floor as all the gifts were opened, save for the last present which happened to be the tallest of them all—so tall that it had to be placed on a separate corner because it wouldn't fit under the tree. That was the one addressed from "Santa" to Law.

See, normal boys would ask Santa for games and sports equipment. Normal boys would want play guns, cars, action figures and other stuff you could get from Toys 'R Us—or rather, "Santa's little elves" from the North Pole, in this case. Except, Trafalgar Law isn't normal because normal people wouldn't ask for a _fucking cadaver_, fresh from the asylum. I can still recall its raw color and that strong pungent smell of chemicals that were used to embalm it. Sure, we're children of famous mafia lords and hit men, but that's besides the point. He practically ruined Santa's image for some of the younger children who ended up crying to their parents out of sheer terror. He even thought it would be "educational" to demonstrate how the human heart actually looks like compared to "that unrealistic crap you see in silly cartoons." His siblings were all googly-eyed while watching the "mock operation" take place. Mr. and Mrs. Trafalgar were close to tears, saying that he'd make an excellent surgeon one day. Me? I was just blaming that creepy psycho for making me lose my appetite for the carved turkey. That dick.

I also had to remember that Law was around nine or ten when that happened. No matter what Sanji says, I really doubt that Dracule Mihawk could be any worse than my morbidly demented cousin. Judging from the look on Sanji's face, I can tell that he's in full agreement.

I check the time on my watch. It's already going past twenty minutes. "I'll have to go," I tell him, "Will need to pass by the hospital to see Vista before I head straight back home. After last night, Dad's all paranoid."

"Not surprised. The Old Geezer is, too, but then again, when's he _not _paranoid?" He has a point. Uncle Zeff's paranoia knows no bounds. Considering the number of faux names he uses to deceive other families, it's no wonder that the Blackleg name is such a huge secret kept from almost all families in the international criminal underground. A part of me wonders if the kidnappers know of the Blackleg Family and whether or not they'll actually target Sanji, although it's not a question that I want to raise at the moment.

Instead, I decide to ask about something else. "Hey, have you seen that Lucy guy, by the way?"

After a quick processing of my words, my cousin's face twists with a twinge of annoyance, as if he was forced to taste something extremely sour. "What about him?"

I shrug.

"I wouldn't know. Haven't seen him today," he sniffs, "He's lucky that I didn't. Still want to kick his scrawny ass after yesterday."

"Sanji, he obviously tripped on accident. Cut the guy some slack."

"Right, and the gay innuendo wasn't?"

"A few years from now, we're just going laugh about this."

He raises an eyebrow, almost suspiciously. "You know what? I'm guessing that you were probably looking for him during lunch a while ago." Well, he's right, and I don't deny it.

I take the time trying to find his classroom—and it's really odd because I can't find the name "Lucy" among the long lists of names of this year's freshman batch. Just when I was about to browse through the names of Stuffy Buggy's class, by chance, I actually spotted Lucy's long nosed friend walking down the hall. Usopp, right? When I asked him for Lucy, he told me that he was absent today—while his knees were _literally_ shaking. Poor guy must have thought that I'd clobber his friend. I told him that I wasn't planning to. It didn't matter, though. He might have been a damn good liar or he really was telling the truth because my "bullshit detector" didn't sense anything from him. So, it turned out that Lucy wasn't around today, and to be honest, I felt sort of disappointed by that.

After narrating what happened, Sanji ends up shooting me a funny look. "And, why do you even care?" he asks incredulously, "You don't usually go out of your way like this."

Actually_, yes. _Why _do _I even care about this one strange guy that I just met yesterday? Why _should _I even care? Is it because of the way he called me "Ace" instead of "Asch?" The way he said my name as if he's known me for years? Is it because of that _one _moment when I thought I actually heard the name I was searching for after all these years? Because he looks just like _him_? How the hell can I even explain all of this to Sanji?

This is it. Really. I must be imagining things. Of course. This is me getting desperate. That's all.

"Well, I think everyone was just giving him a hard time yesterday, and that was his first day here. Would be nice for him to know at least _one _person who doesn't want to 'kick his scrawny ass,' as you so gently placed it." It's not so much of a lie, and it's a simpler explanation than what I originally had in mind. Sanji merely grunts in response and drops the subject from there. I'm not too bothered. I've known Sanji long enough, and I can definitely say that he's not one to carry a grudge forever.

His boyfriend, Roronoa Zoro, though… well, he's another case.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that some guy who happens to know you by your real name tried to approach you but then he tripped and accidentally kissed Sanji while getting his food all over his clothes?"

"Just about right."

"Did Zoro literally want to rip him apart?"

"Pretty much."

"And, did Smoker charge in with the Disciplinary Brigade?"

"He probably would have if Lucy hadn't gotten a narcolepsy attack at the right moment."

I can see Sabo half-choking on his noodles while cracking up behind the Skype window. "Man, I should _not _have missed the first day of school! What did he want, though?"

"Not sure," I shrug while leaning back on my chair, "I tried looking for him during lunch today, but he was absent."

"Strange kid, but I wouldn't blame him. Must be too embarrassed to show his face in front of everyone today." Honestly, I hope not. Although I have to agree with Sabo that Lucy's really strange, I can tell that he's an okay guy once you get to know him. _Or maybe I'm just being too optimistic. _

Sabo catches some instant noodles with his chopsticks again before eating. "Anyway, as my 'Welcome Back Home' Celebration from surviving the Plane Trip Of Hell—"

He pauses to utter a groan, and I won't blame him, considering that he had to sit next to his little brother, Stelly, for all the plane rides to and from different parts of the globe just so he could visit both sides of his family. Sabo is half-British and half-Korean with his father's side residing in London while his mother's side is in Seoul, so biologically speaking, you'd think that he has the best genes from the gene pool. It definitely shows with Sabo (because I'd be lying if I don't admit that he's a good-looking guy) but then—_Stelly_. God, he's annoying.

"You up for hanging out with me after school tomorrow?" Sabo offers, "I've got two coupons to this really nice seafood grill over there in East Blue. My old man's friend gave it to me, and he said it'll expire after tomorrow."

I snigger. "Two coupons? Is this a date? Did Koala dump you or something while you were away?"

"Bro, why would she dump me? I'm a damn excellent boyfriend, and why would she want to give _this _up after how many years?" He gestures at his body from top to bottom in a dramatic yet graceful flick of his hand. With fluid movement like that, it's hard to forget really that he officially became head of the school's dance troupe, nicknamed the "Straw Hat Revolutionaries." He handles the Men's Division while Koala takes charge of the Women's. There are collaboration projects, though, and there are those times when I'd be with Sabo, and he wouldn't shut up about spacing, choreography, synchronization, the choice of music, his ever-growing portfolio of dance numbers that could land him a top spot in the Entertainment Industry, and of course, _Koala._

"You're only going towards your second year with her," I remind him, and I roll my eyes when he appears shocked by this. Sabo's definitely my "Bro for Life," but he obviously never got past his "Puppy Love" stage to the point that whenever she's not around, he would seriously take the time to gushover _everything_ about Koala.

Koala and her genius ideas in their current project.

Koala and how she's probably a better dancer than he is—and he _doesn't_ mind this.

Koala and how "fucking hot she is" when she performs _insert this move which I do not even know about_.

Koala and how "fucking hot she is" in general.

Koala and how she is the inspiration of his life. _More of his life coach. _

Koala and how he is "the luckiest bloke in the world" to have ever been graced by this woman who must have descended from "Pop Star Heaven."

Oh, and Sabo doesn't look it, but if he ever catches some unlucky bastard eyeing her up on the street, there would be dragon fire._ Lots _of dragon fire. I heard from one of his close team members, Hack, that the last one ended up in the hospital with a charred hand and an eye nearly pulled out. As a side note, he was in a particularly good mood that day because Koala made him butter cookies for her baking class elective. Considering that she's learned from her mother who's a baker, they must be pretty _damn _good.

"Seriously, though! I never thought it was only two years!"

"_Nearly_," I correct.

"Okay. You are just jealous because you can't get some."

"Really? You already shagged Koala?"

"Okay, we're going off-topic!" he says heatedly, and I can tell that something's up—especially with the sudden rush of blood that colors his cheeks, "Anyway, if you _must _know, she said that she has to run some errand for her Dad, and because I'm such a good boyfriend, I'm not asking another girl out. So, I'm asking you."

"I'll tell you later, alright? I sort of have to drop by the hospital tomorrow." Vista didn't wake up during the one hour I came to visit, and while I'm anxious to hear from our informant, I just need to see for myself that he's okay. Sure, the doctors confirmed that he's in a stable condition already, but still.

Sabo must have said something, but I wasn't able to catch his words when the distinct tone of my email notification goes off. "What was that again?" I ask while pressing the mail icon of my MacBook.

"Just tell me if you can't make it later, so I can try and ask Hack." One unread message. It's from Dr. Jango.

"Alright, I'll make sure to drop you a message later," I tell him while opening the message, "Hey, Sabo—I'm going to have to leave now. Message from Dr. Jango." He knows that means the end of our conversation, but he doesn't complain about it. I can hear his new caretaker calling him for dinner downstairs with the rest of his family, and after watching him literally gulp down the rest of his noodles, he ends the call with a knowing look and a promise that he'll stay online until eleven if I need him.

Oh, Sabo's one of the only people who knows that I have my own psychiatrist, but he doesn't judge me for it nor does he pry—thank God. I don't think he even told Koala, and I think that just goes to show that he's the kind of guy who respects privacy when it really matters. I can't ask for an even better friend who, along with Sanji, still accepts me despite knowing about some of my past "issues."

Only the main gist, of course. I never boiled down to the specifics.

After signing off from Skype, I open the email, and it doesn't surprise me to see a very lengthy message coming from the Good Ol' Doc himself.

_Hello, Ace! _

_Glad to hear from you again! From your last email, it seems to me that you're doing well, and I'm glad that you've maintained your sense of humor. _

_And, of course, you're very welcome for your medical certificate. I often wonder why your professors are angered by those trivial slips triggered by your narcolepsy. Honestly, I do not even get angry at my own students on the off chance that they fall asleep in the middle of a particularly long and grueling lecture simply because sleeping is a natural, bodily process that is as involuntary as hunger and thirst. We all feel that urge to sleep, and that is something which is beyond our control. Yours happens to be a very extreme case._

_(In fact, here in the University, I am working with one of the deans and some of my colleagues to push for the addition of more psychology units besides General Psychology in the upcoming revision of the general curriculum for all courses. I firmly believe that all professionals—regardless of discipline—should be more aware and understanding of the disposition of others, especially with people diagnosed with special conditions such as yourself. I also ought to write a letter to the board of your school about this issue and suggest a seminar workshop regarding this topic. Or should I forward it through your father? He does have a massive influence in that school of yours. I should have him recommend for Mr. Buggy and "Captain Morgan" to attend as well.)_

_Now, as for your dreams, I hope you understand that while I did say that they __**can **__drop meaningful hints, you should take these suggestions with a grain of salt. After all, dreams and the unconscious are very obscure topics in psychology with little scientific evidence to prove these claims. Your dreams may not necessarily point to your brother's whereabouts (because if we are already doubtful over our own dreams, I am even more doubtful regarding the existence of supernatural premonitions). Rather, it may be a sign regarding our own current state of minds. _

_Think of it this way: we tend to attribute all these traits to the people around us while forgetting that we ourselves possess said traits—especially the negative ones. Just the same, we think our dreams could mean something about the world, but then we forget about the possibility that our dreams could mean something about ourselves. Usually, if not wish fulfillment, it could be about our traumas. Now, since you are dreaming about your brother, I'd like to ask—how is the search for your brother going? It has been almost a decade since you first started your search. More specifically, how is your personal resolve? _

_Now, if there is anything I am certain of with regards to current theories about the unconscious, it is that while our consciousness searches for solutions to our problems, we tend to overlook the unconscious which may contain answers in themselves—sometimes, we're not sure if we should accept them or not. It becomes more frustrating as we end up barring our own answers. _

_(I could refer you to some related literature on the subject. Even better, I encourage you to take up psychology if you ever have thoughts of doing so in the future. I'd be thrilled to be your professor myself if you happen to enroll in the University. Of course, that is your choice, although I feel that you are already inclined to continue your father's business one day. Still, the option is always open. You're a very intelligent boy.) _

_Now, what am I saying, Ace? I am not saying that you should give up on the search because I sincerely hope that after all you've been through, you'll finally be able to reunite with your little brother. However—and this may be very difficult to swallow—you should consider all possibilities, including the event that you aren't able to find him. After all__**, what if? **__If you are not prepared for all possibilities, then the anxiety and stress that you are experiencing right now can be very harmful to your wellbeing. _

_Continue your search, Ace. Your resolve has always been unwavering, but try not to overwork yourself. Worrying for your brother's welfare is a natural response to separation, but I am quite sure your father will not want to see your health deteriorating in the process. Make sure to engage in the simple pleasures of life with your family and friends. And, of course, do not forget that laughter is always one of the best—and most underestimated—forms of medicine. Email me more if you'd like to continue sharing!_

_Yours truly,_

_Dr. M. C. Jango, M.D._

_Specialization in Psychiatry and Hypnotherapy_

_Chair Head of Psychology, Jackson University_

After rereading the email a couple more times, I shake my head before placing my laptop under hibernation. _Consider all possibilities? Try not to overwork yourself?_ He can sugarcoat it all he wants, but the message is clear. _Just be ready to anticipate failure. Quit now while you still can. _

It's been eleven years since Dad took me in. Nine years since I started the search, but with no results whatsoever. I have no pictures of him or any memorabilia. All I have is a name, and with it, I've hit so many dead ends. All the information brokers and detectives have been consulted, the child agencies, the orphanages, civil registries… _nothing_. I even tried searching up his name in Facebook which of course doesn't work either. It's like he never even existed.

And, it's not like Dr. Jango's the only one to suggest quitting. I can name a number of people in this mansion who have dropped me hints, some more subtly than others. I can't even trust Sanji to be fully supportive after he finally conceded to me that it's an impossible search. _"Our sources can only bring us this far, Ace. Admit it, we're stuck,"_ he said.

But, I don't quit. I can't. He doesn't understand. It's not like **he **has a brother to look for.

The only one who isn't discouraging me even to this point is Dad, but that's because he never says anything about it. He only provides me with the resources to continue the search with the condition that I don't put myself in danger. _Or maybe it's because he knows that I won't be convinced otherwise._

Sometimes, I think that even he's starting to harbor his own doubts. He's a realist, after all. Except he's just not saying anything, and that's maybe because he wants me to find out on my own.

I suddenly recall Vista's name for Luffy. _Niño del fantasma. _The Ghost Boy. I've known him, I've seen him, but then somehow, he's disappeared without a trace. It's as if he was never real at all.

But… that _can't_ be. That's not true at all. Luffy's real. He _has _to be. I remember him. Ms. Makino remembered him. Even if the memories are faint, I can still recall her speaking to him, hugging him, feeding him the little that she already had and even sewing the patches of his shirt. Those actions aren't done to a ghost… Or were all of those actions really meant for me?

_You're not going to get an answer to that, _I remind myself, _She's dead. She died trying to save you. __**Only you. **_

Under my bed is a small cardboard box. Anyone who cleans my room knows about its existence and makes sure never to move it from its spot. I decide to hunch over and draw it out, making sure to blow away the layers of dust that collected over the years before opening the lid.

It's just as I left it after so long. The treasure box of crayons is still in there as well as the stack of drawings that I made during that one therapy session with Dr. Jango—those drawings I made of Luffy with me. Except, now that I look at these, they're pretty generic doodles. Not as detailed as I'd like. I guess I was never a born artist.

I return to my desk, taking one of the crayons. Then, I try to picture Luffy in my mind before translating the mental image into drawing.

I immediately crumple the paper and grab another sheet. No, his hair's shorter than that.

I crumple another. It's the wrong shape of his face.

Another. No, his eyes were bigger.

He didn't have freckles, too, right?

No, this is wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

_Wrong_.

I drop the crayon and lean against the desk, my head propped on my hands because I'm feeling frustrated. No matter how many times I try, I can't. I just can't picture him. I don't even think that's Luffy I'm drawing…

Can it be, then? Can he really be a fake delusion that I've set up? An imaginary friend to serve as some defense mechanism against the pain and loneliness of back then?

Am I sacrificing _everything_ for a ghost?

Was I alone all along?

No. It can't be. Luffy's real. He's **real.** He has to be.

Beside me, my phone's ringing. Who knows how long? It continues to persist, the tone hitting higher notes after each try, and because I'm already feeling resigned from my previous task, I decide to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hola, Señorito _Ace! _Cómo estás?_"

"Vista!" I nearly topple off my seat in surprise, but luckily, I manage to hold on, "I should be asking you that! H-How are you? Are you fine? How was the operation?"

"_Muy bien, Señorito_!" he answers cheerfully, "Doctor Trafalgar said I'll be discharged by the end of the week, although he spoke to _Señor_ Newgate about giving me a short vacation from work."

"That's great. You deserve it." I try to sound sincerely happy for him, but it's difficult when I know the very reason for that. The wrenching feeling in my gut doesn't make things any better for me. "Sorry about—you know."

"What? You don't need to apologize!"

"No, really. Is it going to be a paid vacation? I can have money transferred from my trust vault—I mean I really think that—"

"_Señorito_, you know that I'm not going to accept that money from you."

"But still, if it weren't for me—" I actively cringe at the memory of blood gushing from the fresh bullet wound that he received just because he was trying to cover for me. They never placed me at gunpoint, yet they had no qualms with killing Vista which bothered me. But, then I remember the kidnappings that Sanji and I were talking about this afternoon. "I know it's your job to protect me, and on a reverse situation, I'd probably be where you are right now. Dad and Izou already told me all of that, but—well, _you know_. Doesn't stop me from feeling like shit."

He responds with a chuckle. "Well, the point is that _either _of us would have taken the bullet, _Señorito. _It's just that I was faster than you at doing so, and you were already going to faint from the chloroform. But, we're both okay, and so I have no regrets. Might be a blessing in disguise since this means that I get to spend more time working in the garden and spending my moments with Izumi."

"Right." He lets out a wistful sigh, and I just roll my eyes. The man's a hopeless romantic. He makes Sabo tolerable. Hell, even _Sanji_ before he got himself an extremely jealous boyfriend. "Isn't Izou there with you right now?" I ask.

"_Sí,_ but she stepped out to get some coffee. She allowed me to borrow her cellphone because I wanted to check on you."

I smile. "Well, I'm fine as you already know. I'm hoping you'll be fine, too."

"Also, I called to tell you that I just spoke to our informant," he adds a-matter-of-factly, "After all, the search for the Ghost Boy needs to continue, _si?_"

"What did he say? Is he still willing to meet with us?" I ask, feeling my heart race.

"Well, rumors have been spreading in Impel Down over the cause of last night's fire, and after I explained to him what exactly happened—of course, safety first, you know."

I clench around the edges of my phone. I _need_ that information. It could be my only lead left to find Luffy. "Is there no other way we can convince him? Do we need to up the reward? Tell him it's crucial. Maybe we don't have to see each other personally? Even just a phone conversation will do."

"No need," Vista chuckles, "Izumi and I did some online transactions through phone with _Señor _Newgate's permission, so now that our man has the reward money, he gave me an address. I'll make sure to forward it to you."

"Is it Luffy's address?"

"No, but from what our man said, you'll be meeting someone who's close to your _hermano_. Now, if he gets it wrong, we can _easily_ take our money back."

"Alright, thanks. I can go anytime, can't I? Does tomorrow sound nice?"

"Go when you're available, although our informant recommends bringing an escort. A bodyguard, to be specific."

I raise an eyebrow. "Dangerous territory or something?"

"Well, _Señorito_, you never know. Last night wasn't exactly supposed to be dangerous. Also, this can be another trap. You are a very popular figure around here."

"Right," I nod, "I'll try to arrange something with Dad. Thanks, Vista."

"Take care, _Señorito_."

I don't have to wait too long until I receive the message containing the address along with some additional details about our guy. So, this is someone who's close to Luffy? I go over the address once, and immediately, Sabo comes to mind. So, I place my phone down before opening my Facebook to send him a quick message.

_Game for East Blue tomorrow_. _Are you?_

* * *

"You know, Ace, I don't want to be _that _guy, but how sure are you that this person knows where your brother is?"

"It's worth a shot," I simply answer.

Next to me, Sabo sends a final kick to the last person who tries to tackle him. Said offender lands on the wooden floor, reeling in pain. "Right. Perfect chance to spend time after snacks. What happened to 'Netflix and Chill?' Your brother has some _interesting _company, by the way."

Oh, snack time was excellent with the platters of deep fried shrimp, calamari rings and fries over an assortment of dips and East Blue's best choco-nut banana milkshakes. Definitely worth all that time spent the other night for convincing Dad to let me spend a _nice _afternoon with my best friend while searching for my long lost brother. Seriously, after what happened the other night with Demalo Black, I almost thought that he wouldn't give in.

Thankfully, he did, but _on certain conditions_. Curfew hours, some men stationed around the area to keep watch for any suspicious activity, and well…

I can see Marco crossing his arms as he shoots a stern look at one person who practically shrinks under his gaze. Pays to have that Pineapple as a "bodyguard," I guess. Not only does he help us in knocking out a good number of gang members, but the man's an expert in intimidation. He never really has to say much just to get someone on his or her toes.

I clear my throat and regard the only person who we didn't casually wipe the floor with. "Are all of you done now?"

He garbles out a couple of words that I can't catch.

"We don't want to cause any more damage to your bar house, so if you don't mind, care to take us to your boss? We're told that this is 'his place." More of, he beat up the previous owner and claimed this place as his personal hotspot, but whatever. Rules of the street say that this is 'his' place.

"B-Bo-Boss… He-he—he don't want—" he manages to stammer.

"He must be so important if he'd rather have an appointment set up," I mock-sigh, "You know, I'm a really busy person myself, but I managed to fit this into my schedule, so I'm hoping that I'm not wasting my time here. Otherwise, my _father_—you know of him, of course—would have to make an appointment himself, and I'd rather not ruin his schedule just for this."

It's hard _not _to smirk when I see his face immediately blanching at the mere mention of _the _Edward Newgate.

"You should also thank me, you know," I add, "Because I _like_ you, not only did I spare you from a beating from my bodyguard here, but I'm also going to keep quiet about this entire thing, just so none of your friends will end up in jail for obvious assault."

Typical Newgate tactic. On the rare occasion that Dad doesn't get his way, he'd subtly drop the threat of status just to get things moving quickly. Works especially well for politicians and businessmen. Otherwise he'd get them bankrupt through court… or have them _mysteriously _disappear. Really up to him.

Then again, I probably don't have to do much threatening. Marco seems to have everything covered. All it takes is a simple raise of his eyebrow for the poor guy to look like he just shat on his pants.

I clear my throat again. "So?"

The man forces a laugh, rubbing away the sweat that's forming on his forehead right now. "O-Of course, of course! L-Let me bring you t-to him!" He immediately breaks into a spin and walks briskly, gesturing for the three of us to follow him upstairs.

On the way, Sabo turned to me. "You know, I never thought that you of all people could pull of the 'My Father Will Hear About This' card so well."

I snort. "Harry Potter teaches you way more things than just love and friendship."

"How Slytherin of you."

"So, if I'm Malfoy, does this make you Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Haha, you wish." But, I can tell that Sabo's amused if he decides to pull of a snark fest.

We stop in front of the bar's only private parlor. The man—I never really caught his name—tells us to wait before going inside. But, even from behind the closed door, I can already hear his exchange with his leader.

"B-Boss… you have guests—"

"What'd I _tell _ya, dumb ass? I told ya not to bother me right now!"

"I-It's—r-really important, sir, I—!"

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO SAY SOMETHIN' BEFORE I DECIDE TO CUT OFF YER TONGUE!"

"I-It's—It's Newgate! A-Asch Newgate! T-The son of Edward Newgate is h-here! W-We tried to s-stop him, b-but h-he and his friends just beat up e-everyone and—"

"YOU DUMB SHIT!"

A bloodcurdling scream erupts from the room, followed by the sound of glass shattering. Sabo and I exchange looks, and I notice how unsettled he seems. Marco's the only one who seems pretty chill about it—but well, what do you expect from a guy who burns a building containing several people as if it's a regular hobby? I heard that's the _short and sweet _version of how he ended Demalo Black around two nights ago.

I straighten up when the door opens to reveal a muscular giant whose standing hair reminds me of a rooster's crest. A _green _rooster's crest. Sure, I'm used to seeing green as a hair color, thanks to Zoro, but _really_.

It's not just the hair, though. His punk rock get-up can probably cause nightmares for Dad if I were to suddenly pick it up. He's wearing checkered pants, but he remains shirtless under his long magenta coat, showing off a strange tattoo that resembles a vampire bat—if the pair of fangs with wings sprouting from the sides has any indication. He must have shaved off his eyebrows because he doesn't have any. Then, there's that ring piercing in between his nostrils. Just_ imagining _how it must have felt when he placed that made me feel very uncomfortable.

Seriously, everything about this guy screams "obnoxious," and just by looking at him, I'm reminded that I'm dealing with the leader of one of East Blue's biggest street gangs.

"Hi. You're Bartolomeo, I'm guessing?"

He responds with an obviously forced grin that exposes his sharp canines. "Yeah, that's me. Come in." He takes one step aside and waits for us to enter before slamming the door nearly off its hinges.

For a private parlor in the bar, this place looks like it can serve as a large den. There's a couch next to a table with a cold ice bucket of beer bottles, a television that's connected to a few gaming consoles and some metal rock band posters hanging on the walls. The largest object in the room, though, is that closet standing on one corner of the room, far away from everything else. It's so huge and elegant looking that it seems so out of place in this gritty type of bar. I bet it's a walk-in—which is strange because I don't see this Bartolomeo guy as the vain type.

Bartolomeo plops himself down on the couch. "Want some beer?" he offers gruffly.

"No, thanks. Just came from the local grill. Sabo?"

"I'm good."

"Well, sit down." He points towards the chairs across him, and Sabo and I take our seats. I search around to see if this place has a bathroom. Not because I need to go, but because there's obviously someone missing here.

"Ace," Sabo hisses in a whisper, and I partially wonder if he's thinking what I'm thinking right now, "As your best friend, I am going to tell you now that I am _really _concerned for your brother's choice of friends." He jerks his thumb towards the broken window which Marco stationed himself next to. Judging by the odd look he has while studying the ground outside, I can guess what happened to our nameless escort.

"Wasn't there someone you were talking to a while ago?" I ask gently, just to confirm my suspicions.

"Never mind him," he quickly brushes, "What's famous Asch Newgate, his bodyguard and some blonde pretty boy want with me?"

Before Sabo can react, I speak first. "I'll make this quick, then. I was referred to you by one of my contacts, and I'm hoping that you can answer a few questions for me."

"Yah, I heard about what ya do." He leans back against his seat. "You've been lookin' for someone for years. Well, I'm tellin' ya—I keep to my damn business. I dunno anyone you'd be interested in."

I narrow my eyes. "You sure? The name, 'Monkey D. Luffy,' isn't familiar to you?"

"Never heard of him!"

"Heard you were close to him. So close that some people caught you crying over him."

"What the fuck? I don't cry for nothin'! I dunno what yer talkin' about!" He immediately stands up, fuming in deep shades of red. His eyes look like they're ready to pop from his sockets.

"Listen, I—" I'm cut off the moment he slams his fist against the table in between us. I can hear the cracks of ice from inside the bucket.

"No, _you _listen here! I dunno anythin' about him, so if that's all yer here for, then ya can get yer filthy rich asses out of here before I beat the shit out of ya fer crashin' into my place!"

"Thanks for that," Sabo mutters before giving me a nudge on the shoulder, "Well, what's the verdict?"

I give him a victorious smirk. Nearly a decade of "dead ends" and "nothings" have passed, but now I'm struggling to contain myself from jumping up and down across the room while screaming alleluia out the window. "It's obvious. He's lying."

"WHAT? YOU CALLIN' ME A LIAR?" Huh. I guess I spoke louder than I intended to…

"Yeah, that's what he said," Sabo, my best friend and King of Snark, rolls his eyes, "You deaf from all your screaming?"

"You got a lot o' balls, y'know that? Only reason you bastards aren't dead yet is because I don't want the fuckin' cops to barge in here and—"

"I wonder what kind of person Luffy is," Marco comments out of the blue. He hasn't moved from his spot yet, only studying his nails with an air of disinterest. "Must be a nice guy."

"DAMN RIGHT, HE IS! LUFFY-_SENPAI_ ISN'T JUST A NICE GUY! HE'S THE BEST! HE'S—" Bartolomeo then immediately chokes after realizing what he just said. I give a thumbs up to Marco who merely shrugs.

Sabo snorts. "Luffy-_senpai_, huh? You're a really bad liar from the get-go."

"Right, so don't try and lie to me again." I'm not deaf to the sound of cracking knuckles as I stand up. "Look, you're the only one who can help me find him."

"You leave Luffy-_senpai_ alone, got that? He ain't none of yer business. Don't lie. I've heard some shady shit about you. Luffy-_senpai_ don't need none of that!"

"Huh, you never struck me as someone who reads the tabloids. You and I both know that they _love_ talking about my father." I chuckle while burying the urge to murder. God, this _idiot_ better not say anything about my "second life" because Sabo's smart. He's capable of piecing things together given some clues, and having him find out the truth about what Sanji and I do can complicate things between us. Something that I'm not all too willing to deal with. "So, let's try this again—_where_ is Luffy?"

With his towering height, Bartolomeo shoots a death glare at me, but I remain unfazed. "What d'ya want from him, eh?"

"I just want the both of us living together as a family again. He's my brother." I don't expect Bartolomeo to believe me, and that's the hardest part.

"M-Man, the _fuck_ are you rich asses smokin'? That's the biggest piece of bullshit I've heard of all time, y'know!" He falls back against the sofa, howling in laughter, and he must be in pain if he's actually clutching his stomach.

"I'm being very serious. Now, are you going to help me or not?" He gives me two middle fingers, and I probably would have started maiming the guy if Sabo didn't restrain me just now. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before trying again. "I'm guessing you're not going to do this for free, huh?" _One. Two. Three. Stay calm. You're so close. Don't fuck this up. _"I'll make it worth your while if you tell me."

"The fuck? Who d'ya think I am? I'm ain't sellin' him out to ya, y' hear?" To be honest, on any other occasion, I would have admired this guy for his loyalty. But, now's not one of those times. "Besides, you said yer brothers? Where's the damn proof, eh?"

I can feel my stomach turn. That's a question that I've always dreaded to hear. "We were both young when we were separated. I don't have much concrete proof at the moment," I mutter feebly.

"Then, I don't believe ya."

Sabo steps forward, a silent but angry spark in his eyes. He's probably already at the end of his patience. "Ace, let me straighten this guy out for you."

"No, wait, let me—"

"Oi, oi, hold on a sec!" Bartolomeo stares, "Hey, pretty boy—what d'ya call him?"

"First of all," Sabo scoffs, "My name is Sabo—_not_ "Pretty Boy"—and for _your _information, Rooster, I called him 'Ace.'"

I nod to Bartolomeo whose face oddly goes from burning red to ghost white without warning. "Asch isn't my real name," I admit, not minding that I'm telling a complete stranger about this. Anyway, after the news announcements plus all the media coverage over the years, it's no big secret that I'm happily adopted under the Newgate name. "My best friends call me by my birth name, Ace. Monkey D. Ace—but I prefer using my the name 'Portgas' D. Ace out of greater respect for my mother."

An awkward silence follows, and that's an understatement. I'm shifting my weight between my feet, feeling uncomfortable for the first time due to the numerous expressions that Bartolomeo's currently sending me.

He has this glazed look in his unblinking eyes which cracked open wider than I think is humanly possible. It's like he doesn't have any eyelids at all.

Now, he looks like he's going to cry. There's even snot running down from his nose in vast gooey amounts. Added to that is the waterfall of tears cascading down his face. _What the hell's going on here? _

I look at Sabo who appears deep in thought. "That look. I know that look," he mumbles quietly to himself. I probably shouldn't ask…

"ACE-_SENPAI_!" A pair of arms suddenly grab onto me, and _holy shit, I can't breathe…!_ "ACE-_SENPAI!_" Ace-_senpai? _What the hell? Where did _that _come from? "ACE-_SENPAI!_" Oh fuck, that snot…

I'm calling Sabo for help, but my so-called "best friend" is just grinning from cheek to cheek, fighting to keep himself from laughing. "Hey, Ace, congratulations. You've got yourself a _fan boy_."

I begin kicking and struggling against the iron bear hug. Didn't this guy just threaten to beat me into a bloody pulp five minutes ago? "Sabo, you help me out right now or I'm going to fucking kill you—"

"Magic word, Ace." Oh no, he did _not _just bring out his phone to take a photo of this. He will _not _post this shit in social media—"Hash tag Asch Newgate, hash tag East Blue, hash tag free hugs…" _Sabo, you little fuck—_

"That's enough, kids," Marco says, tapping his watch with his finger to emphasize the time, "Ace, it's getting late, and Lord Newgate strictly wants you back home before sundown."

"What? You grounded?" Sabo asks as I finally break free from Bartolomeo's death hold. At least, he's smart enough to take this as a sign to put his cellphone away. Totally would have smashed it if he didn't.

"Family stuff. Sanji and I have a cousin from France who's coming over." It's not a complete lie, and Sabo seems content by that answer. I take a deep breath, trying to reassess things. Okay, at the very least, Bartolomeo's going to work with me now and—

"No… no good…" The Gang Leader switches on his Fanboy Crybaby of the Year Mode as he weeps. He snivels once more while backing towards the window. "I-I'm too nervous t-ta—ta speak… A-After the way I-I just treated ya e-earlier—t-to L-Luffy-_senpai's_ bro..! I'm scum…! I-I need to die…!"

"Don't _move_," I raise a shaking finger towards Bartolomeo who's hiccupping at this point, "I've searched almost nine _**fucking**_years for some damn answers about Luffy, and you are _**not**_going to bring them with you to the _**fucking**_ grave, got that?"

"A-Ace-_senpai… _A-Ace-_senpai_ _**n-needs**_ me…?"

I lower my finger. _Okay_, not the reaction I was expecting. "Err… yeah. Sure. I need you." This last set of words sends Bartolomeo dropping down on the floor, gushing in some sort of euphoric trance. Holy shit, is this guy for real?

Well, apparently he is if Sabo decided to sit down on a chair and grab a bottle of beer from the ice bucket. "That's it. I'm done. I was just being polite earlier. I think I need that drink now." He pops open the bottle and doesn't hesitate to chug down the contents. With the incoming migraine I'm already sensing, I honestly think that Sabo has the right idea.

Behind me, I can hear Marco sigh. "Oi. Answer his questions."

"A-Ace-_senpai's _butler is scolding me…!"

"You so much as touch me, and I will break your neck after my charge is done asking questions."

"A-Ace-_senpai's _butler is giving me a death threat…!" Either this guy received some massive brain damage or he's a complete idiot because it's _amazing _how he just took Marco's promise of death like a box of chocolates. Only a very few can accomplish that feat.

Huh. I think I really _should _send this guy to the Trafalgars next Christmas. Law will probably like another "case study."

Sabo finishes his first bottle and picks up another one. He offers it to me, but I shake my hand. "I still need to stay sober."

"Your loss."

I take a deep breath before mentally counting to three again. "Okay, Bartolomeo. Just answer my questions, and we'll be done here, okay? Stay calm, _don't cry_, answer as honestly as you can, and I'll make it worth your while. Are we good?"

"W-We're g-good…!" Bartolomeo says through his tears, "I-I just—I-I can't believe it…! L-Lu—Luffy-_senpai_… h-he doesn't know…! H-He thought you were d-d-d-d-d-deaaaaaaaad…!"

"Dead?" Within a split second, I'm hoisting Bartolomeo up from his position by the collar, "Who? What? How? _Why_? Just _who _said I was dead?" How can that be? I have a decent public following thanks to the wealth and fame my Dad has. _Surely_, Luffy would have recognized me, wouldn't he?

He makes one large sniff, thankfully trying to withhold his tears this time. "I-I don't know the complete details! B-But, L-Luffy-_senpai_ and your _oji-ji-jii-san, _Mr. Garp, thought you were dead all this time!"

"Our grandfather Garp?"

"Y-Yeah! Uggh, w-wait—I-I'm talking to Luffy-_senpai's _brother as if we're e-equals—p-pull yourself to-together, Bartolomeo! O-Ow!" He crashes back to the floor after I let him go, my eyes narrowing.

How's it that I can't remember? Grandfather Garp? Who's he? Yeah, sure I must have had a grandfather, but I don't recall ever meeting him before, and even if I did, I must have been too young. Also, if he really is our grandfather, which side is he from? My mother's or—

"L-Luffy-_senpai_ visits your grave sometimes! Last time, he visited his grandfather's grave and then yours to pay his respects to you!"

"Hold on." I feel the sensation of a hard and painful lump falling on the bottom of my stomach. For the second time, I grab onto Bartolomeo's collar which at this point is already heavily abused and wrinkled due to my grip. "Our grandfather's grave? Our grandfather is _dead_? You're telling me that Luffy's orphaned _again_?"

"Y-Yeah, that's what I—"

"And, Luffy is living _alone_?"

"Y-Yeah, but—"

"_And, _you're saying a _minor _like Luffy _**LEFT**_ East Blue City _**ALONE**_?"

"H-He has a temporary guardian with him! Mr. Shanks! He's with Mr. Shanks right now!"

I take one deep sigh of relief, the potential of an early cardiac arrest fading away for now. At the very least, Luffy has a hopefully responsible and capable guardian even it's just temporary. The sooner I fix that, the better.

"You said he left, right?" Sabo asks from his seat, taking a break from the drinks for a moment, "Do you know where he lives right now?"

"The Big City! G-Grand Line!"

"Do you have an exact address?" I ask quickly, unable to contain my grin. My heart is pounding against my chest so hard from the excitement. Is it possible for it to burst out, too? "I live in the City. I-I can't believe this! I can finally meet him!"

But, my shoulders end up slumping down from disappointment when I see Bartolomeo shaking his head. "L-Luffy-_senpai _hasn't given me a-and everyone else an address y-yet. S-Still temporary living arrangement or su-sumthin' l-like that! B-But—! B-But, o-once Lu-Luffy-_senpai_ gives me an address, I-I'll make sure to give it to ya right away because Luffy-_senpai _needs to meet th-the-the great bro-brother he k-kept tellin' all of us about!"

"Thank you," I say, trying to hold back my own set of tears. No way am I going to end up crying like this idiot right here—not in front of Sabo, at least—but it's almost hard not to. Not when I find out that Luffy isn't just a figment of my imagination. That Luffy's real. That he still remembers _me _after all this time. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you ! I really owe you! I—" I cut myself off when I realize what I just said, and I instantly regret it.

Bartolomeo starts screaming like a girl, tears of joy erupting from the corners of his eyes as he begins rolling across the floor.

One look at Marco, and I can swear that there's a vein from his forehead that's ready to pop right now. He stares blankly at the overly hyper man, his lips forming an _extremely _thin line—and that's _something_ considering that this isn't Juzo or Whitney we're dealing with. With the way things are going right now, I highly doubt that all of us would even come out of this room alive and fully intact by the next hour. They always did say: "Beware the Silent Ones."

I turn to Sabo for help, hoping to get his usual counsel, but he just finished his third bottle and is now stacking empty bottles for some reason.

Well, whatever. Who cares? I got what I came here for. Now, all I need to do is tear down the entire Grand Line to search for Luffy and then have him happily adopted under Dad's mansion roof. End of story.

"P-Pi-Piiii….!"

I blink, seeing Bartolomeo sobbing literally right between my feet, and I step back to prevent globs of mucus from landing on my shoes. "Pi-Pi-Picture… D-Do you wa-want to-to see—see L-Luffy-_se-senpai's_ pi-pictures?"

"Yeah, definitely!" I say, perking up a bit despite all of the weirdness coming from the gang leader, "You have some pictures you can show me?"

"A-A-A-A-A-A loooooot! I-I can't wa-wait to show you…!" Bartolomeo manages to kick himself up from his position in the ground, and faster than lightning, he manages to bring himself to the very front of that large wardrobe he has across the room. He opens both doors and pushes them aside to reveal—_what the __**hell**__ is that_?

Behind me, I can hear the sound of glass breaking. Sabo must have dropped his current bottle, because I can feel beer running under my soles. Marco isn't saying anything as usual, but I can imagine that he must be staring as well.

"D-D'ya like it? I-I-It's m-my dedication to Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu-Luffy-_senpai_!" Just the very name of my brother himself has Bartolomeo screaming all over again, and I'm getting scared—_very _scared—because apparently, Bartolomeo has a _fucking_ _shrine _in honor of my brother. A shrine complete with pictures, handwritten notes, autographs, drawings, key chains, unlit candles, incense bars, Luffy dolls, statement T-shirts of "I Heart Luffy-_senpai_" and "_Senpai_ noticed me" and—is that a lock of _hair _in a jar?

"Wow, all he's missing is the underwear," I can hear Sabo mumble.

"Oh, no! It's over there in the right drawer, second column to the right, third row, inside a sealed plastic with Luffy-_senpai_'s gym outfit from last year, November." _He has my brother's gym outfit? My brother's __**underwear?**_

I find myself inching closer to Sabo until we're within whispering distance. "Are you getting the stalker vibe here?" he asks me, "Because I'm totally getting it."

"No shit, Sherlock," I hiss, "Now, shut up and give me a bottle. No, wait. Give me four of those. I'm too sober for this." And, when I arrive at home, I will seriously barge into Dad's alcohol stash, drink up and then head to Sanji's house later just to raid his wine storage. Don't care if I'll have to go through Hell in the form of my cousin's and my Uncle's unholy, _colorfully_ worded rage. Four bottles of beer just won't cut it after all this shit that I'm currently dealing with.

"_Sod off_. That's all the beer he has left, and I still need more."

"_I _need more. That's my brother's underwear and hair strands he's keeping in his closet."

"You mean worshipping."

Simultaneously, the both of us turn to Bartolomeo who looks like he's partaking in some religious form of prayer. "I PRAY TO LUFFY-_SENPAI_ EVERY NIGHT FOR THE GOOD LIFE I RECEIVE—"

Marco hasn't said _anything _yet, and so I check to see if he's still doing okay because I'm starting to worry for his sanity. He already has to deal with _so _much inside the mansion alone, and sometimes, I wonder if his monthly paycheck is enough to compensate for well—_everything_ he needs to deal with on a daily basis. Said Pineapple looks at me, his deadpan expression still intact while he's fervently tapping his watch—although, I'm beginning to wonder if it's _really _getting late or he just wants to get the holy hell out of here. My money's on the latter.

"Seriously," and Sabo pauses to shiver before continuing, "What are the chances that he has a freaking sex doll of your brother in his closet? Come on, you have to admit that I'm not thinking too far off here."

Oh.

Oh no.

No.

No, no.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_. That's an absolute _big _NO, and I want to hit Sabo for crossing forbidden territory because sex and Luffy together in the same sentence? _Haha_. That's a _big _no-no. That is _unacceptable_. It does not deserve my Big Brother Stamp of Approval. No one deserves to look at my brother in that way until he's _fifty_, capable of supporting himself and making sound decisions.

Besides, how old is Bartolomeo? 20? 21? Legal age? My brother's still a minor. So, that makes it pedophilia and my brother's too innocent to be involved with creepy fan boys, dirty old men, cougars or any of that bullshit. No. Absolutely _not_ unless I have something to say about it.

"If there is one of Luffy in there, I will _end _him," I growl through clenched teeth, "I will _end _him horribly. His body will not be found."

"Didn't you just say you owe him?"

"I'll do him the service of making his death less painful than I intended." But, _still _painful enough to satisfy my bloodlust—or at least_ close _enough to being satisfied because I don't think I'll ever be fully satisfied._**Then**__, I'll send him to Hell on Earth which is basically the Trafalgar Residence. _

Chuckling darkly—while ignoring that funny look that Sabo's throwing at me—I open my beer bottle and gulp down at least half of its contents. The slightly buzzed feeling's enough to make me ignore Bartolomeo for a moment as I approach the decorated monstrosity that he calls a "shrine." Dozens of pictures to fill up a good number of thick, hardbound photo albums are scattered everywhere within the large closet space. There are group shots, solo portraits, candid shots and even planned poses—although, I think there are _too _many solo, candid shots for my liking. I take the first decent solo shot I can reach and study it, wanting to see how age has treated my brother.

And, when I finally look at him—his average, skinny height, his olive skin with our matching jet black hair and eyes and that all-too-cheerful smile which I treasure more than life itself—I know now the answer to Sanji's—and by extension, my own—question from the other day.

_Just __**why**__ didn't I trust my gut feeling?_

"Sabo. Marco. I don't think I'll need an address."

"_What?_" I can hear Sabo angrily trudging towards me. "Are you _serious_? _**Bro**_. We went _all_ this way here to go through some _crazy_—

"Tomorrow. Lunch time. You can help me out. I'll ask Zoro and Sanji to help me, too." I hand over the photo to him.

"Help out with what?" Sabo asks while he and Marco glance at the photo.

I crack a smile, although a huge part of me just feels like laughing because I must really be the World's Number One Idiot Older Brother. "With the search, of course. I'll need help in checking all of the first year classrooms because I'd like to meet up with a certain 'Lucy' again."

~*~ Omake ~*~

_**Reality**__: _

Ace: -points at Bartolomeo- Don't _move. _I've searched almost nine _**fucking**_years for some damn answers about Luffy, and you are _**not**_going to bring them with you to the _**fucking**_ grave, got that?

_**Bartolomeo's sparkly fan boy goggles version: **_

Ace: -sparkling bishounen mode- Don't. I think your life is too important to throw away.

Bartolomeo: A-Ace-_senpai_…. A-Ace-_senpai __**n-needs**_me…?

_**Reality: **_

Ace: Er… yeah. Sure. I need you.

_**Bartolomeo's sparkly fan boy goggles version: **_

Ace: -sparkly bishounen hair flip before he places a hand on Bartolomeo's shoulder- I need you.

_**Reality: **_

Ace: Okay, Bartolomeo. Just answer my questions, and we'll be done here, okay? Stay calm, _don't cry_, answer as honestly as you can, and I'll make it worth your while. Are we good?

_**Bartolomeo's sparkly fan boy goggles version: **_

Ace: I'm depending on you, Bartolomeo. You'll do a great job for me. –bishounen smile with enough sparkles to match his visions of Luffy-

Bartolomeo: W-We're g-good…!

Bartolomeo: (A-Ace-_senpai—_o-or is it Asch-_senpai? _A-Anyway, _Senpai_ is de-depending on me—ME— for t-the brotherly reunion! Thi-This is l-like—like a job f-for the r-right hand m-man, r-ri—_right_? Does this mean… does this mean… that I'm Luffy-_senpai's_ brother's ri-ri-right hand _man_? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!) -fangasm-

Bartolomeo: -still worshipping Luffy- LUFFY-_SENPAI_ IS LOVE! LUFFY-_SENPAI _IS LIFE!

Sabo: I really wonder what your brother did to warrant his own religion.

Ace: … I want to know, but at the same time, I don't.

Sabo: Seriously, what are we going to do with this guy?

Bartolomeo: CAN I MAKE A SHRINE OF YOU, ACE-_SENPAI_?

Ace: NO!

Bartolomeo: I CAN'T WAIT TO PUT ACE-_SENPAI _IN MY LUFFY-_SENPAI _FANFICTIONS!

Ace: … -picks up his phone and starts dialing numbers-

Sabo: What are you doing?

Ace: First, I'm going to raise the security in my place into maximum threat level. My underwear is at stake. Then, I'll call one of my cousins next and tell him that I'll be shipping in an early Christmas present. -chuckling darkly-

Sabo: … Okay, you really have to stop it with that laugh.

~* ~ BONUS OMAKE ~*~

Squado: -passes Ace a bottle of rum- Drinking on a school night?

Ace: -drinks more- Don't. Just… don't say anything, and keep them coming.

Squado: At least eat something while you're downing all of that. Your _papa _wouldn't want you drunk by the time he gets home.

Ace: I'm good.

Squado: The kids these days… But, seriously, what was that? Heard from Haruta that you called earlier, saying that you wanted this place on maximum security because you wanted your underwear protected.

Ace: That's right. –drinks another shot-

Squado: Never knew it was that bad.

Ace: Yeah. Guy's batshit crazy. Stealing underwear and hair strands…

Squado: Who would have thought? May be a bit on the rough side, but I always thought that he's a good kid. Didn't think you wanted him shot on sight.

Ace: Huh?

Squado: You told us over the phone to shoot on sight anyone with green hair, shouting your real name while trying to enter the mansion. This is Zoro, right?

Ace: Wait, no. This is someone else with green hair! Why would I want Zoro dead?

Ace: Sanji will fucking kill me…

Ace: … And _then _send my body to Law.

Squado: … -hears the door bell and he presses a button and checks the CCTV screen for the entrance gate- I think you better run outside now.

Zoro: -outside the mansion gate, next to his bicycle, shouting while ringing the bell- OI, ACE! I HEARD YOU'RE UP FOR DRINKS TONIGHT! HOW'S ABOUT SAKE AT MY PLACE WITH THE ERO COOK?

Juzo: Green hair, check. Shouting for Ace, check. Trying to get in the mansion… check. –pointing a sniper rifle at Zoro from afar-

Ace: -runs-


	7. The Unnamed King

_Chapter Seven: The Unnamed King ~Monkey D. Luffy ~_

Avoid Asch Newgate. Avoid him at _all costs_. Run away when he's approaching. Never attempt to speak to him. Never make eye contact with him. Never pass the third year classrooms. Never pass the gym whenever the _kendou_ team is practicing. Never pass the dance studio while the school dance troupe is there. Never pass the football field on Mondays and Wednesdays during team practice. Never pass the kitchen classroom on Tuesdays and Thursdays—oh, just thinking of _that_ already hurts me so much.

But, that's what Usopp told me when he picked me up from the apartment this morning, and he had me memorize all of that until the beginning of first period. He told me that Asch has been checking all of the freshman classrooms since Thursday last week—and this time, he _knows_ my name _and _my section. Crap, he must be still mad about what happened with Curly Brow, huh?

Now, it's lunch time, and I'm stuck here on the rooftop by myself because no one really eats here, so it's a safe place to hide from Asch and his friends.

I take a bite of the slightly dried Spam sandwich that I made for myself last night. It tastes alright, I guess. The bread's a little _too _toasted around the edges and I think I placed too much mayo, but you can't go wrong with Spam. I just really wish that Coby and Helmeppo can come up sooner. I handed them my lunch money because they promised that they'd bring me food from the cafeteria. I can't last on just _one _sandwich. That's like asking me to go on a diet—and that's just pure evil.

Back to Asch Newgate. What else did Usopp make me memorize? Oh, yeah. Avoid him at _all _costs. Run away when he's approaching. Do anything weird with his cousin or any of his friends again, and he can make my life miserable.

He _will _make my life miserable.

More miserable than it can ever be.

I pause from my sandwich. That last bite left a bad taste in my mouth. I decide to wrap it and place it aside for throwing in the trash later because I don't really want it anymore. Then, I settle my feet on the bench and wind my arms around my knees, hugging them close.

Usopp's probably just exaggerating things. It's not the first time that he did, but even if it's the truth, it doesn't really matter. What _can _Asch do to me that'll probably make me feel worse than how I already feel?

The past week felt like a long one. I remember waking up, my eyes hurting because "Stupid Shanks"—that's what I call him whenever I'm mad at him—made me cry to sleep after he dropped me home from dinner the other night. Even when it's past 7:30 on my alarm clock, I didn't care. I didn't want to go to school. I really didn't want to go anywhere. So, I just stayed in my bed the whole day except for those times when I had to eat or use the toilet. Before I knew it, it's already night time and that's strange because I didn't even bother playing my video games or catching up with my favorite _animes_ to pass the time. I just laid there in bed because I felt "the feeling." It's painful, and it's been like that for the next two days.

Why did Grandpa have to die? It's a question that I've kept asking myself as I just laid down there on the mattress. Things just kept going downhill ever since he did. Dadan left. I had to move to Grand Line City. Now, Shanks is going to leave me, too. I thought that if I can make new friends, then I won't have to feel this way any more, but no—I'm wrong.

Usopp kept calling me, but every time he did, I would just tell him that I'm sick. He probably knew that I was lying, though, because Usopp knows a lie when he hears one over the phone, and he knows that I've always been a bad liar. And, every time before we end our calls, I'd make him _swear _not to tell Shanks.

"_But, Luffy, you're… are you mad at Uncle Shanks?"_ One time, he asked me this while gulping behind the line. I told him that I didn't know, and luckily for me, he stopped asking after that.

Was I really mad? Maybe I was at the beginning, but no matter how much I tried, I can _never_ hate Shanks. I just _hate_ that he has to leave, and maybe that's why I didn't want to see or talk to him. I think it's because every time I see him, I'm reminded, and that just hurts me so much. Even worse, I think I can see that even Shanks is getting hurt, too.

Usopp never broke his promise, but he kept calling just to check on me. He's a really nice guy like that, but just when I was _so _sure that he's finally going to tell Shanks or Uncle Yasopp, Kidd did that for him. He never listens to anyone.

"_Oi, Luffy. What's going on?" _I remember him asking me behind my cellphone receiver_, "Why do you sound like that?" _

I remember rehearsing words in the back of my head first. It sounded good to me, but my voice always had this way of cracking._ "I-I'm not feeling that well."_

"_What? So sick that you can't even Skype with me like the usual?" _

"_N-No, I'm r-really, really sick."_

"_You suck at lying, Luffy. Now, tell me what's wrong or I will go there and find you—"_

"_Stupid Kidd. You don't even know where I am right now—"_

"_And, I will beat your sorry, whiny ass until you cough up and tell me what's wrong—" _

He keeps going on and on, and I just stay quiet. I remember wanting to hang up. Kidd sounded like he was going to cry again because of me, and I didn't want to hear or even imagine that again. If only I was a good liar like Usopp, then I wouldn't be doing this to him. I'd be a good friend to him. I wouldn't have to make him worry about me like that.

My mind was made up, and I was just about to end the call, but then Kidd switched his tone. _"Oi. Lu. Lu, please. Just answer me this honestly, will you? Have you—have you tried doing you-know what again?" _

I had winced, recalling the memory of waking up at that hospital bed with my head hurting so bad because of that awful hospital smell. Even until now, I can still hear the beeping sounds from the heart monitor… and that "feeling" inside me when I saw all my friends cry… when I saw that even Kidd's crying because of me. Because of what I tried to do.

"_No. I haven't tried to kill—to kill myself again," _I told him, "_I promised you that I wouldn't. You know I really like you, Kidd… a-and I don't want to break a promise to you." _

He didn't say anything for a bit, but then he ended up laughing. _"Yeah, that's good. That's good. You remember that promise, got that? But, are you… you know… are you still depressed?" _His voice had been shaking. Hearing him like that, I wanted to cry—and it's so hard because I already told Shanks that Grandpa wouldn't want that. That I'd _never_ cry again.

So, in the end, I told him that I was. Because if "depressed" meant sad, and if depressed people always feel sad, tired and all these other things, then yeah. Maybe "the feeling" is called "depression." After Kidd hung up, Shanks came knocking an hour later. I forgot that he has spare keys.

"_C'mon, Lu." _His voice was a pleading one_. "You know that I hate seeing you down like this." _

"_Stupid Shanks_." I kept myself wrapped under my blankets, my words muffled by burying my face against the pillow._ "I hate seeing you leave." _He must have heard me because I remember feeling the weight shift from the side of the bed and then a pair of familiar arms wrap around me.

When I looked at him, I saw Shanks pulling a sad look—the type of sad look where his lips are stretched with the bottom part sticking out._ "See this ugly mug over here?" _He pointed at himself_. "It's not going to smile and turn into a handsome face unless it sees you smiling, you know that?" _

At first, I tried to stop myself—and I think it almost worked because Shanks looked like he was going to pull a serious face—but then I couldn't help it. I laughed just a little bit as I tried pushing him off._ "Stupid Shanks! Your face is too close! It smells like alcohol, you know!" _

"_See? That's a better look you have right there_." Shanks chuckled, pulling back. I tried to send him a glare, but it didn't work because that only made him laugh harder. Shanks always told me that whenever I tried to look mad at him, I would end up looking cute. So, I just looked away instead.

"_I'm still mad," _I flat out told him.

"_Well, that's not going to change my mind about sleeping over here tonight." _That made me give him a double take. Shanks still had his grin on. _"Not pulling your leg here. Oh, and tomorrow, you're not heading to school just yet. Let's go to East Blue and head for the beach. Have some lunch there and maybe ride the largest boat. Remember when you once told me that you wanted to be the King of the Pirates?" _I've always remembered that and the way he would laugh at me because he said that I'd make a good ship anchor. Sure, I can't swim, but that was just _mean_.

"_B-But your government work and stuff—"_

"_Yeah, you can check my pockets and see if my phone's off. I just phoned the meanest, scariest, ugliest Stone Face son of a bitch on Earth—"_

"_Mister... Mister… Aka-ka—I forgot. The guy that you and Grandpa don't like?" _

"_Yeah, Mr. Stone Face." _He snorted._ "Anyway, I phoned and told him that he can go to Hell because I'm going to enjoy my Friday with you. Besides, you already know that Old Man Rayleigh's my real boss, and he's fine with giving me a short break from work. Also, I pushed my flight, so I'll be staying here for two more weeks." _

I couldn't help myself at that point. If I was mad at him before, I forgot all about it for just that _one _moment because I ended up hugging him so hard that he struggled to breathe for air. Even if it's just another two weeks, that still meant _more _time to be with him. When I pulled back—because I really can't control my strength, especially when I felt really strong feelings about things—he ended up being the one to hold me close.

"_But, you're going to leave me anyway," _I reminded him sadly. He could take me to all the fun places for the next two weeks, but in the end, it's not going to change anything. _"You're going to leave me with people I don't know, and it's not going to be the same. I don't know if—if they'll love me the way you do." _

"_Well, you never know until you find out, right?" _I stayed quiet, but Shanks added_, "And, you know what? If it doesn't turn out well, just keep in touch with me, and I'll make sure to visit you every month without fail. And, if they don't treat you right, I'll have you out of that place in the drop of a hat." _

"_Okay. You're not Stupid Shanks anymore. You're Shanks." _

"_Why, thank you, Luffy. Such a nice promotion." _

Shanks kept his word because after a home-cooked dinner, a shower and a few rounds of Call of Duty, the both of us managed to squeeze into the same bed and have ourselves tucked in. Before I slept, he kissed my forehead a good night, but not without one last conversation.

"_Hey, you know, Lu—I'm going to make a bet with you_," he said, and he sounded so sure of himself as he continued,_ "Your new family will love you without a doubt. Who wouldn't love this cute puppy face?" _

"_I don't have a cute puppy face!" _

"_You don't believe me now, but I'm betting that I'm right and that your new family will be all over you, especially your brother, and if I win, you do whatever I want you to do." _

"_And if I win_—" I had to pause for a moment, thinking of a consequence,_ "If I win, you're adopting me. Got that?" _

"_Luffy, you've got yourself a deal_." Somehow, I thought that the adoption would be impossible—and I wasn't sure if it's because of the court stuff or if it's because Shanks already knew that he's going to win.

_**Nope. He won't win. He's not going to win. That's a promise. **_

"LUFFY!"

I can see Coby and Helmeppo running towards me. I wave at them, about to ask where my lunch is, but I get my answer when Coby gives me back my money.

"S-Sorry, Luffy," he apologizes while catching his breath, "It's—It's just that—"

Helmeppo shakes his head, grabbing onto my arm and yanking it just as I'm pocketing my cash. "No time! We have to hurry! Usopp's in trouble!"

Somehow, I forget about lunch. "Where's he?"

"F-Follow us!" Coby stammers, "We'll just explain to you on the way!"

"There's no time for that! We've got to hurry for Usopp!" Coby and Helmeppo nod, and the two of them break into a run. I follow after them, but it doesn't take too long until it's _them _following me.

"Luffy!" I can hear Helmeppo screaming from way behind me. "Slow down! You run _too _fast!" It's true because when I look back, I can see them both from several feet away. I slow down, just so they can catch up to me and then take the lead.

"Hurry!" I yell, waiting for them as I jog in place.

People say I'm too fast. People say I'm too strong. People find it weird that I heal up so quickly—just like the doctor who took care of my surgery. I've kept hearing all of that ever since I was little, but Grandpa used to say that it's because he's raising me to be a "healthy and strong Marine." Me? I just think I have awesome _shounen anime _super powers.

I don't think Kidd and the rest of my friends believe me—except for good ol' Barty, of course!—but this isn't something we talk about that much anymore because we just think it's better that way. I've got _shounen anime _super hero powers, Hawkins is psychic and Killer is a silent alien from outer space who wears a helmet to protect his head at _all_ times! Plus, being super fast and super strong has its uses if it can help Usopp—_and if I don't fall asleep because of narcolepsy just like the last time with Zoro. _

But, these powers have to be kept as my biggest secret. Grandpa always said so. People are going to be scared of me if they knew… and if that happens, then I'll always be alone. I guess I just got lucky that I have Kidd and the others who accept me for who—or what—I am. But right now, it's an emergency, and I'll need to use them again. I just hope my new friends will be just as nice to me.

From the school roof deck, the three of us run down the flight of steps all the way to the ground floor, and as we're running down the corridors, all I can think of is the fact that Usopp's in trouble. I dash from one corner after another and slip through large crowds of students. Coby's saying something—probably about what happened—but I can't listen. I can't concentrate. I'm going between worrying about Usopp and slowing down a couple of times just so that Coby and Helmeppo can lead the way.

Plus, it doesn't help that it's still lunch time. There are too many students. They're all "check outside" and "that long nosed kid" and some other lines that I don't bother to catch anymore as I rush past them. I can even hear the alarm going off and something about an "evacuation." It's like the whole school knows about Usopp, and they're just there to block my way.

They take another sharp turn to the right, and I must have been slow enough if they somehow manage to disappear from behind the corner. I go a bit faster, trying to stay as close to them as possible, but as soon as I head right, I end up colliding against someone. The both of us topple down on the floor with me crashing near one of the lockers, and I groan as I roll from my stomach, struggling to get up.

This school's _really _weird. Two days of actual attendance, and I've already crashed into two people. It's like the students here _want _to be bumped.

"Ouch, that really hurts, you know! What _are _you made of? Bricks?" Looks like I bumped into a girl this time. When I sit up, I can see her rubbing her head as she tries to gather herself up. Auburn brown hair, large dark eyes with long lashes and kind of short—I'm not sure if she's a freshman like me or not, even when she finally stands up to her full height.

"S-Sorry!" I stammer, bolting up straight, but I don't really focus too much on the girl or the nearby students (who seem really annoyed at me for some reason). Behind her shoulder, I can still see Coby and Helmeppo taking a left.

"You're pretty strong, but that's okay." The girl chuckles before she pauses. "Oh, hey, you're Lu—"

"No time!" I yell, and the short girl's just a blur now as I force my way past her, "I have to run!"

"H-Hey! Wait! Stop! I think I know someone who wants to meet you!" She keeps on shouting at me, but I don't stop to hear the rest. I race across the hall, pushing past other students until I finally turn down the corner where I finally catch up with my friends.

"What happened?" Helmeppo asks.

"I bumped into some girl."

"Again?" Coby's jaw drops. "Wait, who's it this time?"

"Don't know! Don't care! Let's just help Usopp!" They don't argue against this, and the three of us run until we make our way to the outside parking lot where a crowd of students are gathered.

"WHERE THE _HELL_ IS DONQUIOXTE DOFLAMINGO?" Someone's shouting, "ONE OF YOU BETTER BRING HIS PANSY ASS DOWN HERE _**NOW**_!"

We make it to the very front of the crowd, and that's when I see some angry-looking guy with long, messy hair, large beefy arms that must have ripped the sleeves off his shirt and a really sharp, crooked nose. He's holding onto a large pipe, and he's screaming for some guy named "Doffy" or whatever the name is. Too long to pronounce. Behind him, I can see a gang of more than ten. I don't recognize any of them, but they all look the same—tall, bulky and _butt_ ugly with the way they're sneering and flashing out their knives and clubs. While the leader keeps on shouting some other stuff, I look around until I spot Usopp. He's bruised and knocked out on the side, and I can see Nami on her knees, holding onto him. Kaya's there, and she's unconscious, too.

I immediately run to Nami's side. "Hey, Nami! What happened?"

Nami nearly jumps. "Luffy! Why're you—"

"Coby and Helmeppo called!"

"Where's Vivi and Camie?" Coby asks when he and Helmeppo drop next to her, too.

"They're calling the Disciplinary Committee. Smoker should be on the way to sort things out!"

"I don't know if he can handle it alone, though. Look at them. They're armed. Smoker might have to call his Dad at the police department," Helmeppo says, looking nervous while glancing at the gang.

"What happened to Usopp and Kaya?" I ask.

"It's Arlong's fault," Nami begins with a frown, "Last year, he got kicked out, so he's been bumming around with his gang. Now, for some reason, he's out here, looking for our Student Council President, Donquioxte Doflamingo. I guess he heard from his contacts here that Kaya recently became a junior assistant representative in the Student Council, so Arlong tried to get Kaya to call out Doflamingo. But, then Usopp—well, you know that he _really _likes her."

Coby shakes his head. "Usopp tried to defend her, but he got outnumbered. Kaya just fainted after seeing what they did to him."

I look down, staring at the number of blows Usopp received. He's bleeding from the forehead and his lower lip, with patches of black and blue covering his face. He probably has more wounds, but they're all covered by his school uniform. I notice his left arm, though—it's bent in a weird angle. Sprained. Probably even broken.

But, at least, Usopp managed one thing—he managed to protect Kaya from getting hurt. Now, the only thing left is to take care of that Arlong bastard. _Don't worry, Usopp. I'll handle the rest. _

"Luffy!" I can hear Nami whisper as I stand up, treading towards Arlong, "You idiot! What are you doing? _Stop!_" But, I don't. That Arlong guy already saw me, and he's grinning as I stand in front of him.

"Oi, freshman. Who're you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." I stare at him right in the eyes. My knuckles are cracking. "You hurt my friends, you know? I can't forgive that."

The entire group breaks into laughter, but among all of them, that Arlong bastard's the loudest. "And, what's your skinny ass going to do about it, _eh_?" He's about to shove me back, but the look of surprise on his face says that he didn't expect for me to catch him by the wrist or the hard punch that follows right after. It's not my strongest, but it's enough to send Arlong rolling towards the other side of the parking lot with a trail of blood that's running from his now broken nose.

Oh, and everyone else reacts just like people always would—with eyes that are bulging from their sockets, dropping jaws and a mixed chorus of shock. All around me, students begin whispering, and I'm trying to ignore them all. I use the end of my school blazer to wipe the streak of blood on my fist before eyeing Arlong's friends. They're all starting to sweat.

"Hurt my friends again, and I'll kick your asses," I threaten. None of them speak. Some are even taking a few steps back while dropping whatever weapons they're carrying. Satisfied, I turn towards Nami, Coby and Helmeppo who are all wearing funny looks on their faces.

"H-How did you do that?" Helmeppo stammers. Should I tell him? I'm thinking about it, but then he saves me the trouble when he just shakes his head. "Remind us _not_ to get you pissed."

"Don't worry. You're my friends, so I'd never do that to you guys." I begin walking towards them. "Anyway, where's the clinic? Let's get Usopp and Kaya—"

It's weird. For some reason, every student starts running away, screaming. An uncomfortable sensation swells on my chest as I watch them go. Did I… do the right thing?

"Luffy, _look out!_" Nami screams. Quickly, I spin back, spotting the mouth of a gun pointing towards me which causes a million thoughts to run in my head faster than light waves.

I think of all my friends in East Blue. Usopp. Grandpa. Shanks. Kidd. Asch Newgate. Ace. I never thought it would be possible for me to think of so many people and so many things in a matter of seconds. At the same time, I'm thinking that I should dodge. I'm fast enough. I've done it _once_. But, my legs won't move. I can't scream even if I want to.

Ever since I was little, I realized that I'm faster, stronger, and I can heal quicker than most people. But, if I get shot, will I really die? This isn't a _shounen anime_. This isn't _Sogeking Online. _This isn't _Call of Duty _or any other videogame where I can respawn whenever I want to. There's no extra lives. No second chances. This is _real, _and I should be afraid. _But, if this is the end, does this mean I'll get to see Grandpa and Ace again? _

If people are still screaming, I can't hear it. If Nami and the others are telling me to move, I don't hear them either. All I can hear is the deafening sound of the gun shot after the man pulls the trigger with an evil smirk. I instantly shut my eyes.

_**I'm going to die. **_

My body lands on the concrete ground. I know I should be dying or already dead. It's weird, though. Nothing feels _too _painful aside from the slight ache after a rough landing. But, then again… pain's never really a problem.

"Are you okay, Luffy?"

_**Wait, I'm still alive? **_

Someone must have managed to push me out of the way. We're both on the ground, and I can still feel him shielding me on top. Even if my ears are still ringing from the gun shot, I can hear the series of deep breaths, the sound of my own heart beating fast and a voice that sounds so familiar, but at the same time, it's not. It's only when I reopen my eyes do I realize just _who _saved my life.

"I-I'm good." Asch looks like he doesn't believe me, but after one prolonged stare, he gives me a tight hug. I feel him trembling. Immediately, I check to see if there's any sight of blood. Good thing there isn't any. Just a small rip on his blazer jacket.

Someone yelps before I hear a hard crunching sound, followed by a loud thump as something clatters on the ground. After Asch helps me up, I look at the guy who tried to shoot me, only to discover that he's already knocked out. The brown haired girl that I bumped into awhile ago picks up his gun, and right next to her is a tall, blonde guy with short wavy hair. He swings Arlong's pipe like a sword, pointing it threateningly towards the other gang members.

"See, Sabo? I told you guys that I found him!" The girl beams towards the guy who returns the expression.

"Good job, Koala," Sabo says, "But, watch out. These guys might be armed, too. Ace—are you and your brother okay?" I end up freezing. That Sabo guy—did he just call Asch "Ace"?

And, did he just call me _his _brother, too?

"We're alive!" Asch replies, not correcting anything that Sabo just said.

I quickly glance at my savior. "Wait, Asch, I mean—"

"No need to be formal," Asch—or Ace—chuckles a bit. "It's a bit confusing, but 'Asch' is just an adopted legal name. I'll _always _be Ace to you, Lu." I can feel my throat grow tighter after hearing the words that I've secretly kept wishing for him to say.

I knew it. I knew it all along. Asch _is _Ace, and Ace is alive all along. He's right here with me. He _remembers_ me. We're together again. _If only Grandpa knew. _

"_Oi, _I hate to break the grand reunion, but Luffy, can you tell your brother that he's a reckless dumb shit who could have gotten himself killed?" It's Curly Brow Cook who speaks, and he's helping Nami up. She's all white and shaking. Zoro's with them, too, and he's holding one _kendou_ stick while two others remain slung around his back.

"Whatever." Ace rolls his eyes. "If I had to 'think things through' like you'd always tell me, I'd be too late, Luffy would be dead, and you'd have to deal with my whining. And, I know you _love _to hear me whine."

"Shitty _music _to my ears." Curly Brow snorts before facing Nami. "Are you okay, _mademoiselle?_"

"W-We're fine," Coby speaks, but I don't think Curly Brow hears him.

"I-I'm fine—I-I just—" Nami shakes her head. Curly Brow nods before finally switching towards Coby and Helmeppo this time.

"_Oi_, you two. She needs attention. Escort _Mademoiselle_—"

"N-Nami."

Curly Brow's one visible eye twinkles. "_Merci_. Escort _Mademoiselle_ Nami and _Mademoiselle_—"

"Kaya?" Helmeppo offers when Curly Brow gestures towards Kaya.

"—_Mademoiselle _Kaya to the clinic." He pauses slightly before pointing towards Usopp. "Bring that one too, I guess. But, prioritize the ladies first, _got that?_"

The two of them nod, and Coby supports Kaya with his back while Helmeppo carries Usopp. Nami nods towards Curly Brow with a whisper that I guess is a "thank you" before she shifts to me.

"Luffy!" Her voice isn't as shaky as it was earlier, but I can tell that she's still worried. "Be careful! Don't do anything _dumb, _okay?"

"Got it!" They're the last to leave, and that means that no one else is here to watch whatever will happen next. Good.

When they're gone, I curl my fists, staring directly at the people who are _so _going to get their asses kicked in the next few minutes.

"So, Arlong, not really glad to see _you _here," the brown haired girl—Koala, I think—says to Arlong who's starting to get up now, "I thought you got expelled a year ago. What was that for again? Discovered drugs in your locker? Breaking into school records to change your grades? I think Smoker still has your files."

Arlong glares, trying to wipe the blood off his nose. "Shut it, slut. How's fucking with Outlook?" This causes Koala's crooked smile to veer towards a glare, but Sabo looks even scarier.

"Say whatever you want about me, but call Koala a 'slut' one more time, and I will _smash_ your balls with your own pipe and then burn them in front of you," he hisses under gritted teeth.

"_And, _for the record," Koala snaps, "Sabo and I aren't _fucking_. He doesn't pressure me for sex, and he respects me. He's just a better boyfriend than you ever were and could ever be."

"Arlong's Koala's ex. They were actually together for a _week_," Ace says when I turn to him for an explanation, "Trust me. Even Sabo doesn't know what she saw in him."

"It was the _worst _week of my life," I can hear Koala groan, "I was young and stupid."

"Well, the ladies tend to fall for the 'dangerous ones,' you know?" Curly Brow says, causing Ace to snort.

"Glad that applies to you, too, Sanji." Curly Brow doesn't speak, turning _really _red for some reason while Zoro just crosses his arms with a grunt. He's smirking, though.

"Look, I've got business with Doflamingo, so I want all of you to get out of my way. Especially _that _punk over there who broke my _fucking _nose." He's pointing at me, and suddenly, Ace isn't joking around any more.

"And, I'll break it some more if you don't keep your finger away from Luffy and get the hell out of here." Ace growls, his eyes sparking like angry flames. "Settle things with Doflamingo somewhere else."

"H-Hold on—A-Are you f-from East Blue?" One of the guys asks me. I nod while that Arlong bastard snaps towards him.

"The hell are you saying, Kuroobi?"

"A-Arlong—I-I think th-that's _him_! The might be the 'Unnamed King of East Blue!' That's _him!_" Oh, crap.

"The 'Unnamed King?'" another one of them says, "The one whose strength is an urban legend? The one who managed to earn the respect of Bartolomeo of the 'Barto Club?' _He's _the one?"

That Kuroobi guy nods. "They say he's the 'Monster Boy' who took down the former East Blue Street King, Wapol, after a really bloody fight."

"Yeah! I heard about that one, too! Heard he could dodge bullets and recover from stab wounds like they're nothing! It'd take a truck to knock him out! Just one punch, and you're out. You're lucky if you could survive _two_."

"Yeah, and you know what else I heard?" Arlong smirks towards me. "I heard the so-called 'Unnamed King' is Eustass Kidd's faggot bitch."

I flinch, feeling more embarrassed than pissed if that's what I should be. If he knows about what happened during that _one _time I actually fought—that time with Wapol—then he probably knows about _what _I am and how much Kidd means to me. I'm shaking now. I'm shaking so hard.

I need to deny this. I need to lie. I don't want _anyone_ to know about _that secret_ and about how I feel. Not even Ace. He's going to be scared of me. His friends, too. They're all going to think that I'm a freak, and then I'll be—

"Say that. _**One more time.**_"

I snap my head towards Ace, and the first thing I notice is how narrow his eyes got. This time, Arlong keeps quiet, slightly unnerved for once as Ace continues to eye him.

When I was little, no matter how bad things were, Ace was always gentle. I guess there were times when I might have tested his patience, but he never looked like _that _towards me. It's like all the light in his eyes have been extinguished as he fully directs his glare towards Arlong. His lips are sharp-edged and thin, only to break when he speaks with a steel-hardened voice, and each word is dripping with a promise of pain. If I thought that Sabo looked scary awhile ago, then Ace right now looks _terrifying_.

"Faggot bitch," Arlong swears, a sinister smile creeping up, and from where I stand, I can see him slowly drawing his hand inside his back pocket, "Pirate's ass. _Cum dumpster—_"

I try to stop him, but Ace doesn't listen as he launches himself towards Arlong who draws out the pocket knife. He tries to lunge it towards him, but Ace is quick to catch Arlong by the arm before redirecting the sharp end and then punching him square on the jaw. More blood oozes from Arlong's nose as he loses his footing and falls smack on the ground. Then, Ace stamps on Arlong's wrist, causing him to howl in pain before he kicks aside the dagger and then proceeds with the rest of the beating.

Okay, wow. Maybe Ace doesn't really need my help after all. Where did he even learn to do that? That's just _so cool_.

Sabo must be still pissed from earlier because he just throws aside the pipe and joins Ace in beating the crap out of Arlong, too. I want to help, but Arlong's gang is surrounding me now. Several arms try to hold me down, but I manage to tear away with ease. One of them tries to swing a metal bar towards my head, but I dodge this quickly before punching him across the face. The guy ends up flying and then landing on a nearby car's roof.

There's another click of a gun. I spin around to see that someone's going to try and shoot me again. I glare, bracing myself because _this _time, I'm going to dodge it. No way am I going to take a chance and die here. _Not when I know now that Ace is here with me. _

But, I don't need to do anything because the guy gets disarmed after one kick from Curly Brow. He cries in pain, clutching his probably broken hand, but he isn't given a chance to retaliate because Curly Brow swings his leg and gives him another high kick which completely knocks him out.

"Oi. Cousin. You okay?" he asks, sparing me a glance now that we're next to each other.

"We're cousins, Curly Brow Cook?" Wow, I've always known that I've had a brother, but a cousin, too? Grandpa never told me that!

"It's _Sanji_, and yes, we are now." He turns to me, and without warning, he serves one roundhouse kick towards my head. I immediately duck for it, and that's when I hear that Kuroobi guy cursing before Sanji side steps to avoid hitting me again. Then, he drives a few more kicks, knocking him out with a swollen face. Another person runs towards Sanji, and he's carrying a baseball bat. He tries to swing it towards his head, but in a flash, Zoro's in front of us, blocking the bat with two of his _kendou_ swords. Sanji looks really annoyed by this.

"Shitty _Marimo_, I was about to block that," he curses.

"Yeah, and have a broken leg while you're at it." Zoro grunts, using his strength to push back the guy before using one kendou sword to smack the baseball bat from the guy's grip. It goes flying, and right after that, Zoro uses his other sword to bash him in the head, followed by a dual strike on the waist. The guy ends up coughing out blood before falling on the ground, out cold. Okay, _that_ made me pause from all the fighting.

I'm fighting with _the _Roronoa Zoro. I'm _actually _fighting right next to the region's top _kendou_ champion! Bonney's going to be so jealous!He's even cooler in person than he is on TV!

"Heard a bit about you once. The 'Unnamed King,' right?" I blink, and that's when I notice that Zoro's _really_ talking to me. "If you're as strong as they say, then keep up with us. I'm not Ace. I'm not going to baby you."

"Don't worry!" I send him a grin as I crack both my knuckles. "One day, I'm going to be as strong or even stronger than Ace! Then, I'll be the one to protect him!"

That causes Zoro to smirk. "Luffy, right? Forget about what happened in the cafeteria during the first day. I think I like you already."

"You just like him now because Luffy's cousin-zoned!" Koala giggles from afar, causing Zoro to groan. "You and Sabo are really alike, you know? Both of you have a mean jealous streak."

"_Mademoiselle _Koala!" Sanji shouts as people start gathering around her, "You bastards! Don't you dare hurt a _lady!_" He's running towards them, but it turns out that Koala doesn't really need help. She's really tiny, but she's not having any trouble in beating up the last of Arlong's gang. How does she make _karate_ look like dancing? She's really good at it! Sabo must be really lucky to have a really cool and strong girlfriend!

Speaking of Sabo, the look he has while watching Koala send some high kicks is really funny. Oh, and did Sanji get hit? His nose is bleeding. Yeah, he must have gotten hit if Zoro looks kind of pissed. Hey, why's Sabo throwing a pipe at Sanji now?

"NEWGATE! OUTLOOK! BLACKLEG! RORONOA! FISHER! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

There's a student who's marching towards us, and he's _pissed_. He's tall and well-built, and it's like his school blazer's left open because it isn't enough to contain his pigeon-like chest that's already popping from beneath the school vest. How often does this guy work out? He must go to the gym everyday. His short and white—_natural?_—hair is slicked backwards, showing all the tiny veins that are sprouting on his forehead. He's leering at us, and as I continue to look at him, I'm oddly reminded of one of Grandpa's young marine corporals, minus the military get up and all. Besides the school uniform, I can also see a red band wrapped around his upper left sleeve, with the Japanese characters of "Discipline" written on it.

"Officer Smoker!" Ace greets with a curved grin, dropping Arlong's now disfigured face on the ground, "I just _love _the way you scream our names as if you're going to hunt us down to the ends of this earth!"

"I'm _not_ joking with you, Newgate. When all of this is cleared, I am going to—is _that _Arlong?"

"Hard to tell, right? _Good_."

"Before you start charging us, Smoker, I want you to know that this is _all_ self-defense on our part," Koala quickly explains, "Arlong and _his idiots_ busted into the school, and we would have evacuated, too, but then they were going to shoot this guy." I feel a pair of hands prop on my shoulders, and I look at Koala who's smiling at me warmly. "We couldn't just leave him alone. He's our friend now."

"Right, and it went messy from there," Sabo adds, pointing his thumb at the unconscious bodies all over the road and also the number of scattered weapons. "You might want to confiscate the guns, at least." He's beaming at Smoker who appears too lost for words.

"_Aaaaaaand_, what did I miss?"

Someone else arrives, and I can tell that he's important because Smokey—I think I'll call him Smokey instead because Smokey isn't a smoker who's smoking cigarettes right now—bolts up straight and calls him "Student Council President." He waves this off with a laugh, and only tells Smoker that he doesn't need to be stiff.

This is that Doffy guy that Nami mentioned, right? I blink, gaping at him as he continues to chat with Smokey. He's _really _tall—taller than the rest of us here. He's blonde and tan, and his lips stretches from cheek to cheek whenever he laughs or smiles—which he does a lot. He looks like a _really_ cheerful guy.

Except, he has a weird sense of fashion. Even with the uniform, he's wearing a pink scarf made of feathers around his neck. So, that's why they call him, Doffy, right? Because of his flamingo scarf? Also, what's funny are his sunglasses—curved, thin white frames with reddish-purple lens that change hues depending on what angle you're looking from. It looks maroon to me right now.

"Have you checked your phone, Smoker?" Doffy laughs, pointing at his own iPhone. "The school's trending on Facebook and Twitter! What a _day._ Your assistant deputy, Fukaboshi, did a good job in alerting the emergency authorities, Mr. Son-of-the-Chief-of-Police."

"Yes." Smoker coughs. "Anyway, all faculty, staff and students are nearly finished evacuating. You shouldn't be here right now, President. The Disciplinary Committee's only permitted to search for the missing students—"

"And, we found them, and it looks like they handled all the work here, don't you think?"

"It seems that way." _Hey, _how come Smokey doesn't sound so pleased? And, why are Ace and Sabo smiling at Smokey in a funny way?

"You're not going to actually _charge _Newgate and his friends, are you?" Doffy gasps. "I mean, let's face it, Smoker—they _saved _the school! And, I don't think there's any rule about self-defense against outside gangsters, right?"

"None at all." Smokey deadpans while shooting Ace and Sabo a crossed look. Ace folds his arms with a smirk. Sabo shrugs. Koala giggles while Sanji rolls his eyes, and Zoro just looks bored.

"Right. Carry on, Smoker." Doffy flips his hand before immediately turning to us. "And, _how _are we all feeling right now? When people found out that all of you were still missing, there was a mass panic, you know! I was so worried myself that we had to ask school authorities to create more search parties!"

Sabo raises an eyebrow. "_Flattered_, but I never thought that _you_'_d_ come to our defense, Donquioxte."

Doffy only grins. "Outlook, I'm not such a bad guy, you know. I can't believe that we're going to graduate this year, and we're _still _not yet close buddies!"

"Yeah, but tell us about Arlong." Sanji's eyes—well, at least his visible one—narrowed. "Heard he's been looking for you."

"And, here I am!" Doffy spreads his arms, walking towards Arlong and checking on him. "But—it looks like our meeting will have to be put on hold for a while. You really knocked him out, you know?"

"You're not answering any of our questions," Sabo says, and Doffy makes a huge sigh.

"I'm not the bad guy here. Why's Arlong looking for me? Your guess is as good as mine! He probably still has some beef against me ever since I _sort _of dropped a few hints that got him kicked out last year." Oh, okay! That makes sense now!"And, anyway, don't I get credit for helping you out? Otherwise, Smoker here would probably give you a hard time, and I don't want that because I like you guys! And, of course, that especially means _you_!" I fire a glare at him when he brushed me aside and slung an arm around Ace's shoulders.

What a jerk. Ace doesn't even look comfortable _at all. _

"Yeah, thanks?" Ace coughs, returning the gesture with a few pats on the shoulder before pulling away from Doffy who isn't done talking just yet.

"And, because I like all of you, you're officially honorary guests in the party this coming Friday at _Dressrosa_! Seniors only, I know, but I can make some exceptions for you, Roronoa and Blackleg! Shame that Nico isn't here yet. Outlook, Fisher, the Revolutionaries are performing, aren't they?"

Sabo's about to say something, but Koala tugs at his arm and gives him a pleading look. "Come on, Sabo! We've got major competitions for the team this year, and I think this will be a great warm-up for the Revolutionaries!" She sticks out her lip, looking thoughtful. "Unless, _maybe _we can have a dual performance with our latest steps…"

She starts to trail off, but Sabo doesn't wait for her to finish because he immediately shoots a dead serious look towards the Student Council president. "We're in."

"Excellent!" Doffy laughs heartily. "Anyone else under the confirmed guest list?"

Smoker shrugs. "We'll see."

Zoro looks at Sanji who shrugs, too. "Depends," he says while shooting a tentative glance towards Ace who seems unsure.

"Not really sure, too. Maybe, I guess, but I—"

"Great, great!" Doffy probably doesn't hear the rest of what Ace wants to say. His voice is just _that _loud. "I'll be expecting _all _of you in the party, and that includes you!" I'm caught by surprise because I didn't expect him to extend his hand towards me.

"Hi, Doffy. My name is Luffy!" I wave slightly, and that's when Doffy gives me a cheerful grin.

"Right, Luffy. You're going to the party, aren't you?"

I'm about to give him my answer, but I can feel two firm hands on my shoulders before hearing Ace speak. "Uhh, no. He's still a freshman, and I don't think he should be going to those parties, yet. You and I both know that they can get a little _wild_, you know." Wow, how did Ace go from Doffy to me so fast? Does Ace have super powers, too?

"You actually raise a good and responsible sounding point, Newgate. _For once_," I can hear Smokey insert dryly from the back, but Ace and Doffy don't mind this.

"Asch Newgate, don't be such a killjoy!" Doffy chuckles. "It's not like _you _weren't joining our parties when you were a freshman. Come on, Luffy. Tell him that it'll be _fuuuuun_! There's going to be girls, dancing, singing, free flowing drinks, food—" Okay, he's got me.

I instantly grab Ace by the arm just like how Koala did with Sabo. "Ace! Ace! Ace! Can we _please_ go to Doffy's party, _please_?"

"Luffy, if you're just there for the food, there's a _lot _of food in our house," he says.

"But, it's a _party_, so there's going to be food, and fun and lots of dancing!" I beg, eyeing him earnestly, "Plus, this is going be the _first_ time we had fun together like this, you know? We missed out on _so much_, so we should catch up by partying together! Please Ace, _please_?"

"He has a point, you know," Sabo adds, and I'm really happy that he's taking my side, "Come on, let Luffy share some fun with you. You'll be there anyway to watch out for him in case anything happens, right?"

"It's really all on you," Sanji says to Ace, "I'm not going if you two aren't going, and we all know that if _I'm_ not going, then the _Marimo _isn't going, either." This ends with Zoro nodding in agreement, and now, Ace looks even more undecided.

"_So?_" Doffy smiles, his sunglasses flashing a bright red this time. "Are we going or not?"

All heads are turned to Ace who stills for a moment. I watch him anxiously, nibbling on my lip as I wait for his decision which finally comes out with a defeated sigh. "Okay, fine." I feel my heart skip a few beats as I sigh in relief, but he draws up a sharp finger. "_But_, when we're there, you're going to stick next to me, and you're _not _going to just drink or eat _anything _that people hand out to you when you get there, okay? And, even if Sanji smokes, that doesn't mean you're going to follow him. Same goes with Zoro and all of that sake he drinks up."

I think I can hear Zoro and Sanji mumbling a few curse words towards Ace as I give him a tight—but not _too _tight—hug.

And, since Ace finally said yes, Doffy's looking _really _happy right now. "Such a nice guy, Newgate! Looking out for a freshman. You two sound like you know each other, too."

"Long story," Ace replies sheepishly, and I can imagine Doffy winking from behind his shades. Except, his smile begins to drop the moment we start hearing the rising sound of sirens. I pull away from Ace, and when I turn around, I can see a group of police cars arriving, followed by ambulances, some news station crews and even a military truck with its own K-9 units.

"Hey, I think I see your Old Man, Smoker," Doffy mentions to Smokey who immediately stills when guy who looks like a much older version of him steps out of one of the police cars.

Sabo looks annoyed by this. "_Great_. My Dad's TV crew's here, too." He then sends a look towards Zoro who flinches for some reason.

"And, not just them," Sanji mumbles as a long, white limousine drives in, "I'm going to feel sorry for Principal San Galvino. What are the chances that he'll still have a job by the end of today?"

"I'd say—_close to non-existent_," Ace answers, watching an old man emerging from the fancy, white limousine. Several bodyguards in suits are there to accompany him.

Maybe that old man is a rich noble… or maybe even an old king who's dressed up in an expensive suit, complete with a bowler hat and a long decorated cane. He's _so _tall that even Doffy's a dwarf compared to him, and I can't help but stare at that epically long and white moustache he has right beneath his sharp nose. His eyes are narrowing into slits as he coughs, and he doesn't waste time in marching towards Smokey's Dad.

"I want these hoodlums detained. Jailed if they're not minors. Just get them _out _of my sight." His voice is booming even from afar, and it's powerful enough to get all the policemen to round up Arlong's gang while confiscating their weapons.

Yup, there's no other explanation to it. This old man really _has_ to be a king if he can do something as cool as _that_.

* * *

"Disgusted. Absolutely _disgusted_."

"T-There was simply a lapse in security, Sir Newgate." The Principal, Mr. San Galvino—which is a weird name, by the way—fumbled through the paperwork on his desk. "I-I swear that when everything's calmed down, I will have a word with the Office of Security. The school wouldn't allow for something like this to happen!"

"It already _happened_, imbecile, and for that, I _demand_ a full investigation regarding this so-called 'lapse in security,' as you so put it _simply_. In fact, because I see the lack of initiative here, I've _personally_ sent my own team to conduct one for you. You're _very _welcome." Ace's Dad's temper is enough to cause earthquakes. I guess that explains why Mr. San Galvino's trembling so much.

I look at Ace who's sitting next to me on the sofa at the Principal's office. "Ace, I can't believe that you got adopted by a king who can cause earthquakes."

"Well, you're not wrong." He smirks. "Our Dad's practically the King of this region." That last statement only causes the gap on my mouth to widen even further.

The group split up over the past hour, and it's just Ace and I over here in Principal San Galvino's office. Sanji's with Zoro who wants to hide from all those news people and camera men. Something about Zoro hating to be caught up in that type of attention and wanting to avoid anything scandalous because of some interviews or whatever. Same goes for Sabo, but that's only because his Dad's the one who runs the same media station that does a lot of Zoro's commercials, and he wants to avoid getting in trouble. Koala joined him, too, but I think it's because she just wanted to. She looked really upset, now that Arlong's finally gone.

Some people from Ace's house are with us, though!

"Luffy, are you _sure _you're okay?" Izou—who Ace introduced me to while Sir New Dad's reprimanding Mr. San Galvino some more—asks me for maybe the fifth time already. I can see her sharp black eyes running from top to bottom, checking again to see if Ace and I received any scars from the fight a while ago.

"We're okay, Izou," Ace assures her, although she doesn't look convinced, "Nothing that Luffy and I couldn't handle."

"I'm hungry, though," I admit, feeling the painful pangs on my stomach now that my hunger's finally returning, "I only ate half a Spam sandwich thanks to that Arlong guy, you know."

"At least, you got to eat." Ace says with a small pat to his stomach. "Damn, I don't know if the cafeteria is open right now, though. There _was _a major evacuation and all."

Izou gives us one quick look and then she opens her phone. It only takes her a little less than half a minute to search for something before she begins talking to that Marco guy who just stands next to the door with folded arms.

"Marco, get Ace and Luffy some lunch. There's a Whole Foods Deli a few miles from here," she orders, pointing at her cellphone screen.

Marco Polo—I'm going to call him that—raises an eyebrow, checking the map himself. "_Nearest_ place? There's a McDonalds and a Burger King that's within walking distance from here."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" she suddenly snaps, and I shift closer to Ace because of the way Izou's glaring at Marco Polo. It's like the angrier she gets, the more the ends of her long black hair curls, and she looks ready to breathe fire directly at his face. I don't know how, but I think she looks even scarier than Sir New Dad right now. "Do you know _how much _preservatives fast food contains? And, you're willing to sacrifice perfectly good health for _that_?"

Marco Polo looks like he's ready to say something, but decides not to. Izou grabs him by the ear anyway and starts shrieking. "Mark Constantine Phoenix, you are _going_ to get lunch for these two boys right _now_ or so help me, I will _make _you get lunch!"

Beside Marco, that Juzo guy—sounds like Juice—is whispering something about "her period" or something like that. Izou probably heard him, and even if she's waaaaay shorter than him, she ends up pulling his ear, too.

"_You_ are going with him!" Wow, Juice can't even protest! "If Luffy is really Ace's brother, then who knows what kind of appetite he has, you know! Poor boy, he looks so thin!" Then, she lets go of Marco Polo and Juice, and I don't know how she did it, but her looks soften, and now she's really nice and pretty again! "Luffy, don't be shy. Tell these two what you'd like to eat. You too, Ace. You haven't eaten either."

"Two Margherita Pizzas for the both of us!" Ace immediately shoots, and I see that he's holding his phone which has the menu on the screen. I immediately close the gap between us, just so I can get a better look.

"Oh! Grilled lamb chops!" I raise a hand, grinning.

"That, and a side of some mashed potatoes and gravy!"

"Buffalo wings with blue cheese dressing!"

"Chicken Tikka Masala Panini!"

"Roast Beef Sandwich with extra bacon!"

"Salisbury Steak!"

"Me too, but with some mac 'n cheese!"

"Hey, Pineapple Head, Juzo! While you're at it, don't forget the soup of the day! Extra large size!"

"Beef pot pie!"

"Osso Busco!"

"Cajun Rice!"

"Poutine!"

"Meat Lasagna!"

"Don't forget the Special Sushi Platter!"

"Izou, Izou, Izou, can I _please _have five Whoppers from Burger King anyway?" I ask.

Izou grants me a warm smile. "Why, of course, Luffy."

"Hey, if that's the case, I'd like a Venti Praline Latte Frappuccino from the Starbucks right next to it," Ace adds.

"Oh, oh!" I blink. "Get me a Venti Hot Chocolate with Hazelnut syrup and extra whipped cream, Marco Polo and Juice! Hey, you guys make me thirsty, you know? I think I want some pineapple juice, too!"

Beside me, Ace cracks into a fit of laughter, and I do too because the looks on Marco Polo's and Juice's faces are _hilarious_.

"Hey, Mark," I can hear Juzo say, "Did you get all of that?"

"Of course _not_." Oh, wow! How does he keep his eye twitching like that? That's _so cool_. If there's an official sport for that, he'd probably be the world champion!

There's a knock on the door. Sir New Dad breaks off from yelling at Mr. San Galvino, switching to a less angry tone as he gives permission to enter. When the door opens, I see a girl with chocolate brown hair—who's even _shorter_ than Koala—walk in, followed by Mr. San Galvino's secretary.

"A short diagnostic summary regarding my assessment of security quality, along with what happened, other major flaws and some suggestions for improvement, as you requested, Lord Newgate."

Haruta—that's her name, right?—offers a thick pile of papers to Sir New Dad who accepts it with words of praise before he starts skimming through it. Wow, _that's _short? That has to be like forty pages! And, how did she manage to write all of that down so fast?

"And, I suppose that you already found the culprit behind this mess?" Sir New Dad raises an eyebrow towards her.

"There was some bribery involved, Lord Newgate," she says with smile that's anything but innocent, "Apparently, one of the security guards was bribed by one of the gang members, so they could be allowed entry. On top of that, they took one of the school's back entrances that not so many students pass through."

"Has he been caught?"

"Yes, Sir Newgate, and there's currently an interrogation ongoing." This time, it was the taller, dark haired secretary lady who replies.

"He's guilty. Don't worry." When the secretary lady shoots her an annoyed look, Haruta only responds with an even wider smile.

"Thank you, Haruta and Ms. Alvida." Sir New Dad finishes browsing through that _really _long report and so he sets it aside with a smile. It's kind of obvious that it's aimed for Haruta who curtsies. " I want him sacked and then detained by Chief Smoker and the rest of his department. Then, make sure to contact one of my lawyers."

"Yes, Lord Newgate!"

Ms. Alvida clears her throat. "We also received full testimonies from the two students who were sent to the infirmary, members for the Disciplinary Committee including Mr. Ryugu Fukaboshi who was a personal witness, Student Council President Mr. Donquioxte Doflamingo, Ms. Nefertari Vivi and a few other students. All of their stories are consistent in saying that a former student and some others broke in and assaulted a student. Your son, Mr. Asch Newgate, and his friends didn't join the evacuation. Instead, they chose to confront the attackers before this all turned into a near-campus shootout. Miraculously, they succeeded."

"_Miraculously_," Sir New Dad scoffs, giving Mr. San Galvino a look that's deadlier than poisonous snakes, "A miracle indeed! Those boys had _guns _with them, and luckily for _you_, no one—and especially not my son who accomplished more than any of your incompetent security personnel did—was _shot_, otherwise I'd be seeing you _and _your sad excuse of a security guard_ in court_. Tell me—are we having issues with funding?"

"O-Of course not, S-Sir—L-Lord Newgate." Mr. San Galvino is sweating so much, I actually think that he's going to melt faster than candle wax.

"Well, I would think so! With the amount of funding I provide to help pay for your sports, extra-curricular and scholarship programs, I'd like to think that the _high school _department alone receives half the funds of Jackson University! Such a shame. As you know, some of my friends make up the Board of Directors, and I assure you that they will not be very _pleased_ to find out how incompetence has led to this sort of crisis. I'm not even getting started with the _families_ of the students—politicians, ambassadors, athletes, media celebrities—"

"Our measures for evacuation are made effective for cases like this which is why the students were able to safely evacuate outside of the school prem—" Mr. San Galvino stops short the moment Sir New Dad's giant fist lands on the table.

"My point? All of this could have been _prevented. _Students would have _died _today. My _son _would have died today, and if it actually happened, God forbid, I will _personally_—"

"Dad." Ace raises my hand up for some reason. "Dad, about that—"

Sir New Dad shoots us a stern look. "Asch Edward, kindly do _not _interrupt me while I sort this out. Do _not _also think that you're off the hook. I will have a word with you later regarding your recklessness. And, who is _that_, by the way?"

"Hi, Ace's Dad—or should I call you Dad, too? Because Ace called you 'our' Dad, you know?" Sir New Dad's sending me an odd expression. I might have blinked a couple of times before I realize my mistake. "Oh, sorry! Forgot to introduce myself! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Sir New Dad! Nice to meet you!" I make sure to end with a smile. Shanks sometimes tells me that it's one of my "charming points"—whatever that means.

It must have worked because after a short pause, Sir New Dad isn't looking at me funny anymore. Too bad for Mr. San Galvino. "My _sons_ would have died today—"

"S-Sons?" Both he and Ms. Alvida stutter.

Sir New Dad sniffs. "Yes, you two heard me correctly. Both my _sons _would have been shot today, in the very school grounds that I help fund, and I have in my right mind to take this matter up to the Board of Directors, so they can decide on what to do with you and your management skills. I also have in my right mind to replace the security staff here _myself_. Oh, don't worry. Once I'm done with you, I'll make sure to have a _word _with your security chief—"

Someone's knocking on the door again, but unlike Haruta, that person doesn't wait for Sir New Dad's permission. Then, the door opens, and I can't stop myself from jumping off my seat the moment I see Shanks storming into the office, followed by a tall pony-tailed brunette that I'm just as familiar with.

"Shanks! Uncle Ben!"

"Luffy, thank God you're okay!" Shanks heaves as I squeeze the both of them. Uncle Ben's chuckling as he ruffles my head.

"How are you doing, Luffy?" he asks, "I've been so busy lately that I haven't gotten to see you as much."

"I'm fine! It's great to see you, too, Uncle Ben!" I grin before turning my head towards Ace. "Ace! I want you to meet Shanks and Uncle Ben! They're really nice uncles! Oh, and Shanks is my guardian, you know!"

"So, you're his guardian?" Ace smiles, tipping his head in a polite bow. "Thanks for watching over my brother, Mr. Shanks."

Shanks laughs, and he strolls over to Ace and gives him a few pats on the back. "Never a day has gone by when Luffy isn't thinking about you. And, who would have thought that the Prodigal Son was Asch Newgate himself?"

"Did I hear right just now?" Sir New Dad raises an eyebrow towards Shanks, completely ignoring Mr. San Galvino and Ms. Alvida this time. "Luffy's guardian?"

Shanks grins, eyes twinkling as he reaches out to extend his hand. Sir New Dad shakes it. "Sir Edward Newgate! A pleasure to meet you here of all places! I presume that you've heard of a 'Mr. Shanks Akagami' from one of your servants a few days ago?"

"I faintly recall," Sir New Dad says, and at the same time, I can see Izou's face turning slightly red for some reason. Marco Polo just watches Shanks intently.

"Yes, that would be me, and this charming fellow here is my partner, Ben Beckman." Shanks motions towards Uncle Ben who also shakes hands with Sir New Dad.

"I should commend you for managing to get past security."

"Well, it helps to have a shiny badge." Shanks beams, flashing his government badge from his pocket. "Funny that we're meeting here in a parent teacher conference, eh?"

"Your sense of humor impresses me as well," Sir New Dad quips.

"Tried to cheer up my friend, Yasopp, on the way here since that's his son in the clinic right now. Poor lad."

"Shanks." Uncle Ben coughs, and I know that whenever he says his name like that, it's just so Shanks will remember something important that he's supposed to do.

"Right. Since we're already here, I'm guessing that I should head straight to the point?"

Sir New Dad nods. "I prefer that you do, but I should inform you now that I already want to voice my concerns regarding Luffy."

"I'm glad that we're in the same page," Shanks says good-naturedly with a toothy grin, "You see, Ben and I used to work for Luffy's grandfather who just passed away recently. You wouldn't happen to know a Mr. Monkey D. Garp, would you?"

Sir New Dad eyes Shanks and Uncle Ben for a moment. He's probably thinking about something until he finally says, "The name strikes a few bells. Is he the same Mr. Monkey D. Garp who passed away recently during a government visit in France?"

"That's Old Man Garp, alright. Good man. I've always respected him."

Sir New Dad nods solemnly but not just to Shanks and Uncle Ben. He looks at Ace and I in the same way that people during Grandpa's wake did. "I am very sorry for the loss. Yes, I have heard of his name a couple of times. He used to be a high-ranking military officer during his prime, and later on, he became a chief justice executive of the Blue Ribbon Commission, right? Who would have thought that these boys were related to him? But then again, Monkey is not a very common name."

"So, where and when do you think is the best time for us to talk about this?" Shanks asks.

"Well, as you said, we're already here." Sir New Dad's head swings towards Mr. San Galvino and Ms. Alvida who both jump at his gaze. "May I request that I borrow your office for a moment? I will need to discuss with these gentlemen here regarding the welfare of my youngest son."

"O-Of course, S-Sir—L-Lord Newgate!" Mr. San Galvino says, laughing nervously, "Alvida, I think it's time that we leave these concerned parents alone now. I-In fact, I'll have to check on the security..." Ms. Alvida nods and follows him as he hurries to escape through the door.

"Why don't you two boys eat lunch outside of campus first?" Sir New Dad suggests when the two finally leave. He gives his credit card to Ace who pockets it. "I'll give you a call when we're done here. Marco, Izumi, Juzo, Haruta, watch over those two, please. Also, make sure to have two people substitute as guards outside the door."

"Thanks, Dad." Ace grins at me, pointing towards the door with his thumb. I nod eagerly, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him towards the exit. Whatever remains of my Spam sandwich is now non-existent, and I'm practically _dying _ofstarvationat this point. I can probably eat a hundred large cows by now. The only thing coming between us and a delicious lunch, though, are the swarm of reporters waiting for us as we step outside the school building.

From every corner, I can see flashing lights and video cameras that are capturing live footage of us trying to leave the scene. Then, there are all those questions being flung towards us, plus the number of voice recorders that are constantly being shoved in front of our faces. They seem to be aiming for Ace the most, though, and I hate that he looks really uncomfortable by all of this. It makes me wonder how Zoro and Sabo managed to hide from all of these people.

Luckily, Izou, Haruta and Juice manage to ferry us through all of them, and it's a _huge _relief when Marco Polo drives in with that fancy white limousine from a while ago. Juice is shot gunning, and Ace and I sit next to each other in the back with Izou and Haruta.

"Never knew our grandfather was famous." It's the first thing that Ace manages to say as we finally drive towards the Whole Foods Deli that Izou told us about earlier.

"He does a lot of government work," I tell him with a smile as I try to imagine what Grandpa would do if he were to meet Ace right now. The same as my dream, I guess. Complete with The Fist of Love! "He can be really scary sometimes, but Grandpa loves me. I wish you got to know him, Ace."

"Would have been nice," Ace speaks in a near-whisper, looking at the passing scene outside the window in contemplation. He looks about ready to say something, but then he catches himself and ends up just shaking his head. Ace looks sad now, and so I study my feet instead because I hate seeing him like that. At the same time, I can feel a hand—probably Izou's because she's right next to me—on my own, giving me a soft, reassuring squeeze of comfort. I lean closer to her, not really familiar with this kind of feeling, but liking it anyway. It's really different from Dadan who's not much of a hugger.

Is this what it's like to have a Mommy? It's a nice feeling.

"So, what's with the 'Unnamed King of East Blue' title, huh?" I glance at Ace who sounds a bit more playful this time. "What sort of trouble did you just get into?"

"Oh." I gulp, remembering just now that Ace knows about my secret. "My friend, Barty—I don't think you know him—"

"We've met recently," Ace interjects, although he doesn't seem to happy. From the driver seat, I can hear Marco Polo groaning which catches the attention of his best buddy, Juice. I'm saying this because pineapple juice _can't _be pineapple juice without pineapple and juice together! Those two _must_ be life partners.

"That's the guy who wants to steal Ace's underwear, right?" I can hear Juice ask, earning another groan from Pineapple Head Marco Polo.

"Oh, Barty's going to steal your underwear, too?" I giggle. "I know he's weird, but if he does that, then that means he likes you and wants to be your friend! That's what my friend in East Blue, Bonney, told me." I remember how she was laughing on the floor while she told me that, and it's funny how Ace is wearing the _same _expression that Kidd had when she told me that—the one he calls the "You've-got-to-be-shitting-me face."

From the other end of the seat, Haruta shakes her head. "I think I'll make sure to keep record of all your clothes the moment we bring them over to the mansion."

"_Thank you_, Haruta." Ace sighs while rubbing his head. "So, _anyway—_what's that guy got to do with your title?"

"Barty gave me that name when I managed to defeat this guy named Wapol who used to be called the 'King of East Blue' once," I explain, "At first, I didn't want a name because that would mean that more gangs would try to fight me, and if Grandpa finds out, he's… he's not going to like it. He'll probably send me to military school or... stuff."

Ace begins to sweat. "That… is horrible."

"I know, right? Grandpa's been trying to get me into military school since _forever_!" I laugh, and in the back of my mind, I can still remember all those times… along with other reasons as to _why _I shouldn't get into trouble with him. I should be good. "So, Barty gave me a nickname that keeps me anonymous. Not so many gangs know who the 'King' is. They just know that the 'King' managed to defeat that Wapol guy. Some gangs even think that the 'King" is my best friend, Kidd, you know. He covers for me."

"And, what's this about 'dodging bullets' and 'recovering from stab wounds'? Luffy, how often do you get into bad fights before?"

I flinch, hearing the chastising voice that Ace is using now. Beside me, Izou and Haruta are gaping at me with shocked expressions. Same as Juice from the front mirror. Except for Marco Polo. I'm beginning to wonder if he has any other expressions other than that magical eyebrow twitching trick that he keeps doing.

Ace doesn't mention about what that Arlong guy said about my _you-know-what_ for Kidd, though, which is a good thing overall. "Y-Yeah, t-those stuff happened, b-but not all the time! I don't really get into fights unless my friends are getting hurt. Besides, I _really _heal up fast—"

"_Luffy_." I can hear the drop dead serious tone that colors Ace's voice with every word that he says. "I don't want you to get involved in stuff like that. I don't want you to get hurt, so if anything like that happens, it doesn't matter if you can defend yourself or not. Just turn away and run for it—"

"Hypocrite," Marco Polo mumbles which causes Juice, Izou and Haruta to burst into laughter and for Ace to choke in between his words. Whatever the joke is, I just end up laughing, too. Wow, Marco Polo _does _have a sense of humor!

"So, Luffy, you can dodge bullets, right?" Juice asks to which I hesitantly nod. He then turns to his lifelong Pineapple partner. "Hey, Mark. You think you could lend me your—"

"Do _not _even think about it, Juzo."

"But, but—" Whatever Juice wants to say, he doesn't say it because Ace and Izou are pulling both his ears, and now he's yelping in pain.

The rest of the afternoon proceeds with lunch, and if there was a campus shoot out that nearly happened about an hour or two ago, it seems so far away already. The food I'm eating is delicious, and it's cool that Ace and his servants are really fun to be with. While having lunch, we keep talking and asking each other questions, and the more I do, the more I get to find out about my big brother and the people that he's been staying with after all these years.

There's Marco Polo who's the Head Butler of the mansion that Ace and Sir New Dad stays in. Ace told me that he's been a big brother to him after all these years—taking care of him and being his bodyguard at times. He's really quiet, but he gives off that _cool guy _vibe, and he must be one if Ace looks up to him a lot. He doesn't seem to smile a lot, though. He always seems to be thinking about something.

There's Izou who's the Head Maid of the mansion. Ace told me that her real name is Izumi, and when I asked why it's "Izou," he only responded with a laugh and a small "You'll see." She also takes care of Ace a lot, and if Marco Polo's like a big brother, then Izou's like a Mommy to Ace. I don't have trouble believing that because Izou's _really _nice—when she isn't pulling your ear, though.

There's Haruta who's actually a year younger than Ace. She's the youngest maidservant in the house, and she helps out a lot with the cleaning and fixing duties. Ace told me that she's _really _smart, so he and Sir New Dad really depend on her a lot when it comes to managing the house. She's the cute sister type, and she reminds me of a pixie because she's _so _tiny and girlish. Like Tinkerbell, even. I think that should be my nickname for her. I also found it funny that Tinkerbell Pixie likes to call Marco Polo a "Pineapple Head," too.

Oh, and then there's Juice.

"You know, everyone, Luffy raised a _very _valuable point," Juice declares while looking at Marco specifically, "Mark, you're Pineapple, and I'm Juice."

Marco pauses from his coffee, raising an eyebrow at him. "You are _seriously_ going along with his nicknames?"

"It's the nicknames that prove that we _complete _each other in a _not so gay _way. I mean, I'll still accept you if it turns out that you're gay for—"

"End that sentence, and I will make you suffer."

"But because we _complete_ each other in a _not so gay _way, I now deem ourselves heterosexual life partners for life." Cue in Magical Eyebrow. It's starting to twitch again!

"Heterosexual life partners _for life_?" Haruta cringes. "Do you know how awfully _redundant _that sounds?"

Juice snorts. "It's not redundant if it's for emphasis! Anyway, since we're now heterosexual life partners for life—"

"We are n—"

"We must abide by the rules of the _Bro Code_."

I blink, gulping down the rest of my pasta before standing up from my seat. "There's a _Bro Code_? What's that?"

Juice grins, eyes sparkling like diamonds. "The code that only the most awesome and bro-est of bros would follow!"

"If I follow the Bro Code, would I be the most awesome and bro-est bro for Ace ever?" I ask thoughtfully. Beside me, Ace slaps a palm on his face. He probably wants to hide his tears! _Such a bro! _

"Luffy." I giggle as Juice wraps an arm around my shoulder. "You and I are going to get along so well."

"Haruta." Izou sighs in resignation as she shakes her head. "Please calculate for any collateral damage that these two will make while I try to prevent Juzo from teaching Luffy on how to be a moron."

"Thank you, Izou," Ace mumbles, only to stop as his cellphone goes off. After answering the call, we hurry up with the rest of our lunch because Ace said that Sir Newgate wants us all back.

In no time, we return to school but not without passing by Burger King for Whoppers, Starbucks for our drinks and some pineapple juice from the nearby convenience store ("Marco, let's celebrate our friendship with a toast of pineapple juice!" "Yes, and over a fountain of your own blood, please.") There are less reporters this time, so it's easier for us to head back inside. Marco and the others choose to stand outside the office, so it's both Ace and I who make our way inside the Principal's Office where Sir New Dad's sharing tea with Shanks and Uncle Ben. _Where did he get that fancy tea set? _

"Mr. Akagami, Mr. Beckman, would you care to join us for dinner at the Baratie around eight o' clock? I'll have dinner reserved for us and the boys."

"Why, thank you!" Shanks grins. "Ben and I would have gone another lonely night drinking again, wouldn't we, Ben?"

Uncle Ben rolls his eyes, placing down his empty tea cup. "_You _would be drinking, and I'd be the one to drive you back to the hotel."

"Well, you two should be happy to know that the Baratie has an excellent bar as well," Sir New Dad says, looking amused before he turns to the both of us, "Ace, Luffy. Your friends are invited as well. Make plans with them if you'd like."

"Let me phone Sanji to have that reservation made," Ace offers quickly while pulling out his phone.

"Yes, kindly do so. Also, Luffy—" I bolt up straight when I realize that Sir New Dad is talking to me personally this time. "I've talked to Mr. Akagami and Mr. Beckman, and I've heard about your current living arrangements. Starting tonight, you may give him back his apartment, so that he can end his booking with the hotel. Seeing as school's suspended for the rest of the day, Ace and I will leave you and your guardians to help in transferring your belongings to your new home. Someone will go to the apartment to help fetch your belongings shortly."

Everything he's saying is too heavy, too much and too _unreal _that it's almost hard for me to process all of this at once. But, this is definitely real, and finally, it just _clicks_. I look between Shanks who's grinning wildly, to Uncle Ben who nods with a small smile and then to Sir New Dad who has a pleasant and calm look on his face—an appearance that's _way _different from how I first saw him. Now, he looks like a kindly old man.

The transferring, my stuff, the long talk that they must have had—it could only mean one thing, right?

"Y-You're… Y-You're _adopting_ me?" My voice is shaking. I can't even believe what I just said.

Sir New Dad must know what I'm thinking. "I believe I am." He chuckles, and from the table next to him, he picks up some formal looking document and unrolls it in front of me. I can see a fancy minute signature next to Shanks' own. "Ace would not have anything otherwise. It's his wish that the moment we find you, we'll adopt you."

"Which _means_—" I can feel Ace hugging me from behind the shoulders, and suddenly, I'm melting. "We'll _finally_ be living with each other from now on!" I can feel my throat starting to burn raw along with the warm prickly tears that are beginning to well in the corner of my eyes. The gang fights, the long conversations and everything else that shocked me today are all finally over and done with, and now these feelings over finding the brother that I thought was dead all along hit me _hard_.

I spin around and return his hug, whispering words of how I missed him, how I thought that he was dead all along, that this _couldn't _be real—that if this were all a dream, then I _didn't_ want to wake up anymore.

But, I know that this is real because Ace is here, holding me close, and telling me the same things with his own voice. Except, he never thought I was dead. He kept searching and searching, never giving up. Hearing him is enough for me to give in to my tears, and for once, I don't mind if I'm breaking my promise to Grandpa and to Shanks. I'm crying now, but I don't feel guilty at all. For once in a very long time, I'm feeling too happy to care…

Pulling back from Ace, I look at Shanks. He's watching us, leaning against the wall for support with hands stuffed on the pockets of his coat, and he's _still_ smiling—but it's a different kind of smile from the ones he wore earlier. It's that rare smile he wears whenever he's happy and sad at the same time.

"Does this make me the winner of our little bet?" He chuckles weakly. "Told you that your new family would love you."

"S-Stupid Shanks," I choke, still trying to fight back the tears. Only _he _who can make a joke at a time like this. But, that's what makes him strong, right? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprise?"

"I'll miss you," I tell him. How many times I've repeated that? I've lost count, but I don't care because I can say it over and over again. "You're still going to visit me, right?"

"Of course, I will. I don't want your brother stealing away _my _spot in your heart, you know?" I manage a giggle while hearing a tiny snort from Ace who only holds me closer.

"So, what's my consequence?" I ask, "You won the bet, remember?"

"Just want you to have fun, be good to your new family—" Shanks winks. "And, don't forget to message me in Facebook, alright?"

"R-Right," I answer in a whisper as I hold Ace tighter with some more tears rolling down my cheeks. I end up pressing my head against his chest, mentally apologizing to Ace for ruining his shirt and to Grandpa again for breaking my promise of not crying. But, then it should be fine if it's just for now, right? Because I know that this isn't "the feeling" anymore. Because I know that I'm happy. It's because Ace makes me happy.

And, I hope that I make Ace happy, too. I can feel a warm wetness on my forehead which isn't my own, and that's when I know that he's crying just as much.

~*~ Omake ~*~

_**The Grand Line Times  
**The Region's Leading Newspaper  
_

**TRAGEDY ESCAPED IN MUGIWARA HIGH SCHOOL SHOOTOUT  
**

_GRAND LINE CITY, NEW JAPAN_ — _A former student and his group of friends had broken past the security of the one of the Region's most prestigious international high schools in an attempt to cause a massive shootout, only to be foiled by the heroic actions of Asch Newgate and a few other notable students.  
_

_A former student, Arlong Fishman, was reported to have bribed his way into the Mugiwara High school grounds, leading a group of armed gang members with the intention of harming the school's student council president, Mr. Donquioxte Doflamingo. After the physical beating of two students, one of Mr. Fishman's friends was caught trying to shoot freshman student, Mr. Monkey D. Luffy, after a confrontation, only to __be stopped by third year student, Mr. Asch Newgate, the son of famous business tycoon, Sir Edward Newgate. Sources who wish to remain unknown stated that this resulted to a fight with Newgate supported by Mr. Monkey as well as his friends, Mr. Roronoa Zoro who is the region's current No. 1 kendou champion, Mr. Sabo Outlook whose father is the Executive Head of the ASL Media News Network, Mr. Blackleg Sanji, the son of Baratie Head Chef, Blackleg Zeff, and Ms. Koala Fisher who was said to have had a previous relationship with Fishman. An anonymous source added that Newgate even brought himself into harm's way in order to save Monkey before the fight had even started. The group of students managed to take down Fishman and his men before the arrival of the police. Later that afternoon, Sir Edward Newgate immediately proceeded to confront the school authorities regarding the school's faulty security measures, as mentioned by a member of the Newgate Conglomerate CEO's PR division. Miraculously, the total amount of student casualties is up to the two injured students only, as disclosed by Chief of Police Smoker during a phone interview. The students have sustained minor injuries, and are now currently under the care of the nearest local clinic. Asch Newgate and his friends are not yet available to comment as of this writing, however... / Continue to Page A6_

Ace: -throws the newspaper on the table-I cannot believe that this got published.

Izou: Well, Ace... You are famous, and not only that. Your school is very prestigious. This would make big news.

Ace: I just... I cannot...

Juzo: No, Ace is right. Whoever wrote this needs to review on his or her journalism skills.

Juzo: ... It should have said "In a fit of psychotic rage fitting for the one who carries the Newgate Name, Asch Newgate violently tore at Arlong and beat him to a bloody pulp for even thinking about harming his little brother." Would have made it more awesome.

Marco: You clearly do not understand how PR and unbiased journalism works.

Ace: No, guys. You don't understand. The fact that _this _got published is _definitely _wrong.

Izou: Well, what makes you say that?

Ace: I'm getting the shivers...

Marco: ...

Bartolomeo: -somewhere in his room, cutting out newspaper clippings and sticking them to a vacant spot in his closet shrine before going to his knees- ACE SENPAAAAAAI! LUFFY SENPAAAAAAAAAAI! -fangasm once more-

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Pretty sure that many of us here is a Bartolomeo at some point in our lives. :)))) Pretty sure that we're like that every week when the latest One Piece chapter comes in. I know I am._

_Well, compared to the first version which took 13 chapters, the number of chapters it took for them to formally meet makes 7. Massive improvement right there. I would like to also note that Fisher Tiger is Koala's father and Smoker's Dad is... basically Smoker's appearance in the time skip. :)) Actually, if there is a character in this story who has a "father" or a "mother" who is not canonically revealed in the story, just imagine an older carbon copy version or the time skip appearance. :))_

_Now, I would like to make a question for my readers: Favorite / Best revision of the story? Just curious. :))_

_Anyway, next chapter up in three weeks. This time, it's going to be about cousin Sanji. :))_

_Don't forget to drop a review if you can!_


	8. Les Oiseaux Prisonniers

**_Author's Note:_**_ So, yes, I'm finally on summer break, and I realize that I've got a lot to catch up on. Fanfiction, mangas to read, and holy shit, Game of Thrones. I thought I wouldn't reach the deadline for this three week update only because I was on a marathon viewing of the last four seasons of Game of Thrones. Well, I'm delayed by one day, but that's not too bad, right? Thank God. :)) Anyway, I'll just do the usual review replies before we begin._

**_Olympian-King: _**_Well, yes. I can say that Luffy's still kind of unbalanced, but whether or not some experimentation was involved, it sort of stems from the trauma of being separated from his beloved older brother. I'm actually aiming for a sort of Luffy who's cheerful and bubbly, but he has issues, and he knows it. I'm actually intending to explore into that for the next chapter... which means you already know whose chapter it'll be. :))_

**_Shaat:_**_ I'm glad that you like this version of the story more. I have to admit that while I was proud of my initial version, I felt that so many things were lacking, and I guess that happens when you've been working on a story for years. You sort of continue to grow as a writer, and then when you look back at your earlier works, you'd be like "Eeew. What the hell did I just write?" Anyway, I'm glad to try this fresh start, and I'm hoping that I'll still go strong._

**_gunsAndROSES 2656:_**_ And, here is more. :)_

**_TheCaptainOfShips:_**_ Oh yes, Kidd and Luffy. Just like you, I cannot wait until I start writing about how Big Brother (Yandere) Ace finds out about Luffy's "special friend." :)) And, I guess it would be hypocritical of me to judge you about reading during class. With my laptop and my mind fresh with ideas during a ridiculously boring class, what do you think I'd do? :)) Oh, and yes. Avengers: Age of Ultron. I already reserved my tickets for the first showing. So much epicness._

**_In the labyrinth's core:_**_ Oh, no. Don't mind Doffy. He's just being Doffy (but I wouldn't be sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing haha). Other than that, it's funny how I'm writing this review reply right now while drinking some pineapple juice. :))_

**_madworld_ 27: **_Oh, poor Marco. Yes, almost every review for this chapter is consistent with feeling terrible for our poor Pineapple Head. Rest assured, he is immortal -coughs-. Also, rest assured that the house should still remain standing despite a Luffy + Juzo tag team, and that Sir Edward Newgate will not die due to madness. :))_

**_MeganeD:_**_ Oh, don't worry. I understand your English very well, and I'm glad that you took the time to make a good review even if it's not your first language. Oh, and yes, I can tell that Ace's and Luffy's chapters are "unrejectable" since they're the chapters with usually the highest number of views. Also, don't worry. More Ace x Luffy cuteness to come!_

_**luckystarchibichibi**: Please don't hurt yourself due to fluff! The fluff isn't over! -laughs-_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did, Izou's ear pinching ability would have changed the outcome of the War at Marineford, and it would have still been awesome. :)))_**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Les oiseaux prisonniers ~ Blackleg Sanji _

_**Translation (from French): The Imprisoned Birds**_

The _Baratie's _always busy, although it's slightly better during weekday nights since it's not as packed. It's still the middle of the week, so there shouldn't be any problems with the food inventory yet. But, _then again_, with both Ace and his brother gulping down food like a pair of vacuum cleaners, we might have to order a restock of every single piece of meat before morning. I make a mental note to tell Carne to run an inventory check after dinner's over.

I sigh, placing the large plate of filet mignon right in front of Ace before taking my seat across him. Next to me, Zoro downs another swig from his sake cup.

"Finally decided to join us, Shitty Cook?" he asks, and I roll my eyes as I try to ignore the feeling of his arm which snakes around my waist in secret. Did the _Marimo_ miss me that much?

"Ace likes the way I make his steak." Pan-fry it to medium, marinated with splashes of red wine, balsamic vinegar and then add in dashes of cumin and oregano. His head chef, Squado, knows that, too. I was the one who recommended that recipe to him.

"Much appreciated." Ace winks before he starts attacking his food. Luffy decides to join in, and I seriously begin to think that there must be some secret food eating competition between the both of them because that mignon only lasts for ten seconds… or maybe it's just something that runs in the Monkey-Portgas family. Who knows?

"I swear that we'll run out of food by the end of the night." I decide to start with the salad which is one of the _only _dishes that's barely touched by those two carnivores plus my alcoholic boyfriend_. _There's also some _confit de canard _left, plus the _Marimo_ managed to save me a bowl of the special _bouillabaisse_—and that's probably because he realizes that Luffy's just as bad as Ace. "At least, Sabo and _Mademoiselle _Koala don't have black holes in their stomachs."

"Trust me. Sabo can eat." _Merde_, Ace is right. I can still remember that one summer afternoon when Ace decided to host a barbeque at his mansion, and it took me a while to believe that he _wasn't_ the one to single-handedly finish off the first round of burgers. Apparently, Sabo came from an exercise drill that proved to be even more taxing than the regular after-school dance practices.

Oh, but Sabo and _Mademoiselle _Koala aren't with us right now in this private room. Those two have their own candle-lit table by the riverside which I manage to reserve under Uncle Edward's tabs, and that's because it's the least I can do for Koala. It isn't right that she saw that Arlong bastard's face today. Actually, no. Arlong is the one who doesn't deserve to even look at her.

Oh, and because Sabo wouldn't shut up about a two year anniversary. _Nearly two years. _

Luffy's friends were invited, but they couldn't make it for different reasons. Forgot why—well, except for the long nosed one who was _in no shape at all_ to go anywhere. Pity, though. I would have liked to entertain some of the girls from Luffy's group.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the table, Luffy's red haired guardian—his name's Shanks, I think—is howling in laughter after delivering the punch line of his own joke. Next to him, Mr. Beckman is trying to apologize to Uncle Edward who only waves this off with an amused grin. The Old Geezer isn't there, having excused himself earlier, although I'm not sure why. He wasn't in the kitchens when I left.

"Hey, Sanji!" I turn to Luffy who just managed to swallow the last chunks of meat from his beef bourguignon. From the way his bowl has been licked clean off any sauce, I can tell that he enjoyed it. "What was Ace like when he was younger?"

_Oh, what a question. _"A little shit who wouldn't stop crying over you."

"No way! Ace doesn't cry!" But then Luffy immediately swings his head towards Ace and asks, "Ace, you were crying?"

My cousin only snorts. "He wishes. You should ask him about the first time he started covering his right eye."

"Shitty bastard. How can I forget that?" But, if I must look back at myself after all these years, I have to admit that I had that punch to my face coming. Even if there are times when I think that Ace can be a dick, I have my own moments, too.

I can still remember the first time we met. I was around seven or eight, and it was the first time I set foot inside Newgate Manor ever since the Old Geezer decided to adopt me. If Uncle Edward was hoping that Ace and I would be friends by the end of that day, though, he had another thing coming. It wasn't just the fact that he wouldn't talk to me at all. Ace and I just had a way of pissing each other off.

I remember being bored that afternoon. Bored as _fucking _hell, and at that time, all I wanted was for the Old Geezer to hurry up and finish talking to Uncle Edward. Zinedine Zidane was going to have another football match on TV that night, and sitting on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate while watching my favorite player sounded way better than being stuck in a room with a little bastard who wouldn't even talk to me. He wouldn't even let me do _anything _with him.

"_You're boring." _I had told Ace who acted like I didn't even exist. I wasn't even sure if he understood me. All he did was sit on the floor and draw the same two people _over and over again_ with a black crayon that's already a little less than an inch. I even memorized how his drawings looked—two people with black hair, no faces and the taller one would be holding hands with the smaller one. After having to endure that for probably hours, I got sick of it.

So, I took a blank piece of a paper and a blue crayon from the tiny treasure chest next to him. It's not like I draw or anything. I was bored that time, and I just wanted something to do. But then, without warning, he roughly grabbed the crayon and paper away from me, and I instantly fired a glare at Ace who ignored me as he placed the stolen stuff back where they belong.

"_Hey! What's your problem?" _I yelled at him, but of course, Ace didn't say anything to me. He only kept drawing, and that made me just _snap._ So, I snatched the drawing he had been working on, the black crayon running a sharp, jagged line on the paper before it breaks into two due to the sudden force, and that's when Ace finally acknowledged my presence. He stared at me with wide eyes that spoke deep levels of anger. Paranoia, too—but that's something that I don't figure out until later on.

And, to this day, I can still remember how I told him that his drawing sucked while ripping it right in front of him and then Ace responding in the only way he knew how—a solid punch to my face. I think it was _Mademoiselle _Izou who caught the two of us yanking each other's hair off before she started screaming for help and Ace's servants had to pull us apart. Not without me sending Ace a massive head butt, though. _Merde, _we were a pair of dumb kids.

Uncle Edward didn't fault me for what happened, only shaking his head remorsefully while apologizing to the Old Geezer. "_Ace doesn't mean to hurt Sanji, Zeff," _he said, "_He's still adjusting. Only started learning to trust others now. He's really a good boy at heart—Sanji, I hope that one day, you'll see him as your cousin." _

The Old Geezer, on the other hand, had only a few words to spare.

"_If you're looking for sympathy from me, then you should search somewhere else, boy." _

"_Shitty Old Man! That guy bit me! What is he? A dog?" _I only earned a scoff from my so-called adoptive father as he continued to flip through another one of his recipe books. I thought that the least he could do for me was to bandage me up, but all he did was hand me the first-aid kit, and I had to do everything by myself. I groaned when I looked at my face in the hand mirror, particularly at that black eye Ace gave me.

And, if memory serves me right, then that's probably the very first time I decided to part my hair and cover my right eye with my growing blonde bangs. It was a style I ended up carrying, even until now. The Old Geezer said it suited me. A good way to hide at least _one _ridiculous looking eyebrow—in his exact words.

"_That makes you a dog as well since you also bit him," _I remember how the Old Geezer snapped while pounding on the slab of defrosted meat he took from a bowl of water in the sink, "_Why don't you try and understand him a bit more?" _

"_I was trying to be nice! He's the one who's not friendly at all! All he does is ignore me and draw." _

"_That boy's every bit like you, although I can very much say that you're the more fortunate one." _

"_Did bad men beat his Mama to death, too?" _The Old Geezer continued to pound the meat with the tenderizer in silence, the hard wooden board rattling with each strike, and I can also remember an odd churn that swelled inside my stomach as I continued to watch him.

Even now, I wonder how I can say it so casually—as if I wasn't the one crying behind the cupboard door because I wanted to help her. The tears and blood on her face along with her mangled body had been the root causes of my own personal nightmares for many years. And still, there are times when I think about it because it's just that damn impossible to forget.

This world is beautiful but cruel. I learned that the moment I became an orphan who had to scavenge for food in the city's dumpsters in order to survive. Oh, the streets have a way of hardening the hearts of even children, and I think that's something that Ace and I have in common. The both of us were forced to grow up too early.

"_Hey, Old Man," _I spoke when he wouldn't answer me_, "What happened to him? How come Uncle Edward didn't say anything?" _

"_It's not in my place to tell you, and I think your Uncle may have his own reasons." _

"_Like?" _

"_Like hoping that you wouldn't look at your cousin with pity." _After that, he paused from his work to hand me the tenderizer, and from there, he began teaching me the basics of preparing meat. It was a skill that I was determined to polish, and all that painstaking effort under the harshest chef of the region was worth it if it helped me make peace with my only cousin from the Newgate Family.

It helped a lot.

"_I heard you like meat, so I made you steak," _I had mumbled to him, my eyes avoiding his as I minded my own plate, _"It's because—well—I made steak and—I just wanted to say—"_

"_S' good." _My head shot up after hearing him speak for the first time ever. It had been months since our first meeting, months of honing my cooking skills, and I couldn't _believe_ that he actually complimented me—much less utter more than one word while eating the steak as quickly as he could. Beside me, Uncle Edward was just as shocked, if nearly choking on his tea meant anything. The Old Man, on the other hand, crossed his arms and bore a satisfied grin.

"_T-Thanks…! W-Wow, you're really liking that steak, huh? That's good because I've been working hard on practicing my cooking skills and—"_

"_Boy, you know what to say." _The Old Man interrupted, and I can still recall how my cheeks were as hot as fire when he said that.

"_S-S-Soo—"_

"_Ace." _

I blinked, staring at Ace who just finished eating his first serving of steak. Those charcoal black eyes of his were staring at me deeply, warily, as if to determine whether I was a friend or an enemy. It was only later on when I learned that he had severe trust issues with just about _anyone_. _"My name is Ace." _

"_And, I'm Sanji," _I told him, and that was when I decided to dig into my pocket and pass him a piece of paper that has been taped together in the middle. Ace stared at this, immediately recognizing what it was. "_I heard you had a brother, and that's why you like to draw him a lot. Because you miss him, right? I can't be your brother, but I can be your cousin. Just stick with me, alright?" _

"_Keep it." _

"_You don't want it?" _

"_Draw yourself there. It'll be our family picture. You. Me. Luffy." _It was the last thing he said before he picked another serving of the steak, and I was left speechless.

It turned out that ever since that time we fought, Ace would sometimes ask about me and if I'd ever come back. Something about "He's strong," "That guy looks just like me somehow," and "I think I can trust him"—the sort of BS that Ace classifies as "gut feeling." More often than not, he ends up following it. I mean, he wouldn't have been chasing after Luffy for nearly a decade if he didn't. Turns out that he was right all along.

So, just like that, we became cousins, and that's how the story of us began. Even when Sabo came into the picture, followed by Robin-_swan_, Zoro, and now, Luffy—at the end of the day, it's always been the both of us. Never mind that we're the heirs of two mafia families. When it all comes down to it, we're two damaged orphans who've seen death straight in the eyes, and it's because we were once broken that we sort of _get _each other in ways that no one else can, and everyone knows it. Hell, Zoro knows it, and I think it's because of that special bond we share that he's sometimes jealous of Ace. Honestly, though, it's not like he's the only one left out. I can definitely say for sure that I know more of Ace's secrets than Sabo does, and Sabo's already Ace's "Bro for Life."

Oh, but there's Marco. He _gets_ us, too, for some reason. I heard he used to live in Impel Down, but then he became an orphan around the same time as us. He must have been through a lot. Who knows? Ace just trusts him with our secrets, and even if my cousin's a suicidal bastard with martyr tendencies, if he trusts someone, then I'll do the same.

Now that Luffy's with us, though, we'll have to add him to our little circle. Maybe one day, Ace and I can sit down with Luffy and tell him all about our stories over the years—_minus _the mafia heir bits_. _I'm guessing that Ace doesn't want Luffy to know about that, yet. But, where to start?

The day we met, followed by the day we actually became cousins?

The first day of school when the older kids thought of picking on Ace for his lunch money, and the two of us got into trouble for "playground violence?" Whatever. It was the first time when Ace and I worked as a team, and they totally deserved the ass-kicking they received.

That time when I broke my ankle while performing a football trick and Ace was feeling guilty and all? _Merde_, Ace can put up a good fight, but he can cry like a bitch.

There's also that time when we decided to play a prank on Marco during one April Fools, and then we blamed it on Juzo—which was also the same day some idiotic bastard thought of kidnapping the both of us for ransom, and we ended up getting saved by a pink-haired, pissed off Pineapple Head. As much as I wanted to _fucking shit on my pants_ during that time, looking back, that story would make the perfect sit-com. The word, "Pink Pineapple," has become taboo in Newgate Manor ever since.

Oh, what about the time when we met my dumb _Marimo_ bastard of a boyfriend? Luffy probably wouldn't think that _the _Roronoa Zoro used to be a middle-school thug right before Sabo got him the right connections to his career in _kendou _stardom—but, that's a completely different story altogether.

Someone's knocking on the door, and the quick raps instantly pull me away from my previous thoughts. Uncle Edward and Luffy's guardians are already regarding the door with curiosity. I finish up the last of my duck and make sure to wipe off any remaining sauce from my lips before standing up with the offer to answer the door—but not without slapping away the _Marimo's _arm from my waist, much to his chagrin.

It's a good thing I swallowed my food, though. Otherwise, I would have gagged.

"Oh, _Petit_ Sanji!" I'm frozen on the spot upon seeing a woman whose long, curled locks of pink hair fall on the shoulders of her black coat. As far as I remember, she always wears dark colors which contrasts the brightness of her hair and her almost bone-white skin. At the same time, I always thought that it suits her perfectly. The hat she's wearing is an expensive-looking black derby, and the layers of chiffon on top of it are woven into the shape of a rose with black feathers that stuck out like leaves. Her large, round eyes beam at me with amusement behind those naturally long lashes and light eye shadow. _Merde, they're here already? _

"_Mademoiselle _Perona?" I school myself to look completely surprised which isn't hard at all. Immediately, I offer my hand with a smile, and she extends her perfumed one. "I didn't expect to see you! It's been years," I replied in French after I plant a kiss on her hand.

She doesn't suspect the small lie behind it. "You've really grown! The last time I saw you, you were _this _small! Your French got better, too!"

"Here, let me take your hat and coat. Does the Old Man know you're here?"

She nods as she quickly closes the door behind her and shrugs off the sleeves of her coat. _"Oui, _your _Papa _is with the _Monsieur _right now." I intentionally raise an eyebrow when she says this. Got to keep up the act. My French cousin should still be "dead" in my knowledge.

But, I can hear the tremble in her voice as she continues to speak without even catching her breath. "The _Monsieur _wanted to see the menu for himself—said that I should rest and join everyone here, even when I offered to do it for him! B-But, he mustn't be seen! What if—but, we're safe here, aren't we?"

"He's—" I pause for a moment, staring at _Mademoiselle _Perona who gives me a short nod. After a brief pause, I give her my own. "Nothing will happen to the both of you here, _Mademoiselle_. I promise," I say while hanging her hat and coat on the nearby rack. "How's… how's the trip?"

"Exhausting." She heaves a sigh as she makes her way towards the table, the white frills of her long, black cocktail dress swaying from side to side with every click of her heels. She looks ready to introduce herself—most probably in English this time—but before she even pronounces the first word, she stiffens, as if she's being choked by the air. I can see sweat starting to form on her skin which grows even more pallid as she eyes Mr. Shanks who merely smiles her way with a wave of his hand.

"You must be _Mademoiselle _Perona," Uncle Edward ends up initiating, reaching out his hand, "Ah, should I take it that you're not comfortable with English? Unfortunately, I don't know French, but please don't trouble yourself."

"O-Oh no," she stammers in a slightly accented English as she takes the hand and gives it a quick shake, "I 'ave no trouble with ze language. In fact, I often translate for ze _Monsieur_ since 'e's more comfortable expressing 'imself in French. Ah—_Monsieur _Newgate, a pleasure to meet you. Ze _Monsieur _and I are grateful for your kindness."

"Of course—anything for you and Zeff's nephew. I'm glad that the housing and travel arrangements I prepared went well."

"Yes. Zey were very 'ospitable to us." She sends me a furtive glance, and I make it a point to ask her about this later.

"_Bonsoir, Mademoiselle_—Perona, _oui? _The name'sShanks." This time, it's Shanks who greets her, and he spoke this in such perfect French with each accent hitting the right notes. I'm shocked. Everyone—save for Luffy and Mr. Beckman—is. Hell, I actually _want_ to converse with Mr. Shanks now just to see how fluent he really is.

_Mademoiselle _Perona is just as surprised, but of course, as someone who comes from _that _Family, she just keeps up with the collected appearance. "_Bonsoir_, _Monsieur. _It is a pleasure to meet."

"Your French is impressive," Uncle Edward remarks, eyeing the red-haired man with profound interest.

"Used to live in France for a few years after my Mum and Dad decided to move from Ireland, so I took classes. Not an easy language, I tell you. Am I right, _Mademoiselle_?" Shanks winks at the French woman who throws him a coy smile. He then introduces her to Mr. Beckman whose French isn't in the exact level as his friend's but he can definitely hold a conversation as well.

"Hey, Ace," Luffy says while Ace helps me in grabbing two extra chairs from the nearby corner, "Who's she?"

"Sanji's cousin's personal servant. She's kind of like Pineapple Head. She does the stuff that he usually does for us. Zoro—_please_ be nice."

"I _am _nice," the _Marimo _says under clenched teeth before he continues to drink. Upon looking at him, I can already see that same scowl that he usually reserves for _any_ girl who'd approach me.

Honestly, as much as I love him, that _dumb _Marimo's jealousy streak can put angry Greek goddesses to shame. The only one who can probably match him is Sabo, but even I think he's justified because it's more out of protective concern for _Mademoiselle _Koala and not simply out of misogynistic spite. Oh, sure he has his reasons… but sometimes, I wonder what his team members and the rest of his followers will think if they ever find out that their star regional champion actually has the self-esteem and social graces of a fucking turtle.

At least Ace and Luffy are doing better.

"You must be Asch Newgate," _Mademoiselle _Perona says as she and Ace shake his hands. I'm not the only one who's got to keep up with pretenses. Ace is doing a good job in trying to look like he's hidinghis surprise behind his crooked smile. "Ze second son of Edward Newgate is often ze subject of discussion among many of ze families back in Europe."

"Good things, I hope?" Ace laughs a bit before gesturing towards his sibling. "Ms. Perona, I want you to meet my little brother, Luffy." Said brother grins cheerfully while waving at her, causing _Mademoiselle _Perona to raise a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, since when did _Monsieur _Newgate have one more son?"

"Long story," Ace says. I firmly believe that that's his default answer for almost anything and everything involving Luffy's adoption. It only further fuels _Mademoiselle _Perona's intrigue which is probably why she doesn't even bother to look at the _Marimo _when he _tries _to introduce himself.

"Very interesting. I zink we 'ave time for you two boys to discuss over dinner, _oui_?" She's about to take her seat on the chair next to Ace, but then the door opens. This time, it's the Old Man who walks in, speaking amiably to the tall figure I barely recognize even when he takes off his tinted glasses and pockets them.

He has the sharpest, most piercing eyes that I've ever come across, their amber shade—reminiscent of pure liquid gold—hidden under icy blue contacts for now. They're the trademark eyes that distinguishes someone who's born from _that_ family, and true to his name sake, whenever I look at him, I'll always be reminded of a vigilant hawk watching me close from its high perch. He takes off his feathered black fedora, and this does nothing to ruin his perfectly combed hair which he either dyed blonde and cut shorter or was really, in fact, a wig. Probably the latter. I've dealt with enough disguises to know even the slightest nuances.

He takes off his scarf next, followed by his coat, and I see his choice of attire for the night. He's wearing a black button down with the scarlet collar and long sleeves decorated in an intricate floral design. His pants are pristine white, and his watch looks just as expensive as his belt and his black leather dress shoes. There's also a golden ring on his finger, and I can tell that he's wearing a crucifix under his shirt—the same one he's been wearing since back then. Its golden chain is still laced around his neck.

I raise an eyebrow. Considering that my cousin and his close attendant are currently on the run, it's a wonder how they still managed to dress up this well. Mihawk even found time to shave off his facial hair—although that might have also been part of remaining incognito.

Yes, the world knows that the sole heir of the powerful Dracule Family, Sébastien Mihawk Noir Dracule, is dead. But, what the world _doesn't_ seem to know is that he's thousands of miles away from his spot in his family mausoleum, ready to enjoy a nice dinner out with his maternal uncle, his cousin and some others.

"_Merci_, Perona," he says when his caretaker offers to handle his hat and coat. Her relief is thinly disguised as she takes from him his hat and the rest of his spring attire, but she's still cautious. As the Old Geezer locks the door, she's whispering something to my cousin. I can't hear it, but I can tell what—or _who_—it's about from the way that Mihawk's calculating gaze suddenly darts towards Mr. Shanks and Mr. Beckman.

The Old Geezer proceeds to clap a hand on Mihawk's shoulder. I only notice now that his other hand is carrying a basket of wine. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you my nephew, Merle Blackleg. He just arrived from France, and as token gift, he brought us three bottles of wine—Bordeaux red, mind you."

"_Three _Bordeaux bottles?" Mr. Shanks looks about ready to cry on his seat. No surprise there. Along with the many businesses across Europe plus anything "under the table," the Dracule Family possesses a strong share of the world's top wine industries. That wine basket should be carrying about bottles worth sixthousanddollars right now.

"As our honored guests, we will make sure that you and Mr. Beckman receive the first glasses." Uncle Edward beams before reaching out his hand. Mihawk—or Merle, for now—shakes hands with him firmly.

"_Monsieur _Edward Newgate." He nods politely towards him.

"_Monsieur _Merle is more comfortable in speaking French," _Mademoiselle _Perona interjects, "But, 'e 'as some knowledge of Spanish and Italian, _Monsieur _Newgate." Uncle Edward seems pleased by this, and I can hear the Italian words rolling out of his tongue in greeting. Mihawk strings in a couple more words, and despite his straight face, he says something that causes Uncle Edward laugh.

"You know what they're saying?" I turn to Ace while the Old Man introduces Mihawk to Mr. Shanks and Mr. Beckman.

Ace muses on it while drinking his water. "Something about looking more and more like his Dad." Fair enough. I thought I heard the word "Papa" somewhere in their conversation.

"Is that your cousin, Sanji? He looks cool." Luffy asks before drinking, too.

"Yeah, that's him, but unless you're good at French, he won't be that great in conversations." Not that he's ever good in them. Mihawk's a quiet guy. Sometimes, a bit of a snob, too. "There's _Mademoiselle _Perona, though. She's good in English." While talking, I can see the way Luffy's hand is secretly crawling to steal a piece of meat from the corner of his brother's plate—but then Ace catches on and decides to eat it. The look on the younger brother's face just spells heartbroken.

"By the way, Sanji," _Mademoiselle _Perona says in French after she leaves Mihawk and approaches her seat. This time, she's eyeing the _Marimo_ intently, and he notices this. "You have not yet introduced me to your green haired friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. _Mademoiselle,_ this is my boyfriend, Roronoa Zoro."

"Your boyfriend? _Roronoa_, is it?" Her eyes narrow, and I can already sense the sheer amount of awkwardness the _Marimo _must be feeling as she scans him from top to bottom. Suddenly, she switches to English. "It is nice to meet you, _Monsieur _Roronoa." The expression on her face speaks neither approval nor disapproval—only the cold aloofness that anyone from the Dracule Family has learned to master.

Zoro tips his head in a slight bow. Unless it's me, he's not the type for physical contact. Also, he usually prefers traditional bowing over handshakes. "Hi."

"You treat Sanji well? You are a good son? A good friend? A good sibling?" I can't help but notice the emphasis on the sibling part there… or that might just be me.

"I guess."

Ace is snorting from the background, and I'm sincerely hoping that he'll choke right about now.

_Mademoiselle _Perona continues to cast Zoro under her scrupulous gaze. Her large eyes narrows until they're tiny slits, and the silence that follows is an unsettling one. It's as if she's daring him to make some blunder which she can easily write off as some reason for automatic disapproval.

Except, Zoro doesn't as he remains just as still, and I'm starting to feel sorry for him. My socially awkward boyfriend's starting to sweat, and I can bet my money against Ace's that he doesn't know _shit _about what's going on.

To his credit, he keeps his cool on the surface, and this is enough to please the _Mademoiselle_. "Good." She scoffs with her nose held high. "_Monsieur _Merle will not be pleased if you are not a good boyfriend. Remember zat well, _Monsieur _Roronoa."

My boyfriend nods, and the both of us glance towards Mihawk who's already staring right at him. The sense of discomfort I felt radiating from Zoro shoots up even higher.

Luckily for everyone, more food comes in—apparently handpicked by Mihawk himself. Aside from the usual salade niçoise and the platter of cheese, he ordered dishes like steak tartare, soupe à l'oignon, blanquette de veau and cheese soufflè. Northwestern cuisine, more or less, which isn't a surprise. Just goes to show that even if he's not very vocal about it, Mihawk must be really missing his old family home back in the Normandy countryside.

Of course, Ace and Luffy definitely appreciates his taste in food, and while they're in another race to gobble up everything—much to the displeasure of my other cousin and his caretaker—the older men are engaged in some sort of conversation. As for me, I think I should try to catch up with _Mademoiselle _Perona.

Unluckily for Zoro, though, "Merle" is eating next to him, and he doesn't stop watching him like a hawk unless he decides to eye Mr. Shanks instead, but that's only on occasion.

"Why the hell's your cousin staring at me?" The _Marimo _suddenly asks, specifically in Japanese just so our French guests won't catch on.

"I don't know," I answer while taking a sip of my wine.

"Tell him it's creeping the hell out of me. I don't like his eyes."

"Maybe they're your fans?" Luffy suggests before stuffing his mouth with the veal.

"Kendou is not really a thing in France." I shake my head. "Plus, I don't think they'd care about his championship status. My cousin's won championships across Europe for his fencing skills, and he's undefeated. Too bad he has no interest in going professional."

Ace shrugs. "Maybe he likes Zoro's hair," he says with a smile turning devious, "Or maybe he's jealous of his cousin's hot, tall, and muscular Asian boyfriend with those rock-hard abs and those titanic pecs that he can kiss all day?"

"Huh? Sanji and Zoro are _boyfriends_?" I'm cringing as I watch food spray from Luffy's mouth. Good thing he swallows them before he continues further. "Like more than a boy who's a friend? A _boyfriend?_"

I make a face palm. Was this guy _not _paying attention to the English part of my conversation with Zoro and _Mademoiselle _Perona earlier or is eating the automatic off-switch for his sense of hearing? _Merde_, he's just like his brother.

"Luffy. All the signs are there. Actually, no wait—" Ace pauses before nodding. "That's okay, Lu. Please stay innocent forever."

I cross my arms, giving him a serious look. "Ace, at this rate, Luffy will die a virgin because you're probably going to scare away, if not murder, his potential girlfriend or boyfriend—"

"Huh? I'm sorry. I can't hear you with the sound of my chewing. Luffy, what do you think of the soufflé? Don't you think it's a bit _too _cheesy?"

I groan. "Luffy. Do me a favor and _please _don't be like your brother."

"Huh? How come, Sanji?"

"Because he's a complete narcoleptic asshole, that's why."

Someone's cellphone goes off. Zoro takes out his cellphone from his pocket, and he quickly skims through the text message. I ask if it's one of his sponsors again—because I won't put it past them to contact Zoro even in the most ungodly hours of the night—but the _Marimo_ shakes his head. "It's Kuina," he says, switching back to English this time.

"Does she need anything?"

"No. Just wanted to remind me to help her out with fixing the groceries when I get back."

I place down my wine glass, ruminating on my seat. "She's not in the university dorm this week?"

"Guess not. Didn't bother to ask why."

"_Monsieur _Zoro," _Mademoiselle _Perona inserts after I notice her exchange of whispers with Mihawk, "Your sister's name is Kuina, _oui_?" Of all things, what's with _Mademoiselle's _preoccupation with Zoro's only sister?

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ze _Monsieur _is simply interested." The _Marimo_ returns Mihawk's glance, snarls and then turns to me when my cousin decides to break their staring contest for more wine.

"Oi, Shitty Cook," he hisses in Japanese, "How do I say 'Keep the hell away from my sister' in French?"

Below the table, I serve him a kick in the ankle, and he doesn't bother to suppress the hiss he lets out. "Just _don't_, you muscle head. Merle's not like Ace. He's harder to please, so if you want his approval, don't do anything _barbaric_."

"Like I don't know that," Zoro grumbles as he helps himself to more food and sake. I shake my head with a sigh. What I wouldn't give right now to head back to the kitchen. The stress over there is something I can handle compared to the shit that my dumb ass boyfriend and my idiotic cousins are currently handing me.

I do know where the dumb _Marimo_'s coming from, though. His sister is gifted with silky black hair that she's been trying to grow recently, fair skin and gorgeous obsidian eyes that has the Oriental almond shape plus naturally long lashes. She's the traditional Japanese beauty, alright, and it's no surprise that she's had many suitors in the past. Unfortunately, all those suitors formed a bad track record of ex-boyfriends, and I know because I had gladly helped the _Marimo _in "disposing" some of the more _unworthy _ones.

Well, as far as I know right now, she's been avoiding relationships since her last break up, and it helps that the _Marimo _can easily scare off the potential guys with his reputation alone. Apparently, the name, "Roronoa," is synonymous with "Touch-My-Sister-And-I-Will-Run-The-Family-Katana-Down-Your-Throat-And-Watch-You-Bleed-To-Death"—a fact that Kuina is annoyed with.

Trust me. Zoro's _not _like Ace. He'll _never_ openly show any sibling type of affection for his older sister, and it doesn't help that the guy's generally a misogynist. They probably argue more than we do, and that's definitely_ something_. This doesn't stop Zoro from being so damn _overprotective_ of her, though. Protective in his own—_insanely violent_—little ways. Something I think he and Ace can agree with, now that Luffy's finally in the picture.

I gulp down another sip of wine and mentally shiver. Ace's _methods_ for preserving Luffy's virginity will definitely be on the levels of _insane_. Especially since Vista and _Mademoiselle _Izou are some of the best intel people I've ever met, and Ace has access to Marco's and Squado's weapon supplies. Those poor unfortunate suitors.

Speaking of Ace, I can see him right across me, speaking to _Mademoiselle _Perona who's beside him. To be specific, they're talking about the condensed version of Luffy's adoption story.

"So, Monsieur Asch, you mean to tell me zat you were separated from your brother during your childhood, and you only found 'im just today?"

"We actually met a few weeks ago by chance, but at that time, I didn't recognize him yet." The _Mademoiselle _hums in response with twisted lips and twinkling eyes, already reveling on this newly acquired bit of information.

Oh, _Mademoiselle_ Perona is a lovely woman, no doubt, but beneath any mask she wears lies a crafty spy who knows how to ask the right questions. I don't need to warn Ace about this, though. For all the smack that I give him, I know that he's not dumb, and he can easily put his experiences with _Mademoiselle _Izou and Vista to good use. The way he's stringing his words are careful and guarded, leaving out some of the bigger details, but they're not _too _vague either. For sure, anything that comes out too _suggestive _will be written to the Dracule Family by the next available opportunity, and I know that Ace doesn't want Luffy to be the subject of gossip among the European Families. As hard as it is to imagine, there _are _actually cons to being a son of _the _Sir Edward Newgate. It can get toxic.

And, judging by way that _Mademoiselle _Perona's reacting—to be able to break from that air of cold indifference she usually carries around strangers—I can tell that she's impressed by him. Really, the Underground is full of its own politics. This must be the Dracule Family's way of testing the Heir of the Newgate Family after all.

"So, what took so long?" she continues to probe, "I would zink zat it should be no problem for _your_ family."

"Ace didn't have that much to work with other than Luffy's name," I explain, and from the corner of my eyes, I can see Zoro nodding in agreement, "Plus, whoever was watching over Luffy didn't make things any easier for us. At one point, I was telling this guy to just give up already."

"We thought Ace was dead this entire time, so I think that's why Grandpa's really overprotective of me. He had a lot of rules for me like 'No Facebook' or getting his permission for almosteverything. Like, if I wanted to go to Grand Line City with my friends, I had to tell him about who I'd go with, where I'll be going and when. He's really strict, but I think I get why. We only had each other." Luffy's now staring glumly at his empty plate which catches me by surprise. His expression is a stark contrast to his usually grinning face. Ace catches this, too, and I can see him giving Luffy a light, comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

Again, _Mademoiselle _Perona hums in response. "And, where were you all zis time, _Monsieur _Luffy?"

"Oh, I used to live in East Blue with my Grandpa. Before that, we even got to travel the world together. When I was a kid, I had to leave East Blue for a bit. I forgot why, but it was fun because Grandpa and I got to stay in places like England, Brazil and even Shanks' old family barn in Ireland. It's fun because Grandpa got to take a break from all of his government work."

"Your grand-_père_ must be a great man. You speak of 'im in ze past tense, I notice."

"He's dead." He says it so offhandedly that it make me wonder exactly how many times he had to repeat this to anyone who'd ask. _Merde_, I feel bad for the guy. "The last time I saw him was before he went to France a few months ago, but then he died from a heart attack over there."

The last statement causes the smile to fall from _Mademoiselle _Perona's face. Whether the crestfallen look on her face is genuine or not, I can say that I'm convinced. "_Monsieur _Merle and I offer our condolences to you and your brother, _Monsieur _Luffy. Let's drop ze subject, _oui?" _

"Yes, that would be good," Ace inserts curtly, "Luffy's still recovering, and I only found out about this recently. I'm sorry, but it's something I think we shouldn't talk about."

"But, you don't have to feel bad for me, Ms. Perona. Don't worry. I'm fine. It's because Ace and I finally have each other—"

"_Comment s'appelle-t-il?"_

The conversation hits a massive break, and everyone's silent. All heads turn towards Mihawk whose hawk-like gaze causes Luffy to shiver. Is it the contacts or is it natural for his eyes to easily reflect my younger cousin's face? But, I don't really care to find out anymore when Mihawk speaks again.

"_Name_." If Luffy _somehow _manages to force Mihawk—an extreme Francophile and xenophobe at heart—to utter even a single word in _English_, shit must be going down. I spare Ace a glance and immediately regret it. The look of displeasure on his face is a painfully blatant one.

Good thing the _Mademoiselle_ manages to remain composed despite the tension-filled air. "_Monsieur _Merle is simply interested to know ze name of your grand-_père_," she begins gently, cautiously, "'e does not mean any offense."

"Don't know about that," Zoro slides—and I'm _thankful_ thathe says this in Japanese.

"Monkey D. Garp," Luffy answers, and there must have been something about the deceased man's name which causes _Mademoiselle _Perona to lose all the color in her skin until she's ghostly white. Earlier was fine because at least, she still had a voice. Now, it's as if she lost it.

Ace ignores this detail, only nodding firmly with angry, eyes igniting and challenging Mihawk's. "Asch isn't my real name. It's Monkey D. Ace."

"And, I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

Mihawk chooses to remain silent as he immediately rises from his seat, his eyes narrowing and his lips making a single twinge. How Ace and Luffy are able to make him break his usually stoic expression is _beyond _me, but with that death glare that Mihawk takes pride in perfecting over the years, it feels like the room temperature suddenly drops by twenty degrees. Everyone seems to have noticed this, too—especially the adults.

"Is there a _problem_ in that side of the table?" Uncle Edward asks before Ace can stand up himself. It's funny how that's a question posed for everyone, yet he seems to be addressing only Ace. Unfortunately, the Old Geezer is throwing me the same accusing look as well. So _fucking _unfair.

And, as always, the _Mademoiselle _comes to the defense of her charge. "Ze _Monsieur _is excusing 'imself. 'e'd like to search for ze men's room—"

"Oh, I think I'll need to head to the loo, too." From across the table, Mr. Shanks stands up, casting a warm and friendly smile to my older cousin. "Shall I show you the way, Merle?" he offers in French.

"_Merci._" It shocks me to see how quick Mihawk was to take up Mr. Shanks' offer. Unlike Ace and Luffy, my older cousin is cold, distant, shrewd and calculating when it comes to dealing with others. But, for some reason, that doesn't seem to be the case with Mihawk seemingly at ease—meaning that he wasn't _glaring _anymore—while Mr. Shanks is trying to crack a French joke. When they finally leave, _Mademoiselle _Perona regains her breath.

Funny, though. With Mihawk, Mr. Shanks uses the more familiar pronoun, _"tu_," instead of "_vous_." But, that's nothing _weird_ compared to how Mihawk's actually taking it. The guy is a _fucking _French Grammar Nazi, but he doesn't seem to mind his use of words at all.

* * *

"You know, I sincerely hope that you're not here to strengthen ties because threatening Ace's brother with your _eyes _is not the way to go." After saying this, I take another swig from my glass of wine. God, my head fucking hurts.

From his seat next to the fireplace, Mihawk wrinkles his nose as he sweeps his hand across his raven black hair. His wig and contacts are finally off, and he makes it no secret that he's relieved by that. "I am not a fool, cousin. Even on _better _occasions, the Dracule Family would not dare to challenge the Allerick-Marcellino line."

"Good to know." I take another sip. "Because I don't want to pick sides if you two decide to have a go on each other." Mihawk only hums, his golden amber eyes gleaming softly as they stare at the crackling embers. His wine glass is still full, its contents swirling with the graceful flicks of his wrist.

_Mademoiselle _Perona scoffs, taking a break from her work behind her laptop. "He is like wild fire—Asch Newgate. Give him the right amount of fuel and then he'll burst out of proportion. He doesn't seem to be the type who keeps a clear head, either. _Monsieur _Mihawk, don't you think it's unbecoming of Edward Newgate's chosenheir to display his weaknesses so easily? Anyone can easily try to target his brother—"

"Enough, Perona. That is _Monsieur _Newgate's newly adopted son you are calling a 'weakness,' and that is something that they will not take that too kindly. Now is not the time to bring discord between our houses. After all, we are in debt to them." I can her _Mademoiselle _Perona muttering a soft apology before she resumes typing. Mihawk finally takes a brief taste of his wine before setting it aside on the nearby table. "Phone Newgate later. Please send him my sincere apologies. I admit now that my behavior earlier was… irrational."

"My boyfriend, too."

Again, his nose wrinkles. "I have done no wrong to him. Therefore, I have no words to spare to Roronoa."

"So, why were you staring at him earlier?" I question, only for Mihawk to shrug dismissively.

"He has interesting hair."

"Well, if it offends you so much—" I fire heatedly, but I don't bother to finish. Mihawk shoots me another one of his piercing stares, making me grimace. "Never mind. Listen, we need to talk because Ace phoned me awhile ago, and he's asking me why you're so interested with his grandfather."

"Has he made any guesses so far?"

"He did, and he's hoping you can deny them."

"You two catch on well." Not that it's difficult to place two and two together here. Luffy said that his grandfather died in France, and the moment his name came up, their reactions went _way _off character. _Mademoiselle _Perona looked like she was desperate to escape the room while Mihawk seemed ready to pluck Luffy's eyes out with a steak knife in a fit of silent rage.

Well, there's also the part about their grandfather working for the government and that the Dracule Family's somehow implied in a government-related scandal, but I decide to keep quiet about it until Mihawk tells me himself. No one's supposed to know that I already know that, and if I want Patty and Carne to keep blabbing about potentially vital information via secret voice recording, then I'll need to play a little dumb.

But, Mihawk only turns towards the fireplace to watch the flames dance, and I can feel a dark cloud of utter disappointment surrounding me when I realize that he has _nothing _to say to his defense. I feel sick, and the nausea grows worse as I try to down the rest of my wine. I'm pacing the around the room now, my mind racing a hundred miles per hour in all directions.

"Your family killed him." The words come out shaky as I struggle to even say it. There's a cold and slimy sensation that manages to rise up to my throat like my bile, and I'm facing the possibility of puking out the disgusting liquids any moment now. "You—You_ murdered_ their grandfather. What the hell am I supposed to tell him after this? If Ace finds out that you made Luffy an orphan—"

"We did no such thing!" _Mademoiselle _Perona blurts out as she rises from her seat. Her face is an angry, scowling red as she continues to cry out in frustration. "Sanji, you of all people should believe us! We've been set up, and now the _Monsieur's _life is on the line! That's why we're here!"

"So, what happened, then?" It's odd to feel relieved by this, but hearing the possibility of foul play is better than finding out that your cousin is the murderer of your other cousin's grandfather.

"_Monsieur _Mihawk has been through a lot the past few weeks." She lets out a despondent sigh as she closes her laptop. "Of course, he doesn't want to talk about it."

"No, Perona. I am simply thinking of where I should begin," I hear Mihawk mutter feebly, a light frown marring his usually passive features. The creases forming on his forehead makes him appear older now. "I have offended your cousins, so I think I owe both you and Asch Newgate an explanation. I trust that you already know that I'm supposed to be dead?"

"There was a small coverage about that in the French news channel." I watch him warily as he takes another sip from his wine. "You supposedly went mad because of family financial problems and then you drowned yourself in a river while the currents were strong. They couldn't find your body. Just one of your rings by the riverside."

"Family finances, is it?" His words are edged with bitterness. "The government is doing a good job with the censorship. No mentions about an imposed house arrest?"

"A house arrest for a crime that we did _not _commit! Investigations are still ongoing, yet they already chose to freeze more than half of our monetary accounts, limit our outside communications, impose ridiculous curfews and monitor each of our actions! Anyone can attack the Family now!" _Mademoiselle _Perona makes a dry sob, and out of instinct, I pass her a handkerchief that I pull out from my pocket. She thanks me softly, wiping the corners of her eyes.

I turn back to Mihawk. "How did they even accuse the Dracule Family to begin with?"

"Simple," he says, "The knife that was used to slit Monkey D. Garp in the throat bears our family crest. Not anyone in the country would carry daggers that we fashion for ourselves."

"But, those daggers—only your family's top assassins can carry those daggers, and each one's specifically designed. You should know who'd betray you just by looking at it."

"Oh, we already know," Mihawk grimaces, his mouth forming a sharp-edged line, "And, he is already dead. Without any note or clue to give us some sort of motive, the owner of that particular dagger was found dead near the scene of the crime. A suicide, it seems."

"That's suspicious." But, whether foul play is involved or not, taking your own life's probably the only intelligent option left. It's been proven that running away is useless. Betrayal is something that's _never_ taken lightly in the Underground, and among the old Families, the Dracule Family has a notorious streak for _passionate_ cruelty. "Who do you think did it, then?"

"My family has as many enemies as the Allerick-Marcellino line. When they saw that my House was placed in a vulnerable position, they were quick to take advantage. False evidences started coming in, forged letters, false testimonies—and that house arrest which was made simply because the government was pressured to do so. Whoever orchestrated this entire fiasco wanted us to be as crippled as possible."

I find it strange to see the wry smile that shapes my cousin's lips. Mihawk, who's always one to wear a mask of cold indifference, now looks bitter and forlorn. Like he actually doesn't _know_ what to do next. He looks more… _human_.

"Ironic, isn't it?" he even asks me, "The symbol of my house is a proud hawk with wings that are ready to take flight. Now, we are simply birds in our cages, waiting for our wings to be torn off, and it nearly happened. I would have been kidnapped—just like what happened to Rocinante Corazon and Kuma Bartholomew."

"Heard someone tried to kidnap Cavendish Whitehorse, too," I add only to receive a sneer from the _Mademoiselle. _

"_Please_, Sanji. You and the _Monsieur _do not need to concern yourselves with _that _Family." She laughs sardonically, and I'm reminded yet _again_ that this is the Family that's highly known for its xenophobic tendencies and its prejudice against anything _English_. "Whitehorse should thank his lucky stars that his kidnapping attempt was a botched failure. He would not have been missed by us, and if I had it my way, all this misfortune on the Dracule Family would have been theirs to deal with." Unlike what he did for Ace and Luffy, Mihawk doesn't care to chastise his caretaker for her sharp tongue. Just goes to show how he's probably inherited his family's double standard as well.

"You said that you would have been kidnapped?" I ask, "Wouldn't those government dogs be on the watch?"

Mihawk sniffs in disgust. "Things aren't as they seem, and my father knows it."

"They thought that they've cut out all of our communications," _Mademoiselle _Perona adds smugly, "But, we've always had our spies on the look out to send us word in secret, and _Monsieur _Dracule knows about the kidnappings of certain family heirs. When he and the _Madame_ knew that their son was no longer safe in France, they quickly arranged for an escape with the help of _Monsieur _Blackleg. On my part, I was given the special assignment of assisting and protecting _Monsieur _Mihawk at all costs as well as setting up his escape. It's simple, but the trickiest part was having to deal with _Monsieur _Mihawk's ankle monitor."

I cross my arms, taking the seat across her. "I can imagine. Those things are set up with alarms that trigger the moment you try to tamper with them."

"Which is why I had to make sure that he wouldn't wear one in the first place," she narrates with an amused smirk, "Every few days, an officer would come to replace the ankle monitors. All it took really were modified prosthetic legs for _Monsieur _Mihawk to slip into half-way, a pair of pants that were too long for him, and an acceptable excuse for him to use a wheelchair. The night when we've received word from our spies and _Monsieur _Dracule was certain that the enemy would make a move, _Monsieur _Mihawk and I took one of the Family's old secret passages that led to a nearby river. We took the prosthetic leg with us and threw it on the river, and I just made sure to arrange everything to make it appear like it was a suicide. Then, we boarded the next ship to England."

"I'm guessing that's what Uncle Edward meant by the 'housing and travel arrangements'?"

She nods at this. "_Madame _Dracule begged help from her brother, _Monsieur _Blackleg, who then approached _Monsieur _Newgate. Because of the Newgate Family, we were able to seek sanctuary in the Allerick-Marcellino ancestral home for a few weeks before we arrived here in New Japan through _Monsieur_ Newgate's private jet."

"True enough, our spies were right," Mihawk mentions, "My mother wrote to me about a break in at our mansion just an hour after we fled."

"Were your parents harmed?" It's a fact that they aren't dead, at least, but it's possible that the struggle could have drawn blood. Thankfully, Mihawk shakes his head.

"The casualties came from the security. The moment my kidnappers broke in, they had the mansion gassed, and my mother and father, along with the rest of the servants, were knocked out. She guessed that they left when they couldn't find me and when government personnel started to arrive," he pauses for a moment before adding grimly, "The same thing happened to the Rocinante Family. They've been gassed too, and if you think about it, that and a few deaths are a much better outcome than what happened to the Bartholomew Family. All of them… massacred somewhere in Russia."

"Obviously, whoever this is still needs the Rocinante and the Dracule Families alive," I mutter with a frown, "Funny that you mention 'kidnapping,' by the way. Did you know that someone tried to kidnap Ace the other week? One of Uncle Edward's debtors tried to turn him in, but they managed to save Ace on time."

"You should be careful, then," my cousin warns me.

"With all the faux names that my Old Man uses, no one really knows that the Blackleg Family exists. Only your family, the Newgate Family and a few select others know about us."

Mihawk, however, doesn't seem convinced. He merely sighs as he reaches out for his wine glass. "That overconfidence may kill you one day, Sanji. I suppose this is one of those times when it's best that you inherit your father's sense of caution. Known or not—every Family fears the Whisperers who serve the Allerick-Marcellino line. Anyone smart enough to challenge Newgate would do himself a favor and dispose of the Blacklegs first, don't you think?"

I groan upon realizing that he has a point. Knowledge _is _power, after all, and if you can dismantle a Family's legion of spies and intelligence gatherers, you're well on your way to taking down even the most powerful men and women who won't even have a clue on when you'll strike next. I end up asking Mihawk what he thinks all the kidnappings are for, and he muses over it with his second drink.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he says, "All I can think of as of now is that the enemy's targeting the heirs of influential names. Rocinante. Dracule. Whitehorse and Bartholomew are the more recent ones, but they're slowly getting more power. Well, Bartholomew was. Then, of course, there's the Allerick-Marcellino line with _Monsieur _Edward Newgate as its direct descendant and Asch Newgate as his chosen heir. You call him 'Ace,' I noticed."

"He tells me that I can call him by his real name." I nod.

"Asch Edward Allerick-Marcellino Newgate the Second," he recites mechanically, "Quite the name. Yours?"

"Blackleg Sanji."

"Your real name, Sanji," Perona insists, "Of course, _Monsieur _Blackleg would prefer that you use your birth name as an alias instead of the one he has given you. There's a reason that _Monsieur _Mihawk inherited the name, 'Noir,' from his mother."

_Noir_. I can only list down two Families who actually know _that_ name—basically, the Dracule Family and the Newgate Family. Not even the rest of their allies know about it.

To some, we're the "Blackleg Family," known for our secrets and our close combat skills. To others, we don't even exist at all. But, the Old Man wants to keep his secrets close, and he's determined to hide them well if it means throwing off potential enemies with a fake identity. "Blackleg Zeff" and any other name he's conjured has always been a cover up, and it's the likes of Uncle Edward, Uncle Dominique and Aunt Rosaria—the people he can trust with his life—who know him by his real name.

He's told it to me, too—but that was only once, and I can remember how soft his whisper was. "_Grégoire Alveré Marcellino Noir," _he murmured to my ear, and his whisper was so quiet that I remember being able to hear my own heart beating. Must have been all the nervousness I felt from being privy to such a huge secret.

Only now, I don't have to be nervous with dealing with secrets. I have my own, too. Sure, everyone knows me as Blackleg Sanji, the future head chef of the Baratie, but not everyone knows that I'm actually the heir to the Underground's deadliest Family of Whisperers—a Family whose best-kept secrets are perhaps even darker than its name.

"Aurélien Chevalier Marcellino Noir," I whisper my name just as softly as the Old Man did, but I know that they heard it because they don't ask for it again.

Oh, Ace knows _that_ name. The one time I told him, he laughed about it and started complaining about our adoptive father's tendencies for coming up with all these highfaluting names. "_You'd think we're actual princes!_" he even joked. But, Ace knows the gravity of a Blackleg who shares his true name, and even to this day, he's protected my secret. He's definitely someone I can trust with my life—and the same goes for Mihawk and _Mademoiselle _Perona. They're trusting me with their lives. It's only right that I do the same.

Our discussion ends when the Old Man enters the living room and reminds me that I still have school the next day. He also suggests to Mihawk and the _Mademoiselle _that they should rest up since it's been a long trip.

I'm walking them to their rooms now, and as we do, I notice again the golden ring on my cousin's finger. Tiny diamonds have been studded on the sides, and in the center, there's a carving of a bird's claws clutching a clear stone which bears a coat-of-arms—one displaying a hawk with spread-out wings.

"I thought your ring was left by the river where you 'died,'" I point out.

"I did," Mihawk says as the three of us stop by the door of his room first. _Mademoiselle _Perona's is right across his. "This is my father's ring. He gave it to me on the night I fled." I don't miss pink haired woman's mournful expression as he says this, and my insides freeze out of regret for even asking that.

Every Family Head has his or her own ring to symbolize one's leadership and power, and it's always a general, unspoken rule that they are to wear it at all times. The only exception is if they pass it on to their heirs because of the possibility of an early death.

* * *

I find it a miracle that of all the night clubs available in Grand Line City, Donquioxte Doflamingo managed to reserve every single table in _Dressrosa—_VIP tables and the bar included. The place is known for being packed on the weekends and reservations—especially for college parties and hosted gigs which usually need to be booked months prior. But, Doflamingo and the rest of the student council promised the Seniors a party to celebrate the start of their final year in _Mugiwara _High, and they _delivered. _

Laser lights are flashing in blinding rays of different neon colors on the dance floor where everyone's gathered in full circle. I can see the DJ in his booth from afar, sporting a gigantic set of designer head phones around his neck. His head is bobbing up and down against the blaring music—this time, a remixed medley of upbeat Korean pop songs—and sure, he may be spinning the tracks and handling the mixer, but a huge part of me feels that this isn't entirely _his _arrangement. Sabo likes to experiment with the sounds just as much dance moves, and while I'm not really a fan of K-Pop, I have to admit that he's _damn _good at selecting his music.

Right now, he and Koala are taking the center stage for their duo dance number which everyone's been anticipating—and for good reason. The two co-heads of the school's premier dance division know each other's steps, their moves complementing each other's in perfect synchronization with Sabo taking charge for the male sung tracks until it switches to the female band titles to which Koala leads him through. It's pretty much like sex to them, with the seemingly effortless way they can shift between sharp speed and graceful fluidity. They're running through the whole choreography with expert precision, and from the exchange of grins I notice them giving each other, I can tell that they enjoy this even more than the crowd itself. It ends with the two of them freezing to the final beat with their stances, and Koala's close enough that she manages to steal a chaste kiss from Sabo's lips in between his soft gasps.

"Our Revolutionaries, everyone!" Doflamingo—flamboyant as ever with his flashy outfit and his overly large pink flamingo scarf—announces from the DJ booth among the roaring applause and whistles. "I don't know who else here can put up moves just like those two, but I_ want _everyone to have that energy because the night's _still _young, and the party's just started! Seniors, we are going to drink and dance until the sun's up! DJ, hit the music!"

A new track begins with the volume turning up louder, but this is drowned out by the cheers of everyone who literally swarms the dance floor, waving their glow sticks. People are bumping each other, grinding hips. I'm caught in the middle myself, the sweat rolling down my skin, and as I move to the beat of the rave, I can't help but look over my shoulder with a smirk.

The _Marimo's _right there, standing by one of the bar tables with another drink of beer to add to the growing stack of bottles that he's already emptied. Unlike Sabo, he's not a dancer, and no amount of coaxing can change that. Two of his senior teammates are chatting with him, but it's obvious that he's half-listening. I can see the way his eyes are trained towards me in a heated glare as I continue to dance and also the way they trail towards my pants. He's been eyeing them since we met up.

That's right. My pants. Black, skinny tight jeans that's like a second skin to me, accentuating every single curve and muscle from my waist all the way to the bottom. Because I did _Mademoiselle _Perona the favor of accompanying her for clothes shopping in Skypeia Malls earlier this afternoon, she bought me this particular pair of jeans to wear for tonight's party. She was the one who handpicked it herself, saying that it looked 'cute' on me—and she knows enough about men's fashion to say what's good and what's not. She's learned with Mihawk for so many years, after all.

But, I don't think Zoro will agree with the word, "cute." That's too soft—too chaste—for my boyfriend's dirty tongue.

I catch him flinching as I purposefully swing my hips in all manners that screams provocative. I'm being a fucking tease, and I get a kick out of seeing that glorious reaction that only I can steal from him. He grits his teeth, his glare hardening even further, and I won't be surprised if he's going to actually smash his bottle right now. But, damn those eyes—seemingly torn between sheer frustration and raging, animalistic lust that needs to be satiated.

Except Roronoa Zoro is an insatiable boyfriend, and God, he's so sexy even when he's pissed like this. It's a fucking crime.

And, call me narcissistic, but if that shamelessly dirty look he's throwing at me is any indication, then Zoro must be thinking the same goddamn thing.

His teammates must have noticed their captain's lack of appropriate responses because they looked towards my direction and that's when they probably understood. With knowing looks, they give their captain a few pats on the shoulder before leaving, and that's when Zoro decides to abandon his table to join me.

"I'm feeling lonely." I feign a sigh when he's finally close. "Maybe I should call Sabo and ask him to join me instead." It's a bluff. I just saw Sabo and Koala heading towards the bar, and I know that those two need a well-deserved break.

"Shitty cook." He groans when I "accidentally" grind my hips against his. _Merde_, I can feel it. He's already hard for me.

"What about Luffy?" I suggest coyly, "Or maybe Ace? You know, a little family time?" But, that isn't an option and even Zoro knows it—not when Ace is currently on "the patrol" after Luffy _nearly_ smoked his first weed. He hisses when I make another "accidental" movement in my attempt to close the distance between us. "Want to go somewhere else?" I whisper softly to his ear. He answers with a rough grab of my arm, and I don't resist as he drags and pushes me inside the men's room.

No one seems to be occupying any of the stalls, and that just makes things all the more convenient. I can hear the faint click of a lock, and when I spin around to see Zoro, the first thing that I notice is that ripping bulge between his legs which is so obvious and so painful. Seriously, how the hell did he even manage to walk with _that_? I don't get the chance to find out, though—not while I'm watching him hastily try to undo his zipper.

"Get down," he commands hoarsely, but he doesn't have to because I'm already in the process of falling to my knees and helping him out with my more dexterous fingers. It doesn't take too long until his erection springs free, and just to tease, I make sure to lick the large, pulsing vein on the underside of his cock. He hisses at the surprise action, cursing with a shaky breath until I shut him up by taking his well-endowed length fully by the mouth.

I like to think that sex requires a sort of talent and a whole lot of practice—something that I've acquired with my relationship with Zoro. I've lost my gag reflex a long time ago, and I know exactly what turns him on, what he likes, his sensitive zones and how to drive him towards his edge.

I pull his pants further down, and he's gripping my hair to the roots, moaning with bucked knees as I bob my head up and down, eagerly sucking with consistent speed and pressure. His cock's already against the back of my throat, and with every lick, I could feel it throbbing with heat.

The pleasure he's receiving right at the moment is probably further heightened by the alcohol. Zoro's a naturally heavy drinker, so he's not one to get drunk easily. He can get _extra_ horny, though.

"I'm going to fuck you here," he whispers huskily between his pants, and each word provides me with steamy images that send shivers down my spine, "After this, I'm going to fuck you hard. Fuck you right here and have you begging to me like a bitch."

_Merde_, when was the last time we had sex? A little over a month, probably. Zoro had his tournament in Kyoto, plus all his commercials and shoots on top of school and handling the varsity. On the other hand, I've got school, the Culinary club, the football varsity and busy nights acting as a sous-chef in the _Baratie_. Given our schedules, it's hard to find time for that kind of intimacy. Then, there's the timing of it all. His Dad and his sister are both at home this weekend, and then there's Mihawk and _Mademoiselle _Perona occupying some of the guest rooms at my place for an _indefinite_ length of time. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't be surprised that he's going beyond sexually frustrated.

"Getting hard from having a dick on your mouth? Slut." I whine, nearly pulling back completely to gasp when I can feel his foot massaging my own hard-on. I'm starting to regret wearing these pants. They're just too _damn _tight, and Zoro's own ministrations aren't helping at all.

"You want me in you. You want me in your tight, sexy ass so bad. I want to cum inside you, fill you up until everything's spilling from your ass." The rest of his speech breaks when I hum approvingly at each of his promises, the vibration against his erection probably driving him nuts. _Shit_, I'm getting even harder, and that's simply because I can get off with the fact that _I'm _the only one who can do this to Zoro.

His cellphone's ringing again, and I can tell that it's one of his sponsors. Zoro has a special ring tone assigned for each of them. Except he ignores it, and I nearly gag when he pushed my head further towards the base of his cock just as I was about to pull back. "Don't you _fucking_ stop." He's leaking. I can feel it. The small streams of cum are starting to fill my mouth, and I'm even more determined to send him to his bliss.

But, I hear a strange, creaking, and I draw back in alarm with the thick head of my boyfriend's penis popping from my lips. My head immediately shoots towards the left where I see a certain someone who immediately chooses to disappear behind the door before I can say anything.

"Oi." Zoro breathes, opening one lust blown eye. "I told you not to stop—and why's yours flaccid now?"

"Oh, fuck me." _Merde_. Shit. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"Then, turn around."

"No, you damn _Marimo_." The door lock must be broken. That has to be the only explanation for this. "Didn't you see?"

"What?" He's firing me a questioning look, and I just want to hit the _Marimo_ so hard because I can't _believe_ that his usually sharp senses can be this dull when he's as horny as fuck.

"Luffy was there," I tell Zoro whose face immediately blanches when the words sink in, "And, he saw me sucking you off." God, Ace is _so_ going to kill usby the end of tonight.

~*~ Omake ~*~

Sanji: Shit, what do we do? _Merde_, Luffy's going to blab about it. The little shit has no filter in his mouth! Do you realize that I'm _never _going to hear the end of it from Ace?

Zoro: Plan E.

Sanji: Plan E?! What even happened to Plan A to D?!

Zoro: They sucked, so I just scraped them out anyway. Well, one of them involved finishing me off—

Sanji: Shut up about your libido and tell me what the plan is before I bite your dick off. Then, we'll see who's fucking who like a bitch tonight.

Zoro: We get him piss drunk.

Sanji: … You're drunk, aren't you?

Zoro: Does this face look like it's drunk?

Sanji: Yes. Because that's a _horrible_ plan. That would mean dealing with a pissed off Ace who will not only know that his younger brother walked in on us having foreplay in a public bathroom but will also catch us forcing him to drink until he's puking all over the bar.

Sanji: … Then, he'll probably force us to sit down and assist him in giving Luffy "the Talk," and I don't want to deal with any of that shit.

Zoro: Then, shit. Let's get them both drunk.

Sanji: …

Zoro: …

Sanji: Okay, I'm out of ideas. Let's just go with that. I'll search for Luffy first, you search for Ace. Are we good with Jaeger bombs, Long Island Ice Teas and extra tequila shots?

Zoro: And some sake?

Sanji: And some sake.

Zoro: -nods- I'll take the right side of the bar.

Sanji: I'll take the left.

Zoro: Wait, what do we do if Sabo finds out?

Sanji: I saw one of Doflamingo's guys eyeing Koala earlier during the dance. I can tip him over that. That'll keep him distracted. So, are we good with the plan?

Zoro: Yeah, just get them piss drunk. Got it.

Sanji: Whatever. Let's go. OI, LUFFY! –runs out of the bathroom-

Zoro: -runs left instead of taking right-

* * *

_**Author's Note: **You know that Sanji's either desperate or kind of drunk himself if he overlooks his boyfriend's (lack of) sense of direction. Will Luffy blab? Will Ace ever find out? Or will the two of them be too drunk to even remember anything?_

_Ladies and gentlemen, Blackleg Sanji / Aurelien Noir. Getting the Heirs of the Newgate Family piss drunk and taking mafia family alliances to a whole different level. We must take after his example. Shanks would be proud. -shot-_

_I would like to add that I listened to so much K-Pop Playlists during the making of this chapter. I can imagine Sabo dancing to the tune of SHINee's Lucifer or EXO-K's History / Overdose. Koala? Brown Eyed Girl's Abracadabra and my head canon tells me that she has her own solo performance for only Sabo to watch because that music video... Nothing will convince me otherwise. -shot some more-_

_So, yes. Finally, I got to expound more on Sanji's character, where he fits in this version of the story, and his relationships with Zoro and with Ace. I'd like to think that Sanji's relationship with Ace is similar to Ace and Sabo's from the canon One Piece-verse. They're each other's brothers when Luffy's not around, and they've survived childhood together._

_I'm up for a one-shot "side story" regarding Ace and Sanji in their childhood. It's because I don't think there would be a lot of times in the main story when I'd actually talk about their childhood moments together (mostly just going to be "in-passing"). So, for those stories that people would like to know about but can't seem to fit into the main plot line, I might just consider making several connected one-shots. Well, if people are up for it. I'll only write if there's a significant demand (given how busy I am and because a one-shot would interrupt the "three week" wait for the main story's chapters)._

_Let's see... Ah, yes. Dracule Mihawk. Followers of my previous version of the story can really see the drastic change I made in his introduction. Instead of waiting it out, I just decided to introduce the reason that he's here immediately. Clearly, he's in danger, and his plot line becomes more involved with Ace and Sanji's plot line._

_Think of the Dracule Family as the French counterpart of the Newgate Family in terms of power and prestige, I guess. I based Mihawk on his younger (from the time when he watched Gol D. Roger's execution), so just imagine him without the beard and he still looks really young. His father, Dominique Dracule (made up name) is the one who looks like current Mihawk. Hence, carbon copy "like father-like son" scenarios._

_Followers of my old version of the story will notice that I added a new character: Perona. Actually, she was supposed to appear later on in my original story, but I just decided to include her in already. It sort of gives more dynamics to Mihawk's character. He's still cold, very distant and pretty much a (well-intentioned) douche (especially to Zoro), but Perona sort of brings out his "softer" nature. If Marco is Ace's foil, then Perona's that to Mihawk. But, in this case, I guess it's a combination of Marco and Izou in one package. Perona really cares for the well-being of her charge, and over the story, you'll see how they sort of blend together. -insert the 'awwwws' here and there-_

_I will also admit now that this is my first time doing yaoi smut (previous version "smut" moments do not count). I have much to learn, and I'm hoping to continue building in experience... that doesn't involve me actually getting into it. :)) Oh dear, that came out wrong. But, hey. The fact that smut actually appeared after 7 chapters? That an improvement. :))_

_I'm also guessing that many of your are wondering about all these made-up names. I actually named them for good reasons. :) So, for references, please read:_

_**Notes:**_

_**Sébastien Mihawk Noir Dracule**_

_I got these mostly from a list of French names. "Sébastien" means venerable or revered. "Noir" for black. While Mihawk is apparently a very unique name, I found that "Dracule" can be associated with Dragon or Devil. So, I just pieced the name together and it would translate to "Venerable Hawk of the Black Dragon." Certainly a name that demands respect from any mafia family. :))_

_Why the demotion to "Merle?" Because "Merle" means "Falcon" which is a change from being a "Hawk."_

_Funny enough, a falcon symbolizes the hope for freedom from one's bondage which is something to consider in Mihawk's situation (plus the very title of this chapter)._

_**Aurélien Chevalier Marcellino Noir**_

_Sanji's name that Zeff gave him upon becoming the Heir of the Blackleg (Noir) Family._

_"Aurélien" translates to golden. "Chevalier" means knight. "Marcellino" means "of the sea." And finally, there's "Noir" which means "Black," literally the only part of his actual name that I actually borrowed. So, taking it as a whole, I would translate Sanji's name to "Golden Knight of the Black Sea." I would like to think that it would speak about Sanji's role in relationship to Ace. He'll fully support Ace and would defend him, but coming from a family that wishes to remain a secret from the world, he would do it from the shadows. To sort of "stand out" and remain in Ace's side, that really shows the amount of devotion he has for his cousin._

_**Grégoire Alveré Marcellino Noir.**_

_Zeff's real name. Besides Sanji, only Sir Edward Newgate, Dominique Dracule and Rosaria Dracule née Noir seem to know about the double identity._

_"Grégoire" actually means "watchful" or "vigilant." "Alveré" means "elf counsel." So, basing it from there, his name can mean "Watchful elf counsel of the Black Sea." Again, it speaks about Zeff's role in relationship to Edward / Whitebeard. Unlike Sanji, he's already a crippled man due to his bad leg, so he can only really act as a sort of "advisor" to the Head of their alliance. Also, it's noted by Sanji that Zeff is probably the most paranoid man he's ever met. Hence, everyone seems to know him for his "CONSTANT VIGILANCE."_

_And… as a bonus:_

_**Asch Edward Allerick Marcellino Newgate the Second**_

_So, some of you are wondering why choose Asch? Well, besides the fact that it's somewhat close sounding to "Ace," it's the fact that Edward found Ace in a place of fire. If it wasn't his condition (malnourishment / raped / fever), he would have been caught by the fire if it were to spread far enough and then burned to death._

_In a way, it's also sort of a reminder that Ace "died" once and that he's been brought back to life by inheriting a new name. Only his real name "Monkey / Portgas D. Ace" is the only remaining "ash" from that life._

_"Edward" for "wealthy," and I probably don't need to explain where all that wealth came from. :)) "Allerick" means "all-defender" which is attached to "Marcellino" which again means "of the sea." And then there's Newgate… which I will take as is. Why do I choose "the Second?" Simply in reference to his squad number in the Whitebeard Pirates. I mean, he was the second division commander. Decided to throw that in._

_So, Ace's name in full if I were to piece it together into a more meaningful form? That would be Ash (born) Wealthy Defender of the Sea's New Gate._

_Interestingly enough, we know that Ace tries to always take on the "Protector" role. Especially when it comes to a certain troublesome little brother._

_So, again! Three weeks! Next Up: **Luffy**! And then, we'll find out if he got piss drunk due to irresponsible cousins and boyfriends. :))_


	9. Oathkeeper

**_Author's Note: _**_I know it's been long (nearly a year now), so I think I'll just skip the usual review replies and go straight to the chapter. To those who reviewed of course, thank you very much! Now, just enjoy before you can read the author's note in the end. _

_Of course, I claim nothing. _

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Oathkeeper ~ Monkey D. Luffy ~_

_Hi, guys! It's me, Luffy! （＾∀＾）_

_How are all of you? I know that I haven't really sent that much messages since I got here in Grand Line, and you might have thought that I forgot about all of you. I'm really sorry! _(人；´Д｀)ｺﾞﾒﾝﾈ _I'll never ever forget you guys, okay? I love you! __（＾__＾）／＼（＾__＾）_

_Actually, I got to read all of your emails just now... (´__・＿・__`) And, yeah, thanks again for all the calls and text messages earlier! You must have been really worried about what happened in my school, huh? It's alright now plus I didn't get hurt anyway. (´__)__ﾉ_

The loud string of _taka-taka-taka_ sounds come to a stop with my fingers pausing above the keyboard. I chew on my lip, thinking of what I should say next while reaching for my mug of steaming hot chocolate that Marco Polo brought for me a few minutes ago. Ace told me that his chef, Squado, made it and that I'd be "missing my whole life" if I didn't try it.

I end up finishing the whole mug before continuing the message.

_A lot of things happened, but I guess the real reason why I haven't contacted anyone was because I kinda got depressed again (Hi Kidd! I don't know if you already told them, but yeah, if you did then yeah… He's telling the truth, guys! (´__；__д__；__`)__ﾌﾞﾜｯ__). I know that I got to make friends on my first day of school, and Usopp's always there for me, but it just doesn't feel the same, you know? They call this "home sickness," right? Because I felt sick all over and I really, really wanted to go back home to East Blue, and it got even worse because Shanks told me that he's going to head back to England real soon and that he's going to leave me with an adoptive family. But, don't worry! I'm not sad anymore because the most AWESOME thing happened to me today!_

_It all started during lunch time. I was alone in the roof (because I had to hide from someone but that's not really important anymore) but then two of my new friends ran up to me and told me that Usopp's in trouble! So, I went all the way down to where he was, and I saw this guy named Arlong who brought his gang with him and he was looking for someone named Doffy. Then, I saw Usopp, and he was all beaten up because of that Arlong guy. I was so pissed that I decided to kick their asses. Guess who won? (_ _｀ｰ__´)__ﾊﾞｷｯ__!_

_And, here's the AWESOME part: Some of them had guns, and one of them was about to shoot me, but then someone pushed me aside and saved my life! When I realized who it was, it was Asch Newgate, and I nearly cried because I almost couldn't believe it when he told me that his name's Ace! He even called me "Lu" just like when we were little! Ace's alive all along, and he just saved my life, and oh my God, he's SO cool!_

_Seriously, he's really cool and really strong! He was about to get stabbed by Arlong, but he just punched him and kicked his ass without breaking a sweat!_

_Oh, but one of Arlong's friends kinda told Ace and his friends that I'm the King of East Blue. I think Ace is cool with it, but I hope none of the other gangs will find out. I don't mind fighting, but Ace doesn't want me to get into any sort of trouble and that's gonna be hard if all the other gangs are going to start running after me in Grand Line City. __ﾌｩ__(o´Å__)=__з_

_So, anyway, school got called off and Ace's Dad (who's really really really RICH and I think he can cause earthquakes, you know? Because anyone near him starts shaking a lot so maybe he's an earthquake man like that Awesome Old Man Pirate in Oda-sensei's Romance Dawn Manga!) arrived in school to shout at the principal. Then, Shanks and Uncle Ben came in and Shanks said he wanted to talk to Ace's Dad about my adoption plans because Ace's Dad is gonna be my new Dad! He didn't tell me because he wanted to keep things a surprise! That jerk! (__っ｀__Д__´)__っ_

_Just kidding, no. Shanks is the best! (´__)__ﾉ_

_So, yeah. I'm really happy now. I just came back from dinner with Ace, Ace's Dad, Shanks, Uncle Ben, my new cousin Sanji, his cousin (I think his name is Merle), and my new Uncle Zeff. Uncle Zeff's the owner of __**the Baratie**__, and the food there's just as delicious as I imagined! Hey, Bonney—come visit me sometime! We can head to the Baratie together because I think it's my favorite restaurant now, and I can't wait to eat there with you!_

_Anyway, it's getting late and I'm kinda getting tired because of everything that happened today (Yeah, I know that I can heal quickly, but still! Even anime characters with super powers get tired, you know?). Plus, I had to move in with my stuff to Ace's mansion. Just in case, my new home address is 1 Raftel Street, New World Heights. You should really go here and visit me sometime! It's a huge neighborhood with gates and tons of security, and it's full of really nice houses with big gardens and stuff! Ace even told me that it's got places like a golf course, a sports center, a nearby shopping center and even a country club! It's like you're in a completely different country, you know? But, the best is definitely Ace's mansion. Ace hasn't toured me around the place yet, but when I saw his mansion from the car, I could tell that it's the best! I'll tell you all about it in my next email!_

_I hope we get to see each other soon. The train ride to East Blue is an hour away. There's going to be a national holiday in two days, so maybe I can ask Ace if I can head to East Blue, so I can see you guys. I'll tell you if it's okay, so we can make plans! _（＾∀＾）

_Your friend forever and ever and ever,_

_Luffy_

_P.S. Hey, Bonney! Guess what? Ace and my cousin Sanji are REALLY close friends with Zoro! I even fought Arlong's gang alongside him, and he's cooler than he is on TV! If you'd like, maybe I can get you an autograph? _（＾∀＾）

I sink on my chair, finally hitting the send button without bothering to go over the message. It's supposed to be longer than that, but midway, I got restless, so I ended up cramming what I could. After hearing the soft "whoosh" sound of my message leaving the outbox, I check my computer clock to see how long it's been. I already lost count over how many times I've done this. _10:12. _It's almost an hour already. I shake my head with a tiny grumble escaping me.

Ace said he had to do a few things and that he'd come back real soon. But, "soon" really isn't soon because isn't he taking too long—or is it just me? His room's right across mine. Walk over there and say hi? See how he's doing? _"Hi, Ace! Nope, I'm not hungry this time or anything—well, maybe a little. Just wanted to go and say hi, so hi! Wait, I already said 'hi' twice… or thrice? Anyway, I'm just going to head back to my room now!" _

No, that sounds bad. I shouldn't rush Ace. He'll come anytime to greet me good night, just like he promised, and I don't need to worry because Ace always keeps his promises—always makes things better. Just the thought of my older brother coming in to wish me good night gives me all these warm and fuzzy feelings that keep a smile in my face. It's been a while since he's done that for me. Back then, even on the coldest nights, he'd kiss me good night under our shared blanket, and we would always depend on each other just to keep warm.

Sometimes, he'd hum a soft lullaby—especially on those nights when I'd wake up from a really bad nightmare—and then I'd join him to make sure that he doesn't get any nightmares, too. We really liked to kiss a lot, and before I'd sleep, Ace would tell me that he loves me and that he'll always protect me.

I close my eyes as I try to remember those times.

* * *

Spring rains came early this year. For the past few days, I've been waking up to the sound of pattering against my bedroom window, and there's no sign of it stopping anytime soon which kind of sucks. East Blue's the best when the weather's perfect for trips to the nearby parks and beaches during the weekends—especially when the sun's so bright and the water's just so pretty and so _blue_. Strolling through the beaches with friends isn't any good when Mr. Sun is hidden behind the clouds.

Today's worse. This morning, the rain drummed louder against the roof, and from my window, I could see tiny rivers running in currents down the streets. Trees were bending to the heavy gust with stray leaves and branches littering the scene, and from my window, I could see someone's roof clinging unsteadily to its hinges. I thought it was a hurricane, but Dadan told me that it's a storm signal which was so bad that classes and a lot of other important things got cancelled today. Important things also include Grandpa's funeral.

I stop my bike right before the slope, seeing how the floods would cascade down the steep road like a waterfall. I'm used to biking downhill on roads like these, but this time, the roads are extra slippery, and I can barely see anything except for large shapes coated in mist and the nearby swaying trees. It could have been worse, I think. At least, the quickest road to the cemetery's not blocked. Still, I'm frozen all over, rain drops prickling my skin like ice needles, and I shiver beneath my drenched hoodie as the rain drops fall harder. Somewhere far away, there's thunder rumbling, and it sounds angry.

Poor Grandpa. It must be lonely when there's no one who'd go to your own funeral. Dadan's going to be so mad at me for being out here, but that's fine if it means delivering these pretty white lilies. The flower shop wasn't supposed to be open today, but the lady owner lives right above her shop, and she's so nice that she reopened the cashier just to sell them to me. They're in my basket right now, wrapped in cellophane to protect them from the weather.

Then, I'm going to visit Ace next because I haven't seen him ever since I found out about Grandpa. I bet he's lonely, too, and he's just waiting for me to come back. I also got flowers for him, so I'm sure that he'll be happy with that! Then, I'll talk to him and tell him all about what's been going on lately. First thing's first—I'm definitely going to tell him about the best dream I've ever had. _"Hey, Ace! Guess what? I had this dream where I had to move to Grand Line City, and it turns out that you're alive, and we met each other there! Oh, but your name is Asch Newgate, and you didn't remember me at first, but in the end, you did, and you adopted me! You're also really rich and you live in this huge mansion. You also saved my life from being shot by some gang member, and you were really cool while doing that!" _I smile as I try to remember all the details. I've told Ace many stories, but that one's got to be my favorite.

Too bad it's a dream. It felt so _real_ though, and the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that I wouldn't mind sleeping forever if I can keep dreaming. Grandpa and Ace must be having good dreams in their sleep. Are they dreaming of me? Because I definitely dream of them.

I give the slippery slope one last determined look before kicking off the ground, and it's like I'm on a roller coaster descending from the highest peak. I'm racing down, my hair sweeping all the way back, my heart pounding against my chest as I continue to gain more speed. The wind's howling on my ears, and it's so cold that I think my ear drums will pop from the pressure. Everything's a bunch of passing blurs to me as the bottom comes closer and closer and closer and I can't hear anything but the wind…

But, then I hear something. Something that _snapped. _Something sharp and metallic which rang loud, followed by eerie, rattling clinks of metal against stone, and it's like all the happiness I felt awhile ago got sucked out of me and then replaced with nauseating fear. Panicking, my heart missing several beats, I hold onto the handles tightly, trying to steady the bike, but the breaks aren't even working as the bike wobbles from side to side, speeding out of control towards the curb. The chains must have broke. My insides completely freeze when the realization hit. Then, suddenly my body begins to tip over along with the bike, and I must be screaming even if I can't really hear myself.

The last thing I see are the lilies being blown away by the wind. I'm flying. Falling. It's a long way down, and before I can even register any sort of pain that even I'd be able to feel, everything turns into a terrifying black.

* * *

It's dark. That's the first thing I notice as I bolt up from the layers of soft cotton and warm fabric that I can feel myself surrounded by. There's no light at all; not even any moonlight coming from the bedroom windows—or maybe the curtains are pulled down? It's so dark that I can't tell, and that scares me more than the nightmare itself.

I stumble to the floor, my hands searching frantically for a lamp, my laptop, my cellphone—_anything _at all that can give me some light—but no matter how much I strain my eyes for any familiar shapes or outlines, I can't find anything. I'm lost. So lost. This isn't Shanks' apartment where I memorize every corner of the small studio, and my nightlight's there to make things better…

The nightlight. _Shit. _So many things happened today—maybe I left it in the apartment because I was so excited? Or maybe I have it, but I just forgot to plug it to the wall? Where's it? Where? _Where? Shit, shit, shit…!_

Something's tapping on glass. It sounds like it's from outside—maybe it's behind a window? My heart skips a few beats from hearing it, and cold sweat rolls down the back of my neck when I'm instantly reminded of those scary horror movies that Kidd and Drake liked to marathon during Halloween. It's all dark and creepy just like right now, with strange noises of someone—or _something_—coming closer and closer and closer to the victim… before he or she tries to escape, only to end up… to end up…

I force myself to breathe against the tight, painful sensation around my chest, but the noise is getting louder and louder and louder as the wind whistles in the background. No. Nooo. I can't… I _can't_ take it anymore…

My throat feels like it's burning as I scream, blindly scrambling around the dark space for an escape. I topple over many times, knocking stray objects out of my way—including a water pitcher, maybe, because I heard glass smashing before icy liquid ran beneath the arches of my bare feet—but I don't care. Not while my hands are numb from being slammed repeatedly against the walls in search of an exit, while oxygen's being cut off from my throat. I'm ready to pass out, but I can't because if I do, the monsters are going to get me. I need to hurry. I need to get out of here.I need someone… anyone…! Please save me…! _Ace…!_

Somehow, someway, my hand catches something cool, round and metallic, and I don't waste time as I give it a quick turn. My eyes slightly sting when color returns to my senses as a mix of black and dim orange from lamps lined across the long, empty hallway. I draw in a couple of shaky breaths, and as I give the darkness of my room a last glance, I shiver. There's a trail of red stains behind me for some reason, but what's disturbing me the most is the continuous rapping noises—and they aren't just coming from _one _window now. I can hear them from _every_ corner. _Coming closer… and closer.. going to take me away… going to lock me up in the dark… going to eat me… __**all alone…**_

I rush to the door right across mine.

"A-Ace…! Ace! H-Help!" His door's locked. My fists are causing the door to rattle on its hinges. "_O-Open… _Do-Door… Please open, please open, please, please! A-Ace…! Th-They're going to get me…! He-Help! _Help!_" I hear nothing but the heavy knocks and my own terrified screams, so it's a welcome surprise when the door opens without any warning.

"_Luffy_?" Ace gasps, color drained from his face as I immediately cling to him. He says something, but I don't catch it beneath the beginning of my sobs. In my mind, I can still picture being trapped in the darkness—waiting for it to swallow me up. Then, the monsters will finally appear to tear me apart and eat me, and no matter how strong I am, no matter how hard I try to fight, I won't be able to win. It's just me against them. It's _hell_.

And… And if I die, I'm going to die all alone. Just like Grandpa.

"Shit, Luffy, your feet." Ace breaks away from me, his hands a little _too _tight on my shoulders as he stares down. What does he mean by that? I glance down, and that's when I notice the ugly red gashes on my skin and the blood stained carpet beneath me. Some glass shards are stuck on my feet, some bigger and some I can feel running deeper than others. I try to think of how I got this injured, and then I remember the glass that broke inside my room, plus the red foot trails.

I'm suddenly lifted off the floor. I look at Ace who holds his breath, trudging back to his room while carrying me in his arms. It's over sooner than I had hoped, though, when he makes me sit on his bed with my legs dangling above the floor, and I'm not sure whether my disappointment is a good thing or a bad thing. I feel a bit better, though, when Ace decided to turn on his beside lamp.

"You're heavier than you look. Must be all the food?" he jokes, but it doesn't seem to match the worried look on his face. I try to smile for him, try to stop crying because I'm _strong_, and that's what I'm supposed to do. It doesn't work, though, because Ace doesn't seem convinced. "Lu. Calm down, alright? What happened?"

"It's dark," I barely whisper, and I shiver just by the word itself because it brings back the memories, "It's so _dark. _They're—they're going to get me, Ace. Th-They're going to eat me! I-I must have done something bad… Something bad because the monsters… I've been really bad… Bad! Bad! _Bad! _A-Ace… I-I've been bad, so th-they're gonna hurt me, gonna try and eat me—try to eat me again, you know, Ace? I-I could hear them from the windows… A-And Gr-Grandpa's not here, and Shanks and Da-Dadan's not here and i-it was so dark, th-they were gonna come for me—C-Cause maybe I did something bad and that's why—that's why –" It's all coming out of me as a jumbled up mess in between fresh sobs and a batch of tears, but no matter how softly and how quickly I say it, Ace hears me. He always does, and I never have to say a lot for him to understand me. Without asking, he's already switching on the rest of the lights in his room. _Have we really been apart this long?_

Ace just turned on the television, and in the background, I can hear someone's commentary over a basketball game. Looking at the team jerseys on the screen, I recognize the Thousand Suns playing a match versus the Merry-Go Rams. I sniff, quickly rubbing away the stray tears and snot as I try to concentrate on the game—but it doesn't last long.

"Just stay put and don't move your legs too much, alright?" A familiar chill ran down my spine when Ace said that, "I'll get the first aid kit." He takes a step back, ready to turn away from me—_to leave me_—and that causes my mind to suddenly go on overdrive. I would have jumped off the bed if Ace hadn't caught me, and in turn, I grab onto his arms as if I'm drowning.

"O-Oi, Luffy! Let go!" He struggles against my grip, and a huge chunk of me feels guilty because I can tell that he's in pain, but I keep holding on to the point that his skin's turning white.

"N-No…! D-Don't leave…!" A strange mix between a sob and a gasp came from the back of my throat. "Th-They're going to get me…!"

"No, they _won't_!" I draw back as an instant reflex when Ace shouted, and then I watch him sigh in relief as he rubs smooth circles on his sore arm. "Lu, calm down, alright? No one's going to get you. The first aid kit is just in the bathroom, so I'm not leaving you alone here."

Along with my cheeks flaring up with heat when I realize just how dumb I sounded, I can feel a stronger pang of guilt. I'm being difficult. I'm being _bad_. "No one's going to get me?" I mumble feebly, voice breaking, "Promise?"

"Promise," Ace swears, and when he left in search for the first aid kit, I school myself into focusing back on the basketball game because I have to remain calm. It's not dark. It's safe. I'm okay. Ace promises that no one's going to get me, and I believe him because he _always _keeps his promises in the end.

He returns and then he starts with pulling out the glass pieces with a pair of tweezers. It turns out that there aren't as many as I thought, and it doesn't take Ace too long to expertly pull each one out with quick precision. Ace turns out to be very good with first aid, and a part of me wants to ask him how often he does this, but then I decide not to. He might end up telling me about all those times when he got hurt, and the idea of my brother being hurt is something that I don't want to think about.

"You're not even flinching," Ace adds as he drops the last piece of glass on the trashcan. He gestures me to dip my feet on the soapy water basin, and there's a strange calm that sweeps over me when I did. "Aren't you even in pain?" he asks.

I shrug. Each pull feels like dull pain. A large mosquito bite at most, but that's nothing really. "I think I've felt worse," I admit, only to regret my words a second after. Ace doesn't say anything, but I can see his eyes grow darker—darker until it's pitch black—but it's not because he's angry. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that it's something else. There's something about that darkness which makes me feel broken deep down because it's as if all the pain that I should be feeling is for Ace to endure instead. I hate it.

After the antiseptic, the rolls of bandages and then a little clean up, Ace and I make room for each other on his large bed before tucking ourselves in. The television was off now, filling the room again with silence (but before that, the crowd went wild when the Thousand Suns scored a buzzer beater win, and I'm thankful that Ace is a Thousand Suns Fan, too—unlike Usopp who's a diehard Merry Fan).

Beside me, my big brother lies still, his eyes already sealed shut. Absentmindedly, I watch the steady rise and fall of his chest, his every muscle relaxing against the feathery cushions, but he's not yet sleeping. A number of creases have formed on his forehead, and his lips are shaped into a frown. He's tired, but he's thinking hard about something. I can tell just by looking. Thinking about what, though? I'm not really sure.

I check his alarm clock. _1:44_. Ace is still "thinking." I want to say something to him, but I don't. It's bad enough that I woke Ace up just because of some dumb nightmare and then got myself injured. All I ever do is cause him trouble.

"_You've never changed. Still running to him after a bad dream…"_

No. No, it's different from before. _Way _different because back then, I didn't have powers yet. Now, it's really my fault because I'm not strong enough to take care of myself like I promised Grandpa. Because I… I've been bad…

Or Maybe… nothing's actually changed.

"_You've been bad, Luffy. Very bad. That's why the monsters are trying to get you whenever it's really dark, you know?" _

I shudder uncontrollably, curling myself into a tight ball out of fear because a monster probably entered my head. What's even scarier? It sounds just like me… but darker… quieter… a lot more evil…

"_See? You aren't strong at all. You just pretend to be when you're not. That's like lying, you know? And, lying's bad. Maybe that's why they got Grandpa, too. They must have done something for him to get that heart attack. It's your fault. Because you've been lying to yourself and to others all this time. You've got powers, but you're __**not **__strong. Grandpa's always been trying to protect you, but now the monsters got him, and now he's gone. _

The last word keeps echoing in my head. Gone. Gone. _Gone. _Desperately, I cover my ears, but I can still hear the Evil Me, and he probably knows it which is why he's laughing. I'm unable to bite back the sob that escapes my already raw throat when I realize that there's nothing I can do on my own to fight this. "A-Ace… Ace, help…"

"_You're really good at that, huh? You aren't strong, so that's why you just want someone to protect you all the time—like Grandpa, Dadan, Shanks, Kidd and Ace. Ace was hurt so many times already just because of you. Now, you're gonna make him get hurt some more. You're not even trying. You __**like **__being protected because that means you'll never be alone. The monsters are going to come and take Ace away because you've been bad, bad, __**bad**__... Just like that time in the hospital… no wonder Kidd and the others got mad. They all hate you for being so weak, but they're just pretending to care. They just feel so sorry for you. Even Shanks, and that's why he wants to leave you. He'd rather leave you… leave for England because he's sick of you. For being __**bad**__, __**bad**__, __**bad**__, __**bad**__..." _

Bad. I've been bad, and I deserve this because I'm not strong, even if people think I am. I try shutting my eyes, only to gasp and see my dream coming back to me like pictures flashing one after another from an old projector. The slope. The rain. Bike. Flying. Falling. Flowers. Dark. _So dark… _

No. _No. _The monster inside my head's not lying because it's true. It's my fault that I'm weak, that I always have to rely on someone to protect me… That I keep having people worry about me, just like that time in the hospital… all because I tried to… to… to…

"There aren't any monsters, Lu."

My eyes snap open, and I can still feel the watery trails seep from the corner of my eyes even when I thought that they've dried up already. It doesn't faze me, not while a warm pair of arms surround me. Without thinking, I nuzzle against Ace and plant my ear against his chest where I can hear his heart beating—_one, two, three, four_… He doesn't mind what I'm doing, and I'm glad because I need this…

I need to remember that Ace's alive… That he's here with me… That I'm _not _alone.

"There aren't any monsters," he repeats soothingly, "Not anymore. That guy… Just forget everything he ever said. He lied to you, did things that hurt you—things I'll never forgive. You didn't deserve all the shit he did to you."

"There's no such thing as monsters?" _But that's what Grandpa said, _I want to tell him. _That's what he told me. Look what happened to him. _

"There are monsters, but they're not the kind of monsters that you're probably thinking of." I show him my confusion, but Ace just continues, "The real monsters look just like you and me, you know?"

"Like us?"

"Yeah. They look like they're humans, but they don't act like ones at all. They'd hurt us, and they'd do everything they can to tear us apart. I won't _ever _let that happen again. If there's any monster that we've ever faced so far, it's that bastard. You were so small back then, Lu… and he did horrible things to us… to you. Damn it, I-I hate that you still have to remember him like that..." He produces a strange, guttural sound at the last phrase—like he was in pain—and by instinct, I embrace him when his arms began to waiver.

"That's okay, Ace. It's fine," I say so fiercely that it must have caught Ace by off guard because he suddenly grows quiet.

That's right. It's fine. Everything's fine because I'm going to be strong. I _need _to be strong—not just for Grandpa this time, but for Ace, too. It's the only way I can be good, and if I'm good, then there won't be any monsters. Ace won't ever have to be hurt because of me again.

"We're okay now, right?" Ace stares at me as I hold him tighter. "We're okay because you're here, and I'm here, and I'm going to protect you this time. Did you see how strong I was during that fight at school? I can handle anyone now. You don't have to be hurt anymore because of me. I don't _want_ to see you hurt. So, just depend on me because I'm going to take care of you this time. I'll protect you, Ace." He half-whispers my name, but I cut him off before he has the chance to say something else, "Are you happy here? Everyone's nice here, right? They're nice to you? They don't hurt you?"

He nods. "Don't worry about them. They're trustworthy, and they're going to take care of you."

"Not just me. They have to take care of you, too… A-And the old man… our new Dad? He won't hurt us? He's a good Dad?"

"He is."

"Not like our other Dad?"

"Not even worth comparing."

"What about our real—"

"Luffy." I don't try to hide my dissatisfaction when he completely pulls away. The darkness reappears in his eyes, but this time, there's a dangerous glint in it which leaves me unsettled. "Just forget about him. We don't need to talk about him. I _don't _want to talk about him. _Never again_. He doesn't exist. Got that?"

"A-Ace…"

"_Please_," he practically begs, and when he sounds like that, I know that I can't win. I bow my head, muttering a soft apology. Ace brushes this off, and he has me lie down on the bed again before he does the same. "Let's just go to sleep, alright? It's okay, Lu." His tone becomes gentle again—just like the lullabies he only sings for me. "There aren't any monsters."

"Good. Ace will be safe."

He makes a small snort while tucking me under a blanket. "I think that should be my line." I shake my head and then groan as he messes with my hair. "Doesn't matter. Why would monsters even get you anyway? You don't deserve that."

"I think I do," I tell him and I note the way his expression falls slightly when I said this, "I think it's because… I wanna sleep and dream forever, you know? Cause Grandpa's sleeping, and I think he's dreaming of us, too, Ace. I wanna… dream good things…"

He doesn't reply to me, not that I'm waiting for one. My eyes start to feel heavy as drowsiness washes over me, and I'm not sure whether it's because of the narcolepsy kicking in or because of the emotional roller coaster that was the past hour. Eventually, I end up drifting to sleep, but as I close my eyes and lose myself, I swear that I can feel Ace holding me closer.

* * *

School's cancelled again. Today's supposed to be a holiday, sure, but yesterday's classes were called off, too. Something to do with security improvements in the school and stuff—whatever the reporter said in the news segment that Ace and I watched. Not that I'm complaining. Less school means more time with Ace! Unlike me, though, my big brother wasn't really surprised.

"_Totally saw that coming_," Ace commented during breakfast yesterday while forking some eggs. I can't really put a finger on it, but I thought there's something about the way that he eyed Sir New Dad and how the old man had this_ really _fishy grin on his face as he quietly flipped through the newspaper.

Oh, yeah. Sir New Dad knows about what I did to my room. Ace explained what happened to Sir New Dad, but I have a feeling that Tinkerbell told him about it first. I wonder if she also told him about how she burst into Ace's room, screaming about me getting kidnapped by "enemy families" for ransom or something. Whatever _that _means.

Or if she told him about how she was looking at us with this funny face which was so red that blood started running down her nose.

Well, anyway, I told Sir New Dad that I was feeling okay and that I was sorry about what I did. He just nodded and said it's fine. He wasn't even mad at all—even if I managed to produce large cracks on the walls. _"I've already called someone in to help with the repairs. Those walls are old anyway. It should take a day or two, so in the meantime, I can move you to a different room—or would you rather share room with Ace?_" Nothing had to be said. Ace and I just exchanged grins at the same time, and Sir New Dad didn't ask again.

Sir New Dad's got to be the nicest Dad that Ace and I ever got. A Dad that feeds us really good food and gives us really nice beds to sleep on, doesn't hurt us when we do something bad or when he's just really pissed, shares stories with us, asks how we are—plus, he doesn't even use a "Fist of Love" like how Grandpa would whenever I mess up really bad! While talking to him, he gave me this funny feeling, but it was a good type of "funny," of course!

I guess that if I had Grandpa and Shanks, then Ace had Sir New Dad. Happiness, relief, and a huge bunch of respect bubbles inside me when I think of it, and I have this sudden urge to hug Sir New Dad for taking care of Ace, for being there for him when I couldn't. I know that Ace has been through so much, and out of all people, he's the one who really deserves to be adopted by a Dad like him.

Yesterday actually went by quickly because Ace and I had a bunch of stuff to do. I got a tour of the mansion, and I was right in saying that Ace's house is the best because I've never seen a home _this_ _big _with its own gym, ballroom, library and bar area next to the infinity pools. Those are just some of the places that makes this place awesome, on top of all the suite-like guest rooms and the gardens with all its flowers and fountains.

Oh, then there's clothes shopping because Sir New Dad said so ("I see that your sense of style fits someone who… has been living near the beaches, Luffy, but I highly _insist _that you should have more _formal _attires and smarter casuals. Your ripped jeans will simply _not _do, and Haruta told me that you only have _one _suit which you've only bought recently. No, no—this will _not _do at all. Ace, you will take your brother shopping at Skypeia later with Izumi and Haruta. Charge everything under my D. Jones Bank Account. Then, dispose of those shorts. I _never _want to see those again.")

Sir New Dad doesn't know this, though, but Ace has a secret closet where he keeps the clothes that Sir New Dad doesn't want him to wear. I picked out the clothes that I wanted to keep, and then Ace had me place them in there, just in case I'd like to wear them again when Sir New Dad's not looking. _"Just bear with him, Lu. Dad still dresses up like he's in the 60s." _Ace laughed while trying on an orange cowboy hat in front of the mirror. I had to agree because even if Sir New Dad wouldn't like it, I thought that Ace looked really cool with that hat on.

After all the shopping, Ace asked Marco Polo to bring us to the cemetery next because he wanted me to visit Ms. Makino with him. Well… the place where Ms. Makino's sleeping. Ace said that he hasn't visited her in a while, so he really should plus she'd be happy to see that we're both together again. I thought so, too, so I made sure to help Ace out with choosing the flowers and the cards from the shop along the way. White orchids, pink carnations and purple chrysanthemums. Ace really liked the flowers plus the exchange of ideas we had for our letters to her. I didn't tell him why I'm good at these things, though. I think it'd be weird if I said that I used to do this for him.

When we arrived in front of the smooth, white marble which had nothing but her name and the date of her death carved on it, all our conversations died to a near silence. There were a few times when Ace spoke, but it was in a near half-whisper as he told me about the kind lady who he owed his life to. The one who'd give us just a bit more food when Ace and I were starving. The one who'd patch up our clothes even though they were pretty much rags. The one who once took care of Ace when he got so sick. Sure, I don't remember her as much as Ace does—because when I tried to picture Ms. Makino, all I could recall was the blurred face of a woman who held the two of us close during stormy nights—but there's this pain inside me when I realize that the closest person I had to a Mommy (who's real and alive to me and not just a story that Ace or Grandpa can recall from memory) is gone, too. Saving Ace's life was her last act of kindness, and it's something that I'm not going to take for granted. That's what I silently promised her just before Marco Polo showed up.

Oh, Marco Polo had someone he had to visit, too. That's what Izou told me when he suddenly left us with only a small "I'll be back." None of them looked surprised, so I guess he really does this a lot. Marco Polo must really love this person.

Does it hurt for him, too? Does he feel this pain—this pain that I'd feel whenever I'd see the name of someone I love carved on a marble block? He's really good at hiding it… or maybe he doesn't have to at all. But, how does he do it? Marco Polo just seems so strong with that cool expression of his, and it's like nothing can faze him at all. I wish I can be like that.

I roll down the limousine windows, taking in the smell of the sea right now. Ace doesn't mind this, and Sir New Dad seems okay with it, too—but then again, he's in the middle of some business-y like phone call, though, so I can't really tell for sure. I take a glance outside, watching the blue waves roll along the coast as Marco Polo continues to speed through the road. Today would have been a nice day in the beach. It's nice and sunny and the waves are perfect for surfing—just as long as I have a lifesaver around my waist. I let out a sigh which Ace doesn't miss.

"What's up?" he asks me as I continue to gaze longingly at the vast shade of blue that I've always loved.

"Well, after visiting Grandpa, I was kind of hoping that I could spend the rest of the day with my friends here in East Blue." I spot a group of friends sharing a barbeque lunch near the shore, and if I appear jealous right now, it's because I'm not trying to hide it. "I emailed them about it even before yesterday, but none of them got back to me. Even Barty didn't reply."

"Maybe they're busy?"

"I guess." _No. They hate me. They hate me because I'm not strong. It's like what the monster said. They're happy that I'm gone. _

I shake my head. No. That's not true. It can't be true. Kidd wouldn't have called Shanks when I got depressed that time. My friends wouldn't have sent me messages when they found out about the school shoot out. They don't hate me. They still care.

And, the monsters that I'm thinking about aren't real. Ace promised me that, and Ace always keeps his promises.

"First thing's first—I'll open a Facebook account for you." I snap my head towards Ace after hearing his suggestion, "I think it'll be easier for you guys to contact each other. Emails are kind of 'slow' these days, don't you think?"

I tilt my head. "Grandpa doesn't want me to have a Facebook account. He said there are a lot of stalkers there."

"Lu, you've been adopted by _the _Sir Edward Newgate," he snorts, "Yeah, you're going to get your share of stalkers, but don't worry. It's nothing we can't handle."

"But, I don't want you to get hurt," I mumble, and I remember what happened during the fight with that Arlong guy and his gang, "Remember what they call me? Remember what I said? They know that I'm the 'King,' so word's gonna spread soon. They'll be coming after me because I'm 'the Strongest,' and they're gonna do it in any way they can. That's how the gangs work in East Blue. Maybe in Grand Line, too."

"And, what's this I hear about 'gangs?'" I jump at the stern question. Sir New Dad's looking at me, and he's not holding his phone anymore. "You're saying that people are after you, Luffy?"

"No?"

"You don't need to hide things from me, Luffy." _Dammit, why do I suck at lying?_

"K-Kinda… sorta… yeah, I guess there are a few people after me."

"And _why_?"

I flinch. Must be because of Sir New Dad's earthquake powers or something. At least he doesn't sound _that _pissed. "W-Well... I-I told this to Ace already… I…I have this best friend. His name's Kidd, and…" I pause, trying to remember the _real_ reason why I earned that dumb title to begin with and why my friends have been covering up for me for years. "He got into trouble. A _lot _of trouble. This guy named Wapol was the strongest gang leader in East Blue, and Kidd did something that really pissed him off. He—he was gonna kill Kidd."

"You didn't try to call the police first?" Sir New Dad raises an eyebrow.

I shake my head. "No time, and it's kind of complicated…" I freeze, realizing what I just said. "B-But most of all, it's because there's no time!" I wait for another question, but it doesn't come. Even Ace doesn't ask. He's kind of pale, though… " So, then I decided to fight Wapol and his entire gang to save Kidd's life. It was… bad." _Blood. There's so much blood. Kidd was ready to pass out, and even if I was still standing, I've lost so much blood. There's just too many of them to take down. They've got knives and bats, and Kidd and I only had our fists. Good thing Barty came. Good thing I've got super powers, too. We wouldn't have made it out of there alive if I didn't. _

I rest my hand above my chest. Whenever I trace my finger around the area, I can feel that faint "X" scar which no amount of "healing power" was able to completely remove. I've got a few more scars—especially after crashing my bike—but they're not as obvious as that one.

I cast a glance towards Ace who looks like he just bit on something extremely sour. He's glaring so intensely that I think the window beside me would crack if he were to stare directly at it instead. How long can I hide the scars? He's _really _not going to like seeing them. Guess I'm not going to enjoy any beach trips or swimming pool parties with Ace for a _long_ time_. _

Sir New Dad doesn't look very happy, too. "And, what has your Grandfather said about this?"

"Oh, he got mad. Really, _really_ mad." I flinch again because I don't think I can remember any other time when Grandpa was _that _pissed. Shanks once said that Grandpa's not that great when it comes to expressing himself, so he just does it in the best way he knows how—shouting at me, shouting at other people, threatening to put me in military school, punching the walls and then bear-hugging me while choking down tears in between.

Oh, and using his government influence to get people arrested. Yeah, it's cool that he had Wapol arrested, but not so much when the cops started showing up. Grandpa looked ready to punch the doctors for keeping Kidd in the same room with me.

"Rightly so!" Sir New Dad huffs, and something tells me that if Grandpa were alive, the two of them would be _really _good friends, "Putting yourself in danger like that when there could have been other options…! Well, you truly are Ace's little brother." Huh? What's that supposed to mean?I turn to Ace who acts like he didn't even hear that at all.

"Kidd, is it?" he seethes with anger, and his eyes narrow, blazing like black fire.

Oh crap. Didn't Usopp and the others say that Ace and Sir New Dad are _really_ important people? Ace isn't going to pull a "Grandpa" and have the police run after Kidd, is he? It was bad enough last time! Seriously, what's with Kidd and people wanting to throw him into juvenile center?

"But, Kidd's my best friend, and Grandpa eventually forgave him, so everything's okay now!"

Well, I think Grandpa did because he eventually stopped. Kidd still didn't go anywhere near my house, though. Maybe it's because he wanted to avoid the "Fist of Love." Yup. That has to be it. Not even Kidd can stand a chance against it. No one does. Grandpa must have had powers, too.

Sir New Dad seems to be in thought. "And, so you're telling me that people are after you because you defeated the city's strongest gang leader in a fight?"

"Yeah. When I beat Wapol, I became 'The Street King of East Blue,' and when you become the 'King,' rival gangs will want to take you down. I don't even have a gang, and all I wanted to do was to protect Kidd, but the other gangs don't care because they'll always want to challenge 'the Strongest.' I didn't want Grandpa to find out because he might get mad at me. He doesn't want me to get involved with stuff like that. He might even make us move to a different place, and I didn't want that because I didn't want to be separated from my friends! So, Kidd, and my other friend, Barty, did a bunch of stuff to try and cover up for me. Some people thought that Kidd's 'the King,' but most of them don't really know who it is at all. That's why they'd call me 'the Unnamed King,' but after what happened with that Arlong guy, I guess it's gonna be different. People will wanna fight me now, so I gotta fight."

I take a deep breath after finishing that long explanation, and I brace myself for a lecture which doesn't come at all. Sir New Dad just hums with a knowing look before speaking to my big brother. "Ace. Do you approve of Luffy's plan of action?"

"Rejected," Ace snaps with arms crossed, "Nope. Not going to happen."

Sir New Dad nods firmly. "I highly agree with your brother, Luffy. I will not allow you to endanger yourself like that again."

I stare at him. "B-But, what if they try to hurt you, too?"

"Luffy, son, I love that you ask the funniest things," Sir New Dad chuckles, "Well, then… Marco. I'd like you to make a few important phone calls for me later. Of course, you know who to dial."

"Yes, Lord Newgate," Marco Polo quickly answers from the driver's seat.

There goes that fishy grin on Sir New Dad's face again. It looks like he's plotting something… and whatever it is, he seems pretty sure about it. He's not even worried at all. I turn to Ace nervously. "I don't even know if there's a 'King' in Grand Line who'll be after me, too. Would you know who he is?"

"Does it matter?" Ace gives me a playful bump on the shoulder which has a reassuring feel to it. "I won't let any of them come near you, so don't worry about it, alright? I'm going to take care of you like always. You're not fighting anyone." I'm okay, we're okay, everything's going to be okay—those words repeat themselves like a mantra inside my head. "And, anyway, going back, I'll help you with fixing your privacy settings. Pretty sure our Grandpa would be okay with that, wouldn't he? After all, I did promise him that I'll watch over you this time."

"I guess." I mumble, thinking back to a while ago when we visited Grandpa. I can still remember the determination on my brother's face when he stared down at Grandpa's grave. _"Don't worry. I'll protect Luffy this time. I promise,"_ he says, as if Grandpa was really there in front of him. Those were the last words he said before he left. He didn't even say anything about that tinier, slightly cracked gravestone next to Grandpa's.

"We should take that out, you know." I voice out my train of thought.

Ace raises an eyebrow. "Which?"

"Your grave next to Grandpa's." I shrug. "It's kind of weird seeing it now."

"It's fine. Just leave it there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am," Ace mumbles to no one in particular, "I guess you can say… Monkey D. Ace died a long time ago."

What does he mean by that? Is it because of his new name and all? Confused, I tilt my head to Sir New Dad's direction for help, but he just gives me a short nod.

"It's your brother's wish, Luffy. Perhaps, one day, you will understand." For once, there's someone else who understands Ace even more than I can. I'm not sure how I should be feeling about this, but I just decide to ignore it for now.

_One day_. I look at Ace who leans back on his seat, lost in thought, and then I decide to continue watching the view outside the window. He has his reasons, I guess, and Sir New Dad's right. One day, I'll understand. Maybe. Hopefully.

It's really nice of Sir New Dad to cancel his early morning plans so that he could visit Grandpa with us. He didn't have to, but Ace told me that he really insisted on it. He's a really important person, though, so Sir New Dad had to drop us back home because he has some afternoon tea party with one of his friends which he can't skip out on. He said that it's going to be full of grown ups talking about old stuff, so luckily, Ace and I don't have to go.

While Ace heads to the kitchen, I make my way back to his room and collapse on the bed, snuggling against one of his pillows. It's soft, squishy and smells like Ace—sweet like honey vanilla, but spicy like roasted cinnamon at the same time. I'm rolling around now because actually, the whole bed smells like him, and it's a good thing that it's a holiday because I can probably sleep in this bed all day. I try not to, though—and it's good that I drank today's meds for my narcolepsy—because if I'm lucky and if I try to keep awake, Ace might come back to offer another delicious snack.

"Hey, Luffy. Feeling comfortable there?" I peer at Ace who's leaning on the door frame with arms folded and a casual grin. No snack on hand, though. Oh well.

I hum in response. "What's for snacks?"

"Well, actually, there's a load of them prepared, and I'm not sure which one you'd like. Want to choose?" Somehow, all the drowsiness gets knocked out of my system, and within the next few seconds, I'm out of the room while dragging Ace with me.

Ace ends up leading the way, and I follow while daydreaming about whatever snacks I'll be able to find in the kitchen later. Hmm, did we finish all the desserts last night? All I can remember is that the chocolate hazelnut and ricotta cake tasted so good! Plus, all those pretty colored macarons that we got from the _Baratie_ which would melt in my mouth! Maybe there's still strawberry short cake? I'm definitely craving for that—oh, and with a side of the hot chocolate from the first night! Mmmmm, that'd be great!

We went down the staircase to the main foyer, and as Ace led me through different hallways, we bumped into a lot of people who seem really busy for some reason. Servants are going from one place to another, and Tinkerbell's even telling some of them to hurry up with whatever it is that they have to do. We also met up with Izou and Juice, and Izou's giggling until she ended up kicking Juice just as he was about to say something ("Oh, Ace! Luffy! Just about t—ow!"). I asked why everyone's so busy right now, but Ace just told me that they're really like that. Makes sense, I guess! Important people like Sir New Dad have a lot of people to do important things.

Well, that's what I thought at first, but then I start to think that something's up. Of all the places Ace has toured me through, I made sure to pay attention and memorize the way towards the kitchen from my room. So, it's strange to me when Ace takes a left turn down this hallway instead of going right.

"Hey, Ace. This wasn't the way you showed me the last time," I point out.

"Oh, it's a short cut," he says as-a-matter-of-factly, "I had the snacks brought this way." I don't argue. Ace knows this place more than I do, and if he made the trip shorter than it should be, then I'm not going to complain at all. We continue on until we stop in front of a gigantic pair of wooden doors. They're painted white with not a single stain on them, and the wood's decorated with fancy carvings in addition to the golden polished handles at the very center.

I look at Ace who's grinning from cheek to cheek at this point. "Hey, Ace. Isn't this the ballroom? Are we gonna dance or something before snacks?"

"Nope. Snacks are right here." He quickly gestures at me to push the doors open for him, and I do as I'm told—without expecting to see banners, balloons, confetti, tables of food and cakes, and a mountainous pile of presents.

"_Surprise_!" My jaw must be touching the floor when I see the crowd of familiar faces gathered inside the room—Kidd, Barty, Usopp (who's got bandages all over him plus a cast on his arm, of course), Bonney, Drake, Killer, Apoo, Urogue, Nami, Coby, Helmeppo, Kaya, Vivi and Camie…

Well, _almost _all my friends. I don't see Hawkins. _Maybe he got sick again… _

I'm stammering. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. In the end, I give up on words, and I just stare at Ace who's giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Lu," he smiles, "I know your birthday's still coming up in two weeks, but I thought it'd be nice if I can make up for all the lost years, you know? Usopp, Mr. Shanks and Bartolomeo were a big help—"

"LUFFY-_SENPAI!_ ACE-_DAISENPAI!_" I can see Barty on his knees, tears flooding down his face. Haha, I can see snot under his nose, too! "M-MY EYES ARE MELTING! I'M SEEING TWO GLORIOUS LIGHTS! IT'S SO BRIGHT!"

Kidd shoves him aside, eyes rolling. "Shut the hell up, Rooster. You're ruining shit."

"Kidd!" I leave Ace now, rushing to my best friend's side, and it takes literally everything in me to prevent myself from tackling him. Instead, I settle with giving him a huge hug—which doesn't choke him, duh. "Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidd! Y-You're here! Yo-You're all here! I can't believe it! I-I really miss you so much! I miss all of you guys so much! I—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kidd ruffles my hair, "It's been a while. Your brother treating you right?"

Before I answer and tell him how great Ace is, the two of us get caught in a tight hold. "Oh, Luffy!" Bonney wails, holding back tears while Kidd and I are literally pressed together like sardines, "We're so sorry if you think that we were ignoring you! When Barty told us that your brother wanted a surprise party today, we had to force ourselves not to answer just to keep everything a surprise!"

Urogue's coughing from the background. "Bonn, I'm not worried about Luffy, but I think you might just kill Kidd."

"Shut the hell up," Kidd glares while Bonney quickly releases us. Well… Kidd, actually. She's not yet done hugging me. "It's a good thing we were able to keep this a surprise. Especially because we had to make sure that that dumb ass over there—" He thumbs Barty who's still wiping the floor with his tears, and Nami, Vivi and Camie are scooting away from him just as the puddle was about to touch their shoes. "—doesn't ruin anything."

"Heh, Kidd—as if _you _weren't in any control of yourself." I laugh while I see my best friend flipping the middle finger on Drake who's sniggering with Apoo.

"So, you're Kidd, huh?" The two of us look at Ace who offers his hand, and I find it funny how Ace can smile _that _wide. It looks almost painful. "Heard about you from my little brother, you know? Loads of interesting things."

Kidd takes the hand and shakes it. He's wearing the face that he usually reserves whenever Grandpa's nearby. "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, Asch."

"Please," and the smile grows even wider to the point that I think it's creepy, "Call me Ace. I'd love to know more about Luffy's _best friend_…"

I blink, tilting my head. "Ace? You're not gonna pull a 'Grandpa' and try to get Kidd arrested, are you?"

"Nope." Oh, really? Yay! Nothing to worry about, then! Kidd should be feeling a lot better now, so I don't know why he's still sweating so much. He can definitely trust Ace.

The next hour consisted of all of us gathered in a huge circle because after introductions, Usopp immediately suggested that I should open each present. Who knew that I'd be able to receive this many presents? I don't think I've ever did before.

Ace and Sir New Dad got me the latest iPhone model with a new subscription plan, along with 13 other presents like new clothes, shoes, a mini fridge for my room, a new wide screen TV, a new laptop to replace my old one plus an opening bank statement which has a total of 2,000,000 yen deposited in it ("Let's just say that Dad wants to make up for missing thirteen years of your life. Trust me, he went all out during my first birthday celebration with him, too.").

Shanks and Uncle Ben also dropped by earlier this morning, so they sent me a gift certificate worth 20,000 yen for shopping at my favorite video game store plus a huge stash of candies. Shanks also sent an old pocket watch which has a photo of Grandpa and I slipped inside it. _"Your Grandpa watched over me ever since I signed up for the job. I broke my pocket watch on an assignment once, so he decided to give me his. It's been my good luck charm ever since,_" he wrote on a small note, _"I figured that it's time for me to return this little guy back to its original family._" I made sure to fasten the chain around my belt area before sliding it deep into my pocket. I'm going to treasure this—this along with my favorite straw hat which he gave me, too. Ace told me to tell him when I plan to call Shanks. He wants to thank him, too.

Sanji and Uncle Zeff bought me a new leather wallet which includes a shiny, golden premium membership card to the Newgate Conglomerate's Gourmet Club, so I'll get access to stuff like discounts and free bonuses from the _Baratie _and other nice restaurants that's under Sir New Dad's huge company. It even has my school ID picture printed on it! Huh, how did they get that, though? Oh, well. Doesn't matter. I'm going to give Sanji a _BIG _hug for this later—along with Ace's other friends! It's a huge surprise that they sent presents, too!

Zoro gave me this really nice looking Nikeduffel bag with a red and black color scheme which I can use outdoors (Ace told me that Nike's New Japan branch is one of Zoro's many sponsors for his kendou career, so he gets a lot of stuff from them). Sabo bought me an extra-durable cellphone case which has an ocean-theme because of the pretty cerulean wave patterns blending with the white background (He must have known that Ace was going to give me a new cellphone!). Plus, because her mother owns a really nice bakery café in the city, Koala sent me a box of fudge brownies that were so chewy and delicious—it's hard to resist eating them all at once!

Oh, Ace told me that Sanji and everyone else are still on the way. They're just running late because Sabo needs to grab a few things, and they're all hitching a ride in Sanji's car.

I'm also going to hug that Merle guy the next time I see him, too! Sanji's cousin looks scary, but he must be a really nice guy deep down because he had a huge selection of premium-grade cold cuts delivered to the mansion! Oh, but I can only eat it later. Ace said that they need to do some "taste-test" since those spoil easily or something—which means that I won't get the first bite, and that really sucks. Especially because it's meat and meat is _yummy. _

My friends gave a lot of really great gifts, too! Usopp gave me a new external mouse that's specifically designed for gamers. Bonney got me this really cute Reindeer Cookie Jar ("Actually, you can use that jar for _any _kind of food. I made sure that it's big enough just for you!") Then, there's a new external hard drive from Drake ("Your games _do _take a lot of memory, Luffy."), a new mini stereo from Apoo, a customized surfboard and lifesaver from Killer whose parents run a board shop as a side business, the latest volumes of _Romance Dawn_ from Urogue, and besides these knuckle gloves for "future self-defense," (Ace had this funny face when I tried them on, for some reason), Barty also gave me an album that compiles all of our adventures in East Blue. Somehow, there are more solo pictures of me than group ones which everyone else took. It always amazes me how Barty manages to capture my photos without me even noticing him. Maybe he's a ninja!

Oh, and it turns out that I'm right! Hawkins couldn't make it because he got sick again, but he did send me this funny looking net called a "Dream Catcher." Nami explained to me that it's meant to "catch" bad dreams and nightmares. Huh, so he knows that I've been dreaming a lot lately? Well, Hawkins _does_ know about a bunch of things.

Most of my new friends from Grand Line City gave me more gift certificates to all these different places, mostly restaurants and food places. Coby, though, gave me a nice _Romance Dawn _mug with the Strawhat Pirates Symbol, and Kaya gave me a rain jacket which looks so expensive that I almost thought it's from Ace, too ("I can't thank you enough for helping Usopp and I a few days ago, Luffy. I hope you can find good use for this!")!

Wow, I even got gifts from people I haven't even met yet! Someone named Uncle Jinbei, who Ace said is our "Godfather," sent me this really nice looking watch, a bank statement with a deposit of 1,000,000 yen plus a large, fancy box of assorted chocolate truffles (plus Ace got 1,000,000 yen from him, too!). Cousin Franky and Cousin Iceberg, who are brothers, sent me a pair of _Grado _headphones which has its own built-in microphone—on top of some contracts for my own personal car which they'll customize themselves! Then, there's a huge envelope of money worth 1,000,000 yen from one of my other cousins named… Traf…. Traguy… Trafal…. Trafalguy… yeah…

Oh, and then there's my gift from Kidd…

Not for the first time, I throw myself at Kidd in an attempt to give him the _biggest_ hugthat I can muster. "Kidd! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal upon seeing the new bike that he brought inside.

"O-Oi! Oi! Luffy, my ribs, dammit! Dumb shit, if you pop my lungs—!" I instantly pull away and allow Kidd to catch his breath. Okay, maybe "the biggest hug" is a bit _too _big.

"I thought you never want me to ride a bike again!" I tilt my head.

His face falls to a frown before he rolls his eyes to the side, avoiding mine. "_Tch_. Your _old _bike—" he grumbles with arms crossed, "Unless you want a real concussion this time. The hell do I care—"

Behind me, I can hear Camie giggling. "Your friend is so _tsundere_, Luffy." Tsun—what? Is that supposed to be a kind of food? I wonder if it tastes yummy.

Someone's tugging on my sleeve. When, I look back, I see Killer—and he's holding this note which has been hastily scribbled and torn from his notepad just now.

_Eustass means that he knows that he can't stop you from doing something you really enjoy. He doesn't mean what he said back then, and that he'll respect your freedom to do what you please._

"Besides, I don't trust your damn bike anymore—"

I watch Killer add another line to his note before passing it to me. _He just doesn't want a repeat of what happened. _

"So, just do me a favor and trash it for me, alright? Hell, send it to my garage, so I can take it apart for some extra cheap scrap metal."

_Eustass feels guilty since he's the one who usually fixes your bike. So, to make up for his crappy mechanic skills, he made you a better bike. Eustass is also trying to tell you that he'd like for you to come and vi—_

Killer and I both jump when the note was roughly torn away from us. Kidd leers at the note before flashing us a glare and ripping it to tiny little shreds. "Damn it, Killer. Will you please shut up? And, what the hell do you mean 'crappy mechanic skills?' I'm the damn _boss _at what I do. People actually _pay_ me to fix their shit, you know."

"Kidd," Apoo clears his throat, "You _do _realize that you're telling a _mute _guy—whose face is eternally hidden behind a hockey mask for reasons yet unknown—to shut up?"

"Huh, yeah. Makes more sense to tell you to shut up. Shut the hell up, Apoo."

"What's wrong with your old bike?" Ace suddenly asks. Did my tummy just learn to somersault? Because I think it did just now.

"Well, uh…" I looked between Ace who has that _painful_ looking smile again and Kidd who has the "Oh-Shit-Here-Comes-The-Fist-Of-Love" face. Not that it's going to come because I don't think Ace knows about the it… unless "The Fist of Love" is some sort of super powered technique that's passed through the genes. That would be really cool, though. "Well, it was Grandpa's funeral day, and I wanted to—"

The door bursts open, cutting me off, and Koala rushes in excitedly, followed by Sabo and Zoro who are carrying in some tech-stuff. She does a quick scan of the room until she sees me, and I let out a squeak when she suddenly pulled me for a random hug.

"Luffy! We finally made it! Happy Birthday!" she greeted, her large eyes twinkling as she beams cheerfully, "We're sorry that we only made it just now! It took us a lot of time to get the Karaoke System from the ASL Building!"

"Woooah, a Karaoke System?"

"It's actually part of the break room in my father's news station," Sabo grins while fist bumping Ace, "And, we would have made it in time if only my idiot brother, Stelly, hadn't ratted out that we were trying to sneak it out of the building. So, we had to phone Ms. Izou for Plan B—"

Koala has a proud smirk on her face as she points her nose up and places an imaginary phone beside her ear. She clears her throat. "Lord Edward Newgate _demands_ for a high quality karaoke system to be brought to his residence immediately, care of Mr. Sabo Outlook and his friends," she says with a pitch that's deeper than her usual one, "I would also like to remind you that Lord Newgate hasn't forgotten about a few past _incidences _regarding some of your station's journalists." Woah, _so_ _badass_! I should thank Izou later for that. Sir New Dad, too, because his name is so cool that it's like "the magic word" for _everything_.

"Oh my God," Bonney hisses behind my ear, "Is that Roronoa Zoro? You're friends with _the _Roronoa Zoro?" Our heads spin towards Zoro who just finished setting down and opening a large icebox. He then rewards himself by popping open a can of _Asahi _beer and taking a large gulp of it.

Koala's giggling near us. "Oh, Mr. Bushido Superstar, another one of your fangirls would like an autograph right now." This causes Zoro to nearly choke on his drink while Sabo bursts into laughter. Bonney, though… She's giving Koala the "You-Little-Bitch-I-Am-Going-To-Slap-Your-Face-And-Make-You-Cry-So-Hard-Like-A-Baby-That-You-Won't-Even-Want-To-Show-Your-Face-Again-In-Public" face.

I shiver. After all these years, that expression still scares me.

Ace—who was laughing just as hard as Sabo—manages to calm down. "Okay, okay, I think that's all the gifts now. Is Sanji getting the grill ready?" He turns to Sabo who nods before continuing with a large grin. "If you're hungry right now, there's the food over there on those tables, but save room for the steak and burgers later. My cousin and my Head Chef are working on the grill right now. Bar will also be open later for the pool party!" There goes my stomach doing the somersault trick again. No, wait. It's even worse because it's like my stomach detached itself from the rest of my insides completely.

"W-Wait, I'm _swimming_?"

Ace pats my shoulder. "Don't worry. Mr. Shanks told me that you can't really swim well, so I got some floaters for you. Besides, didn't your friend with the mask give you a lifesaver, too?"

"But—wait, Ace, uhh…"

"Come on, Lu. It's your day today, so let's just enjoy it. Get changed into your swim wear soon. I'll be back in a bit because I'll need to check on Sanji." He leaves before I even have the chance to form any coherent sentence. Kidd, who's within hearing distance, begins sweating again.

And, so the rest of the afternoon was spent with making sure that Ace doesn't die from a heart attack when he finally saw the ugly scar on my chest—or that he doesn't try to kill Kidd while I tried to explain how I got it. Well, besides Ace pushing him on the swimming pool and all. Just for fun, I even helped out after pushing Barty in.

I think Ace and Kidd became good friends in the end, though! Sometime during the evening, while Sabo and Sanji were taking control of the Karaoke—they're _really _good at singing! Sanji's so good in English, Japanese and French while Sabo can do both plus Korean!—I caught my brother and my best friend sitting next to each other by the pool bar. They were even exchanging numbers over a few drinks.

* * *

"Dude, did you just seriously _eat_ all of that?"

I pop the last piece of chicken tenders between my lips with a blink. "Huh? Nope." It's not like I'm lying. People were helping themselves to some tenders earlier, so that means that I didn't eat _all_ of it.

But, the guy probably doesn't get that because he just mutters something in his own language before striding towards the bar area for a drink. It's not hard to see that he's glaring at me, too.

Ace doesn't miss this. He's in the middle of a conversation with some of his senior friends, but I can see him giving the guy just one look, and that's all it takes for him to leave me alone. With a reassuring smile sent towards my direction, Ace goes back to his conversation, and I'm content with picking up a few burger sliders and stuffing them in my mouth.

For some reason, Ace hasn't left my side. Sure, he lets me roam around, but he's always close enough that he can watch over me. He started doing that after some guys tried to make me sniff some "magic powder" which makes me do really weird stuff—well, that's what Ace said it does. Not that I'm complaining! Besides him, Sanji, Zoro, Sabo and Koala, I don't really know anyone else here, so I love that Ace and I are sticking together. Plus, the music's great, everyone's dancing and I can't decide between finishing up these sliders or getting started with the bowl of cheesy bacon nachos.

"Enjoying the party?" Someone's hand lands on my shoulder, and I jump in surprise. I spin my head to see who it is, and the first thing I notice are pointy-edged red shades and a curved grin that stretches across that Doffy guy's sharp face.

"Yup! The food's delicious, Doffy!" Maybe he's called 'Doffy' because of that gigantic pink feather coat that he's wearing. It really does make him look like a flamingo. What a weird guy.

I notice his grin widening as he wraps an arm around my shoulders… which is kind of awkward because the guy's _really_ tall. "Well, well, this is a first. You're a lucky one, you know? Ask anyone here, and they'll tell you that I don't usually invite freshmen over."

"Really? That's too bad." I blink before swallowing one burger whole. "They're missing out on the food—but that okay because that means more for me, you know?"

Doffy just laughs. "You're a funny one. I like you. What's your name again? Lucy—no, no… Luffy, right?"

I nod while picking up another slider.

"Glad you came! Plus, you managed to somehow convince Newgate and the rest to come! He usually turns me down which is just too bad. If only we were close. I mean _really_—for a well-known guy like him, he sure likes a select group of friends."

I'm chewing slowly this time. Somehow, he manages to pull me even closer, and I let out a small squirm over the lack of space. I'm suddenly reminded of how uncomfortable Ace was around him a few days ago—and how much I didn't like that Doffy guy for making him feel like that.

"But, _you_—you and Newgate seem to be really close, and you guys met what—a week or two ago?"

"Ace is just really nice to me, you know? But, that's because he's really cool. He's nice to everyone."

"Oh, that's obvious, but anyone can see that he seems to care a lot about you. I wonder why." Doffy continues to laugh, and I can't help but flinch.

"_Luffy_," I can recall the serious note on Ace's voice from earlier when we rode the car towards_ Dressrosa_, _"No one besides our family, the servants and a few of our friends know that we're brothers. We have a famous name, and if people find out now, things can get complicated. I know you don't want your share of stalkers too soon. So, let Dad handle the announcements. In the mean time, just don't mention anything in the party. I'm not close with Donquixote and his group, so I don't know how they're going to react. If they ever ask, just say that you became a really close friend of mine. You can promise me that, right?" _

"Hey. What's happening in this side of the room?" I can see Ace casually striding towards us, choosing to look at me instead of Doffy. I quickly push myself from that Doffy guy's grip before joining my older brother's side.

"Oh, Luffy and I were just talking about you, Newgate." Doffy says with that same grin on his face, "Was telling him how you two seem so close in such a short amount of time. Who knew it all started after that time in the cafeteria, huh?"

Ace returns the smile with his own while picking from the nacho bowl. "Yeah, funny, huh?"

"Would have thought you'd defend Blackleg first. I mean… he is your cousin after all."

"Nah, I'm not Zoro. Besides, once Sanji cooled down, he understood that it was an accident. Luffy's great, you know." I smile as Ace slings his arm around my shoulders which, compared to how Doffy did it, just felt so right. "Thanks for inviting us here, by the way."

"Oh, don't be so humble, Newgate. We both know that you can pull off better parties than this. I've heard about that beach party you hosted for your class last June. Over there in East Blue, wasn't it? Water Seven?"

"Yeah."

"Heard you even had a fireworks show. Must have been a blast if Outlook came to class the next day with a hangover."

My head immediately spins towards Ace who nods with a sheepish grin. No way—_Water Seven? _Ace has a membership in _that _place? My friends and I could only dream of taking that short boat ride from the ports of East Blue to the gates of that small island resort. Not everyone can go in there, and the most I know about it is that you can travel between the different residential areas of the island using gondolas. Well, that's what Shanks told me because he managed to enter there once.

I feel the pressure of a gentle squeeze on my shoulder, just as I'm about to daydream of all that delicious meat which I heard Water Seven is famous for. "Say thanks to the host of the party, Luffy. Time to head home. I promised that you'd make it by ten."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for inviting us, Doffy!" Oh yeah. For some reason, even if Ace and I are old enough, Sir New Dad has strict curfew rules for the both of us—which kind of sucks because I haven't finished trying out all the food over here. Quickly, I start picking on the bowl of nachos while Ace and Doffy are still talking.

"Aww. Leaving so soon?" It's easy to tell that Doffy sounds really disappointed.

"Promised Luffy's guardian that I'd personally drop him home."

"You coming back? The DJ has a few special numbers coming up."

"Nah, I have my own curfew to follow. Strict father, you know."

Doffy releases a chuckle. "As expected of Sir Edward Newgate."

I gulp down the last of the nacho bits with a glass of fruit punch which was served nearby. From afar, Ace is waving towards Sabo who waves back before continuing his chat with Koala and a few other seniors. He then gestures at me to come with him, but I shuffle on my feet uncomfortably because well… nature's suddenly calling. "Can I head to the bathroom first, Ace?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, but don't take too long, don't go anywhere else—and _don't _eat anything that people just give you. Remember what I told you about what that can do to you."

"Right."

"You're really taking care of him, Newgate." Doffy laughs while pointing his thumb towards the bar area. "Can I offer you a drink while you wait? I'm not sure if you've tried the cocktails over here, but I can tell you that they're _delicious._"

Ace muses over it before shrugging. "Well, just one would be great. Thanks." He leaves with Doffy to the bar area, but not without telling me to meet him there in a bit. I then turn to the other direction and maneuver my way through the sea of people in search of the bathroom. This Doffy guy really has a lot of friends if he managed to get the entire club packed—and I think that's saying something because this place is _huge_, even from the outside view!

It took me a while—mainly because I had to ask a few people for directions—but I finally find the door to the men's bathroom which is a huge relief. Can't keep Ace waiting long or else we'll be late going home, and I know that Sir New Dad won't like that. I grip the door knob, happy to know that it's not locked, and I give the door a slight push. I can hear sounds, though. Is someone in there?

I'm staring. The first person I see is Sanji who stares back, but what got me really staring is that for some reason, he's on his knees in front of Zoro who doesn't seem to notice that I just came in. He's still leaning against the white tiled walls with eyes sealed shut. But, Sanji sees me, and I notice how some white gooey stuff dripped from his mouth which forms a small "o." It's the same gooey stuff that connects his lips to Zoro's _huge _magic stick which he managed to pull out from his pants. _How does he even keep all of that in there? _

I immediately slam the door closed, feeling my face heat up. I hope Sanji won't get mad at me for interrupting his boyfriend time with Zoro. He already got mad at me once because of that time in the cafeteria. We're family now, and Ace is really close to him, so I hope he doesn't hate me for always annoying him. _Plus, I hope he doesn't cancel my restaurant membership card because that would really suck. _

I'm walking towards the bar area now, trying to shake off that image of my cousin and his boyfriend off my head… which is really hard to do because for some reason, my mind just keeps coming back to it. I should try thinking of something else. Like… like… what am I going to do next? The bathroom seems to be taken. Yeah, that's right…

Maybe the sooner we get home, the sooner I can use the bathroom… or maybe there's a nearby food place that I can stop to use the restroom in? I think I can ask Ace and Marco Polo to bring me to one if I _really _can't hold it anymore—

I'm being roughly pulled aside. I let out a gasp, and before I know it, I meet eyes again with Sanji who's as white as a sheet. He must have ran after me because he's sweating from the forehead, and he's shaking so much. Some people are glaring at him, telling him to watch where he's going. One of them even gives him the middle finger, but Sanji just shoots them all down with his own glare before he fixes this towards me instead. His one uncovered eye looks ready to pop out of his socket. Luckily, there isn't a trace left of that gooey stuff he had on his lips a moment ago.

"How much did you see?" he hisses.

"P-Please don't get mad!," I stammer, "I'm really sorry for ruining your boyfriend thing with Zoro! Just don't hate me and cancel the restaurant card you gave me!"

"_What?_"

"Wasn't Zoro gonna put his magic stick in—" Sanji places his hand over my mouth before I could finish the rest. I jump and immediately push his hand off, sticking out my tongue. "Hey, why's your hand so salty? Is it because of the white gooey st—"

"Best cousin _ever!_" He suddenly launches himself on me, and I'm suddenly locked around his arms. His chin rests on my shoulder as he whispers hurriedly. "Not a _word_ about what you saw, and I'll treat you to food."

"Eh?"

"Hey, Luffy, there you are!" Ace emerges from the crowd along with Doffy. Next to me, I can hear Sanji hiccup, and he's all slumped on my arms now. At this, Ace raises an eyebrow. "Oi, Sanji—are you drunk?"

I blink, staring at Sanji who's all smiles and giggles while blabbing in French. Wait, how did he get drunk so fast?

Unlike Ace, though, Doffy seems really amused by this. "Already, Blackleg? Thought you'd be able to hold yourself long since you always seem to hang out with Roronoa."

"Speaking of which," Ace clears his throat, "Lu, help me with this guy while I find Zoro. He must have gotten lost again."

"The hell is happening here?" Oh, hey! There's Zoro! He just came from the direction of the club entrance. Did he somehow end up going outside? And, is it just me or is he the only person here who's drinking from a sake bottle?

Sanji immediately pushes me off before charging towards Zoro. "YOU DUMB SHIT MARIMO! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET YOURSELF LOST IN THIS TIME?" Before Zoro can respond, Sanji gives him a swift kick in the leg. This causes him to swear in pain, but then Sanji ends up hugging him right after. "Why do you leave _meeeeeeeeee_?" Wow, maybe Sanji really _is _drunk because that's just so weird. He's speaking in French now, and people around us were cheering for the two to kiss. Doffy's even joining them as others were whistling catcalls. Not that this happened, though, because Ace breaks the two apart and struggles to keep Sanji—whose face is tomato red at this point—from tumbling to the dance floor.

It's actually kind of funny because Sanji's trying to drag Zoro down with him, so Ace is struggling between dodging Sanji's slapping motions and screaming at Zoro to "stop being a dick" when he tried to record this in his cellphone.

Zoro actually ends up helping, and that's because Sabo arrived and he's already video capturing everything. So, while Ace is screaming at Sabo now, I spin around and sprint back to the bathroom because I'm guessing "Boyfriend Time" is over. I don't take long, and by the time I come back, people are back to partying again and Sanji and Zoro are sitting down on some chairs near the bar area. Koala and a few others—they're probably senior varsity members from the _kendou_ or football teams because they keep calling them "captain" or "senchou"—are having them down a few glasses of water. Zoro's pissed, though, and he keeps demanding for his sake back.

"I wanna _shtay_!" Sanji whines with his head flat against the tabletop.

"_No_," Ace snaps irritably, "Obviously _not. _You and Zoro are drunk—"

"I'm _not_ drunk!"

"YES, YOU ARE," Sanji blurts to his boyfriend who's still trying to reach out for his bottle of sake. Sabo has him pushed down while Koala keeps the alcohol away from him.

Ace is acting like he didn't even hear them. "I'll call Patty to come fetch you guys."

Next to him, Doffy's laughing—as always. "Man, this is rich! If parties are like this with you guys around, remind me to invite you more often!"

"And, hopefully, those two can pace themselves with the drinks next time," Ace mutters before turning to Sabo and Koala, "Can you two take care of them until Patty fetches them?"

Koala nods while Sabo grins. "Will do, Bro. Night," he says while he and Ace exchange high fives.

After that, Ace turns to me. "You ready to go, Luffy?"

I nod with a smile. "I'm ready when you're ready!" He returns my smile, but before the both of us could turn towards the direction of the club exit, that Doffy guy places his huge hands on our shoulders.

"_Thank you _again for gracing my party with your presence tonight, boys," Doffy smiles, the red tint of his shades glinting sharply against the club lights, "I'm looking forward to partying with you more often. I always think my final year in high school should be my most memorable."

I don't really know what to say, but luckily, Ace does. "Feeling's mutual, Donquioxte."

"Oh, please. I can't wait for us to reach first name basis, Newgate. Like, I said over drinks, I think we have a lot in common. Same goes for you, too, Luffy." They're his last words to us, and I'm uncomfortable because I don't know how to feel about them. Even as Ace and I head towards the door, I can't help but look over my shoulder to see that Doffy's still flashing his smirk towards our direction. This causes me to shiver.

Maybe it's just me, but I think that Doffy guy's really touchy-feely—even in _my _standards because I admit, I do like hugging people. But, that guy… It's like he's trying _too _hard to get close to Ace, I guess? Maybe, it's because Ace is a really popular and important person, and Doffy just wants to be friends with him because of that—and if that's the case, then even more reason for me to hate him already, student council president or not. _I'll kick his ass if he __**ever**__ plans to take advantage of Ace. That bastard. _

It's funny that while I'm pissed, I suddenly remember that Arlong guy again. Wasn't he planning to beat up Doffy for something? Maybe I should have let him first before Ace and Sabo beat the crap out of him. Makes me wonder what Doffy did to get him that pissed, though…

We found Marco Polo already waiting for us outside Dressrosa. So, while I get inside the car, Ace dials that Patty guy over his cellphone and tells him to pick up Sanji and Zoro. It's not his last phone call, though, because right after that, he calls Sir New Dad to tell him that we're already on the way home. He even explains why we only left just now, and even if I can't hear whatever Sir New Dad's saying behind the line, I'm guessing that he's not mad if Ace can manage to casually slide in a few jokes ("Sabo even got a video of the whole thing, so I've got free blackmail material—nah, I'm just kidding, Dad... Huh? How much percent am I kidding? I'd say about 51 percent.").

While he's doing all of that, I continue to watch the view outside the window as we approach the residential area of Grand Line City where the number of cars die down and the bright city lights were replaced by trees blended with tall lamp posts and shadows. It becomes way easier for me to get lost in my thoughts again.

In my mind, I'm no longer sitting here in the leather car seat. Instead, I'm back inside that dimly lit bathroom with the white tiles, the empty stalls and a weird smell that's a mix of urine and something else which I can't seem to label right. There are two figures in there, and they're doing the stuff that I'd see in Bonney's _yaoi_ _manga_ which we sometimes read together. I end up closing my eyes, and it becomes easier for me to imagine the words, the actions and the faces that the characters would make—all the things that they do to each other just to make themselves feel _so _good.

Except it's not Zoro's and Sanji's faces I'm imagining. A heated blush surrounds my own cheeks when I realize that I'm picturing myself and Kidd doing "boyfriend things" to each other… and the fact that I'm enjoying this daydream way more than I should.

Like watching myself in the same position as Sanji because I can't imagine Kidd doing the things that people in the "bottom" do. I'm sucking him eagerly, my tongue flicking from one angle to another, and I'm choking because he must be as huge as Zoro. It's so huge that I'm running my fingers and massaging the portion that can't seem to fit. That's what they'd usually do in those _manga. _

And, Kidd… he's whispering so many dirty things… dirty things that only he can say so confidently, and they're enough to make me blush even harder. All of this while he continues to shove my head down to the base of his magic stick until I'm gagging even more.

And, if he spills, I'm thinking that it's not going to be in my mouth. He's going to pull my head off suddenly before coming all over my face, but he doesn't ask me to clean it up. I think Kidd likes to see his partner dirty… dirty as the floor he'd pin me on before roughly spreading my legs apart to do the things that I know he'll never really do to me.

And, suddenly, I'm in pain. So much pain which isn't like those imaginary "good feelings." It's not just coming from my chest, though. It's also coming from _way down there_.

"A-Ace. I think I need to pee again."

He automatically turns his head towards me, looking alarmed. "I thought you already went to the bathroom."

"I did."

"We're almost home. Just ten minutes."

"B-But… but…" I shift uncomfortably on my seat, but the friction between my legs only makes it worse. "It's like my magic stick is gonna explode because it's really painful."

"What?" Ace then stares at _it_ with eyes that become as wide as dinner plates, "Luffy. You have an erection. _Why _do you have an _erection_?" The car immediately stops, and Ace and I both prevent ourselves from crashing into the car seats. From the front view mirror, I can see Marco Polo doing that eyebrow twitching thing again.

"I-I don't know. No one's putting a magic stick into my butt like when Zoro was about to put his magic stick into Sanji's—" I stop when I realize that I'm saying something that I _shouldn't_ have said. _Oh, crap. _

"_What_?" I shut my eyes, wincing at the burst of fiery rage that is Ace's pissed off reaction. "So, that's why Sanji's like—_fucking hell,_ I'm going _kill_ him—" Looks like I'm not getting that free meal, I guess. _I'm sorry, Sanji! _

"Please don't ejaculate on the car seat," I can hear Marco Polo mutter while keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

Ace lets out a frustrated groan, rubbing his temples. "Marco. _Drive_. Just _please drive_."

"I'm just saying," Marco Polo says as we begin to move again, "You're not the one who cleans this car."

"Then, make Juzo clean it."

"Make _Juzo_ clean it? He'll think _I _did it, and if he thinks that _I _did it, then the _entire _mansion will think I did it even though they should know by now that Juzo is not exactly credible. They will simply believe it _just _because they'll think it's funny. Do you realize what can happen, then? And, when _that woman_ comes back, do you _realize _what she will do? There will be blood. Lots of blood. That's something I don't want to deal with."

"Uhh—no. I think she'll just straight up try to molest you as always. Only this time, she'll think that you're _finally _horny."

"And, I _repeat_—I don't want to deal with that."

"Then, _drive faster!_"

"There's a speed limit of 30 kilometers per hour, Ace. We follow it like any model citizen."

"Stop here." Marco Polo hits the breaks again, and Ace has me get out of the car with him. When I step out, the first thing I see is an empty vacant lot filled with grass and wooden fences. There's a tall and dimly lit lamp post that stands in one corner which blinks every few seconds, but the area is mostly dark, so it's difficult to make out anything except for maybe a few trashcans. Maybe Ace chose this place because I don't think anyone else can see us over here. The nearest house I can see from here is still several yards away.

"Don't look," I can hear Ace tell Marco Polo when he steps out of the car. I can see Marco Polo turning away from us, and then Ace is pointing towards the corner where the light doesn't touch. "Just do it over there. It's dark, but we're here, so don't freak out."

"Do what?" I blink.

Ace pauses before scratching his head. "Just… just finish yourself off."

"Huh?"

"Marco, help me out here!"

"I'm not looking." After another groan from Ace, Marco Polo releases a sigh. "Luffy. Place your hand on your… magic stick. Keep rubbing until white stuff comes out. Easy to understand, right?"

"Oh, like in _yaoi_ manga?" I ask.

It takes a few seconds for Marco to respond. "Right."

"You read—" Ace sputters out, "Wait. Wait… no. Never mind. Just—just go." He then turns around to the other direction, and I'm officially left with "finishing off myself"… or whatever Ace calls it.

I glance nervously at the painful tent that's formed between my legs. It really hurts, but unzipping it sooths it a little. _Sort of_. It still hurts, and I'm beginning to understand why those characters from _yaoi manga_ like to touch themselves there.

And, just like in those manga, I try to imagine that it's someone else's fingers that are stroking me down there. I start with the head, flicking my index finger against the prominent slit before running it down the entire length. This action causes me to shiver, and I can feel an aching throb as I did so. I do this a couple more times, and I can't bite back the moan that escapes my throat as white stuff starts to come out in small tiny spurts.

The things I imagine.. the things that I want Kidd to do to me… I try to return to them. I try to think that it's Kidd's hand that's roughly pumping me until I'm all dry inside, causing my knees to feel like jelly as he captures my lips in a wet, sloppy kiss. I'm trying to convince myself of this as I frantically run my entire hand up and down my magic stick again and again.

But, no. This is just a faded image that doesn't last very long. Not while I know that Ace is here. I know he's not looking, but it's bad enough that he can hear me, and he knows that I'm doing something this _dirty_ in front of him already.

No, I can't picture Kidd doing all of these things to me anymore. I just can't… because what if Ace will hate me or be disgusted with me? Because I'm gay, and Grandpa said that it's _bad_? Maybe he's okay if it's Sanji, but what about me? What if he thinks differently? What if he'll think the same like Grandpa? But, how can it be bad when this feel _so, so good? _

_You're supposed to be good, Luffy. You're supposed to be __**good**__ or else the monsters will take him away from you. _

I release a gasp as something wet and sticky bursts from me in a series of short streams which cake my fingers and the grass below me. Another sharp breath, and I realize that the pain's finally gone. I'm too embarrassed to say anything, though, so I just start shaking my hand to get all that gooey stuff away.

Ace doesn't need to look to know that I'm done. When I quickly slide my underwear and pants back on, he takes one deep breath before telling Marco Polo, "This never happened. Understand? It _never _happened."

My cheeks further warmed when I can hear Marco scoff. "You're actually asking me to forget _this_?"

"I'm sorry, what is 'this' that you're talking about?"

"_Teenagers_."

"Alright, since we don't know what you're talking about, we're dropping Luffy home. After that, bring me over to Sanji's place."

"Yes, Young Master."

"Eh, how come?" I ask, turning around now as Marco Polo starts the engine again.

Ace grumbles something incoherent as he opens the car door for us and tosses me a hand sanitizer. "Going to kill a certain Dartbrow and his _Marimo_ boyfriend for corrupting your innocence, that's what." I gulp, and I start to plan on how I'm going to hide certain _manga_ titles away from sight.

Kidd's probably in Ace's hit list now. I don't think I should include Bonney in it, too.

~*~ Omake ~*~

Marco: So, I found this in the mail. It's for you. –passes envelope to Haruta-

Haruta: -immediately places down sketchpad and pencil before ripping open the envelope-

Squado: -peers closer and stares- _Fujoshi Dream? _

Haruta: -squeals after reading the letter- They accepted my entry!

Squado: I'm afraid to as—

Haruta: -eyes sparkling while she jumps up and down- I'm _glad _you asked! Well, it's about the forbidden romance between two aristocrat brothers with major codependency issues. The older brother has a martyr complex for his little brother due to a traumatic past while the little brother is trying to bury his feelings for his older brother because of anxiety issues and internalized homophobia. But, then the little brother keeps being haunted by these wet dreams of his brother and then there's an evil group of criminals—

Squado: You made a _yaoi _manga based on Ace and Luffy, didn't you?

Haruta: I'm sorry. After seeing them share the same bed, I'm officially AceLu trash. –flashes an NSFW page-

Squado: -covers eyes- MARCO. SAY SOMETHING.

Marco: Huh. It might actually be canon.

Haruta: I BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF THE OTP! I AM GOING TO MAKE THE BEST YAOI MANGA IN HISTORY! –runs out the room and starts squealing and bouncing down the corridor-

Squado: … Well, shit. Her mania is acting up again.

Squado: … But then again, about those two…

Squado: … Is it bad if I say "I'm not surprised?"

Marco: Is it bad if I say "Not really?"

Squado: … Good drawings, though. The anatomy is really—

Marco: Not a _word_ about anatomy.

Squado: … Ace isn't going to like this.

Marco: Whatever. It's not like he reads those magazines anyway.

Juzo: -walks in-

Juzo: Hey, Mark. Hey, Squado. I kind of need an opinion of what to give Luffy for his _real _birthday in a few weeks. I'm thinking between the usual porn magazine subscription or even _Fujoshi Dream_ because my activated GayDar is giving me this _huge _feeling that he's into tha—

Marco: -face palms-

Squado: -throwing knives at Juzo who runs for it- GET OUT.

* * *

_Author's Note_: _I'd like to think Haruta represents all of us readers here. Sort of. Kind of. _

_Now, how do I explain this long absence? It's been a wild rollercoaster ride for the past months. Moving into a new home in New York, becoming a working college student and also dealing with thesis... Oh, and of course, it's my graduating year, so I'm trying to give it my all. I ended up deciding to wait until my one month Christmas break in order to really get this chapter done. I also admit that it's a difficult chapter to write, so please forgive me. Huhu. I'll also try to be more active in writing this story... especially since I'm down to my last semester (which I hope is lighter than the last one). _

_I'll be honest, though. I'm getting lazy with the college work. I think I'll just slack off and give more time to my internships plus this story. -shot- _

_I actually admit that Luffy is probably the hardest character for me to write. I had to balance his "innocence" with all that drama and jazz that you've seen in this chapter. Him facing his inner demons... his clinical fear of the dark... his struggle to be "good"... It took a lot out of me to write that. Hopefully, I've conveyed it well. _

_Besides that, everything else in this chapter was fun to write. Especially Sanji. Drunk French Sanji. -thumbs up- _

_I won't promise that the next chapter will be out in two weeks. Maybe three or even a month, depending on how the beginning of my final semester will take place. Just know that this story is not dead. I'm too invested to kill it, you know? _

_And, to everyone who's been waiting patiently, thank you for your support. :) _

_Next chapter by the way... New POV so it's a surprise character. Anyone is welcome to take a guess, haha! _


	10. The Curious Case of Monkey D Luffy

_Chapter 10 – The Curious Case of Monkey D. Luffy ~ Eustass Kidd_

Society's full of judgers, and nothing can convince me otherwise. Hell, how many people have looked me in the face for the first time and _didn't_ cringe? Well, yeah, my style ain't like theirs, but fuck them for not minding their own business. I'm no conformist, and I'm not going to pull any "gentleman crap" if it's just gonna make me feel like a pussy.

So, when I met Luffy's brother for the first time during that big surprise party, I thought—"Hell, he may be Luffy's brother, but when he sees me, he's gonna be like one of those pretentious assholes who sit on their high horses." Thought I was right—he gave me a lot of scathing looks—but then I realized that he just has a major bro complex. At least that's out of the way ever since we shared a couple of drinks and exchanged numbers.

And now, "That No Good Punk" Eustass Kidd and the rich and famous Asch Newgate are going to have lunch together. Who fucking knew?

After getting off my motorbike and taking off my helmet, I make sure to carefully place all the locks around my ride before parking it in a place where I can watch over it from afar. No way in hell is _any fucker _going to steal my baby. Last one who tried couldn't even get past the first lock, and he was dead before he could even try to make a run for it.

I head inside the diner—typical burger and shake shack, nothing fancy at all—and it doesn't take me too long to spot Ace who's waving at me from his seat. I stride over to him, and I can already see that he's started off with a chocolate shake and some fries. He's not completely alone, though. I recognize the person who sat in the nearby table as his house servant who must also be his bodyguard. Can't miss that Pineapple haircut of his.

"Hey, thanks for joining me for lunch today." Ace grins as we exchange high fives, and I place my helmet on the side before taking my seat across him.

"No problem," I tell him, and I look out the window, seeing my ride on one end and a red Audi R8 on the other. No brainer on who owns it. "Must have been a drive to get here to East Blue on a Saturday. People tend to go here a lot during the weekends."

"Yeah, roughly two hours, I think?"

"Could have taken the train. Saves you a hell lot of time."

"Trust me, I told my Dad that. He just laughed," he mutters and I can't help but feel sorry for the guy. I guess being sheltered by a helicopter Old Man comes with being as rich as fuck.

"But, you _do _know how to use the subway?"

"Oh, way more than my Dad would like me to know." He smirks, and I don't suppress myself from laughing. He's no Luffy, but I'd be damn lying if I said I didn't enjoy his company. Awesome rich kid with a rebel streak? _Hell yeah._

"Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting," I tell him as I peer at his half-eaten plate of fries, "Wanted to close shop, but there was this one guy who wouldn't leave me the fuck alone until I fix up his engine. Was desperate enough to pay extra for it, too."

"Nah, it wasn't too long." He waves his hand. "I'm an eater like Lu, so by the time I got here, I just had to order something. Want some?"

"Thanks. You sure you're _his _brother?" I don't try to hide my skepticism at all as I pick on a few fries. Ace seems to be amused by the question.

"Pretty sure because I can be greedy with food, too. Let's just say that I'm feeling a bit generous today." He hands me the menu next, and I flip through the pages for anything that I'll be craving for.

"Speaking of Luffy, where is he?" I ask while eyeing the lunch special. Bacon jalapeño cheeseburger with fries and a drink for only 410 yen? They'll probably decrease the size of the burger by a bit, but hey—that ain't a bad deal at all. There's even a size upgrade for the fries and soda if I pay an extra 20.

"He's spending the day with Usopp and Mr. Shanks," Ace says, "You know that he'll be leaving soon."

"Is he taking it better?"

"Can't tell. Would help if I knew how he took it before."

I crumple the edges of the menu by accident, and I place it down before I end up ripping it, too. Most if not all of the light heartedness from earlier was gone as Ace eyes me sternly. Annoyed, I click my tongue. "I'm starting to realize why I'm here."

"Does it bother you?" he asks.

"Good fucking question." I sit back casually. "I hate it when people go snooping, but hell, you haven't seen him since forever. I'll give you that."

His lips form a wry smile. "Sorry about this," he even apologizes, "But, you're his best friend, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, I think you know him the most."

"You're not asking Shanks anything?"

"I've already heard a lot from him, but you know, I think there are some things you wouldn't tell anyone except maybe your best friend." I don't bother to say anything against that. He's not exactly wrong. "And, sometimes, I get the idea that Luffy chooses not to tell me things, you know?" I don't miss the depressing undertone behind that.

"That's him. He doesn't like people getting worried, but in the end, they do anyway."

"You know, it's funny hearing that from you since you seem to be more of a 'mind your own business' guy."

"Yeah, well, when your little brother's trying to be a dumbass, then yeah, that's my business." I snort. "Besides, he can't lie for shit, so sometimes, he just chooses to play it safe and not say anything about it. Still kind of obvious, though."

"Definitely." Ace chuckles while signaling for a waitress to come over.

I cross my arms. "So, what do you want to know?"

"We'll talk about it over lunch," he says, "I think you should order something first. Work must have been tough."

I pick up the menu, once again eyeing the lunch special. "Not a bad idea, Newgate. Warning you now, it might be a long story."

"We've got time." He shrugs as the waitress arrives. I give her my order and Ace decides on having a truffle cheese burger with an extra patty and fries. _Damn_, he's got good taste. I almost want to change my order because of that. _Almost. _

We didn't have to wait too long for our food to arrive. After around five minutes, we're already munching on our burgers and fries. Even Pineapple's enjoying his lunch from the other table, although he doesn't come close to Ace's appetite level.

And, while we're eating, he gives me several compliments over my bike, about how Luffy says a lot of goods things about me, and he even asks how it must be to work and study at the same time. Tells me that his cousin's kind of like that, but it's more of a chef mentorship than an actual job. Me? I just say it as it is—Can't care less about school now that I'm finally graduating high school, and I've got no plans of heading to college. I don't need to be millionaire to live. Running my shop is all I need for a steady enough income. He seems satisfied by my answer, and unlike other people, he doesn't try to convince me otherwise. Even says that he envies me—his Dad seems set on what course he should take when he heads to college. A finance or management one, obviously.

We talk about other things—school, work, how much of a dumb shit Bartolomeo is, upcoming movies, just about anything really. I can also tell that he ain't bullshitting me when he keeps asking about motorcycles. He seems really interested in the subject, so I offer to teach him how to ride one.

"I don't think that's possible." He shakes his head with an apologetic smile. "Keeping the bike is going to be a problem unless a certain someone is willing to lend me his bike." I notice him give Pineapple the puppy dog look. It fails spectacularly.

That, plus he's got narcolepsy, too. Duh, it runs in the family.

Everything's all small talk, and we haven't touched on the subject of Luffy. _Yet. _I can tell that Ace is still breaking the ice which I'm not against. What I'll tell him is going to be heavy, so might as well start off like this. Of course, we're going to have to talk about it eventually.

"So," I start off, "What do you already know?" My burger's about three-fourth's done plus the fries are all eaten up. Ace's plate has been completely wiped out since a while ago. He can be polite, but it doesn't surprise me when his table manners fly off the window, and he just gulps down all his food within a minute. This _is _Luffy's brother I'm dealing with here.

Ace folds his arms, his expression serious this time. "At one point, he traveled around the world for a few years with my grandfather and his caretaker before settling in East Blue. Sometimes, Mr. Shanks lived with him. Probably the reason why I couldn't find him."

I nod.

"Our grandfather died recently, so he had to move here. He's really close to all of you guys here in East Blue, so it was difficult for him. Still coping."

I nod again, but this time, Ace leans slightly forward, his voice dropping several volumes.

"But, he isn't really coping well, is he? Shanks told me that ever since our grandfather died, he's been getting signs of depression. Doesn't help that he's got a major phobia of the dark and some separation anxiety. I think I know why he's still afraid of the dark, but care to tell me more about the others?"

"You ain't gonna like it," I warn him. If him freaking out over that scar on Luffy's chest is any indication, then I'm betting my entire business that he'll be cranking his Bro Complex up to Eleven by the end of this. _Well, if he hasn't done that already…_

"I know," he says almost snappishly, "Not exactly a happy camper when I found out that Luffy's been targeted by gangs because of some title."

I snort. "None of us are. Bartolomeo and I have been trying to keep things a secret, but people talk, y'know? And, they've been talking again ever since that fight he had in your school. Not anyone can punch someone so hard that the guy ends up flying and landing how many meters away." I drink up the rest of my soda before continuing, "So, what part do you want to know first?"

"Let's start with the most obvious problem. Luffy said he tried to save you, and that's how it all started. Want to tell me what happened before that?"

I hold my glass, but then I remember that I just finished my soda. _Goddamn it. _"I'm telling you again—this is gonna be a _long _story, and I think I'm gonna have to talk about my life first. Guess that's the best way to explain how the hell that entire mess started." Damn, where's the menu? How much did a can of beer cost again?

Ace must be pretty damn observant, though, because he ends up calling for the waitress again. Must be the fact that I'm still holding onto my glass. "Go shoot," he tells me as she approaches our table.

I keep silent until she arrives, and when she does, I don't waste time in asking for two large cans of beer. She comes back quickly—_too _quickly, I think—and so I pop open one can before taking a large swig from it. Ace doesn't stop me, just sitting there patiently until that dry, bitter aftertaste is there to calm me down, and I'm just about ready to tell him my story.

"I was around… ten years old, I think. My old man? He was an ass… getting drunk, beats the shit out of me, lives on welfare and that crap. S'no wonder my mom left him and never came back. Fucker even tried to make me take a sniff one time. One day, I thought, 'Hell, I had it with this. Anywhere's better than here.' So, I just got up and left."

"So, where did you go?" he asks me, and suddenly, I'm caught off guard. It shouldn't surprise me anymore that he doesn't have a judgmental look on his face. What really gets me, though, is that certain spark in his eyes when I mentioned about my past. Intrigue? Shock? Anger? Sympathy? I can't really describe it, but whatever it is, I'm glad it's there because it somehow makes talking about this even easier for me.

"Ended up living with some old mechanic. Name's Crocus. Allowed me to board with him, and he doesn't really care what the hell I do as long as I help out in his junk shop and help feed his damn pet fish. I…. Hell, I didn't mind. No way was I gonna head to social welfare or free load from my friends. Besides, I like mech stuff, especially cars, motorcycles and… most of all, drifting."

This time, Ace raises an eyebrow. "Drifting? As in… cycle drifting? I heard that's illegal. It's taken lives."

I shrug. "Money talks. I think you already know that. Can't really say how it is in Grand Line but over here, the police are easily bribed. Plus, drifting isn't really a problem in the city. You guys don't have our terrain."

"True. Roads are steeper, there are sharper turns, more blind spots, plus rocky ground that hasn't been developed yet. They always did say that out of the 5 major cities in New Japan, East Blue gets the most accidents. It's perfect for drifting."

"And, if you've got a lucky streak, it's perfect for earning a crap load of money," I laugh. "I guess you can say that I was one of those lucky bastards."

"It's hard to believe you got into this at your age."

"Yeah, well my old man once brought me to watch a race with him. Kids are usually asleep by that time. He gambled but lost a shitload. Me? I fell in love the moment I saw them racing."

"So, did you race or did you gamble?"

"Both. That's double the money, but I usually did the racing. Trusted my own engine more than any other bastard's out there. Still do right now."

"How old were you?"

"12? 13? About a few years after I moved in at that old man's junk shop. Good thing I was in a public school, meaning I get free education, because other than the food and shelter, he didn't spend a cent for me. I hated to accept charity and all, but at some point, I got desperate. At one point, I had to wear some of Killer's old clothes, you know?" I stop to groan at the memory. Hell, there's no way I can forget that.

When I ran away from home, I didn't really think too much on the clothes situation. I only brought like… a tiny bag full? Hell, probably less. But, then I started to smell like shit from wearing the same clothes over and over, plus they needed a good stitching. Sucked at that girly shit, though, so there's no way in hell that I was going to sew.

God, then those assholes in school wouldn't shut the hell up. How many times did I end up punching the lights out of them, only to end up in the principal's office with the old hag telling me to take a damn shower? Fuck them all. Except for Killer who tried to help me by giving me his old clothes which were kind of tight on me. No surprise there since he's always been skinnier next to me. So yeah, I get to leave the shower with fresh clothes now, but they're partially ripped, and that didn't stop more assholes from coming down at me during lunch breaks.

Ace tilts his head. "Killer? He's… the one who doesn't talk, right? Plus, his head's always under some sort of helmet and mask?"

"Yeah, that's him." I down another gulp of beer. "Even until today, I can't tell whether he's seriously mute or if he's got some sort of social anxiety. Kind of makes sense since he keeps hiding his face, but at the same time, I don't get it. He's got a good family. He's got us. Well, whatever. We've been through a hell lot together even before Luffy came into the picture."

"Your best friend?"

"If you can have two best friends, then yeah, definitely," I nod, and I pick up my burger before saying, "Kinda like this—Lu's the best friend that I'm gonna have a hell lot of crazy adventures with. Killer's the one who's gonna make sure that I don't get my ass killed in said crazy adventures."

"Make sense." He nods in understanding as I eat up the rest of my burger. "Great to have both kinds."

"Yeah, well… That's the kinda guy Killer is. Man, if it weren't for him, I don't know what the hell would have happened to me or where I'd end up. So, yeah… the only reason I survived is because I'm helping out in Crocus' junk shop. But, it's not enough. I needed to earn my own money. Needed to find a way to support myself somehow because I knew that my 'land lord' is gonna ask me to pay up sometime. So, I decided to learn the tricks of the trade from him, y'know? I realized, 'Hey, I like working with repair tools. Might as well make my own business.'"

"You did a good job."

"Yeah, and that took a couple 'a years of training, riding and drifting. Some customer in the shop taught me the basics of riding a motorcycle. Learned pretty damn quick. Said I was a natural at it, too. So, I practiced every night, and by the time I was sure that I was good enough, I went up to Crocus and told him, 'I wanna drift.' He was all, 'You wanna die, boy?' Told him that I ain't gonna. I'm gonna earn my own money. Build my own shop. I ain't gonna free load anymore. Too proud for charity, y'know? Yeah, he didn't really care. Said I was responsible for my own life. S' long as I don't end up in debt or some shit. So, I started to design my own bike. He helped out a bit, too. And by the time I was like… 13, I started racing."

"That's kind of young." Ace pointed, "No one ever caught you?"

"Well, look at me. I'm taller than the average Joe. Just told those guys, 'I'm 18.' They believed me, and like I told you, even if they weren't convinced, it's all about the money—and I got a lot of it because I win my races. Earned enough that I rented a space and bought materials to start my own garage. Then, I started buying my own stuff—clothes, food, stuff I need to live."

"You weren't scared the first few times?"

"Nah. I knew I was the best at what I do. I knew what I signed up for… and yeah, pain's part of the game, but I just told myself, 'I gotta win. Gotta aim for the prize money. No way am I gonna be assigned to some foster home. There was _that _time when something happened in your city… and a bunch 'a people our age turned to orphans… Sent to foster homes and all… I've heard the horror stories, you know?"

A grim expression appears on his face when I mention it. "Yeah. I've heard about them, too," he mutters.

I nod. "So, yeah… No room to be scared." That's something I kept telling myself in the head like a mantra, especially during my first race. I can still remember the crowds of people cheering while exchanging bets, the aching sensation found in my chest as the countdown began, the first major turn… the guy who left a trail of blood as he rolled down the pavement after crashing down his bike…

Hell no, I wasn't scared. But, Killer was. I think he grew suspicious when I came to school one time with my right side completely bruised after some asshole tried to push me off my bike.

And, I think Killer can make the perfect spy because not only is he silent, but he's pretty damn sneaky which is why he confronted me about it in school the morning after another race. He doesn't talk, and he's usually the calm one, but even if I can't see his face, I know when he's pissed.

"_**I saw what you did the other night, Eustass. How long have you been drifting?**__" Instead of the usual neat lines, his penmanship is hasty and crooked. Kind of like scratches. _

_I shove the note at him. "What the fuck? You were spying on me?" _

_He takes out his pen to quickly scribble out a note. He then gives it to me. "__**I was worried!**__" it says, "__**I always wondered how you got the money to start your shop or how you managed to get all of your new stuff. At first, I thought Mr. Crocus was being generous but… There are times when you come to school with all these bruises and, you've been falling asleep in class more often. I know something' up.**__" _

"_Yeah, well, whatever. It's doing me a whole lot 'a good." _

"_**I want you to stop, Eustass. As your friend, I'm telling you now. This is serious. You can get arrested or even worse." **_

"_Why the fuck should I stop? You saw last night." I stop for a moment, looking at all sides to make sure that no one's eavesdropping on us before I hiss out in a whisper, "I'm a winner. Plus, did you see all the money I earn in one night?" _

"_**Eustass, you can always live with me. I've told you many times, right? If you really don't want to think of it as charity, you can just split the chores with me. I don't think my parents would mind." **_

"_Don't bullshit me. You and I both know they want you to avoid me." _

_It takes him a moment to pen out a response, and if he had a voice, I can imagine it to sound like a defeated one. "__**Eustass, please. I don't want you to get in trouble because of this." **_

"_I'm not gonna. I'm a total natural." _

"_**It's not your winning streak that I'm worried about. It's your ego, Eustass. You've got a lot of it, and I think one day, it's going to land you in hot water." **__Sometimes, I'm glad the guy's mute. Makes me less willing to rip off that helmet of his and then slug him on the face. _

_The school bell starts to ring, but at this point, all I see is red. Killer reaches out for his notepad, but I'm just so pissed off that without really thinking about it, I automatically rip the already thin pad to shreds before walking off to the classroom. But, not without looking back for a second, only to see him staring down at the remains of his notepad with slumped shoulders and a pitiful shake of his head. _

_He doesn't stop trying convince me to give up my new lifestyle, even after I threaten to burn the notepad that I bought for him as an apology. Not that it matters. He doesn't even use it. _

"You have a best friend, Newgate?"

Ace blinks, looking surprised by the random question. "Yeah. His name's Sabo," he says, "Same grade as you. After he graduates, he'll be studying in Korea for college, but he's got plans of getting into the K-Pop industry. Great singer and dancer, so I know he's going places. Cool guy, really."

"Ever been a huge dick to him?"

"Yeah, although he's got his moments, too."

"And, he still sticks with you." I finish up my first can of beer before opening the second. "Sometimes, I think that's how you figure out who your true friends are, y'know? Killer's put up with a lot of my bullshit over the years, but in the end, he's always there. Hard to find a friend like that. I've been a dick to him so many times. Don't think I really deserve the guy, but… fuck, whatever. I'm just rambling."

"No, no, go ahead." He gestures.

"Nah, where was I?" I take a drink. "So, yeah… I was drifting. Gambling. Attending school. Running my new grease monkey business. Living. Called it when Crocus started asking me to help pay for rent one day… although, that's probably cause I was stealing most of his customers, y'know? But, whatever. The guy's old and ready to retire anyway, so I was basically running two shops. And, it was around that time… I was around the eight grade, I think… yeah, that's when I met Luffy."

"In school?"

"Nah, he came to my shop one day. Drake—you met him in the party, right? Yeah, he was already friends with Bonney who's classmates with Luffy and Apoo in the fifth grade. So, Luffy needed a new wheel for his bike, and so since Drake also knew about my business, he referred him to me. And, can I tell you something?"

Ace tilts his head. "What?"

I groan. "Your brother's the most _annoying_ little piece of shit I've ever met."

"_Really_?"

"Trust me. He's high maintenance. Give it around two more weeks. He will land you in the most weird ass situations, give you several near heart attacks, and cause you to sprout grey hair sooner than you think."

From afar, I can hear someone coughing. Turns out to be Pineapple. Ace catches this, too, and he throws his bodyguard a fiery glare before shifting back to me again. "Anyway, continue." Why do I have the feeling that Luffy's already done some crazy shit in his new home? Wait, no. I shouldn't even be asking that question.

"Yeah, well, that's how we met. Enters my garage, I replace his wheel, I get paid, and then he starts blabbing on and on about shit. Couldn't stick to one subject, y'know? I think he talked about Drake first, I kinda tuned out a bit, and then I realize he's talking about literal shit next. I was pretty convinced that your brother has ADHD… Sometimes, I still think he has."

"Seriously?"

"Something about him really changed after your Grandpa passed away. You don't see it because you didn't know him back then, but all of us… we see it, y'know?" I don't miss that depressing look he's sporting now. I don't think I'll ever know how it feels, but for sure, it must suck like hell to know that you're the one who knows your own brother the least. "I think he's quieter compared to before, thinks to himself more, more anxious, less annoying… and that annoys me even more for some reason. To be honest with you, I ain't used to the Luffy you're living with right now."

"Good to know," Ace says in a half-whisper. There's a break of silence in between before he adds, "If that's the case… tell me more about the Luffy you know, then."

I roll my eyes. "What d'ya think I was gonna tell you?" This earns me a small chuckle. Kind of forced, if you ask me, but I ignore this. "Yeah, the Luffy I met back then was a googly-eyed dumb ass. Keeps blabbing on and on. Told him, 'Look, I fixed your bike, so just get the fuck out of here and leave me alone, okay?' But he probably didn't hear me over the sound of engines. I take my eyes off him for a few seconds, and the next thing I knew, the little shit had some of my bikes crashing all over the garage."

"Including your race bike?"

"Yeah, and for that, I picked up my wrench, threw it at him and it just landed on his head."

"You _threw _a wrench at Luffy's head?" It's like his voice is oozing with danger. Oh, right. Bro complex activated. Nearly forgot about that.

"Yeah, I threw it at his head, and it practically bounced off of him like a rubber ball. Swore that it should have given him a concussion, but nope, and something like that didn't occur to me until later on, y'know? Anyway, Luffy just ends up laughing, thinks the whole situation's funny, and then he goes, 'Okay! I decided! You're super cool, so we're gonna be friends!' And, for that, I just gave him a big 'Fuck you' before grabbing him and tossing him and his bike out of my garage. Then, I phoned Drake and promised to beat the shit out of him the next time we meet."

That crooked smile of his appears again. "You're lucky I like you enough."

"Yeah?" I manage to snort. "Well, thanks. You don't scare me much anyway."

The smile only gets wider. "That's what they all say." If whatever Bartolomeo says about this guy is true, then I _really _don't like the implications behind those words. Not that I want to admit that to him…

I made a mental note to avoid pissing this guy off further before going on. "So, that's the first time we met, and after that, he just kept coming back. Starts following me around school, too. God, he was so annoying, and he acted as if we're best friends already. I tried to shake him off so many times, but no matter what, he'd always catch up. Dunno how he does it. He just _does_, okay?"

All those countless headaches I've gained because of Luffy are coming back to me, causing me to release a frustrated groan. Funny how my best friend can also be a massive pain in the ass, really. I think the only reason I haven't tried to seriously kill him was because Killer—who's got the patience of a saint—would make sure that I don't do anything he considers "drastic."

And according to him, I do _a lot _of "drastic" things on a daily basis.

"So… how did you become friends?"

"He…" I frown, and I take the time to jog my memory a bit until I finally remember what happened. "He actually helped me out with work. Turned out to be really useful. And, well… I was less angry at him at that point, so I got to talk to him more, and… yeah, I guess we ended up clicking."

Now that I think about, I must have gotten it wrong. I wasn't the one who did the talking. Luffy did, and somehow, that really changed my way of seeing him.

"_Ah, shit!" Pissed off, my wrench goes flying and then landing with a loud clatter that resonates across the room. I got fucking distracted, and now, I can't get these damn nuts loose! Fuck!_

"_Ehhh… Kidd, you dropped your wrench. I'll get it for you!" I turn around, and from the other side of the room, I see Luffy who's waving the metal object at me. _

_I shut my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. "SHUT UP!" Goddamnit, I think my brain cells are going to fucking pop… "I meant to do that, okay!" _

"_O-Oh, okay!" My eyes crack open from the sound of the wrench dropping. Again. _

_I swear to whatever god out there that I'm about __**99.9% done**__ with this guy. Shit. I can't believe I haven't seriously tried to kill this guy yet. Why is that? Oh, right. Goddamn you, conscience. Goddamn you, Killer. _

"_I-If you want, I can drop some more wrenches for you." Man. It should be easy to kill this idiot right now. I've got all the tools here. Chop his head off. Make him swallow hot metal. Nail him to some wooden post like Jesus Christ. Drill holes on his body and dance around in a glorious fountain of his blood. Nah, wait. That's going to make a damn mess in my garage…_

_I mentally slap myself in the head before I actually attempt to do any of those. He's a little shit, but no way in hell am I going to get arrested for this guy. Besides, I've got more important things to work on. _

"_Out of my way!" He scoots over to the side as I head over to one of my work desks for some extra tools. Then, I start rummaging through the pile of stuff I've got in front of me. _

_Normally, I'd probably get those damn nuts off in a jiff, but I've got a massive headache right now—literally and figuratively in the form of that annoying Luffy kid—so I can't really think straight. I can probably add use some oil. I think I've got some PB Blaster. Might take a few tries, though. Or maybe torch up those damn nuts. Nah, that might ruin the metal. Use my breaker bar as a lever to get them all out? Or why don't I just drill in some new damn bolts? Ah, fuck it. Maybe I should try out all my options one by one. _

_I grab all the stuff I need, only for them to go crashing on the floor as I run towards the Moron who's playing around with one of my wrenches. _

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" That's __**fucking **__it. He's all pale in the face as he drops the wrench (again) and immediately backs up from my current project. I'm going to pummel this guy, but I make sure to inspect whatever damage he caused before I do… _

_And, I find out that there's none. He didn't do anything at all. It's all the same except for one lone nut that's neatly placed down on the surface instead of being screwed tight like the last time I left it. _

_I immediately glare at him. "How did you do it?" _

_Luffy blinks. "I used your wrench?" _

"_Well, duh!" I pick up the wrench he used and then try to loosen the second nut. It doesn't budge. Not even the rest of them do. I place the object down, realizing what just happened behind my back. "Wait." I take one deep breath. "You're telling me you just wrenched it out?" _

_He blinks again with those huge eyes of his before nodding. "Yup!" He looks cheerful, reminding me of some damn golden retriever that's wagging its tail around after performing a new trick for his master. _

_I run a hand through my hair, groaning. Well, shit. Fucking idiot did something right for once—and he didn't get my stuff wrecked in the process, too. _

"_Don't touch my stuff if you're not sure of what you're doing," I tell him, and for some reason, I sound less angry than I intended to be, "You're just lucky nothing happened." _

_And, now Luffy's a hyper little puppy as he dashes to my side and starts circling around me. "Hey, hey! Can I help out some more? Pleaaaaaase?" _

_I roll my eyes, clutching his shoulder to make him stop before I get dizzy. "You don't know shit about mechanics. I've got experience. You don't, and you don't strike me as someone who's got natural potential. I make a business out of this, and I've got no room for screw ups, you hear? So, give me one damn good reason why I should let you help." _

"_You can just tell me what to do, and I can help you out!" His eyes widen, glistening like shiny black stones as he continues to plead. Crap, is he actually giving me the puppy dog eyes now? "Do you have any other stuff you want me to pull? Please? I really, really want to help!" Huh. This guy really is a dog. Maybe that's what his middle name stands for. Monkey Dog Luffy. Suits him. _

_I check my watch, noting the time. 3:30. Still hours away until sun down, and he's not going to leave until then. _

"_If you're gonna sit around here until evening—" I can't believe this. "You might as well be useful." Yeah. I don't fucking believe this. _

_Oh, but he believes it, and suddenly, it's Christmas to him. He grabs the wrench and sits on top of the table as I take my seat on the only chair I've got in this garage. This is the part where I'd try to shove him off, but hey, it's not like my desk is going to collapse on him. He's so skinny, he's probably as light as a feather… _

_And yet, this skinny kid who's got zero muscle is actually unscrewing those nuts as if they're kid's toys. What. The. Fuck. _

_Then, he smiles at me and asks if he can do some more stuff. His enthusiasm freaks me out. The fact that we spend the next hour working together freaks me out even more. _

_Ah, shit. No use denying it. Looks like the Dog… No, the "Monkey" seems to know some tricks after all. _

"_Why do you wanna be my friend?" I ask out of the blue while I toss him an energy bar. He catches this with ease and thanks me before quickly unwrapping it. He's still sitting there on the edge of the table. I just sit on my chair before opening a bottle of water. _

_I'm not going to admit it to him outright, but it's thanks to him that I've actually done a lot. If I don't take any other breaks after this, I'll probably get this done by dinner time. _

"_Because I want to." I raise an eyebrow, and it's not because of his answer. It's how he manages to stuff his face with the entire energy bar within a span of a few seconds before he sends it down to his stomach. His mouth must be a fucking black hole. "You're really cool, and even if you're mean to me a bunch of times, I think you're a great person. Killer's your friend, and he's very nice. One time, he told me that you're actually a very nice person deep, deep down, and I believe him, you know?" _

_Even when I'm downing some water, I feel like some hole's been punctured on my stomach, so all of the fluids are just leaking out. Damn Killer. Making me look like a softie. He damn well knows that I've got a rep to keep! _

_But, Luffy's being… Luffy, and so he doesn't stop talking there. He continues to ramble on. "Before moving here to East Blue, I was in the UK, and I saw a shooting star, you know? I wished that I can have friends, so I'm really happy that Bonney and Apoo became my friends. Drake, Urogue and Killer, too! I've also got a friend in Grand Line City, too. His name's Usopp! I haven't seen him in a while, but we always go online to play games." _

_I grunt in response before I drink again. Just to show that I'm listening. _

_Well, actually, I am listening this time. Might as well, right? Too tired to block off his conversation anyway. _

"_You wanna know a secret?" He whispers as if we're hiding under the covers in some slumber party. I give him another grunt. Of course, he takes this as a yes. "I really shouldn't be here right now because my grandpa's __**really **__strict, and he always wants me home right after school. But, I really want friends, so I've been sneaking out just so I can hang out with you and everyone else. That way, I can make even more friends!" _

_For once, I actually give him a coherent response. "Your grandpa sucks." Who fucking does that? Helicopter grandparent much. _

"_No, he doesn't!" Luffy says indignantly, and I note the way his bottom lip sticks out as he tries to frown at me. This guy doesn't have any intimidation factor at all. "He really loves me, and that's why he wants me safe at home!" _

"_Whatever." __**Bullshit**__._

_He continues his little pouting game until I throw him a pack of M&amp;M's which I keep in my snack stash, and now, that ridiculous smile's back. Huh. So, he's won over by food? Guess I can't blame his grandpa after all. This guy's __**asking **__to be kidnapped for ransom. _

"_Friends are nice, you know?" he says before he pops about ten pieces in one go, "When I was traveling with my grandpa, I never really had a friend, and that's too bad because I don't wanna be alone, you know? Because in the house, it's just me and my caretaker right now. Grandpa's always out doing government stuff, and Shanks only comes to visit sometimes. You should meet Shanks. He's my favorite person ever!" _

_I don't say anything. I just watch him happily finish up the rest of the M&amp;Ms before he starts rocking back and forth in his spot. _

"_Sometimes, I wish my brother's with me, you know? So I won't be alone. Being alone's the worst feeling, really. But, we got separated when we were living in a foster home, and well… he died. That's what my grandpa told me. It's just him and me now." Why the hell's he telling me this? Some little sob story so I can feel sorry for him? _

_I stare at my water bottle, watching the contents swirl behind the clear plastic surface. It seems more filled than it should be, and now, I'm not that thirsty more. Damn it. _

"_I wish Ace would come back to me." He sighs, his legs kicking back and forth now. "I made a wish to Santa Claus one Christmas. Too bad that he hasn't answered me yet, but oh, well! I can wait!" I open my mouth to tell him that Santa isn't real… but I just don't. It… doesn't seem right. _

_Hell, I know I'm a dick to people, but even I've got standards. _

_He opens his mouth—probably going to tell me that his favorite pet goldfish died or something—and I immediately shut him up before he says another word. "Okay, stop. I don't need to hear your entire sob story." _

_He tilts his head at me curiously, and I stare at that annoying gaze of his before shutting my eyes and swiping my unruly red hair back. His eyes just shine so stupidly bright. _

"_S-Sorry if I-I'm boring you…" _

"_Nah." _

_I pause for a moment, and for the first time ever, it's silent between us. I clench the bottle in my grasp, feeling torn between saying what I plan to say right now or just preserving this silence. _

_The former ends up winning. "As… As long as you don't break anything here, you can come visit." And, when I open my eyes, I can see the biggest smile that I've ever seen glued on his face, and somehow, it doesn't bug me like it used to._

_Luffy eventually leaves to race back to his house before his caretaker notices, and when he does, I make sure to add an extra chair to the list of stuff I need to order next. _

"The two of us became best friends, and everything followed from there. We started hanging out. Then his friends came in, and my friends did. Next thing I knew, we all ended up merging into one big group. Met a couple of others, too. Hawkins—you haven't met him. He was sick during the party. Guy's a massive occult freak, but Luffy got into some odd friendship with him, so he's part of the group."

To be honest, I really don't like the guy. I only put up with him because Luffy does, and I'm damn certain that Hawkins knows this. Not that he gives a flying fuck. It's really no secret that Luffy's probably the only guy in the group that he gives a shit about. Good thing? Bad thing? Who fucking knows?

Wait, I'm forgetting someone. Right. "Oh, and then there's the King of Dumb Ass, Bartolomeo."

At the mere mention of the said Dumb Ass, Ace gives me a cross between a poker face and an "Are you fucking serious?" look. "Yeah, you want to tell me how that happened?"

I brace myself for the next few things that I'm going to say. Yeah, he said he likes me, but I'm not going to take any chances. "I tried to get Bartolomeo to kill him."

"_What?_" Somehow, I'm sweating even if this diner is heavily air conditioned.

"We weren't friends yet."

"You _what?_" Is it possible that everyone's guess is right? That "The Fist of Love" is actually some genetic super powered ability that's been passed on from generation to generation in Luffy's family and that Ace is actually capable of using it? Because the more that he's glaring holes into my head, the more I'm convinced, and I'll never tell Luffy this, but I secretly wish right now that his brother's really six feet under like we all thought he was.

"It was years ago, okay?" I hold my arms up. So much for telling him earlier that he doesn't scare me_. _That's obviously a big fucking lie at this point. Oh, wait until I start mentioning about Wapol… "Luffy was annoying the hell out of me, so I tried to get Bartolomeo to cut off his tongue. That's his thing, y'know?"

"And, did he almost?" I don't read minds or predict the future like Hawkins claims he can, but I'm pretty damn sure that "Big Brother" is busy imagining some of Bartolomeo's death scenarios. Probably mine, too. Joy.

"Nope. Didn't come close. Next time I saw Bartolomeo, he's all 'Luffy-_senpai_' and that shit. Said something about Luffy being a born miracle with 'godly powers' just because he managed to save him from getting run over by a truck."

The rage is still there, but it's lessened somehow to make room for confusion. "You're kidding me."

"I wish." I snort. "It's Bartolomeo. He never respected any authority until Luffy showed up. Yeah, he saved his life, so how's that different? His own gang members get him out of tight situations a bunch of times. But, then he starts blabbing about how the truck was speeding towards him, and that Luffy just came in like lightning. Oh, and don't get me started on that whole 'his arm held the truck back for a split second before they both escape.' That's complete Superman bullshit."

"Really?"

"That's what I thought… until that time when Luffy helped me out in my garage, and then suddenly, Bartolomeo wasn't as bat shit insane as I thought. Still, had my doubts, but…"

"But?" Ace presses further as I start to trail off.

I frown, realizing that I'm already at the part that I dread to talk about the most. There's no helping it, though. Pretty sure that this is the part that he's been _dying _to hear since he got here. "But, when Luffy saved my life, that's when I started believing that he isn't normal at all. You've already heard about Wapol from Luffy, right?"

His gaze darkens even further. "Yeah, I have. He's the one who… hurt him?" There was an uncanny pause in between his words, but I don't bother to bring it up to him.

"Yeah, but he did it because of me." And, I don't dare to look at him in the eyes as I focus on the mass of crumbs on my plate. "I'm not going to deny it to you, Newgate. I made a major mistake, and that screwed Luffy over. It's all my fault."

"Explain." His tone is cold, flat, devoid of any emotion, and I'm not sure whether or not I prefer that over the raw signs of anger he showed awhile ago. I take a deep breath.

"It was only a matter of time until every racer out there knew my name. It's like motors and cycle drifting are in my blood, you know? I earned a title for myself. 'Metal Genius.' 'Red Lightning.' 'Captain,' was it? Whatever. They gave me a lot. A few silvers and bronzes during the first few times, but I got better and better and then came the major winning streak. I began to face the Big Guys in the League, and I beat them one by one… So, it was only a matter of time until I was challenged by the Street King himself. Back then, it was Wapol."

God, I hate that I can still remember it as if it was just yesterday—how he charged into the assigned race track that night as if he owned the damn place, how he "offered" to fix up my motorbike after it fell "accidentally," and how my blood boiled so high as he just kept _laughing and laughing. _

"Wapol and his gang managed their own garage. Bigger, but I won't say 'better'," I sneer, "Kept going on and on about how I'm just a rookie with a lucky star, that I can learn a thing or two from him. Pissed me off. He kept on bragging to everyone that he can make the fastest motors in the city. That's the biggest fucking lie that I've ever heard of, and I told him outright in front of everyone." Oh, that set him off, alright. Bastard was allergic to the word "con man." "So, obviously, the King wanted to defend his damn title. Cancelled all the races that night just so he can try to humiliate me."

"I'm guessing it went the other way around."

"Duh, but I ain't gonna say it was easy. Guy's a fucking cheater, and I'm not even going to mention the number of times he tried to crash into my bike just so he can throw me off. I'm talking about planted spikes. Random 'detours.' Oh, and the fact that the side of his bike is barbed, so it can easily puncture my tires. No one ever calls him in on that, though. They're all scared of 'The King.' They're all scared to call him the fraud that he is."

"You're talking about his mechanic business," Ace guesses.

I smirk. "You catch on fast. Yeah, the guy's got the strongest gang in the city, but that business which funds their activities was a major sham. I got curious one time when I saw one of his models in a junkyard. Dunno who owned it, but it's just abandoned there that I figured I might as well take it. Wanted to see how it fares against mine. So, I took it to my garage, and what did I find out after testing it out and even taking it apart piece by piece? Only cheap ass generic parts and a fucking magnet hidden behind the speedometer."

"So, it'll look like people are racing in high speeds when they really aren't?"

"Spot on. A lot of the racers don't design their own bikes, but I'm pretty sure that the ones who do knew about Wapol's tricks. They just don't say anything because they're scared to talk. Well, no. Not me. Son of a bitch tried to embarrass me, and I wanted him to pay for that. So, beating him in a race wasn't the only thing I did to him that night."

Oh, hell yeah. The only good thing about that night was Wapol's face when I beat him and then proceeded to tell everyone about the "secret" to his business. And, like the people in high school, they all ended up talking and word decided to spread. Bastard got bankrupt within the week, and the money all went to me in the form of his once loyal customers. So much for "The King of East Blue."

But, he didn't take it well _at all_. No. That's an understatement. I don't think I can give the perfect description for that look of humiliation on his face which blended so well with bloodthirsty rage.

"I should have listened to Killer," I find myself admitting to Ace all of a sudden, "He always said that I'm just too damn proud for my own good, and all of that ego's gonna bite me in the ass one day. It did, and I don't mind if it's just me, but then Luffy had to get involved."

Ace's probably trying to process everything I just said because it takes him more than a few seconds until he finally responds. "He tried to fight Wapol for you?"

"No. They kidnapped him just to try and get to me." All the color blanches from his face when I mentioned it, and I grab the nearly empty can of beer before finishing it all up.

Damn. I should have saved all the beer for this part. I don't think ordering just one more is going to be enough, too.

"They did _what_?" Ace is seething now, and he's asking me like he didn't hear me the first time.

"You heard me," I tell him, "Got a rematch note one day from one of his lackeys. He gave it to me and told me the details. Said I'd regret it if I didn't show up. I was game for it. Thought that Wapol bastard just wanted another beat down from me. Then, the day came, and for some reason, Luffy didn't show up in school. Didn't even show up in my garage later that day. Thought it was all just some coincidence… like he was sick or something, but he wouldn't pick up even when the gang and I tried calling him. And then, Hawkins... He... He said that he had a vision of Luffy."

"A vision_?_"

"He's psychic. Claims that he is anyway. Whatever. I don't really believe in that load of fairy tale bullshit." I tell myself that whenever I have to deal with the creepy motherfucker, but like they always say—"Seeing is believing." And, I was forced to see things that day which placed my belief of Hawkins—or non-belief, if that's what you call it—to the actual test.

Because he knew about the rematch note with Wapol even when I was so damn sure that I didn't mention it to anyone. Not even to Killer.

Because only he seemed to know where Luffy lives, and I knew he was right because I saw an old man—Luffy's grandpa, no doubt—barking several commands at the police force gathered in front of his house.

Because when I raced to the "meeting place"—much to Killer's and everyone else's protest—I saw what they were doing to Luffy, and I realized that Hawkins was fucking right.

"_This is the result of your pride, Eustass Kidd."_ I can still hear the low monotone of his voice._ "You know what to do. Go there and fix it. Luffy must live." _I remember how he didn't say much, yet the promise of death was there, and I end up shivering… something that I don't usually do at all.

"They made a game of him, y'know."

"What do you mean?"

I eye my best friend's older brother who's no longer white in the face. All the color's back, but darker—angrier. The change is most obvious in his eyes, though. They're burning like fire. Obsidian black fire.

"Do you want the cute version or do you want me to just straight up tell you as it is?"

It takes him longer this time to mull over it until he gives me a single nod. He may look like the very image of Wrath itself, but I think a part of him is scared to find out the extent of what happened to his brother. Not that I blame the guy.

"Bastards wanted to… see who can make him scream first. Wanted to see who can cut him up the deepest. Wanted to see who can make him pass out first. Because… Luffy… he doesn't feel a lot of pain, you know? Can stand a whole lot of it. He's… not normal."

"His wounds healed up?"

"You know about it?"

Ace hummed slightly. "A couple of nights ago, he stepped on broken glass. The morning after, it's like it never even happened. Didn't even need to replace the bandages because they were practically gone. So, yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, well…" I'm trembling. Don't know how long I've been doing so, and I just realize it now because I'm still holding the beer can and its bottom is continuously rapping against the table surface. "When I got there, they… had his wrists chained together and held towards the ceiling, okay? He was bleeding so much, cuts all over… you'd think he'd die on the spot from blood loss. Was flinching a lot too because they… they tazed him a bunch at… what? Max level? Normal people would have died, but Luffy… he never passed out. He was awake the whole time, and he endured everything. And… you know him. He's a hell of a crybaby."

But, he wasn't crying because he was scared for himself. I know because I remember the way he cried… with those big, fat tears flooding down his face and the way he bowed his head towards the floor in shame because he's too afraid to look at anyone.

"_They know… They know…" _he said in between, _ "I-I tried to keep it… I'm sorry, Grandpa… I've been bad… T-They're going to get me… The monsters… Because I'm bad…"_

If looks can kill, then Ace can probably burn down the entire East Blue. The corners of his lips are strained too tight, and his knuckles are the palest I've seen. His eyes are blazing this time, and a huge chunk of me is hoping that his rage is directed towards Wapol and not _me_ because hell, I'd _hate _to be on the other side of it.

"So, they were there, sitting around him. They're just waiting for the cuts to heal before playing their game again. Wapol definitely won it. Those scars on Luffy's chest? That's his. The rest mostly healed up, but I think if you look really close, you can probably spot some." Some were creative, too—carving up words like "fag" or "freak" or "Eustass Kidd's bitch" all over skin. I won't tell that to Ace, though. I'm probably the most tactless guy out there, but God, Wapol fucked Luffy up, and if I keep giving him all the details, I'm pretty sure that Ace is going to literally murder a couple of people the moment he gets out of here.

And, if all that shit Bartolomeo says about Ace is true, then I'm definitely not wrong.

"I was pissed. I didn't want to beat the shit out of Wapol. I wanted to fucking _kill _the son of a bitch. So, I fought him, but it was just me, and there were too many of them. I even got shot, you know? I think I passed out at one point because everything else was just a blur, but Luffy… yeah, he fought on."

"I think I heard this part from him already," Ace tells me, "Luffy joined the fight and kicked Wapol's ass."

"Yeah. Can you believe that he was all chained up?" I chuckle dryly. "It's either rusted or he really did break them by force because I don't think he's trained to pick locks. Too dumb to be sneaky. Snapped them off right in front of all of us, and at that point, I just had to admit to myself that Bartolomeo isn't as crazy as I thought. By the way, that dumb ass actually came in along with his own gang to save our asses."

And, thank God for Killer. If it weren't for him, Bartolomeo wouldn't have came to handle the rest of Wapol's gang members, and I don't know if Luffy and I would survive that.

"Then, you guys ended up in the hospital after, right?" Ace sits back, slightly calmer compared to before. At least. I don't know if he's got Luffy's strength to flip over the table, bend utensils or some crazy shit.

"Yeah. First time I met your Grandpa, too. He was pissed."

"The uh… 'Fist of Love' or whatever Luffy calls it?"

I actively cringe at the memory of seeing how that _loving fist _worked for the first time, and how I thought it was fucking _terrifying. _I couldn't move in the hospital bed, and I was facing a _seriously _pissed off government worker-marine-guy-whatever who wanted to put me on a restraining order so that I wouldn't come anywhere near his "beloved grandson"—the same one he slammed his fist into, allowing him to writhe in fucking pain. Holy shit. Luffy's strength suddenly made more sense, and I was seriously convinced that the old man could probably punch my head off from my neck. Good thing Shanks came along before Old Man Garp sent his police dogs at me to drag me to juvenile delinquency or something.

I must have spaced out because Ace is looking at me funny. Must think I'm batshit now. I open my mouth, about to say something, but then Ace shakes his head before calling the waitress and ordering one more can of beer. "It's on me," he says, "And, you're drinking it, okay? I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

I utter a groan. I usually hate being in the receiving end of charity, but damn, I think I really need that beer.

The beer arrives again, and just like last time, Ace lets me drink until I can feel the slight buzz, and I'm just about ready to talk. "I'm starting to think that my grandfather was very…"

"Fucking _nuts._"

Ace shifts in his seat, and I can tell that he's surprised by my answer. He tries to say something, but the words don't come out, and I take another sip before continuing.

"Look, I've got nothing against your Grandpa," I grumble as I cross my arms and lean back against the seat, "He's a good guy, and he means well, but… Ah, fuck, how the hell am I supposed to say this? He's…"

"Neglectful?" Ace offers as I frown, struggling to get the words off the tip of my tongue.

"Nah, it's more than that." I shake my head. The expression on his face falls, and I'm guessing that he's worried because lip biting is something Luffy does whenever he's feeling that way. "I've got nothing against him if work keeps him from home, but it's just the way he handles Luffy… I don't get it."

He doesn't pitch in any more words. Instead, he sits there, waiting for me to find the words that actually click—and I eventually do.

I frown, edging forward just so I can be sure that we can keep things private. "I'm going to be honest with you here… Sometimes, I think he's abusive, and I'm not just talking about physical abuse. Trust me, I know abuse, and yeah, he does that whole 'Fist of Love' thing, but Garp doesn't hurt Luffy the way my Old Man once did. I'm talking more about… about some other kind of abuse. The kind where you mess up a person in the head, y'know?"

"Emotional abuse?"

"Yeah, that's right." The silence that follows is hellishly awkward, and I avoid the piercing look that Ace is giving me.

"I want to believe you," he tells me in a half-whisper, "But, at the same time, I don't."

It causes me to break out in a tiny laugh. A very strained one. "Yeah, well I tried telling that to Luffy one time, and he got pissed. He's really convinced that Garp loves him."

"He still is."

"He's not completely wrong. I can see it. Your Gramp's got his moments." I think back to that time in the hospital, and I admit—all that concern Garp has for Luffy is no big damn lie. Even if "loving fists" towards Luffy or the wall are involved. "Hell, I've probably got it all wrong. I hope I got it all wrong, but I just—it's just so damn obvious to me, you know? And, it's not just me. Everyone in the group sees it, but Luffy… I hate that he's just so goddamn _blind_ to it."

Ace doesn't take his hardened gaze off me. "You're brutally honest," he tells me flatly.

I grit my teeth in frustration. The number of times I've tried to bring it up to Luffy… the number of times I tried to make him understand what the entire group is seeing… it's all coming back to me... and even if they've never met, I don't know if I can convince Ace to see what I've seen with my own eyes.

"Look, I don't think I'm parent material—hell, I don't think I'm ever gonna be one—but there's no way in hell that I'm gonna kill my kid's social life just to 'keep him safe' or that type of bullshit. 'S no wonder he didn't have friends! That, and he kept on moving places, so he never had a goddamn chance! Pretty damn sure that Garp wanted him home schooled, too, but I'm guessing Shanks did some convincing just so Luffy can make friends in a regular school. And, those times when Garp's not around and Luffy 'sneaks' out? I get the idea that Dadan knows, but she doesn't do shit about it because she knows Luffy's happy with us. Seriously, I don't know what the hell your Gramps is thinking. The world is full of shit, but Luffy's gotta learn to deal with it. And, let's face it—now that he needs to step up on his game, he's doing a shitty job handling it."

This time, Ace tips his head down to avoid my eyes. His frown deepens, the creases in his forehead increasing. He must be thinking about something, and it makes me wonder if I'm getting through to him.

I sigh, swiping my hair back. "You know, after that whole mess with Wapol, I began to see why Luffy wanted to… hide that stuff in front of everyone, y'know? He promised his grandpa that he wouldn't, and… he's always scared about… stuff. He's all about 'being good' and shit, y'know? All about keeping promises even if it nearly kills him. I bet if it weren't for me, he'd let Wapol kill him off. And, sometimes, when he's scared… I can hear him. He talks about monsters and shit. Something about… being taken away, getting eaten up… being all alone…"

"I don't think that's my grandfather's doing," Ace cuts in. He's looking at me again, this time with a resigned look. "Luffy's… always been scared of those things, and I guess you're right. Our grandfather should have done more for him, but he didn't. If that's the case… I'll have to fix that."

I glare, my hand wrapped around my beer can again. "Wanna tell me what's up with the monsters?"

The question causes him to freeze, but after a while, Ace takes a deep breath. "We… had a foster father," he says it so slowly that I think he's almost hesitating. Is it because of Luffy or is it something a lot more personal? "Let's just say… that whenever Luffy does something 'bad,' he'd get punished for it. I think that's why he… started to believe in monsters ever since." _What the actual fuck? _

I probably blanked out for a bit because everything went all white until I see Ace again, and he's snapping his fingers between my eyes to check if I'm even conscious. Snarling, I swipe his hand away before chugging down the rest of my beer and then slamming it down on the table. "_Bastard_! Son of a _bitch_! Who is he? Where the fuck is he? Better tell me because I'm gonna—"

"He's dead," he says blankly, "He's been dead for a very long time."

My fist lands on the table. He doesn't even flinch. "_Fuck_." To think… it's been going on for that long and I didn't even have a damn clue about it… Worried, my ass—why the _hell_ does Luffy not say shit at _all_?

"I'm guessing that he never talked about his old foster home."

"I knew he had one, but if he doesn't wanna talk about it… whatever. I ain't gonna force him. Makes a whole lot of sense to me why he never did." Doesn't change the fact that I'm annoyed as fuck. _Dammit, Lu_. "Yeah, whatever. Point is this—your Grandpa ain't a saint, and he's probably one of those reasons why I think Luffy's a little fucked up in the head. He sort of loosened up a bit… let's Luffy hang out with us as long as he gives him all the details and he follows curfew. Shanks must have talked to him. You met him, right?"

Ace nods with a friendly grin. "He's cool, and he's done Luffy a lot of good. I can see why Luffy likes him a lot."

"Best that's ever happened to him besides all of us. Well, since you're here and alive, that's debatable now." I roll my eyes. Can his grin get any wider? Seriously, this guy really is his brother. "And, yeah… Luffy's kept his promise to your Grandpa ever since. Doesn't show off you-know-what unless it's a real emergency, but with us, it's okay. Even does a few tricks here and there, and we're all cool with it. We just chalk it all up to 'insane family genes,' treat it like whatever and just shut up about it. I think Luffy likes that, y'know? If he thought he was a freak before, we proved him wrong."

"So, that's how his title was kept a secret, huh?"

"Yeah, that's about it. Just kept it as one big secret. Hell, it worked until Luffy had to use you-know-what in your school. People seriously thought that I was the one who beat up Wapol. Annoying sometimes because I get jumped at by random thugs who want a challenge, but hey, Luffy's not the only fighter here. None of Wapol's gang members ain't gonna talk about it. Bartolomeo made sure of that. Also made sure that Wapol ain't gonna talk—not while he's serving jail time with a missing tongue."

A dark frown reappears in his face again as Ace wrinkles his nose. I guess Wapol's name is pretty much taboo now, huh? I think of asking this, but Ace switches back to a smile. Not that it's a really cheerful one, though. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

I shift uncomfortably at the sudden change of topic. I really don't like that glint in his eyes. His smile grows even more crooked. "Yeah, what?"

"Is he _more_ than a friend to you? Are you guys…?"

I snort. Oh, so _that's_ what he's worried about now? "Nah, I ain't his secret boyfriend or whatever the hell you're thinking." He continues to leer at me suspiciously, and I just roll my eyes with both hands up. "Promise, I'm telling you the truth. We don't have anything going on—and first of all, how did you even find out that he's gay?"

"Gaydar," he shoots so quickly that I almost don't catch it. Normally, people who answer that quick are probably giving a bald faced lie, but I look at Ace from top to bottom, and I know that he doesn't have the usual signs like the shifty eyes or the sudden outbreak of sweat. Hell, if it really isn't the truth he's telling me, then he's a damn good liar.

I blow a whistle. "Right, so… you okay with it?"

It takes him a couple of seconds before he finally responds with a shrug. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, my cousin's gay, and I've always been cool with it. I don't really see the difference except that he's my little brother, and it just means that I'm going to make damn sure that his boyfriend—whoever it will be—will treat him right. Otherwise, I kick his ass."

I smirk as we exchange high fives. "Oi, that makes two of us."

"We'll make a good team." He chuckles. "Funny, though… Really thought you two… he really likes you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, he told me." I lean forward, resting my chin on my palm while watching out for my bike. "I'm bi and all, but… I told him no. No special reason. Luffy… he ain't my type, and even if he is, I just can't see him as anything more than a best friend, you know? And, I ain't gonna lie to him about some damn feelings, get his hopes up and shit. That's a hell of a lot worse, and that's something I don't wanna do to him. He's… he's… been through a lot already… Shit…"

Life's always been a bitch, and I'm no stranger to that fact. I've gone a long way through hell ever since running away from home, but I can damn well say that I've made something out of myself. But, Luffy… yeah, he's got us, he's got people who care so damn much even if he doesn't want us to. His life now isn't that bad… but how much did he have to go through just to get to this point? How much more hell did he actually go through? I didn't even know about what happened in that damn foster home… I didn't know he and Ace were one of _those _orphans…

Luffy… he can tell me all that shit about "not feeling pain"—like the normal punch-in-the-gut or some accidental paper cut. But, what about all those fucked up fears that have been going on in his head for years—the ones that he tries to hide behind all the smiles, the laughs and his dumbassery? How is that _not _fucking painful? God, he's not okay. He's _not_. I'd go nuts if I were him.

Which probably drove him to… to do that…

"Oi, can I ask?" I glance at Ace who blinks in surprise. "Did Luffy ever… tell you that he's gone to the hospital recently?"

"No, and… Mr. Shanks never mentioned it," he answers, but now he's flinching.

_Well, damn._ I've gone and dug myself into a hole. Should I even be telling him this? It's a freaking miracle that he hasn't flipped out over the Wapol thing, but if I tell him about _that_ time… Fuck, why did I even bother asking that?

"Go ahead," he says, as if he's read my mind just now, "It's for his own good. I can only help him if I know what to expect."

Too late, I guess. There's no way out of it, and I know that Ace isn't going to drop this until I tell him. "You know that Luffy's got… tendencies, right?" I watch him nod slowly before readying myself for the plunge. "When your Grandpa died, he… I think he tried to… kill himself." I nearly choke on the last two words, and now they're just echoing in my head. I fucking hate it.

Ace isn't handling it well either. He's shaking mo re than ever, and he mutters something I can't pick up right. At most, all I heard was a single "What?"

I roughly scratch my head. Goddamn, do I have to say it _again_? "He _tried _to kill himself. There was a storm… and he wanted to visit Garp and… well, you, kind of. Took his bike and went riding in the middle of the storm—like shit, who the _hell _does that? He fell from the slope and crashed really bad... When people found him, there were all these flowers scattered around him, and his head was split open. Had to do a surgery and to stitch him up. Then, he was stuck in a coma for a bit." By the time I finished, all the color was drained from Ace's face.

"Luffy… h-he tried to… suicide?" he says so it weakly that damn—it's painful, and I'm not judging him for it. I'm no hypocrite. No matter how much I hate to admit that I have a weak side, I was just like that, too. But, angrier—and it's not just because of what he did or what I couldn't do.

"As stupid as that was, I'm not going to say it's his fault." I frown. "Luffy doesn't know this, but… I think there was some foul play involved."

Ace switches to a more deadly appearance. "Someone you know?" he immediately asks.

"No clue, but I know it because I'm the only one who fixes his damn bike." I clench my fists, feeling my nails digging deep. "I never told Luffy this. Didn't want to scare him even more than he already is. It's just that… I managed to get his bike back, and I was trying to fix it after the crash. The chain snapped, but… that chain's a completely different make from the one I usually supply him with. Bad quality. Loose links. Less resistant, too, because hell—with how strong he pushes the pedals, he always needs to get his chains switched. That chain he was using that night was bound to break."

"Someone sabotaged his bike." Ace is livid, just about ready to fuck up someone. "Someone sabotaged his bike. Someone tried to kill him. I really want to know who the hell did it." His words are cold and fierce, and again, I can't tell how far he's going to go in order to make certain his promise of death.

"I ain't Sherlock," I tell him, "I wanted the group to know about this, but Killer—he's the only guy I told—he said just to keep things quiet. Didn't want to cause anything else. That, and Luffy's leaving anyway. We figured that he'd be safe with Shanks."

But, oh shit. Shanks will be leaving soon, and Luffy just _had _to do what he just did in his school. Now, everyone knows the truth—that he's 'The King'—and that son a bitch might just try and do it again. Trust me, Hell will freeze over before he wins this, and when I find out who the bastard is, I'm going to make sure he's fucking dead.

One look at Ace, though, and I know he's plotting the same damn thing. "Just… promise me something, alright?" His attention is on me again as I mumble, "Take care of him and shit. Gangs running after him? I can handle. But, I can only do so much. But you… he needs you for the things I can't fix. Ever since you came into the picture… he's been getting better. It's just a tiny bit… but I can see it."

_You're probably the reason why he's still living right now_, I wanted to say, but I don't. That's just… fucking cheesy.

But, Ace gets my point because after my pathetic attempt of a speech, he smiles at me warmly. "You're a good friend, Kidd. Can't thank you enough, really." He then offers me the menu, much to my surprise. "Here, let me take care of the bill. Why don't you order something else while you're at it? Maybe even take-out for dinner?"

Oh, God. More charity. "Oi, oi!" I'm feeling hot on the face now, and I slightly rise up from my seat. "I know I don't have a freaking rich old man to support me, but I earn my own money, got that?"

"Think of it as a thank you for watching out for Luffy after all these years." He laughs casually. "I'm also thinking if you need help with your business. Maybe also some materials you'd like for your race bike?"

"Nah, I quit drifting after what happened with Wapol." Again, he twitches at the name. "My garage is enough to support me already."

"You sure you don't want to pursue college? I think you'd do great in engineering or robotics or something."

I sniff, sinking back down to my seat. "Fuck school, especially those damn theories. Bores the shit out of me, so thank fucking God I'm graduating already. I'm better at applying useful shit."

He hums a bit, musing, and then he pulls out his cellphone to text something. Immediately after, I get a text message, and when I check, I can see someone's phone number. I shoot him a questioning look which earns a grin from him.

"I have another cousin," he says, "His name's Franky. Never took college also, but he's a mech genius himself, and he helps run Galley-La Company since it's the family business. Try and call him up and tell him I gave you his number. You can try and score a mentorship from him. No promises, but if things work out, your garage might grow into something even bigger. Plus perks like upgraded materials and stuff."

"Thanks." _Oh shit, oh shit. _I'm this close to jumping off from my seat like some retard. _Not _going to happen. Keep cool, Kidd. Keep cool. "I'll consider the offer." Seriously, is this guy for real? Well, I'm pinching myself, and I'm not dreaming…

Again, he nudges the menu towards me. "Order something up. I won't make you leave until you do. Your burger a while ago seemed too small."

I scoff. "With your appetite, everything must be too small." But, I take it anyway and flip through the pages because hell… he's insisting.

Besides, that truffle burger he ate a while ago looked pretty damn solid.

* * *

_So, tell me more. How did it go? _

"I told you. We ate. We chatted. We left. Guy is a major bro-con, but he's cool."

_And, did he try to kill you like he said he would? _

I take a break from my "grocery list" to roll my eyes. Killer's still flashing his notepad at me, expecting an answer. "Nah."

_Told you that it would work out! _

Won't say the same for some people, though. I shrug while adding another item that I might need for a new apartment. I'm 18 years old already, and I told Crocus that it's time to move out. I've been saving up my money for a good enough place that offers fair rent, and now I'm just going to have to figure out what else I'll need for my new home.

After a while, I look up at Killer again. He's got a new note written down for me. _Have you made the call? Working in Galley-La Company sounds like a very good opportunity for you, Eustass. _

"Already did last night, _Mom_." No way in Hell am I going to pass on it. That Franky guy sounds like a total weirdo, going all "Suuuuuuuuuuuper" and shit, but hey—if Ace says this guy is legit, then he might just be worth learning from. Beats college, definitely.

"Oi, Kidd!" Someone familiar yells, and when I look over my shoulder, I can see Bartolomeo entering while pushing his motorbike with him. Crest hair is as pointy as ever, even after being contained by a helmet.

I roll my eyes, checking his ride from top to bottom. "What the fuck did you do to your bike this time?"

He gives me the middle finger. "My bike's fine!" he argues, "The road's just a bit slippery today, that's all!"

I click my tongue. "Your tires are overinflated, dumbass. That's why your handling's messed up." I put down my pencil and paper before closing in on his motorcycle. He backs off and just lets me do my thing.

I should charge this guy but whatever. Money isn't the issue anymore. I don't know why I even give this dumb ass free service. I guess I just do.

After I press on the valve stem and allow some air to spill out, I join Killer and Bartolomeo again. Killer had offered Bartolomeo a can of soda from my fridge, and by the time I got myself one, he already finished up and tossed his into the trash.

"So, you met up with Ace-_daisenpai_ the other day?" he asks all of a sudden.

I actively cringe. God, I thought he'd save all of those honorifics for Luffy. Can't be anymore wrong. "Yeah, I did. He's got a major bro complex, I'll give you that, but he ain't shady as fuck."

"Hope so. I heard a lotta sayings 'bout him, y'know—about the Newgates."

I shrug while I open my can. Here we go again. But, Killer leans forward—meaning that he's actively listening on this.

"You don't mess with Newgates, Kidd." Bartolomeo actually _shivers _this time. "You just don't. Cause I heard talk about how they're connected to all this underground shit—real shady stuff, but no one's gonna talk. Even the politicians and the cops ain't gonna say shit. They _run_ this place."

Killer hastily scribbles on his notepad before displaying it for us to read. _What kind of stuff? _

Bartolomeo frowns as he continues to lean against a wall with folded arms. "Mob stuff. Killing. Spying. Drugs. Gambling circles. Ya name it. They're the 'go-to' mercenary guys, 's what I heard." And, he looks at me while telling me this, but all I do is shrug.

"Whatever." I shake my head. "He's Luffy's brother, and he doesn't hurt him. That's all that matters to me. Besides, it's not like we can take Luffy away from him. He's happy where he is."

It shuts him up for a while, but that frown doesn't leave yet. In fact, it deepens even more. "Oi, Kidd. I gotta ask. Did you… tell Ace-_daisenpai_ about… Wapol?"

I place my soda on the table, somehow not thirsty anymore. "Yeah. He asked about him. Why?"

"Have you heard?" I shake my head, and I nearly want to punch Bartolomeo for holding all that suspense. That's until he finally says it. "Wapol's dead."

"_What?" _

"Killed himself the other night. Found dead and hanging inside his cell. No one saw it coming." He's speaking faster than normal. Definitely, he's on his edge. "And, you know what I've been hearing? No one's after 'The King' anymore. Declared off-limits all of a sudden, and people are scared. Heard some of Wapol's old gang members are on the run, too. It ain't no coincidence, Kidd." _No. Not one at all. _

Killer and I exchange looks. His face may be hidden, but I can imagine that he's worried. He's trembling just like all those other times I've got him worried, but I'm not like that. Instead, I shrug while picking up the soda can again and then popping it open as if I haven't heard anything at all.

Whatever. Shady business or not, Ace will keep Luffy safe, and that's what matters. I just have to trust him on that.

~*~ Omake ~*~

Killer: -arms crossed, tapping his foot-

Kidd: -drops wrench- Ugh. Can you fucking stop? You're driving me nuts.

Killer: -picks up phone and texts- _I cannot believe you. _

Kidd: What did I do?

Killer: _You sent Luffy to Bartolomeo. By the time we see him again, he'll be missing a tongue!_

Kidd: Yeah, well, fuck. He's annoying.

Killer: _Eustass, he's not bad. He's a bit on the quirky side, but he's a good friend. I think you should give him a chance._

Kidd: Fuck, no. You're not stuck with him every fucking day to hear him talk about meat, pooping and other shit.

Killer: _Pooping? _

Kidd: Yeah. Literal shit. Doesn't matter because after today, I'm never going to hear—

Luffy: -runs into the garage and glomps Kidd- HI, KIIIIIIIIDD!

Kidd: -struggling from Luffy's iron grip- WHAT THE FUCK?

Bartolomeo: -also runs in, crying with snot- LUFFY-_SENPAI! _LUFFY-_SENPAI! _WAIT FOR ME! I'LL FOLLOW WHEREVER YOU GOOOOOO! –cries on the floor now-

Luffy: -giggles- Hey, Kidd. That friend you told me to go see is really funny.

Bartolomeo: -collapses completely- HE CALLED ME "FRIEND!"

Kidd: -kicks Bartolomeo- YOU HAD ONE JOB. ONE. FUCKING. JOB.

Bartolomeo: -sobs- My life is complete…

Luffy: -poking him with a wrench now-

Kidd: -sits on the chair- That's it. I don't believe this. Fuck this. I should probably send that dumb ass to that fucking Anti-Christ in the neighborhood...

Killer: _You mean… Basil Hawkins, right? _

Kidd: That's what I said. The fucking Anti-Christ. No way that little shit is going to survive…

Killer: -sighs-

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: No, Kidd. When it comes to Luffy, you just can't win. :P

And, so we have a new perspective coming from Kidd-specifically about Luffy and about who Garp was back when he was alive. More details to come, of course. After all, this is just Kidd's POV. :)

Oh, and yes, he means it. He's not Ace's competition in this fanfic. I've heard from people who were worried, so yeah, I hope this clears things up. :)

Soooo... on to the next chapter: We're heading back to our sweet cinnamon bun who needs to be protected: Luffy. What _will_ Ace do now that he knows stuff?

Reviews much appreciated!


	11. To Be Good (Part One)

**_Replies to Reviews_**

_**q. feuille7**_: Glad that you're enjoying the rewrite! Thank you very much for the review! :)

_**Guest**_: Regarding Robin being possible competition, I would say... yes and no. Haha!

_**Arius the Heretic**_: Yeah, I definitely wouldn't give up on this story. It's seriously my life project. HAHA. Glad you love the rewrite. :)

_**The Eternal Empress**_: Oo, Pinoy ako. HAHA. I'm glad you're enjoying the rewritten version. And, yes, in a way, you are very right. The brothers actually don't know much about each other, so they really need to catch up on the years.

_**Jiejie**_: Oh, don't worry. I always manage to laugh, smile and chuckle in every review you make. Love you, Jiejie.

_**xTheCherryx**_: Sometimes, I always concerned on whether the chapter is too long or not. Glad to know there's at least one person who likes long chapters that pop up every month or two. HAHA. With regards to Luffy, I'm glad that you're okay with his characterization here. It's a bit of a risk since it's kind of OOC of him to be like this, but I guess what I'm aiming for is a different kind of Luffy that felt loneliness as a child and has dealt with some dark things in the past (as compared to One Piece Luffy who has Ace and Sabo with him). It just really goes to show how damaged Luffy really is, and how he needs to try and recover from it through the help of those around him now. Of course, I admit that this kind of Luffy is a bit more difficult to write.

* * *

_Chapter Eleven – To Be Good (Part One) ~ Monkey D. Luffy_

I had a peaceful sleep again. That's because last night, I haven't dreamt a thing, and it's been like that for the past couple of nights. I think it's got something to do with that 'Dream Catching' thingy that Hawkins gave me for my birthday party. So, I've been trying to contact him to say thank you, but he hasn't picked up yet. Oh well. Typical Hawkins. He'll call when he wants to talk.

And, these days, whenever I wake up, I get restless. It doesn't matter that the sun hasn't risen up yet. Whenever I can't sleep anymore, I just _have_ to do something else.

As I speed down the road with my new bike, I'm seeing an entire line of lamp posts that glow softly against the night sky with all the twinkling stars plus the pale, round moon. The wind blows across my face, and it causes my cheeks to quiver because of how cold it is.

Compared to my old one, this bike turns more smoothly, the tires have double the protection and the frame size is _just_ right for me. It's like this bike's really designed for me, but I'm not really surprised at this. Kidd made this bike especially for me, and I know he's the best at this stuff.

As I'm pedaling my bike up the rising path, I think of Ace. I also think that I should have left a note. He's probably going to get worried. But, then again, I don't think he's awake along with everyone else. When I left, the hallways were still lit with all the night lamps, and it was so dark that I had to use my cellphone as a flashlight on the way to the garage. Good thing I managed to find it! Ace wasn't kidding when he said that I could easily get lost in that mansion.

Anyway, I should be back by the time he wakes up. That way, he doesn't have to get worried at all.

I make a break, stopping at the very peak of the road. Looking down at the slope and gauging it, I can tell that it's very steep, but maybe not as steep as the ones over there in East Blue. No problem at all.

I grip onto the handles, leaning forward. My feet are on the pedals as I brace myself, ready to drift down.

But, the sound of thunder's cracking, and… it's raining. It's raining so hard all of a sudden, and instead of the starry night sky, I'm staring at grey storm clouds that are swirling above me. The cold, gentle breeze from earlier is gone, replaced by violent gusts that have trees bending plus roof tops rattling against their hinges.

And, there's the slope that's still ahead of me, but it's steeper. More slippery. Just like the ones at East Blue. Just like the ones at home_. _

One foot is on the pedal, but the other finds support against the concrete ground. I should turn back. I think I should. But… I need to be brave, right? I can do this because I'm strong. I need to be.

Plus, in my basket are the white flowers. These need to be delivered, right? I've bought them for Ace and Grandpa, and I need to deliver these to them. Yeah… that's right. No one else is going to do it, so I _have _to be the one. They're so lonely right now… and I need to be with them.

I immediately kick against the pedal to move on, but instead of rushing down, it's like I'm frozen still, and I can see an exact ghostly image of myself emerging from me. The other me is riding down the slope now as I watch myself from a distance, but no matter how hard I struggle, I can't save myself when the chain breaks and the other me is falling and crashing hard against the pavement. I'm watching myself die. I'm _going _to die.

The flowers are breaking into petals. They're being blown away as thunder booms again and again and again, and I'm seeing myself dying with all the blood gushing out. There's so much blood. So much—

"Hey there."

A large hand rests on my shoulder, causing me to jump. Then, I immediately look back, and I can see Juice giving me a confused look.

"What 'cha looking at?" He steadies his hand above his eyes to peer at the distance, but he gives up shortly after. "So, uh… how long have you been standing here?" he asks me.

I stare at him, not really knowing what to say. Weird. Isn't it supposed to be really dark right now? But, now that I'm looking around, I can see that the sun's already up, and it's not even raining.

And, when I look ahead, I see lamp posts switched off plus a steep road that's not familiar to me at all because I'm definitely not in East Blue. I'm back here in Grand Line City. I'm back in my… new home.

"So, you were trying to head down?" Juice asks instead, and I signal to him a nod. He blows a whistle, eyeing the descending path. "Woah, that's awesome. Can you really go biking down like that?"

"Yup." Juice is looking at me expectantly. I think he wants to watch me demonstrate or something. I try to, but my foot is still lodged against the pedal, and it doesn't want to move forward like I want it to. I glance at the road again, and I don't know why, but now, I don't feel like doing it anymore. So, I get off my bike and have both my feet planted on the ground. The good thing is that Juice doesn't look disappointed at me. Even better, he doesn't look like he's trying to hide it.

Yup, I like Juice. Not only is Juice really funny, but he's an honest person. Juice is cool.

"You heading back already?" He's pointing his thumb towards the direction of the mansion. "Breakfast should be ready soon, and I'm _starving_. What about you?"

Just the mention of food has my stomach rumbling, and I smile. Hey, food is food, and it shouldn't be kept waiting! "Alright! Lead the way, Juice! How did you know I was here anyway?"

Juice shrugs as he walks, and I'm pushing my bike while trailing next to him. "Thought of having an exercise, you know? But, then my awesome Juzo senses were tingling, and well… I just saw you standing there, looking at something. Was wondering what you were going to do, so I just watched you for a bit."

"So, was I going to do anything?"

"I don't know. I got bored waiting, so now I'm asking you—what were _you _doing?"

I bit my lip, thinking of what I should tell him. I mean… it would be pretty weird if I tell him that I just saw myself crashing and dying just like that time in East Blue, right? Worse—he's probably going to tell Ace, and well… Ace is going to be worried for me again, and that's not good. I did promise that I'll be the one to take care of him.

Juice snaps his fingers, his face brightening up. "I get it! You have narcolepsy, right? You must have been sleep walking, huh? Ace used to do that a lot."

I blink. That isn't true at all, but… "Y-Yeah, I guess."

Normally, people should be able to catch my lie, but not Juice. He's nodding to himself, really convinced by this, and he uses his broad knuckles to mess with my hair… kind of like how Shanks would do it. "You know, this reminds me of that time when I ended up sleep walking, too."

I nearly stop on my tracks. "Eh? You have narcolepsy, too, Juice?"

"Nah." He waves his hand. "But, you're reminding me of this time when I drank a lot. I drank so much that I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I ended up in South Blue City for some reason. Oh, and then I found this monkey that I named 'Jimmy.' It was an awesome adventure, I tell you."

Juice then ends up telling me about his awesome adventure which began because Jimmy had some coded message that briefed him about some top secret heist operation that's being plotted by Evil Hell Clowns that have been trying to take over the entire region. Something to do about turning Mondays into 'Fundays' or something. The awesome part is when the cops ran out of bullets, so Juice supplied him with a crate of pineapples he named 'Marco Juniors' just so they can toss them at the Evil Clowns until they all got knocked out. Oh, and then the part where Juice managed to steal this _really _big rocket launcher so he could fire at random flying cars that were going to destroy the entire city, making a huge Hollywood fire works scene! Don't know he managed to do it, but that's just so _awesome_.

Too bad for Jimmy, though! An Evil Clown was about to kill Juice, but then Jimmy sprang in the way and sacrificed himself so that he could protect him. Juice got really sad and pissed, and that's why he managed to get a machine gun and went all Rambo on those guys while screaming for Jimmy. Rest in Peace, Jimmy! He was a good monkey!

We're almost near the mansion. The closer I walk, the more I can see those towering gates that separate it from the rest of the neighborhood. Behind the bars, I can see a grand marble fountain with water flowing from all sides, shrubs of fully bloomed bougainvillea and the long cobble stoned drive way that leads all the way to the main doors. I arrive at the foot of the gates, and I'm about to ring the doorbell, but then Juice stops me.

"Just a second," he says, and I turn around, seeing him picking on something from the grass. Upon closer inspection, I can see that they're just a couple of dandelions.

I tilt my head. "Hey, Juice! What are you picking on those for?"

"These?" He pulls out the last one and raises it up. "They're Wishing Flowers. I pick on them once in a while because they give me a lot of luck, and they can grant me some wishes, too. We have some in our garden, but Vista gets a heart attack whenever I try to get some, so I just pick around here instead." I blink as he hands me a few stems, and as I mutter a small thank you, I'm staring at those white thread-like blossoms that are swaying back and forth between my fingers.

"What do you wish for, Juice?" I end up asking.

"Can't tell you, Luffy. You see, if I do, it might not come true."

"Oh, right." I nod. That makes sense. I remember a time when Bonney wished out loud for pizza from her favorite restaurant once, but when we arrived, it was sold out for that day.

I feel a gentle prod on my shoulder. I look up, and Juice beams at me. "Well, I got a wish in my head, and I'm ready to send these flying. Got any secret wish?"

I give a quick nod, and we have a small count down before the both of us blow on the dandelions and watch as they fly away with the wind. Juice brings me back inside the mansion, and as I head towards the dining hall, I can't help but feel the lightness in my chest because of that hope that maybe—just _maybe_—my wish can come true.

Ace went through so much for me already, and because of that, I want to be strong. This time, I wish to be his protector.

In front of me are two large wooden doors with golden handles and a carved design of sprawling grape vines. They're like those doors you can find in castles, and no matter how many times I look at it, I can't tell how old they are. Plus, it's hard to dwell on that when I can already smell the food that's right behind it. I give the doors a slight push and enter the dining hall, only to see that I'm not actually alone.

"Good morning to you, Luffy. You're up quite early, son." I can see Sir New Dad on his usual seat at the long dining table, and instead of reading the newspaper, he's flipping through the channels of the hanging wide screen TV that's installed in one corner of the room.

As I give him my own morning greeting, I gaze at the table which, like always, is lined up with all these delicious food that I'm really craving for right now. My mouth's watering at the sight of all that meat—the golden crispy strips of honey bacon, the large slices of cured ham, those large chunks of corned hash and the long links of spicy sausages. The fillets of salmon look perfectly grilled along the edges, and I just want to run my knife through each of them just so I can see how pink the insides are before eating.

I quickly approach my seat, getting a closer look at what else I'm ready to feast on. The scrambled eggs are still fluffy and moist, and the hash browns are still steaming. Again, my stomach's protesting after taking in the smell of the baked beans that have been stewed in roasted tomatoes and pork. Plus, there's the combination of heavenly scents coming from that large basket of different kinds of bread, surrounded by butter, honey, several flavors of jam, cheeses and fresh fruits.

But, I think the best thing is that huge bowl of pasta at the very center. One sniff, and it's like I can already taste the buttery noodles cooked with eggs, mushrooms, ham, capers, spices and, I think, a splash of olive oil. I think it's basically Carbonara, but Ace told me that everyone here just calls it "The Breakfast Pasta." It's one of the many house specialties because the chef—Squado, right?—is from Italy, and that's one of his old family recipes. Ace told me that it's so good that it took even _Sanji _years to replicate it. Before that, he'd come over to Ace's house for breakfast whenever it's served just so he can have some.

I take my seat next to Sir New Dad, and I know I'm supposed to sit here because of the glass of chocolate milk served next to my plate. We all have our own seat markers, I guess. I've got my chocolate milk, and Sir New Dad has his pot of tea. Across me, there's a mug of coffee that's starting to lose its steam. Ace hasn't shown up yet, so it's just Sir New Dad and I right now…

"I thought that you wouldn't be a morning person," Sir New Dad says as he leans back on his seat. He places down the remote, settling with the morning news channel. "Your brother certainly isn't."

"I went biking." I'm happy that I didn't end up stammering. That would have been bad.

But, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever been alone with Sir New Dad until now. It's so easy when Ace is around, but if it's just Sir New Dad and I, then I know that he's going to watch me more. Crap, what if I mess up and Sir New Dad will get mad? It's easy for me to mess up. I've always messed up in front of Dadan and Grandpa—especially cause I sometimes end up breaking stuff by accident or saying weird things or falling asleep in random places. I don't even think Sir New Dad really forgives me for tearing apart my bedroom on my first night…

"Is there anything you'd like?" Sir New Dad asks me.

"N-Nope! I'm good!" What if he doesn't like me? What if… what if he's going to cancel my adoption, and I can't be with Ace anymore? Shanks is heading back to England real soon, so that means I'm going to be living _alone_.

"You would usually dig in at the sight of food. Are you feeling okay? Are you sure there isn't anything you'd like to ask for? I can have the chefs cook something you'd like."

I shake my head fervently in response. I shouldn't ask for more stuff or else he'll think I'm too much trouble. And, if that happens, then I can't be with Ace anymore. No way. I've got to be good. I've just got to—

"Luffy." Sir New Dad clears his throat, and I'm snapped out of my thoughts. "You don't have to hide. I know you're feeling very shy because Ace isn't here like he usually is."

"Sorry." I can feel my face growing warm. How does Sir New Dad do it? He's so good at reading people, whether it's me or Ace.

"No need to be." He smiles, and even though there are many times when I think he's super serious and business-y, he's just like a regular kind old man right now. Like Grandpa when he isn't angry or thinking about work and stuff. Or I guess… like a kind, old Dad. "There's no need to be shy, either. We're family after all. It'll take time for this to sink in, of course. I understand. But, just know that you can always approach me for anything."

I look down at my empty plate. "You like me, right?" I speak so softly that he probably didn't hear me.

He actually did. "Of course I like you, Luffy."

"You don't find me weird or annoying?"

"I have no reason to."

"But, I messed up my room really bad."

"I believe Ace already told you that I don't find it a problem. I believe you were… missing your night light, after all."

"Do you like me because of Ace?" I bite my lip, head sinking lower. "It's okay if you do, and I promise you that I'll be good. Just please don't cancel my adoption. I don't want to lose Ace again, and I don't want to be alone, so I'll make sure that I don't mess up and—"

"Luffy." His voice is so powerful that it causes me to jump, and I've lost track of what I'm supposed to say next. Sir New Dad doesn't give me the chance to finish. "Luffy, you are more than just 'Ace's brother' to me. If I didn't like you or if I found you 'weird,' then I wouldn't care to know how you are right now. I also wouldn't be sharing the same meal with you. I wouldn't even push for your adoption, regardless of what Ace does or doesn't want. Yes, the fact that you are Ace's brother is a starting point, but I have also done all of those because I wish to know you and care for you just as much as your brother. You're my son now, and I will not only like you. I will love you as such. You may not believe it now, but give it time, and you will see. I promise you."

When I tilt my head up, I can still see the same kindly smile. It's not fake if he can keep it this long, right? Plus, one look of his eyes, and I think that he really is sincere about this. I end up smiling as well. "You're really nice, Sir New Dad. Thank you for being there for Ace."

He gives a hearty chuckle. "No need to thank me, Luffy."

I nod before adding with a mumble, "Please don't tell Ace about everything I just said."

"Why shouldn't I?" The smile lowers a bit, and its hurts me a lot to see that hint of concern on his face.

"He'll get worried."

Sir New Dad eyes me for a bit, musing on what I just said. I think of begging this time, but then he gives me a slight nod, and I let out a sigh of relief. "I'll keep this quiet to him, unless there's an emergency, and I really must confess."

I smile and give him a hug, and it's even better now that he's chuckling while hugging me in return, too. Feeling happy now, I settle back in my seat before reaching out for a serving of the super special Breakfast Pasta.

Seriously, what was I thinking? Sir New Dad's not like other Dads. He's really nice, just like Ace said, and he really cares about me. So, yeah. No need to worry. I'm going to be fine here with him. I'm going to be _just _fine.

The doors of the dining hall burst open, and I nearly drop my fork as I see Ace rushing into the room, looking as if he just ran a marathon while being chased by lions. "Dad, have you seen Lu—" He halts, his eyes landing on me, and I gulp. I guess I _really _should have written him a note earlier.

"Lu." He isn't angry or at least, he doesn't sound it. But, he's definitely sounding worried over me, and I don't know if I prefer that over him just simply getting mad. "Where did you go?"

"I just went biking outside." For some reason, his eyes widen alarm. Then, he quickly strides over to me, and I feel myself completely shrink as he checks for injuries.

He pulls back after not finding any. "Were you on your own?"

"I was with Juice."

At the mention of Juice, Ace has a funny look on his face, and he looks about ready to say something, but then he shakes his head and releases a huge sigh. "Alright, it's fine. Just tell me when you want to go biking. We should go together next time. I know the best place in the neighborhood where we can bike."

I lower my head because even though he says it's fine, the feeling inside me is growing worse. Why is Ace so worried about me like that? I hate it. I _know_ how to bike. I want to tell him that. It's not like I fall off…. Well, not all the time. I'm not so weak, am I? Is that what Ace really thinks?

No… no, that's not it. I'm supposed to be strong because that's how Grandpa said he raised me to be. Plus, I'm stronger than most people. But, maybe Ace is just worried because he wants to protect me and keep me safe like how Grandpa did. He did swear in front of Grandpa's grave that he'll protect me. Maybe that's why he doesn't want me to wander off on my own? Because he knows that there really are monsters that are out to get me? Those monsters that look like humans, as he said?

I squirm on my seat, my stomach feeling weird—like it's knotting itself into a giant pretzel or something. I hate this. I hate being treated and feeling all weak like this, but I deserve it, right? I should be the best brother Ace can ever wish for, but I'm screwing up, and I'm giving him a hard time. No, that won't work. I should be good to him because just like Grandpa, Ace is trying to protect me from the monsters, even… even if it means that I need to stay home again—except he lets me see my friends more because he must want me to be happy and not lonely, too, right? Ace truly loves me…

But now, I don't know what to do. How can I be good but be strong enough to protect Ace at the same time? It's like I'm being torn apart, and I'm getting a head ache now because I need to choose between two opposite things.

I don't arrive at the answer, though. I stop thinking about it when I hear Sir New Dad clearing his throat again. Ace is looking at him, too. "I believe the food is getting cold." I glance down, remembering that I still have the Breakfast Pasta in my plate. Ace gives me a playful nudge on the shoulder before settling in his seat, and knowing things like Ace loving me and that I've got the best Dad ever are enough to let the bad feelings subside, only to replaced by hunger pangs and cravings.

I pick up my fork again to twirl the buttery noodles. One bite of it, and I nearly swoon because of the explosion of flavors inside my mouth. Then, my eyes immediately dart at the bowl where the rest of the Breakfast Pasta is, and I can see Ace heaping his plate with a batch of noodles that's _way _larger than I'm comfortable with. He lets go of the bowl, and I take that as my chance to scoop up even more noodles into my plate.

And, I know that Ace saw this because he's so quick in shoving the pasta in his mouth that he's barely swallowing. I grin, slurping in the buttery goodness that is the Breakfast Pasta, and I don't stop until my plate's done.

I got my seconds and my thirds, and also Ace got his, but now, we're down to the last serving, and Ace and I are wrestling the serving ladle from each other—I'm holding back my strength, duh, because I don't want to break his hand. But, that's until Sir Newgate immediately takes it from both our grasps.

"_Boys_." His voice rumbles from his throat like thunder. "We're not in the wilderness, so I expect _manners_ from you two. Luffy, there's no need to panic eat. We can always make more. Ace, you're the older one. You should be the one to set the proper example for your younger sibling." My jaw drops as he scoops up the last of the pasta before he adds it to his plate, but when I look at Ace, and I see him wearing the same devastated expression, we both end up laughing.

Sir New Dad wasn't kidding when he said that they could make more because Izou does come in with a new bowl of Breakfast Pasta, and this time, it takes everything in me to prevent myself from grabbing the entire bowl and running away with it. So, I make sure to chew the noodles—_slowly and painfully_—along with a little bit of every other food on the table.

And, for some reason, and I don't know how or why, the food actually tastes even better this way.

Meanwhile, Ace and Sir New Dad are talking about stuff that sounds like business. They're saying stuff about Sir New Dad's _really _big company, some inauguration ceremony and well… whatever. I don't really get it, but they're not really asking me to listen in to the conversation, so I guess that I don't really have to be a part of it. Besides, I guess between the both of us, it's Ace who's going to own Sir New Dad's big company one day—which is _really awesome, _by the way.

The news is still on television. They finished up with the daily weather report—22 degrees Celsius with a bit of clouds—before the smartly dressed news lady shows up on the screen, sitting behind a desk with a pile of a papers and a fixed smile.

"Yes, this is Shakuyaku reporting for SSBC, brought to you by the ASL Media Broadcasting Network Company. We wish you a good morning! It is 6:30 a.m., April 27, and as my colleague mentioned, we're up for mostly fine weather. And, now, we will proceed with the latest headlines of today." There's a shift of visuals as digitally rendered words that spell "Breakings News" transition into screen, accompanied by a catchy jingle. All of these wipe into the background, and now I'm seeing a picture slideshow of some jail.

And, in the bottom of the screen, I can see a caption—"Suicide In East Blue Jail."

A voiceover done by the news lady is playing. "Last night, there has been a suicide that occurred in Goa Jail, located nearby East Blue. An inmate was found hanging from his cell's ceiling, using his blankets as a makeshift tool for his demise."

I hear a loud clatter, and I'm guessing that I just dropped my utensils because I can't feel anything between my fingers. But, I don't check because my eyes are completely glued to the screen, especially after _his _mug shot shows up.

"The deceased, Mr. Wapol, 32, used to be a local gang leader in East Blue. He was arrested in 2004 for charges of kidnapping, assault and other illegal gang activities filed under his case. The jail's warden as well other authorities are baffled by the suddenness, as the inmate left no note or any hint at all that he was intending to kill himself. Investigations are now currently ongoing to identify any possible maltreatment of the inmates inside the correctional facility that may have led to this. The warden himself released a statement regarding the matter during a press conference…"

_"You're too good. Giving in so quietly just because we said we're going to hurt your friends." _In one blink, I'm no longer enjoying my breakfast in a dining hall. Instead, my wrists are chained up, and I'm surrounded by a gang with glinting knives and blood smeared clubs. _What…? Why am I…? _

Wapol's in front of me now, and for some reason, his voice sounds like a warbled up echo. I don't really care, though. I send him a glare, but he punches me so hard across the face that if these chains weren't hoisting my arms towards the ceiling right now, then maybe I'd be sent flying. But, I don't, and the sudden force causes me to yank at my chains with aching shoulders.

_"But, you're a little dumb ass, aren't you?" _That Wapol guy continues while his entire gang laughs along with him,_ "That son of a bitch, Eustass Kidd, will come for you, and when he does, I'll make sure that he regrets having been born. And you… I'll let you watch." _His threat causes my insides to grow cold, and I bite my lip hard because I don't know what to do.

Kidd's going to come. I know he will because he's my best friend, but right now… I… I don't want him to. It doesn't matter what happens to me. It really doesn't because I'll be fine, but what about him? What if he comes and then Wapol's going to do what he plans to do to him? What if he… what if he actually kills him? I should fight back. I should protect him because I'm his friend, and that's what friends should do. But, if I protect him, then that means revealing _it_ and Grandpa said that I should never, ever… But, Oh God, Kidd…

I shut my eyes, and I regret doing that because now I can already visualize all the things that Wapol will do to hurt Kidd in front of me. There's going to be blood. Lots of blood, and it's his blood, and that scares me so much.

Please, Kidd. Please hate me, ignore me, be selfish. If you've been lying about being my friend all this time, then I'm okay. I'll… I'll forgive you even if it's going to hurt me so much. But, I'll live with that. Just please don't come. Please don't come, please… I've… I've already lost someone important to me once.

I don't want to lose you, too.

Wapol smacks me again, but this time, he grabs me by the chin after, and I nearly want to puke when he draws my face closer to his, and I can smell his stinky breath._ "Look at me!" _he growls, and I do, but I don't say anything to him. I won't scream or beg or anything like that.

Because… because I'm strong, and strong people don't do any of those.

Wapol's silent, glowering at me. He's waiting for something from me, maybe, but I don't say or do whatever that is. I want to grin at him instead. I want to show him that he doesn't scare me, but all that newfound courage disappears when his lips curl into a cruel smirk instead.

_"Your friend's taking long. Maybe I'm wrong? Maybe you're the wrong guy to kidnap? Should have gotten that pink haired bitch or hell, even that freak with the mask. A mute guy ain't fun, but if you don't work out, then I'd like to rip off that mask and see how fucking ugly his face is. Then, I'm going to mess it up some more. Mess it up until all his self-esteem is gone." _

I grit my teeth, and I'm so close to snapping these chains off because I know I can and because I want to beat the crap out of this Wapol guy for saying stuff like that about my friends. I almost forget that I need to listen to Grandpa and to be good.

I'm freed from his grip when he decides to pull back._ "Speaking of fun, I'm hella bored_." He fakes a yawn, his hand searching his pocket, and I can feel my eyes widen when he draws out a switchblade. _"So, why don't you entertain me a little?" _

I barely have the time to protest because without warning, he slits the knife under my left eye. Blood is now running down my cheek. I can feel it along with my heart that's ready to explode from my chest.

I need to get out of here. I need to run. But then, oh God, they're going to know. They're going to see. Shit, please, no. Please don't. Please, body, don't do this in front of him. Don't make him see. Please, he shouldn't know, they all shouldn't know, they—

_"What the hell? How did you do **that**?" _I bite back the urge to sob when I realize that none of my prayers are being answered.

And, I know this because of that soothing sensation around the area he cut me and because he wouldn't have said that if the wound didn't just heal up right now.

He uses his knife to carve a jagged line from my right elbow down to the shoulder, and I watch in horror as more blood runs from the heavy gash before trickling to the floor. Wapol's smirking again._ "You're not screaming, eh? You don't feel **this?**_" He plunges the blade deeper into my skin as he does the same thing with my other arm, and now I'm bleeding on both sides_. _

I should scream. I really should because I need to show him that I'm in pain—that I'm normal. Because if I don't, then he'll know. His entire gang will know. People will know, and then they'll be scared of me. I'll be taken away from Grandpa. But, I promised Grandpa that I'll be strong, right? I need to be strong and that means that I'll have to endure this somehow. Or, I could lie—I could lie and pretend that I'm in pain. Make myself normal and—

Wisps of steam stem from my arms. The soothing sensation returns, although it's slower and warmer than awhile a go, and I can see the look of horror on Wapol's face because the blood suddenly stops running down my arms. It's clotting around the edges of the lesions he made just now… like… like time's fast forward, and I'm already… healing…

_"Freak. I'm gonna take back what I said. You're a bigger freak than your masked friend. Just what the **hell **are you? _I shiver slightly when Wapol rips open my top, and now my entire chest is exposed for his entire gang to see. Then, he rips me off my jacket and the remains of my shirt before he throws it on the floor. _"Oi, listen up! First one here to make this punk scream will get first dibs on tonight's booze!" _

And, now I'm struggling because I can see them holding me and cutting me up—like a huge slab of meat surrounded by ten knives that are reducing it to thin strips. Wapol's driving his switchblade to make a cross against my chest, and everyone else is just slashing me so much and there's blood _everywhere_**. **They're even carving words on my very skin, and I'm watching one of them spell it out—freak.

Freak.

Freak.

**_Freak_**.

The word echoes inside my head, and I whimper. I need to scream, but I need to stay strong, too. But, it doesn't matter any more, does it? Because I can already feel the tears streaming down my face, and I can't stop them no matter how much I try because that Wapol guy's right. All of them are right. Because I deserve this. Because they know now, and the monsters are going to take me away from Grandpa, Shanks, Dadan, my friends and everyone I know and love because I'm bad. I'm not normal. I'm a freak, and because I am, I'm going to be alone, and—

"Luffy! Luffy!"

I'm being roughly shaken by the shoulders, and I jolt up from my seat when I realize that I'm no longer back in that dingy warehouse where I was forced to stand because of chains that were too tight against my sore wrists. I'm back in my new home. I'm back in the dining hall. I'm back in a nice, comfy chair, so that I can try to enjoy the rest of my breakfast. But, I can't because Ace is on his knees in front of me with fear written all over his expression.

I glance at Sir New Dad who remains in his seat. He has an unreadable look on his face, and I'm scared to know what he's thinking while watching me now.

But, then I think of Wapol again, and I can't suppress my tremble as I place my hands over the scars on my chest that will always, _always_ remind me of that day.

Ace doesn't stop firing questions. I tell him I'm fine, but he instantly waves it off because he doesn't believe me at all. "You were spacing out."

I shake my head. "No, it's just… I saw that Wapol guy again and…" I glimpse at the TV screen from the corner of my eyes. It's still on, but muted and it's no longer about Wapol's death because I can see people being interviewed about something that happened in the subway.

I don't know what to say. Should I tell him that I keep jumping back in time or something? That for a while, I've been having… flashbacks of some of the worst memories of my life, I think? I bite my lip, but one look at Ace, and I know that he's going to do everything he can to coax the answer out of me. "I… I just don't like Wapol, and when I… when I saw him again, I just remember… that… that time I fought against him. That's all."

I'm sure that Ace still doesn't believe me because he continues to gaze at me, a light frown marring his features. I want to tell him that I'm fine, that it's okay, but I don't because Ace loosens his grip around my shoulders, and he lets out a sigh. "Don't worry, Luffy," he tells me and I'm relieved because I know that I don't need to convince him anymore, "Just forget about him. You saw the news. He's gone, and he'll never be a problem to you again. Right, Dad?"

Sir New Dad gives a solemn nod before he picks up his tea cup and makes a light sip. "No. Not at all." After that, Ace gives me a gentle and reassuring smile before he proceeds back to his seat. Sir New Dad puts back the volume of the news channel again, and I try to compose myself to finish up the rest of my breakfast without causing another stupid scene.

It works out. I might have _nearly _caused another one when the news switched back to a new press statement about the jail thing, but Ace and Sir New Dad didn't notice my barely contained shiver because they're really listening to this politician guy named Sir Crocodile who was making some sort of speech.

There's still a bunch of things that I have to get used to, especially since I'm living in Ace's—no, wait, he keeps telling me it's _our_ mansion now. Anyway, I think one of them is riding a car to school. It's not like I didn't before because there was a time when Grandpa would take the car to drop me off in school and then fetch me later on. But, then middle school came, and I fell in love with biking, so ever since that time, I got so used to racing to school on my bike without having to rely on cars, chauffeurs or anyone else to accompany me as long as I head to school and back home on time.

It's funny because that first morning when I had to go to school from here, I thought I was going to be late for class, so I rushed myself in taking a shower and grabbing something to eat. Then, I took my bike, and I only made it as far as the front gate when Ace stopped me and pointed out that Marco Polo's going to be driving for us.

And, with Marco Polo handling the wheel, Ace and I _always _make it with time to spare.

"So, Luffy, what are your plans for lunch break later?" I can hear Ace ask me while I watch the passing lively scene of buildings, crowded streets, traffic signals and flashing billboard ads.

"Mmm… Still thinking about it." I shrug, and this causes Ace to laugh a bit.

"And, now you're starting to know what it's like to be popular," he says, and I'm not sure whether to take it as a good thing or a bad thing.

Yeah, for some reason, people are extra friendly with me in school now. It doesn't matter what batch they're from. Getting picked for a team or for group work is _way easier_ now because all of my classmates suddenly want to hang out with me. The same goes for the rest of my batch plus the sophomores who I bump into around the hallways, and they're asking me all these get-to-know-you questions. Then, there's the juniors and the seniors who offer me seats around their tables. Especially Doffy. Good thing Ace and Sabo are always there to decline for me whenever he tries to ask.

I really think being popular has its ups and downs. On the one hand, I'm meeting so much people that I can be friends with. On the other hand, there's just _too _many people, and I'm not really good with names, so I keep losing track of all of them. Seriously, how _does_ Ace do it? Before, I would have really loved to be friends with _everyone_, but now, I just want to hang out with Usopp, Nami and everyone I'm already close with. It feels better for me that way. Things really do change when your Dad is really famous, I guess.

Oh, but lunch breaks aren't just with them, though. Ace often invites me to eat with him, so there are times when I get to also hang out with Zoro, Sanji, Sabo and Koala. Then, there are those times when Ace ends up spending time with me and my own group of friends. Even better? That time when Ace and I couldn't decide which group we wanted to spend lunch with, so we all got our friends together to have lunch as one big block. I really loved it because it was just like my surprise birthday all over again!

Oh, and speaking of friends and parties, there's that thing with Zoro and Sanji. It's really funny because Ace had them say sorry to me for doing "boyfriend things" back in Dressrosa—and my brother didn't really care about what Sanji said about some broken door lock. Anyway, I'm cool with it, but I think it's even more cool that Ace and I spoke about… stuff. Pretty much, I think the "magic stick" incident and the stash of _yaoi _manga in my room made him guess that I'm more into guys, and I'm super happy when he told me that he's okay with it. Maybe he's used to it because Sanji loves Zoro and all.

Sanji, though… I really wanted to laugh that time because of the face he made when Ace told him and Zoro to help him out in giving me "The Talk." Whatever that is.

I'm looking out the window again, but this time, I also glimpse at the back side of the car to see the trail of identical black cars that have been following us ever since we left the mansion. Even Ace looked surprised by the large number of bodyguards this morning, and he asked why, but Marco Polo just said that we'll find out soon.

He was right because we're approaching the front buildings of _Mugiwara_ High, and I'm greeted by a sight of cameramen, news crew and reporters that are crowding around the area, just like that time when people wanted to interview Ace after that fight with Arlong. Oh, so that's why Sir New Dad got us more bodyguards…

"Not yet," Marco says just as I was about to open the car door. Outside, I can see the team of bodyguards lining up to create a human wall on both sides, forming a clear path that Ace and I can pass to enter the school building without getting barraged by people. But, I notice so many students and teachers watching us from the doors and the windows, so I know that the news crew aren't the only ones we need to watch out for.

"What's happening?" Ace darts his gaze towards Marco who shakes his head.

"Someone apparently told the paparazzi that Luffy's your brother."

"_What?" _

I hold my breath as Ace continues to demand for answers. Wait, how many people know that Ace and I are brothers? Well, there's Sir New Dad, Uncle Zeff and a few more Uncles, Shanks, Mr. Beckman, Uncle Yasopp, Aunt Banchina, Ace's friends, my friends here, my friends from East Blue… One of them didn't reveal the big secret, did they? No, it can't be. They're really good friends and I'm sure they can keep secrets. Maybe one of the students made a huge guess because Ace and I have been going to school together? But, Ace and I keep telling everyone that we live near each other, so I just hitch a ride to school—which isn't much of a lie, so I think I also did a pretty good job in telling people. Or maybe I really did mess up and that's how they found out…?

"We've got some word about it," Marco says, and I try to remain still even though a huge chunk of me really wants to jump, "Apparently, your old principal is not really the quiet type."

Oh, so it's not one of our friends. I'm able to breathe again, but this piece of news still doesn't make Ace any happier. "_Seriously_? Dad's in a really good mood this morning."

"He found out right after you two finished breakfast, and yes, he wasn't very pleased at all."

"_Bloody_—" Woah, that's really funny. I think I just heard Ace using that same British accent that Sir New Dad and even Sabo uses.

The bodyguards are on standby now, so Marco Polo gives us the go signal. But, even with people making sure that we wouldn't get flooded by all those news reporters as we make it up the school steps, it doesn't make it any less awkward for me.

"Boys! Boys! Smile and look at the camera over here!" Someone yells, but I don't know where to look because I'm blinded by the number of cameras that are flashing from all sides plus all those camera phones being pointed towards us.

But, I think the worst… is definitely the group of reporters.

"Mr. Newgate, one word please!"

"We received word that your father, Sir Edward Newgate, has adopted—"

"Can you tell us about the adoption—"

"Is it true? Can you please give us a statement on—"

"Out of the way! I need a better shot of those two!"

"Get in line!"

"We are here, live in front of _Mugiwara _High as Asch Newgate and his allegedly adopted brother—"

"Luffy! Mr. Luffy, over here!" There's one journalist who's really aggressive as he struggles behind two large bodyguards while rapidly gesturing at me to come closer. He has his hand wrapped around his cellphone as tries to shove it towards me. Wait, is he… recording me? Not Ace? "What can you say about this? Is it true that you are Asch Newgate's newly adopted brother? If so, how do you find life with your new family?"

"H-Hi, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, and actually, Ace is my—" I don't get to finish because Ace immediately grabs me by the arm and starts dragging me towards the school entrance.

"Sorry! We're not available for comments!" Ace announces aloud, but this only causes his words to get drowned out by the combined voices of journalists that increase by several volumes with their never ending list of questions. I really don't know what to do except allow Ace to handle everything, and when we finally settle ourselves inside the school hallways, I'm feeling more relieved—even though passing students and teachers are barely containing their whispers as they send us funny looks.

Ace exhales before eyeing me closely. "Some advice—_don_'_t _stop, even if they're calling you. If you answer one question, you're going to end up answering all of them. Just leave everything to Dad, alright?"

I nod slowly, mentally tucking in that note into memory. I better remember that for next time. "You're really used to this."

"Well, yeah. Years of experience does that to you. I remember the first time this happened to me. Didn't want to see a TV or anything that resembled a camera for one whole week. I wouldn't even pick up the phone because I know that someone's going to ask me for an interview." Ace smiles wryly, and I end up laughing a bit at the thought of Ace chucking his wide-screen out the window, only for it to land on the heads of some dumb reporters.

By the time the first bell rings, we're already in front of my classroom. Nervously, I peer inside, and I regret it because a few people catch sight of me. I draw my head back to safely hide behind the wall, but I don't need to look again to know that they're probably watching the door, just waiting for me to enter.

I nod, even though I'm still not sure of how I'm going to do this. There's a bunch of things I want to say to Ace, but I don't admit any of them. Stuff like I wish that we're classmates. That I don't want him to leave. That I want him to stay with me because what if I tell them to stop asking questions, but they don't? What if I accidentally say something that I shouldn't say? What if I lose my patience and hurt someone when I really don't mean to? What if—what if—

"Hey, Luffy!" A familiar voice breaks through my thoughts, and I immediately spin around to see Usopp who just stepped out of the classroom, and he's waiting for me by the door. "Are you… going to come in?"

I bite my lip. "Are they going to ask me questions?"

"I'm not going to lie to you about this one." Oh well. I don't know what I was expecting. At least, Usopp's saying it as it is. "But, how did they find out?"

"Apparently, our old principal let it slip, and now the media is having a field day." Ace groans, but then he manages to muster a smile for the both of us, and he gives me a friendly pat on the back. "I'll need to head to class already. Hey, Usopp, stick with Luffy for me, will you?"

"Y-You bet." Huh, that's weird. Usopp's doing that knee-shaking thing again. I don't know if Ace notices it, though, because he doesn't say anything about it. Instead, he looks at me.

"Good luck, Luffy. Don't worry about it. You'll survive today. I know you can." My heart skips a beat, and I can't help but grin upon hearing that. Right. Ace wouldn't say that if he didn't know that I can do this. That I can be strong just like him. Ace must really believe in me.

He leaves—but not without telling me first that it's better to have lunch with him today—and as Usopp and I enter the classroom, I keep those lasting words in mind. Because if today's going to be Hell, then I'm just going to have to keep reminding myself that Ace believes in me. I should be able to keep on going.

So, I take my seat, and I wait for people to come over and ask about stuff that I don't want to answer right now because Ace doesn't want me to. My eyes are locked towards the flat wooden surface of my desk, and I try to think of things like the math quiz later that Ace helped me review for or the packed roast chicken, mashed Potatoes and veggies that I'll have for lunch later. But, it's so hard to concentrate when I can hear them talk, and right now, I really wish that I didn't have my special hearing senses.

"Did you hear? That entire news crew is outside the school because of him."

"They say Asch Newgate wanted to adopt him."

"Wait, so Luffy was an orphan all along? What happened to his parents?"

"So, he's a Newgate now? Man, Luffy totally lucked out."

"Shit, haha! Is Asch willing to take in another brother?"

"Why's _he _the one adopted? What makes him so special?"

"So, that's why they're so close these days."

"You know, I always thought Luffy looks a lot like Asch."

"No wonder Asch brings him to school. I thought it was strange before."

"Is he living with him now? Can someone ask?"

"Not now! But, maybe when he's not surrounded…" Huh? Surrounded?

I tilt my head up. Right in front of me are Nami and Vivi, and they're talking about a new shoe store that just opened in some place called Skypeia Mall, plus try-outs for the school's cheerleading squad. I don't know why, but Nami stops and sends me a small wink while Vivi giggles.

Beside me, I finally notice Coby holding up his notes, and he's tutoring Usopp and Helmeppo about linear and quadratic equations for the quiz later. Then, Kaya and Camie join in, and the subject jumps from algebra to Stuffy Buggy's usual bad temper, to how Vivi's extra cheerful today because that Kohza guy asked her out the other day, to weekend plans, including my real birthday party…

Kaya smiles at me and asks what the plans are going to be. Suddenly, I'm part of their conversation now, along with Nami and Vivi who suggest swimwear shopping before my party this Saturday. And, we keep on laughing and conversing until we all scramble back to our seats because Stuffy Buggy arrives, as grumpy as ever.

"Alright, alright, enough with all the commotion! Time for class!" He lowers his voice, and adds a small mutter that I'm able to pick up. "Keep talking about him, and you're just going to inflate his head too much just like his brother's." I don't miss the fact that he says this while looking at me, and normally, I'd be really pissed that he's saying shit like that about Ace, but I'm too much in a good mood right now because I think I get what my friends are doing for me.

Because while we talked and joked around like all friends would do, I almost forgot that there's an entire team of journalists and cameramen outside school. I almost forgot that the whole school is starting to know the truth about me, and that I'm getting all this attention because they want to ask me about stuff to gossip over. But, with them, everything feels normal for at least one moment, and most of all, even while Ace isn't here, I'm not alone in all of this.

The rest of the day goes by like that. People whisper and stare around me. Some try to ask me questions, but I don't really answer much because one of my friends would be there to back me up or because I just manage to dodge them quickly. Thanks to them, I'm able to concentrate enough to get a good score for the math quiz. Lunch rolls around, and that's the time when I'm able to catch a breather because no one bothers to ask me anything as long as I'm with Ace.

And, now, it's dismissal time. Ever since the beginning of last period, I've been prepping myself to brave through the sea of news reporters again. But, instead of heading to the entrance hall, Ace takes a sharp turn, and I follow him all the way to the school's backside parking lot.

"Hey, Ace," I ask as we stop at the foot of the outside stairs, "Is Marco Polo going to pick us up here?"

"Nope." He grins, his line of sight directed towards the side. "Called him and Dad up, and I told them that we'll just hitch a ride home. I don't think any of _those_ TV vultures will expect us to ride home with someone else."

Before I can ask or guess who, the answer arrives in the form of a dark blue Hyundai which stops in front of us. Then, the slightly-tinted window rolls down, and I can hear music blaring from the speakers in a language that's neither Japanese nor English. Sabo's beaming at us from the driver's seat while pointing his thumb towards the back. "Hop in."

"Bro, thanks." Ace grins. "Koala's not joining us today?" He strides over to the other side, so he can ride shotgun while I take the back seat.

"One of the workers in the café called sick, so she's helping her mom out." Sabo rolls up the window and kicks the pedal and then we begin to move. "So, where to? We can catch something to eat before I bring you guys home."

Ace hums. "Didn't Koala say that her mom added Australian meat pies to the menu? Let's just head over there, because I'm down for some of those right now. And, hey, Koala gets to hang with us, too."

"Ace, you are such a _Bro_." Wait, _meat pies? _Koala's mom—who makes really yummy brownies—also makes _meat pies? _

"Sabooooo." I hope I'm really hearing this right because this is really important to me. "How long until we get there?"

"Not too long." He says, and Ace and I don't have to tell him to go faster because the engine roars, and now we're speeding farther away from the school campus and all those reporters that Ace calls "vultures." Sabo's driving so fast that his speedometer's pointing to high numbers, and I'm glad that I decided to wear seatbelts, too, because I'd easily crash against the back of Ace's seat if I didn't. I think he should try racing sometime. Maybe if someone told him that Koala's waiting for him in the finish line, I bet he'll win. Sabo must really love Koala like that.

My feet are tapping to the beat of the music. Even if I don't understand Korean, I think Sabo really has great taste in music! Something that sounds like a love song ends, and it's replaced by a fast and upbeat track that is so surprisingly familiar that my jaw practically drops upon hearing it.

"_Share the World?_ You watch Romance Dawn?" I immediately ask.

Sabo looks amused by the question. "No, I don't," he says, "But, I know that this is one of the openings. FYI, a Korean band made it."

"That's so cool! It's one of my favorite songs, you know! I'm really updated with the manga, and now that I'm looking back at that opening, I think—"

I'm abruptly stopped from finishing the rest of my sentence when Ace covers my mouth. "_No_ spoilers!" he snaps, "I'm only watching the anime, and Lucky is still trying to save Spade from his execution while the Greybeard Pirates are still facing off against the Marines, the Admirals and the _Shichibukai._ I'm totally rooting for Lucky and Spade, you know."

"O-Oh, right." I try to laugh it off. Ace sounds really passionate about Spade just now. I probably shouldn't tell him that he dies, and that Lucky pretty much spirals into depression right after…

Yeah, maybe I shouldn't.

We arrive in front of a café that looks more like a simple old-fashioned three-story Disney house, complete with a combination of a bricks walls, wooden windows, potted plants and a red chimney. It sits in a corner across the really lush and green fields of Baltigo Park. _The Baltigo Common House_, the sign says in large golden print against smooth maple wood. I peek through the windows, expecting it to be as peaceful as the district area we're in right now, only to see that it's really lively inside. Long tables covered in red and white checkered cloth are occupied by college students sitting in cushioned wooden chairs while chatting about random stuff. Some of the smaller tables are taken by business people working from their laptops and old ladies enjoying afternoon tea and cakes. Old stained glass lanterns glow dimly against natural sunlight, but I have a feeling that it'll be brighter by sundown.

"Koala's mom really loves cooking and baking, so she has this amazing kitchen," Ace explains as we follow Sabo who hurries inside, "She used to do home orders, but then she decided that she wanted to open her own café, so Mr. and Mrs. Fisher did some heavy renovations and converted the first floor of the house into a café that they live right on top of. We should definitely go here on Saturdays. There's a Spoken Word Poetry hour, and the group that usually frequents here is _amazing._"

As I walk around and explore, I start to see what Ace is telling me. The house seems small, but it's actually very wide, and each door leads to different parts of the café house. The part I saw from the outside must have once been the dining room, except that there's a counter installed, separating the tables from the doorway to the kitchens. There's also a display fridge featuring all these delicious cakes and pastries that I just want to eat up right now. Even the living room got renovated, too. Sure, there are a few armchairs and sofas, along with an unlit fireplace, but I also spot bean bags, coffee tables and large shelves of books that are enough to fill up a mini-library.

But, I don't go too far because Ace wants me to stay close and because I'm just too concentrated on the fusion of delicious smells like coffee beans, roasted caramel, melted chocolate and cinnamon spices.

"Hello, and welcome to the Common House!" I spin around, and I see Koala cheerfully smiling at us while handing out three menus. She already changed from her school uniform, so now she's wearing a white button up and black skirt over a pale pink apron. Like always, she doesn't miss out on the frills. "Table for three?"

Sabo's twinkling in the eyes while accepting the menu. "Can we bump it up to four?"

Koala rolls her eyes, but her playful smile doesn't leave. "I'm working now, 'Bo."

"Actually, sweetie, I think you deserve a nice break." A really pretty lady who looks like an older version of Koala steps into the front hall while carrying a few empty plates. She still has the same caramel brown hair and round shaped eyes, but her hair is longer and her eyes are forest green. She's a bit shorter, though. "I'm sure you'd love to entertain one of our best customers. Hello there, Sabo." She winks at Koala whose cheeks immediately flush pink.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Fisher!" Sabo says as he tips his head in a bow. "Thank you so much. I promise that I won't keep your daughter too long, of course."

Behind me, Ace snorts. "Yeah right," he mutters, and I almost burst into laughter because of that.

Koala's mom chuckles softly. "Please, Sabo. It's Aunt Swan, and that goes for the rest of you. Ace, how are you, dear? And, is that you, Luffy? I've heard so much about you."

I wave at her with a smile while Ace bows his head, too. "I'm fine. Good afternoon, and it's great to see you, Aunt Swan. Business is doing well, huh? Dunno about Sabo over here, but Luffy and I came to try those new meat pies you made."

"Oh, of course! I'm glad to hear that!" Aunt Swan says, her voice as sweet as honey, "Let's get you a table first. Koala, dear, why don't you find yourselves a nice table for the four of you? Don't worry, I'll handle the orders."

"Thanks, Mum," Koala says, and I don't miss the smile she throws at Sabo as they hold hands.

Koala chooses for us a table under the veranda facing the back garden which is filled with shrubs, tree orchids and daisies. A few people are dining here, but it's much more quiet and less busy in this area compared to the inside. Still, the service is really fast, so it doesn't take too long until we're munching on mince meat pies over mashed potatoes and gravy. And, because Koala's mom is really nice, she even treated us to Belgian hot chocolate and her special lemon butter crack pie cakes.

"Seriously, can you two just get married already? Can't wait to be best man and godfather." Sabo nearly chokes from Ace's question. Beside him, Koala's turning as red as a tomato.

"Marriage is a serious question!" Sabo protests, his face carrying a deeper shade than Koala's, "And, w-we're still in high school! I mean, we still have college and the years after that! Besides, I don't know about Mr. Fisher—"

Koala giggles. "Mum wants you to call him Uncle Tiger, you know." Sabo's about to argue, but Koala beats him to it. "Sabo, my Dad looks grumpy with everyone except my Mum and I. It's just that I'm an only child, so I guess he's really overprotective of me. If it makes you feel better, he actually really likes you."

Ace shrugs after downing some hot chocolate. "See? It's all working out, and hey, it's rare in real life, but maybe relationships that started out in high school aren't impossible to keep forever."

"Yeah, maybe." Sabo hums while finishing up the last of his cake. A stray crumb remains on the corner of his mouth, but Koala passes him a napkin, and again, Sabo's blushing.

Ace is right. They should get married because they're really meant for each other. Sabo's really lucky. I'm curious, though, so I ask Sabo how the relationship started. For some reason, Ace, Sabo and Koala exchanged looks before bursting out in laughter.

"Can I just say?" Sabo wipes away a tear while stifling his chuckles. "I almost thought this prick—_this _prick over here—was actually after Koala right after she broke up with Arlong. _Bloody _betrayal."

Ace rolls his eyes, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, but I'm actually your matchmaker. You're welcome."

"I was actually willing to let it go, though." Sabo clears his throat. "Our friendship isn't going to end just because we're after the same girl. If Koala was happy with you, then I'd be happy, too. I'd be happy for the both of you, really."

"I don't recall you saying anything similar to that during that one week when Koala was dating Arlong, and you came to my house everyday, crying while writing depressing love songs." Ace snorts. "You practically made an entire album. Adele would have been impressed. Taylor Swift would have hired you for assistance for her next break-up single."

"Arlong's a _completely_ different case. He doesn't deserve her."

"You _do _realize that I actually dated him to make you jealous, right? You were so dense back then." Koala chuckles while Sabo's jaw drops. Her eyes glimmer like pretty wells of sapphire as her smile turns slightly devilish. "Then, I had to break up with him because I just couldn't stand him any longer, and I thought Sabo didn't really care. But, it's really obvious why. You know, Luffy, sometimes, I think that your brother is Sabo's secret boyfriend or if Ace were a girl, Sabo would totally be in love with her. Back then, I might have been hurt, but now, I'm completely fine with it. I can see why he's so charmed by him."

While Ace is choking on his drink, Sabo looks completely horrified. "Oh God. Koala. _Koala_. Let me ask you—even if Ace suddenly grew fully functional female reproductive parts, why would I give you up for _that_?"

"Thanks." Ace groans while Koala struggles to breathe while laughing. "Really, Sabo. Thanks."

I don't get it, though. Why's Sabo so weirded out by it? I think Ace would be pretty as a girl. I can imagine longer hair, rounder eyes, pink cheeks and well… boobs. But, yeah, Ace would be really pretty, and I'd beat up anyone who tries to hurt my big freckle-cheeked sister.

"Really, Ace." Sabo takes a bite from his pie before he continues. "You're my Bro, but there's a limit to how much of a Bro you are."

"Duh. That's why you have Koala."

"I don't know for how long, though." Koala sighs as she pokes Sabo's shoulder. "This guy here is going to Korea right after graduation."

I blink, nearly dropping my fork. "Eh? Sabo, you're moving? Why?"

"Parents want me to study in Korea for college," Sabo says evenly, "I'm thinking of Political Science because I'm really into that, but they want me to take business. Had to already compromise with them because my father initially wanted me to study in England. Plus, you know, I've always wanted to go join the Korean music and entertainment industry and all…"

"Can't handle long distance?" Ace suggests, but Sabo shrugs.

Koala sighs, facing Sabo now with a small pout on her lips. "Don't be glum about it, 'Bo. I don't want to see you like that." He stares at her as she graces him with a smile once more. "I'm not going to say anything about what your parents want regarding your college plans, but I know that being a famous performer is your dream, and I don't want to hold you back. So, just know that where ever you are, I'll be cheering on you from the sidelines. Got that?" Koala's name escapes him, only to be interrupted by someone's cellphone going off.

Beside me, Ace pulls out his phone from his pocket, and I can't help but notice how his smile crumbles when he reads the screen. "It's Robin," he mumbles weakly.

Her smile falters, and worry is written all over Koala's face as Sabo immediately straightens up. "Robin?" Ace nods without a word as he continues to stare at the screen. His thumb hangs above the touch screen, undecided on whether or not to slide the button and accept. Ace just looks so lost.

And, I want to help him. I want to tell him that it'll be fine. I want to give him the best advice that I can offer him. But, I can't because I don't know what to say unlike Sabo. "Ace. Answer it. Talk to her. See if she's okay. We haven't heard from her for ages."

Ace flinches in response, and it's like the words came to life to prick him because now his entire hand is shaking while the phone continues to ring. "But, what if—you know, what I mean?"

Koala shakes her head. "If she doesn't want to talk to you, then she wouldn't be calling you right now." My brother remains unconvinced, so Sabo offers his hand.

"Ace. You want me to answer it for you?" he asks, and Ace ponders on it for a while until he draws back with a shake of his head.

"I'm fine." The chair legs screech as he bolts up from his position. "Stay here. I mean it, Sabo. Just stay here. I'll be back." He turns and scurries inside the house, probably to leave through the main door. Sabo continues to look towards the direction that Ace left, and he sighs while swiping his blonde locks back. Koala looks just as depressed.

"Who's Robin?" I ask, hating the sudden change of mood.

Koala turns to me. "She's our friend," she says, "She's supposed to be in Spain right now, but she hasn't been returning any of our calls."

"She makes Ace sad."

"Ace, he…" Koala tries to explain, but then she trails off. So, Sabo continues for her.

"Robin and Ace have been friends since middle school, so you know, they're really close. But, Ace really likes her as more than a friend. Before she left for Spain, he actually found the guts to tell her. But, he got rejected. It's sort of also my fault. I was the one who pushed him to do it. Ace says it isn't my fault, though. Good guy." He sighs. "For a while, Robin hasn't contacted him, so Ace thought that she was just ignoring him. But, then she wouldn't contact any of us, so for a while, we all thought that something really wrong happened. Took a while for Ace to realize that, too. Sanji and I kept telling him that she's not trying to avoid him..."

Sabo might have said other stuff, but I don't hear the rest of it because only one word really sticks to me—rejection. So, Ace really loves someone, but he's hurting all over because he got rejected… just like how I got rejected by Kidd. Ace must be really sad just like how I was, and I don't want that for him. No, Ace deserves more.

I glance at the very center of the table where the last meat pie remains. Quickly, I grab it by the fork before adding it on Ace's plate. And, Sabo notices this with a smile.

"Is that your way of trying to make Ace feel better?" He chuckles. "It's a small gesture, but it's really thoughtful, and I know he'll appreciate it. Can't say no to meat."

"I just want to make Ace happy."

"Great. Wish my brother's like you. Stelly's a major pain in the arse." Sabo has a little brother? It's obvious that he really doesn't like him, though, which is really sad. I think having a brother is like having a super special type of best friend.

I shake my head, throwing off any thoughts of that Stelly guy. They're not really important right now. Not as important as Ace and how I can make him happy.

"Ace keeps taking care of me, but I don't know if I'm doing the same for him." I make sure to avoid eye contact with both Sabo and Koala. I don't need to look at them to know that they're giving me the sorry look. A lot of people seem to be doing that for me these days. "Sometimes, I think something's wrong with me and that I'm not a good enough brother for him because I make him worried all the time. But, when he's sad, I don't know what to do for him. He always seems so strong, so I never thought that he'd be really sad about something. I guess… I don't think I know him as much as I'd like to."

The more I say it, and the more I think about, the more I come to realize that this is all true. What do I really know about Ace beyond the usual daily routines we have? What else besides his likes and dislikes? What about his dreams? His fears? His memories and everything else that makes him who he is today? There are those times when I know my brother never really changed, but there are also those times when I think I'm talking to someone else. Someone by the name of Asch Newgate.

And, I remember the tiny cracked gravestone that Ace refuses to look at. The one that he refuses to remove, too. And, I remember that time when I know that Asch Newgate was the one who was talking to me… telling me that Monkey D. Ace already died.

"Hey, Luffy." I tilt my head up to look at Sabo, and I feel a sense of relief when I don't see any form of pity or worry in his and Koala's faces. Instead, they look as friendly as always. "Look, it's been years, and it makes perfect sense that you feel like this. If it will make you feel better, why don't we hang out? It'll just be us, and you can ask us anything you'd like about Ace. We'll answer for you."

I look at Koala who nods eagerly, and so I try to muster up a grin. Their expressions remain bright, so I'm guessing that it worked. "When?"

Sabo reaches out for his backpack, and he takes out a pen and a notebook which he rips out a small piece of paper from. "I'll give you my number. We can plan this," he says, and I watch as he jots down his number in really neat handwriting before he folds the paper and then hands it to me. I thank him, and I reach out to take this from him.

But, I realize that I'm not talking to Sabo or Koala anymore. I'm not even in Baltigo either. Instead, I'm in a small diner with barely any customers at the moment, and in front of me is Kidd. He takes the note away from my fingers, and I can feel my heart thumping against my chest as I hand him the small note that I made.

_"What's this?" _His voice sounds like an echo. _"Are we playing pass the message or something?" _

I look down on my plate. Bonney once told me that if I can't find the words to say something, then it's better to do what Killer would do and that means writing things down. But, what if I'm messing up? What if I shouldn't just give it to him? What if I'm actually supposed to read it to him instead? Or rehearse it in my mind until the words just flow naturally? But, how? It's all easier said than done.

Because the words do fail me, and I don't know how I can tell Kidd that he's really special to me… or how I'd want to be his special someone, too.

Or how to tell him that I love him more than a best friend should, and how I hope he feels for me that way, too.

But, I don't need to think about these kinds of words anymore. Not when Kidd look up from the piece of a paper with a uncomfortable expression that makes me feel more pain than any that's been inflicted on me ever. _"Sorry, Lu."_ It hurts. It hurts so much.

"_Luffy_!" It hurts, but I don't have much time to dwell on this pain. I can hear Ace's voice calling out for me, and each time he does, his voice bounces against all corners of the old diner that I'm in. "Luffy, wake up!"

And, I do because after one blink, Kidd is gone, and the diner transforms back to the garden veranda of Aunt Swan's café. I suck up my breath, all my senses coming back to me, and my eyes meet with Ace's intense gaze. Sabo and Koala are behind him, and unlike before, they're actually nervous. _Damn it._

"Sorry about that." I clench my fists, and I can feel the edges of Sabo's note crumpling between my fingers. "I'm just… really tired. Stupid vultures and all…" It's an obvious lie, and I know that Ace knows it. His eyes narrow, and he looks about ready to say something, but he doesn't because Sabo grabs his attention by asking about Robin.

And, while Ace tells Sabo about a stolen phone, an older sister who's keeping Robin busy and her flight back to New Japan this weekend, Koala hands me a glass of water and offers to get me another cake.

The good thing is that all the heavy stuff ends from there. The rest of our conversations touch funny stories, heartwarming memories and the small, happy things that make up our everyday. Nothing at all to do with heartbreak and rejection, dumb vultures, weird powers, serious life choices, or all these flashbacks that I've been getting lately. I can feel happiness bubbling inside me when I catch Ace's smile returning after Koala teases a fuming Sabo. I think the smile grew even wider as he takes a bite of that pie I saved for him.

Ace deserves happiness. Definitely. Whether he's Monkey D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace or Asch Newgate, that's the one thing I'm convinced of. He deserves happiness, and not the kind of pain that I've felt or the kind that's stuck with me until today. So, maybe… if I can give him happiness, then that'll be my way of loving him. Of protecting him and being strong for him. That'll be my way of being good.

And, if I'm good, then maybe one day, the monsters will finally leave us alone.

~*~ Omake ~*~

Ace: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Luffy: -barges into Ace's room, nearly breaking his door, followed by Marco and Juzo- AAAAAAACE! WHAT HAPPENED? –runs to Ace and hugs him while Ace sobs hard in front of his laptop-

Ace: I can't… I can't believe this... –staring at the screen-

Luffy: -stares at the screen too before his eyes go all watery- Oh, yeah…

Ace: Spade. Fucking. Dies. Holy shit. Spade _fucking _died because of a fucking magma punch to his chest that pretty much burns his insides. Lucky fucking frees him, and I thought it was all okay, but then fucking Akazaru comes in. I… I don't know how to deal with this. I-I can't… All that build up, and now this? Fucking Akazaru. Fucking Oda. I _fucking connected _with Spade! Holy fucking shit… -sobs angry tears while hugging Luffy-

Luffy: -sniffs- That's okay, Ace! Th-That's okay! Lucky's strong! He's going to get through this, and then he's going to enter the New World and then become the Pirate King! I just know it. He's going to make Spade proud. I also cried when Spade died, too, you know! –cries-

Marco: You two are crying over a fictional character.

Juzo: Hey, hey, I cried, too.

Marco: Seriously?

Juzo: _Romance Dawn_ is freaking awesome, let me tell you. It's got a great story, fun battles and a lot of epic, relatable characters. I never thought rubber powers would be so cool until Lucky came in. I mean, we're talking about a kid who's got big dreams of being the Pirate King. He's got insane luck in finding friends, and he's strong enough to defeat people who seem way stronger than him. Also, he's really happy go lucky, but actually, he's dealing with so much losses like the death of his brother, so he's trying to remain strong so that he can protect the people he cares about, including his crew. But, seriously, the death of his brother really messed him up.

Marco: … -eyes Luffy who's sobbing with Ace-

Juzo: Oh, and there's Spade. The first time we see him, we all think he's awesome, but he's actually got major dead daddy issues, and for all of his life, he's been struggling to find out if he really deserves to live. And, he finds his answer through Lucky. Seriously, it's like Lucky is all he lives for. Did I forgot to mention that he has a major bro-con? Fan girls shipped them together while Spade was still alive.

Marco: … -eyes Ace who is still cursing Akazaru-

Juzo: Don't get me started on Marlo.

Marco: What?

Juzo: Marlo. He's the first mate of the Greybeard Pirates. So, after Greybeard dies—

Ace: OH MY FUCKING GOD, GREYBEARD DIES, TOO? FUCK!

Juzo: Yeaaaaaaaah… so Greybeard dies, and the Greybeard Pirates along with their allies all get picked out one by one by the really corrupt World Government plus some asshole _shichibukai _named Weeble. Anyway, _Romance Dawn _is already in its time skip, and we haven't seen Marlo yet, but from what we've heard, a lot of his friends are also dead because they tried to get revenge against this guy named Brownbeard who's pretty much the reason why Spade and Greybeard are dead. Did I mention that he can turn into a phoenix and that his regeneration powers make him pretty much immortal? And that it's actually a curse on his part because he has to live with the pain of always being a survivor and watching his friends drop dead for like… the rest of his eternal life? I mean, no wonder the guy has a poker face. The guy's seriously depressing. He must be really dead inside.

Marco: …

Juzo: Or… he's probably crying inside, you know.

Marco: …

Marco: Are you trying to relate this to my life?

Juzo: … No?

Luffy: A-Actually, Marco Polo, Juice is telling the truth.

Juzo: Now that you mention it, I'm really seeing a parallel.

Ace: _Bloody hell, _can you stop with all the spoilers?! This anime is officially ruined for me.

Juzo: -pulls out a dandelion and gives it to Marco- Here, Marlo… I mean, Marco. Just in case you're secretly crying in the inside.

Marco: I'm going back to work now. –leaves-

Luffy: I'm guessing that Marco Polo isn't really into anime, huh?

Juzo: Nah, he's just embarrassed because of that one time when he was yelling at me, and then this anime producer suddenly approaches him because he wanted him as a main character voice actor.

Luffy: Woah, really? What anime is that?

Juzo: Bleach.

Luffy: EH?!

Juzo: Seriously, make him scream "Bankai." It's perfect.

Ace: Wait. Bleach also has some relatable characters, too…

Ace: …

Ace: Oh, God. Don't tell me that Marco has some evil axe-crazy version of himself living inside his soul and is actually trying to possess him and turn him into a bloodthirsty killing machine with one of the most psychotic laughs ever.

Luffy: -stares-

Ace: -stares-

Juzo: …

Juzo: You know what?

Juzo: …

Juzo: … That's _awesome_.

Luffy: -runs out of the room, screaming- MARCO POLO! AIZEN'S OUT TO DESTROY THE WORLD AGAIN, SO YOU NEED TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS! CAN YOU SAY "GETSUGA TENSHO?! CAN YOU DO YOUR HOLLOW VOICE?! LET ME HEAR YOUUUUUUUUUUU!

Ace: Oh my God.

~*~ Bonus Omake 2 ~*~

Sabo's Official Spotify Playlist (Combination of Songs from 2009 to Present; highly recommended for all those times when Sabo rolls in with his car or talks about dancing)

1.) Ring Ding Dong – SHINee

2.) Sorry, Sorry – Super Junior

3.) Again &amp; Again – 2PM

4.) Fantastic Baby – BIG BANG

5.) Abracadabra – Brown Eyed Girls

6.) Mirotic – DBSK

7.) Heartbreaker – G-Dragon

8.) Love Rain – Kim Tae Woo

9.) Married to the Music - SHINee

10.) Lollipop – BIG BANG and 2NE1

11.) Share the World – DBSK

12.) Gara Gara Go! – BIG BANG

13.) Overdose – EXO

14.) History - EXO

15.) Lucifer - SHINee

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_The Fourth Wall has been breached, everyone. The Fourth Wall has been breached. And, Sabo is our hot blonde dork._

_I think the last part of the omake is really hilarious, though... especially if you're aware that Marco shares the same voice actor as Kurosaki Ichigo. :)) _

_If anyone has cared to notice, I added "Saboala" to the summary of this fanfiction because the Saboala game is officially strong in this fanfiction. Besides, those two are just so cute together. It's practically one of the few straight pairings I enjoy. Haha! _

_While this is a Luffy chapter, there's emphasis now on Sabo and Koala. So,while Ace is trying to find out more about Luffy, Luffy is trying to find out more about the kind of angst his dear older brother feels. Expect a Sabo chapter soon which also ties in with his own personal story with Ace and Koala. Romance and Bromantic feels in one. =w= I'm still deciding on whether Koala should be British or Australian, though. Not that it matters because no matter what nationality, she'll always be her cute self. Sabo will agree. _

_If anyone has also noticed, I made it "To Be Good (Part One), meaning that Part Two of Luffy's POV will be featured in the next chapter. Originally, this chapter's supposed to be really long, but I'm too lazy to make it long, and I think you guys waited enough. Of course, given the depressing tone of Luffy's POVs nowadays, expect a major FEELS attack beyond just random flashbacks. I actually saved the ultimate FEELS of "To Be Good" for the next part._

_So, until the next chapter and don't forget to drop a review! :)_


	12. To Be Good (Part Two)

_Replies to Reviews_

_**Mariachanne**: Haha! Considering that Marco's working for one of the richest men in the world and he probably earns a major income, I think he needs more than monetary compensation. I think more than a raise, he seriously needs a vacation (but no, because if he's not around, then all hell will simply break lose. This man cannot get a break, lol). _

_**Jiejie**: The many times I've read and re-read your reviews just to laugh and tear up a bit because your reactions... Swear, your reviews are pure gold. :)) Of course, I've already replied to this review via PM, so there. Love you, Jiejie. :) Hope you're going to be fine with this chapter. Huehue. _

_**ASLfangirl**: Well, I'm not sure if the tissues are necessary, but sure. If you're the sensitive type, then yeah, tissues can help. Haha, I don't trust my writing enough to make people seriously cry. If you really do, whoops! -hugs you- I searched for the picture of the cat holding the puppy and asking "Who said you were a bad boy?" So cute! :) Oh, and about your question about Luffy meeting Dr. Jango, well... we'll see. Just keep on reading. HAHA! _

_**xTheCherryx**: Overprotective Sir New Dad and Ace are golden. Luffy is a precious cinnamon roll, and he needs to be protected at all costs... especially from Evil Author Plot no Jutsu. HAHAHA. Yes, he may not have had it easy for the majority of this (Two part) chapter, but at least he has good friends? :) Oh, and of course... Sabo and Koala are a power couple, and it's not just because there needs to be at least one straight bro. I just seriously love them together! -hearts-_

* * *

_Chapter 12 – To Be Good (Part 2) ~ Monkey D. Luffy _

I'm running. I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me, and for once, I'm not so self-conscious about my speed at all. There's no one in sight, and I would have felt so free if only I wasn't worrying over something else.

Clumps of white hot sand are caught between my toes as I dash towards the shore line. The sun is blazing above me, its rays slowly burning my sweat drenched skin. And, as I come closer to the end, the more I can breathe in the salty ocean air that I've strangely come to love like it's the most natural thing to do.

Then, I spot it as I stop just before touching the water. Shanks' straw hat is floating on the surface, and I know that the longer I leave it there, the further it's going to drift away because the wind isn't letting down as it continues to push towards the direction of the sea. A tumbling wave crashes on top of it, and I can feel my heart sinking because of the possibility that the hat might be ruined, and it'll be all my fault. Shanks lent it to me, and I promised him that I'd take care of it. I _promised. _

But, my body freezes along with my resolve when I'm already waist-deep into the water. Can I do it? Can I actually make it_ that _far? Or will I sink deep into the ocean floor? I've never swam in my entire life. Unlike all the other kids, Grandpa never signed me up for any lessons at all. He doesn't even want me to go anywhere near the water…

Another wave crashes on top of the straw hat, and all the hesitations and doubts end there. I don't even wait for the next wave to approach before I hold my breath and then take the plunge.

It's really blue underwater—a deeper shade of blue that might even be prettier than what I see from the surface if only my vision isn't so murky. It's so weird. I've always thought that I had great eyesight. But, as I'm going forward, imitating the swimming actions I can recall by memory, there was less light to see with, darker depths, and water that just feels… so dense…

And, I feel it… I feel something gradually rising into the most painful, burning white sensation that I've ever felt. It's tight, dense, suffocating—like my body is being crumpled from the inside due to the pain and pressure, and no matter how much I kick and thrash against the water, I can't seem to go anywhere. I can't even push myself towards the surface to catch my breath or find the straw hat that I'm supposed to be searching for… _Gone… already gone… _

This is it? So, this is where it's going to end? I'm going to drown in this place that's both beautiful and scary? I'm going to die with no one to save me from the darkness below? I… I guess so… I'm going to die here… I'm going to die here in this darkness… where it's all so cold and I'm all alone… And, in my loneliness, I'll sleep the deepest sleep, and I'll dream of the happiest things. Just like Grandpa…

But, even as my body is giving up, my mind is screaming—_what about your friends? Sir New Dad? Shanks? Ace? **What about Ace?** Don't leave him! You promised yourself that you'd take care of him! Protect him! You're supposed to be strong! So, don't die! You need to live! You want to live, don't you? Fight it! Live! **Live**!_

It continues to urge me to fight, to _live_, but all of those encouragements sound like distant echoes as the need to breathe overtakes me, and my mouth lets out a gasp. It's my mistake, and now, the water is entering and crushing my lungs as I sink lower and lower like an anchor into the darkness…

I suck in some air, and I realize that I'm now somewhere else—safe, dry and with both feet planted on solid land. I'm no longer plummeting towards deep watery trenches, but I'm standing in the middle of a dark room. Behind me, I can see a door that's left slightly ajar, and a stream of light from the hallway sheds from the outside. My heart's still racing, but knowing that there's just a bit of light keeps me calm as I search through the room for something to chase away the monsters that will come.

Luckily, it doesn't take me long to find one. As I switch on a lamp, light floods the room, and now I'm left to guess where my weird—and _really unwanted_—flashback has brought me to this time.

I know that I'm still in the mansion, but Ace never showed me here yet. This bedroom is large, but something tells me that this isn't just any random guest room. It seems too decorated and too… personal, I think. Plus, unlike all the other guest rooms which always seem well-kept and dust-free on a daily basis, I can tell that no one has been inside this room for years. I think a long a time ago, the champagne colored wallpapers with those royal-looking patterns were really beautiful, but now, they seem faded and slightly dirty with some of the corners already peeled off. All the crimson red curtains have been drawn closed, including the really large one that might just be hiding a balcony door—one that's close to the side of a huge, four poster bed, decorated in red and gold.

And, hanging right above that bed is a large painting of who I think is the owner of this room—a guy who looks like he's around Ace's age or maybe even a little older. Even as he's sitting in a chair, he looks really tall, and he's decked in a white suit and yellow tie which actually brings out the slightly tanned tone of his skin. The ends of his chestnut hair is short, hanging above the shoulders, but his front has been combed and styled nicely enough to give it a slight pompadour look over the light undercut along the sides. His dark eyes are sharp, but the paints and oils give them a tint of pine green, and despite the lack of life in this room, they seem to dazzle along with his large smile.

Strangely, my heart skips a beat, and I find my cheeks growing warmer as I continue to study all the little details found in this painting, and I'm not sure if it's because he's _that _good looking or because the artist is _that _good. Maybe both. Or maybe it's because of that amazingly white and majestic looking golden retriever that's seated by his side… I think the albino dog makes the painting look even more… charming? Yeah.

I decide to move on from the painting but not without noticing how his pointed nose and his sharp chin with its developing goatee reminds me of Sir New Dad. But, I think it makes sense because of that golden plaque I can see at the bottom of the frame. The name "_Thaddeus Edward Allerick-Marcellino Newgate IV" _is engraved there in really fine and fancy script.

Something also tells me that this Thaddy guy is _really _old because everything in this room seems ancient compared to the rest of the house. Besides some framed photographs around the walls, I notice vintage posters of movies—he has _Scarface, The Godfather _and even the first _Titanic _movie—and of some European football stars that I think only hardcore fans like Sanji would know of because they're just too old for me to remember. His large stereo player around the corner is the type to play audio tapes, and I can see a large shelf with nothing but stacks of cassettes right next to it. His square box television's got a VHS player connected to it, and he even has the computer with the large CPU, the chunky keyboard and even those tiny slots for those diskettes people used to have before CDs and USBs came in.

But, what catches my eyes even more is the fact that he's got the first Nintendo Gameboy and an SNES unit sitting next to a small collection of games like the first Super Mario, Legend of Zelda and even a couple of Final Fantasy titles. Would it be bad if I just borrow all of these for a bit? I wonder if they still work…

That Thaddy guy has a huge book collection, too, and the more I check out the titles, the more I get a better idea of what he likes. Sure, there's an entire collection of encyclopedias and dictionaries along with school textbooks and some guides on business management, but all of those seem untouched compared to the worn-out covers on food, art, fashion, photography, piano, languages, and fantasy novels like the entire _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy and even _Treasure Island_. What's cool is that his books are either written in English, Japanese or… Italian, I think? I just know that it's definitely European. He's even kept some children's fairy tale books, too, and I'm guessing that he likes Snow White, judging by the number of wrinkles and faded letters that I can see on the leather cover.

And, right next to his bookshelf is his large desk which is the messiest part of the room. Piles of paper are stacked on top, mixed with old and dried up fountain pens, music composition notebooks that are still left open to reveal piano notes written by hand, well-made art sketches, and for some reason, small bottles of hair gels and waxes. A book that's called "Russian for Beginners" lies there, and next to it is a scribbled note—the first words seem jagged and awkwardly written in a funny alphabet, but the rest are written neatly in normal letters.

**_Ya Tebya Lyublyu – I love you!_**

There's an old camera that's also sitting on his desk. It's large, black and boxy—the type that hasn't been seen for years since film started dying out, and people have gone digital. It's even got a large flash plus lens that are still protracted out. Next to the camera are a bunch of photographs kept behind their glass frames, but the one that sticks out to me is the one that's lying down against the table surface. I reach out and start to inspect it, but then I freeze upon hearing the sound of thundering footsteps rapidly closing in.

The door slams open, and I literally jump off my feet because Marco Polo is looking paler than usual as he stares at me with widened eyes. He actually looks… surprised? Shocked? Scared? I don't really know how to put it, and I don't figure it out because after a few more seconds, he relaxes a bit, and he's back to his usual poker face look. Me? I'm still kind of shaky. It's pretty much the most expressive face I've seen on him since we've met.

"You were having flashbacks, weren't you?" He says it like it's the most normal thing.

I gulp. "How did you know?" Is it a good thing or a bad thing? He's not really giving me a hint over what he's thinking or feeling. But, maybe it's bad because I saw stuff again and that made me trespass into that Thaddy guy's room when I shouldn't have… _Oh crap, I really messed up again… _

"I know it when I see it. I also found _this _in the middle of the hallway." He lifts up my iPhone, and the first thing I notice is that the built-in flashlight is already shut off. I can feel my face growing warm again as he strides over and hands it to me.

"S-Sorry, Marco Polo," I mumble while looking down at my slippers, "I-I… I was just really hungry, so I wanted a midnight snack, a-and well… I guess I started having a flashback while heading towards the kitchens. I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to go into this room a-and—are you going to tell Ace or Sir New Dad? W-Well, if you do, it's okay, it's my fault, and y-yeah, I-I'm really sorry—" I know that I have more to say, but I don't finish because Marco Polo ends up messing my hair, and I can't help but think of the times when Shanks or Ace would do the same.

But, the difference is that when I look at Marco Polo, he doesn't really smile like how Shanks and Ace would. But, I can't say that he's frowning. It's just a… "Marco Polo Face", I guess. _Come to think of it… how come he never seems to smile? _

"You don't have to keep saying sorry for everything, Luffy," he says while pulling back, "Not everything is your fault, you know."

"But—"

He looks back and forth as if searching for something. "Do you see a 'Keep Out' sign anywhere here? I don't." I can't help but giggle a bit at that, and Marco Polo raises an eyebrow. I don't know how that was supposed to be funny, but there's just _something _about him and his dryness that is just so amusing and likeable. I guess Marco Polo's just _so cool _that way. "I'm really impressed, though. You went this far from your room."

"How far?"

"Practically the other end of the mansion. Your father used to reside in this part, but then he had the other side renovated and modernized. No one's been living here ever since."

"But, you're here."

"We still take care of this place. Keep the lights on and all—which I'm sure you're happy about." He shrugs. "I can lead you back to your room now or we can take a break. You're probably still overwhelmed by whatever you saw."

"Y-Yeah." I nod, and a huge part of me wants to ask him how he knows about that, too. Casually, Marco Polo walks over to the small faded yellow couch by the foot of the four poster bed. He sits on it, ignoring the large cloud of dust that surrounds him, and I end up doing the same.

It's quiet between us. I take a deep breath, and I try to wipe the memory of drowning off my mind. It's a struggle, seeing those scary images come and go. What if I lose myself again? What if I end up somewhere else? But, I tell myself to be strong, to be brave enough because I _can _do this, and it works because I still find myself sitting on the dusty couch of an old bedroom, staring at that Thaddy guy's old painting which weirdly manages to calm me down some more. My heartbeat is as steady as my gentle breathing, and that's a huge relief.

"It's lonely here, isn't it?" Marco Polo asks in a soft mumble. I turn my head, and I see him looking towards the desk.

"I guess." But, it's like he doesn't hear me. He continues to gaze at the desk with a long and blank look. He's got his "Marco Polo Face" on, but the more that I watch him, the more that I can't ignore how his eyes—the deepest blue, just like the ocean—look so… sad.

Is he… getting a flashback, too? Just to make sure, I give him a poke on the arm. He glances at me, and I muster up a smile.

"What I saw… I just remembered that I can't really swim." I find myself telling him. Marco Polo doesn't say anything, and maybe that's a sign that he's listening. But, I nearly begin with a stammer because of how intense his gaze is. It's chilling, and it's something that I never really noticed until now.

It's so _blue _that I think _anyone_ can drown in them just by staring.

"One time, Grandpa and Shanks took me to a beach, and Shanks lent me his straw hat. But, then there's this huge wind, and the hat flew away into the water. I tried to get it because it's Shanks' favorite hat, and I promised to take care of it, but… I can't swim, and I nearly drowned. Next thing I knew, I was back in land. Shanks saw me, and he got me out of the water. Grandpa never knew. It's been our secret ever since. But… now, you know, too." I chuckle weakly, and in the back of my head, I can still remember how I couldn't hold back the tears as I cried on Shanks' shoulder, and how he held me close until I stopped. "I'm okay with swimming pools as long as I have floaters, but whenever it's the sea, it's weird but… it's like I can't move, you know? Grandpa doesn't want me to learn how to swim. He says it's too dangerous for me. So, yeah. I think I'm the only one here who can't swim."

"Not really. I can't swim, too." My eyes don't leave his as Marco Polo leans back on the sofa. His expression darkens. "I know what you mean. It feels like your body's crumbling from the inside, and you've lost all control of your body. You're just frozen in the water, ready to sink."

I can feel my mouth hanging open, and suddenly, I have a million more questions to ask. But, Marco Polo seems to know this—_how does he know a bunch of things?_—because he adds with, "Let's just say… I fell in the middle of the sea once. I actually thought I was going to die."

"Who saved you? Ace?"

"He wasn't there."

"Juice? Izou? Tinkerbell? Squado? Epic Moustache?"

"_Epic Moustache_?"

I nod fervently. "Izou's boyfriend who's got a name for _all_ the flowers in the garden. Ace introduced him to me a few days ago. He's got an epic moustache like Sir New Dad!" Marco Polo pinches his nose, and I'm not sure if it's because of the nickname or the part about having a name for seriously _every _single flower in the garden. I really wanted to know all the names, but Ace dragged me out before Epic Moustache could tell me.

"His name's Vista, and no, it's none of them. The person who saved me… you haven't met, yet."

"So, I'll meet him soon?"

"Her."

A thought strikes me, and I giggle. "Does she like-like you, and do you like-like her like a girlfriend?"

And, there goes Marco Polo's Magical Eyebrow again. I swear that it's alive! His lips curl down, and it's like he just bit something extremely sour. "No, Luffy. No. Whatever Juzo says, _no_."

"So, who's she?"

"The most insane woman I've ever met who will probably kill me one day unless someone gets her into a straight jacket—and that's next to impossible because she'll probably kill that person first while laughing like the psycho she is."

"I don't get it." I frown, placing my hand under my chin. "Why would she save you if she's gonna kill you anyway?"

"It's… complicated grown-up stuff." Oh, okay! Well, that makes perfect sense, I guess! Grown-up stuff _really _is complicated. Just goes to show that Marco Polo really knows a lot! Maybe that's why Ace really looks up to him? "Hey, Luffy. What's that you got there?" He points at the photo frame that's still in my hand along with my iPhone.

"Oh, I was looking at that Thaddy guy's old photos. He has a lot on his table." I nearly forgot that I'm still holding on to this! I flip over the photo frame, and I can see a group shot of four friends.

"Thaddy guy?" I look at Marco Polo again, and is it just me or does he seem a bit more… tense?

"Thaddy guy. He has a really long and complicated name over there in that painting, so I just call him Thaddy guy."

There's a slight pause, but Marco Polo lets out a deep breath. "Thatch."

"What?"

"That's his nickname. You can call him Thatch. Lord Newgate's first son. Your oldest brother, I guess."

"Oh, okay. Thatch guy." Marco Polo sighs again as I get back to studying the photo I have. I can see Thatch guy at the very center, laughing while he has one arm wrapped around the waist of a girl while he has his other hand placed on the shoulder of a boy who's _waaay _shorter than him. He's wearing the _Mugiwara High _uniform—woah, he studied there, too?—and his small pompadour style is still there, but it seems less tame compared to the one he has in his bedroom painting. I wonder if Sir New Dad forced him to fix his hair or something? Besides the clothes, he's been doing that a lot with Ace and I.

Behind him is the tallest and bulkiest guy of the group. His tan and broad face is sporting a huge, toothy grin, and he's even gesturing a peace sign. No doubt about it. This is Juice, isn't it? But, he looks way younger here, his black hair still not yet shaved around the sides, and he's even wearing the _Mugiwara High _uniform, too. I concentrate on the smile. There's something about it. I mean, Juice is always a happy guy… but over here, he's the happiest I've ever seen him. What happened?

After Juice, I take note of the smallest guy in the group. He's really pale and thin—like his arms are made out of two long and white sticks, and even with his timid smile, his cheeks are sunken, and his chin is like a sharp bone. But, what's so familiar is the same school uniform, the deep blue orbs that are actually shining here and the messy mop of sandy blonde hair that reminds me of a pineapple's.

"Woah, that's really you?" I immediately ask Marco Polo who's eyeing the picture now. "You look really different here." _Way different. He's actually smiling over here… _

"I was… very sickly before," he says, "I had aplastic anemia. Autoimmune disease."

"Auto-what?"

Marco Polo pauses for a moment. "It's a sickness that happens because your body thinks it's sick when it's really not. So, the body does things that it shouldn't actually be doing, and that slowly kills you."

"B-But, you're okay, right?" I ask nervously, and I place my hand over his head to make sure that he doesn't have a fever or anything weird. "Because well… you look really healthy and all. You're not going to die, are you, Marco Polo?"

"I'll be fine." He shrugs, gently brushing off my hand. "I used to take a lot of medicine, but then one day… it's like it disappeared. I felt so much better, healthier. Stronger. Didn't even need the meds or the hospital visits anymore. The doctors thoughts that the disease just went away on its own since there have been records. Others thought it's simply a miracle. I don't know. I don't really… believe in those kinds of things."

"Really?"

He shakes his head. "Anyway, it went well from there. I got more color in my skin. Ate more. Then, I started gaining some muscle, and then the late growth spurt came in."

"Oh, you mean pew—pee-yew… pewba—"

"Puberty, Luffy."

"Right." I nod before returning to the picture, and now I'm looking at the last person who's also the only girl in the group. "Who's she?" I point towards her, and I pass the photo to Marco Polo so he can look closely. "She's really pretty."

Marco Polo eyes the girl whose full, pink lips bore a sweet smile. Just as Thatch guy is holding her close, she has an arm wrapped around his, and her head is perfectly nuzzled around his shoulder. Her long hair fell in layers of blonde that's almost leaning towards shades of white. It suits her pale, smooth complexion, along with the large, round eyes with their thick lashes and the hues of frosty blue. Looking at her, I'm instantly reminded of gentle morning snow that once greeted me on the very first day of winter while I was still in England. She's even wearing a white lacy dress and a silver chain around her neck with a snowflake charm that's studded with tiny diamonds.

"She is, isn't she?" Marco Polo grazes his thumb over her photo, his voice barely a whisper now. "We all called her Rin—short for Katerinka. She was Thatch's girlfriend. Born in Russia, ended up here."

"Oh, so that's why!" I point towards the desk. "I saw a book on how to speak Russian in Thatch guy's desk."

"Thatch was determined for Rin to learn English because she didn't know the language. But, to make things fair, he wanted to teach himself Russian, so he could talk to her in her own language. Make her feel more comfortable. He thought he was… romantic that way."

"Really?" Huh, it's like Sabo and Koala all over again, I guess. One happy couple. My eyes wander towards the photo again, and I can't help but smile because Thatch guy—who I guess is supposed to be my big brother now besides Ace—looks so happy, along with everyone else. "Thatch guy is really lucky to have her. They really seem to love each other."

"You're right. Thatch was lucky. You know how there are some people who are just born with pretty much everything? He's that guy. He's so up there, and I'm just…" His words trail off, and he shakes his head. He's got those sad eyes again, and he looks so exhausted that I want to tell him that he's wrong—that he's up there too, that he's really strong and smart, that he's got lots of friends, and that he's lucky in his own way. People like Marco Polo can't be super cool if they're not lucky! "Until now, it amazes me how we're best friends. He's the Prince, and… I guess I'm the Pauper."

"He's your best friend because you're really awesome, Marco Polo." I smile at him, and I swear that Marco Polo's features soften. It's not really a smile, but he's stopped going all sad and broody. That should mean something!

"Thanks, Luffy." He messes my hair again, and I giggle, a light feeling bubbling inside me.

Hmm… Seriously, when's the last time he actually smiled? If I keep telling and proving to him how super cool he is, maybe Marco Polo can smile again? Yeah, that sounds like an idea! I should talk to Ace, Juice and even Sir New Dad about this. I'm sure they're going to help! Maybe "Marco Polo Appreciation Day" should be a thing!

"So, when's Thatch guy coming home?" I ask excitedly. "I can't wait to meet him! How come Ace and Sir New Dad never talk about him? Or is it a surprise? Is he going to bring Rin home, too? Are they already happily married now? Do they have kids? Are Ace and I uncles now?" Oh, wow! Kids are fun! I can already imagine it! Little children with either blue or green eyes would be running around the mansion, and I'm definitely going to have a lot of fun playing with them! Maybe I can even help Rin take care of them. That's what a brother-in-law should do, right? Then, Ace, Marco Polo, Thatch guy, Rin, Juice, and I can hang out somewhere—preferably with good food! Yup, yup! Definitely a lot of fun!

Strangely, Marco Polo doesn't seem as excited. He's even back to his sad look again, and all those little daydreams I'm having immediately shatter as he shakes his head. "No one's coming home, Luffy. They're dead."

"O-Oh. Sorry." It's weird. For the longest time, I was always the one who had to receive all the apologies and condolences. So, this is what it's like to be on the giving end, huh? That feeling of sympathy and even a little guilt for bringing the topic up? But, then is it still sympathy if we both know the exact same feeling? It should be called empathy, right? That's what Shanks told me when he once tried to explain the difference.

Marco Polo waves a hand absentmindedly, his attention solely focused on the photo again. He stands up now, and he walks over to the table where the rest of the photos are before he returns the photograph, face down. Then, he takes his seat again, leaning back. "It happened thirteen years ago."

"Thirteen years ago? My Grandpa and Shanks told me that something bad happened in the city thirteen years ago, and a lot of people died. I think that's when… it was just Ace and I all alone."

Marco Polo nods. "Around that time, Thatch got into a car accident, and it killed him. Rin… she loved him so much, so I guess… the day he died, she just… died with him." He doesn't say anything after that, and so I nod and let the moment pass as I studied things like the swirling waves on my iPhone cover, the checkered patterns of my pajama pants and even the stray piece of thread that's sticking out from my cotton slippers. It's silent for awhile, and when I decide to look at Marco Polo again, I catch him staring towards the desk in a slight daze. _Another flashback? _

"Hey, Marco Polo, can I ask?" If he was really having one, he snapped out of it real quick. He turns to me with a questioning look. "It's about flashbacks. You said that… you know it when you see it, right? Do you… see things, too?"

He gestures to me a nod. "That's how I know."

"But, you're not like me. I bet you handle it really well. You're really strong that way." My gaze lands on my slippers again. "I wish I can be like you. Strong."

"I'm not." Those two words weren't spoken loudly, but what Marco Polo admitted is enough to shake me. That's not right. It _can't _be. But, when I look at him, I see him with a serious and resolved face. "Everyone seems to think I am, but I'm not. It's not even about being strong anymore. I was never strong. But, even weak people are able to live because something keeps them alive."

I shake my head, still not believing that Marco Polo _isn't _strong. "I don't get it."

"Sometimes, I find myself so done with everything," Marco Polo says, his head pointing towards the desk again. It's like he's talking to it now. "We've both had to suffer losses. It's hard, isn't it? It seems so hard to keep on living. But, whenever the thought comes to me, the thought of just… ending it all… I just… continue to live, and sometimes, that's all it takes. Am I strong for choosing to live? Maybe. It doesn't really occur to me. All that I think of is making sure that I see another day because for all you know, that one day can give you the chance to find one more reason to live. I found a reason. Ace did, too."

"Ace?" I immediately sit up straight. "Ace saw things, too?"

"You and I aren't the only ones in this mansion who had to deal with flashbacks. Ace had his own, but he overcame them."

"That's because Ace is strong."

"He is. No doubt. But, you know what kept him going? After all those times when he'd wake up from nightmares? After all the struggles, the anxieties, the doubts? You." A feeling of warmth covers my cheeks when Marco tells me this. I should hide it, but I'm too busy trying to take in what I just heard right now. "You're the reason he continues to live.

"Ace, he… He's really the best." I barely manage to say it. It's hard when the heat is expanding to the rest of my face, and my vision's going all watery. Marco Polo still isn't looking at me, and I make sure to rub my eyes in secret before he decides to look back again.

"What am I trying to say here?" Marco Polo waves his hand again. "Sometimes, Luffy, we can't always be who we want to be. We can't always be strong, and it's during those times that it's okay to fall back and let others support you. All you need is at least one person to realize that you're never really alone, and well… everything else just flows from there, I suppose. You sleep. You wake up. You live another day with that person. And, as you go on, you end up meeting other people to live for, and before you know it, you realize that you just can't give up, no matter how many losses you've already suffered along the way."

It's strange. I've always thought of becoming stronger, of keeping a promise that I made to Grandpa and being good in that sense. But, here's Marco Polo who doesn't really think about stuff like that. He even thinks he's not strong at all—which I think is a complete lie. He's officially one of the strongest people I've met!

"Thanks, Marco Polo." It's a completely different perspective from my own, but it's not something unwelcomed. It actually makes me feel… happier to know that I can never be truly alone. "Hey, Marco Polo, who do you live for?"

"You were looking at him." His view shifts towards me as his thumb points to the direction of Thatch guy's painting. "It started out with Thatch. And, when he left, I continued to live and well… your father, Ace, and everyone else followed after. Now, you're here, so… that gives me another reason to live." I giggle at the last part, the light feeling returning to my chest.

"What about Juice?" I ask.

Marco Polo rolls his eyes. "Even him," he mutters, "But between you and me, he's going to be the death of me. I know it."

"What about that girl I haven't met yet? The one that saved you? Do you live for her, too?"

Marco Polo opens his mouth, but he stops to think of something—and he must be thinking _really _hard because it takes him a while—before he finally answers. "I guess… I do, but if Juzo is bad, then she's worse. She'll be the death of me a thousand times over." The corners of his lips grow crooked, and to me, it almost resembles a smile. _Almost. _

You know, the more Marco Polo describes her like that, the more I seriously want to meet her! I wonder if she's super fun like Juice.

I get up from the couch, stretching my limbs since I've been sitting for a while. Marco Polo rises up, too, and he points his thumb towards the door, silently asking if I'm ready to leave. I nod but before he leads me through the door, another question pops up inside my mind—something that I nearly forgot to ask. "Hey, Marco Polo, can I ask? You don't have to answer."

"Go shoot," he says, and I take a nervous gulp because it's a question that I probably shouldn't ask, but I'm still dying to know about.

"What kind of things do you… see?"

Marco Polo pauses mid-stride, and I immediately regret asking. I want to tell him that I'm sorry, but I'm lost for words when he suddenly turns to me. "I see my best friend dying in front of me all over again." When he says this, he doesn't look angry or sad. He's just… back to his "Marco Polo Face," and to me, that's even more painful and depressing. How many times did he have to relive the memory of his best friend's death? And, how long did it take until he's grown so used to it that he can say it so plainly? Thirteen _years_?

But, the more chilling thing is what Marco Polo says next. "That's just one of the many other things I see. The rest… that's a story for another day. I just hope that you, Ace, or anyone else here will never have to see the things that I saw." The subject dies from there along with my curiosity. Something really tells me that those things that Marco Polo's talking about are things that I'm better off not knowing at all.

Marco Polo leads me out of the room, and now I'm walking down the dusty hallway with the dim lights and the old cobwebs. But, after a few steps, I realize that he isn't showing me the way like he said he would. I look back to call on him, but I don't because I catch him still staring into the now dark and empty room that once belonged to his best friend.

"You should go to sleep now. Just go to sleep now, _please_." I'm able to hear him practically beg in his whispers from where I stand, and I'm shaking because I get the feeling that those words _aren't _exactly for me. "Good night."

And, this time, I don't ask. Not even as we walk further away from that place—that I officially deem haunted—or when I'm already alone and in the safety of my own bedroom, tightly clutching onto Hawkins' dream catcher like a lifeline until drowsiness overcomes me, and I quietly drift off to sleep again.

Because, it's like I just said—there are probably some things that I'm better off not knowing _at all_.

* * *

**_THE THIRD NEWGATE SON: A LOOK INTO THE LIFE OF LUCIO EDWARD _**

_Wanda Mink, The Grand Line Times _

_GRAND LINE CITY, NEW JAPAN—Fourteen year old Lucio Edward Newgate finds a new name and a happy home inside a tall, luxurious mansion, following his official adoption into the wealthy Newgate family. Born as Monkey D. Luffy, Lucio lived a humble and quiet life in the coastal city of East Blue where he spent the majority of his childhood with his paternal grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, once a highly esteemed Marine General as well as the chairperson of the Blue Ribbon Committee, an international court that cracks down on corrupt activities of world governments. His passing away during a diplomatic trip to France earlier this year due to heart attack left his grandson orphaned and placed under social welfare jurisdiction. _

_"Well, you do know quite clearly that I live in a very large estate," Sir Newgate said in response to questions raised by several journalists during his latest press conference in front of the Alubarna Stock Exchange, "It can be rather lonely, and my son [Asch] agrees that a third member of the family can add a bit more life into the house. It just so happens that social welfare was still searching for a suitable home for Lucio when they met in school. I could see that they're very good friends, so I figured that they'd make good siblings as well." When asked if he's willing to adopt more children, Sir Newgate answered with a no. "Three is enough. Asch and I are very happy with the entrance of Lucio into our family," he adds._

_Lucio is the third son of Sir Edward Newgate III, business tycoon, CEO of investment and business consultancy giant, Whitebeard Corporations, as well as the owner of the Newgate Conglomerate. His adoptive brothers are Thaddeus Edward Newgate IV, Sir Newgate's biological son who unfortunately met an accident during the 1996 Terrorist Attack, and Asch Edward Newgate II, current co-heir to a vast fortune as well as the entirety of their father's business empire. Both adopted sons are still unavailable for comments, however, Sir Newgate hints that the decision to adopt may have been due to the fact that the two have met in an orphanage, after the displacement of many children in the region as a result of the infamous terror attack thirteen years ago. The two were also involved in apprehending a shooter in the Mugiwara High School Campus very recently—_

Blah, blah, blah. This is the—what? Tenth story written about me within the past hour? How much more stories can they squeeze out of me? Maybe there's a time when I'd say "Hey! Look, Ace! I'm famous!" but with all the dumb reporters, the phone interviews, talk show invites and the random ambush of photos, I kind of wish that I can "un-famous" myself or something.

Except, that would mean that Ace and I wouldn't be together, so I guess this is just something I'll have to bear with. Anyway, all I have to do is just agree and repeat whatever Sir New Dad says even if there are a couple of things that aren't mentioned. Something about confidential stuff and all. It's fine. Being with Ace really is worth everything.

I glance at the cuckoo clock above, watching its pendulum swinging back and forth evenly. This stuffy office room I'm in is so quiet that I can clearly hear the loud ticking noises from where I'm sitting, and it's getting really, _really _annoying. Then, for the enth time—I seriously lost count—I stare at the door, silently wishing for it to open and for Ace to tell me that we can leave now. I don't like it here.

But, no. He hasn't yet. He's probably still talking to that funny doctor guy outside. Dr. M. C. Jango, M.D., right? That's what it says in the name plaque on the desk in front of me.

A soft "ping" sound comes from my phone. I quickly look at the screen, and I can see that I've got another Facebook PM from Barty.

_LUFFY-SENPAI!11! 1st i wanna tell u how im the luckiest guy EVEr to know someone as great n as awesome as u are, LUFFY-SENPAI!11!1! Ur all over the news again!11! Check these out! 3 3 3 _

A _super _long list of links from different news websites follow right after, and even though I feel kind of bad for ignoring Barty's message, I screen lock my iPhone and put it away because I _reaaaaally _don't want to read another stupid article about my life. Why can't the vultures just leave Ace and I alone?

I lean back against the couch, a groan escaping me because my ears are drumming along with that stupid clock. If I try to make it stop, I might break it, and if I break it, then I'll get in trouble… Nope, can't get in trouble. Be good, Luffy. You're doing good by just staying here, sitting quietly while waiting… all alone…

I'm staring at the ceiling which is plain white—_white _just like the hospital in East Blue—and I shiver, holding my breath as the room goes all fuzzy. I'm seeing flashes of waking up, of all the bandages covering me, especially around my head and left eye, the storm, the bike, the fall—_It's a flashback! It's a flashback! I'm seeing things again! Don't go there! Don't go! Stay here! None of that is real! You're here! You're here! Think, think of something else! _

I shut my eyes, shaking my head fervently, hoping that'll be enough to get rid of the flashbacks. I need to think… I need to think of something! Anything!

_My name is Monkey D. Luffy. _

_My brother is Ace. Thatch guy, too, I guess. _

_My best friend is Kidd. _

_Sir New Dad is my Dad. _

_Shanks is my guardian. Uncle Ben and Uncle Yasopp, too. _

_My other friends are Usopp, Bonney, Killer, Barty, Drake, Apoo, Urogue, Hawkins, Nami, Vivi, Kaya, Camie, Coby, Helmeppo… _

Carefully, I open an eyelid to peer at my surroundings—which haven't changed at all. I'm still in the funny doctor's office. I'm still here, sitting on a couch, waiting for someone to enter the room. I'm still here, and I'm still listening to that annoying clock tick. I'm still here, and I think I know what this place is—and I _want _to leave.

"My favorite food is meat," I mutter to myself, feeling a bit more relaxed now. Instead of gazing at the ceiling, I fix my eyes towards the number of photos, diplomas and medals that cover the cream colored walls. "I like a lot of meat. Ace and I had a lot of meat awhile ago for breakfast and lunch. Sizzling steaks, eggs over hamburgers, barbeques… We ate a bunch and talked a lot. It was nice. Ace got worried about me because I had a flashback last night, but it's fine…"

Oh, yeah. Marco Polo never told Ace about what happened last night. Me and my big mouth did it for him during breakfast when it's just the both of us because Sir New Dad had to attend some early meeting. But, aside from stressing over me getting another flashback while I sleepwalked, Ace seemed really surprised.

"_You went inside Thatch's room_?_" _I remembered how he dropped his utensils when he said that. _"And, you actually stayed in there? Damn, remind me to tell everyone else."_

_"Why?" _

There was a crooked grin on his face when I asked. _"Sabo, Sanji, Zoro and I… we were around… eleven? Twelve? God, we were so dumb. We had a sleepover this one night when it was raining hard, and we were bored. So, we dared each other to enter Thatch's room and play 'test of courage.' Just stay there and video yourself for at least five minutes and then take something as proof that you really went in there. A photo, a diary, pretty much anything that obviously belongs to Thatch. Sounded better than the usual 'Bloody Mary' dare and all." _

_"Then, what happened?" _

_"Sabo chickened out before he even entered the room. That guy can't handle horror at all. Sanji called quits around the third minute. Said he's more afraid of the spiders in the room versus the actual ghost of his dead would-be cousin. Zoro and I called bullshit on that, though. We didn't see any spiders. And, Zoro… he's pretty much the one who actually made it, and he brought back some love letter that's written in Italian. Was pretty smug about it, too. Especially to Sanji. They weren't dating yet, by the way. But, there was already a lot of unreleased sexual tension between those two. " _

_"Wait, you didn't make it?" _

_"Got cut short. I was trying to smuggle Thatch's yellow scarf, but Marco found us messing around, and he practically shooed us away." _

When he said that, I told him that it's a good thing that Marco Polo did. _"I think that place is haunted." _

_"Fucking knew it_." Ace even snorted. _"We went to my room right after, and we tried to replay the videos we took. I think it was Sabo who pointed out some kind of weird shadow he saw in my video first. Then, we checked Zoro's and Sanji's… after that, we went running to Dad, but you should know him by now. He went all 'That's utter rubbish,' and then he gave us a scolding about disrespecting our brother's memory and all. Told us to never do that again, and hell, we were happy to obey. No arguments there. We burned the videos, by the way. Zoro also gave the letter back to Marco." _

_"You didn't show the videos to Marco Polo?" _At that moment, I whispered to him, just in case Marco Polo's secretly listening to us or something. "_Hey, Ace. I think Marco Polo can see ghosts." _

The weird thing is that Ace wasn't looking very surprised when I said that to him. "_Oh, yeah. Marco? Everyone here knows that he's got a third eye. It's one of the most credible stories Juzo's spread about him—and I know it's credible because Marco's actually **not** denying it." _

_"What happened?" _For once, I placed my food utensils down.

_"They were way younger, so I wasn't even living here yet. But, from what I heard... Marco was doing a night stroll around the west wing, and then there's this ghost woman who appeared there. At first, he tried to ignore her, but she's been roaming around that particular area for a couple of nights, and Marco… he kept it a secret. Good man. He's really quiet about his third eye and all, especially if we visit cemeteries." _

I blinked. _"He never tells you guys?" _

_"Hell no. I'll kill him if he does. Last thing I want to hear is that our dead brother's been paying night time visits to our rooms or something." _Ace shivered, and I couldn't help but do the same. That's a very freaky thought. _"Anyway, the ghost woman realized that he could see her, and well… I guess ghosts like to ask for help. Find peace. Whatever. She told Marco to tell Juzo that there's this object that's in some closet around the mansion. Very specific with the details—all the way down to the appearance of the box where it's contained. So, Marco ended up telling Juzo, and well… true enough, Juzo found a pair of diamond earrings that he's been searching for years." _

_"Is the ghost still there?" _I asked nervously, but Ace shook his head.

"_No. She stopped haunting the west wing and finally went to rest when Juzo found them." _

_"She's a really nice ghost. Who is she?" _I smiled, but I didn't last long when I noticed the grim expression on my brother's face.

_"She's Juzo's mom. He's… never known her,"_ he says quietly, _"But, those diamond earrings are hers, and those are the only proof Juzo has that he actually had a mom once. You can ask him about it if you want. He'll be glad to show them to you. It's his most prized possession." _

The door's opening. My back jolts up, and I watch the entrance fully swing open before someone comes in, but I don't think I really hid my disappointment when I saw that the person wasn't my big brother.

"Hello! Are you doing fine over there?" The Funny Doctor guy greets cheerfully as he takes his seat on the large armchair close to me. "How are you? Lucio, yes? Or would you prefer Luffy?"

"I'm fine. I like Luffy better." It's hard not to stare at the heart-shaped shades that he's wearing and the funny pink bow that's tied around his long, grey goatee. He's got another one wrapped around his ponytailed hair. "Where's Ace?"

Funny Doctor guy takes off his super big hat, revealing his balding head, and he just tosses this aside to some random part of his room. "He's outside if you need him. I can ask him in if you'd like, but first, I'd like to get to know you more. Is that fine with you?"

No. No, it _isn't_. But, I nod anyway, and the Funny Doctor guy seems happy with that.

"So…" He clears his throat. "Again, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

He hums from his throat. "Any particular mood that you're feeling at the moment?"

_Nervous. Weird. Jumpy. Awkward. Scared._ "H-Happy?"

"Happy!" He repeats with a widening grin. "Why's that?"

I browse inside my head for the first thing about today that's making me happy. "Because Ace and I are going to go shopping with my friends for swimming stuff later. It's going to be for my real birthday party this Saturday."

"Advanced happy birthday! You'll be…15? Another year older, another year wiser?" He chuckles, and I try to smile for him. At the same time, I'm looking at the door, hoping that Ace is just standing outside. He isn't. "Now, Luffy… do you have any questions for me?"

"Y-You're a doctor, right?" I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but I can't stop myself from asking all the questions that I've been wanting to ask since I got here. "How come Ace can't be here? Why am I even here? W-What are you going to do to me?"

"Calm down, Luffy," Funny Doctor guy says, "Breathe." And, I do. I take several deep breaths, but that doesn't erase this bad feeling that's welling up inside me right now. "What would you like to ask me again?"

I bite my lip. "You're a doctor, aren't you?" He nods. "Why am I here?"

"Your father and your brother would like the two of us to talk," he replies, but I shake my head.

"Y-You're the doctor for crazy people, right?" My voice trembles. Sweat forms on the back of my neck. I can hear my heart beating too fast. It's like… It's like I'm going to crash down the road with my bike all over again. "I-I'm here because I-I'm crazy… T-They think I-I'm crazy, right? Because… B-Because Ace—A-Ace and S-Sir New Dad think I'm cra-crazy and—"

"Luffy." Funny Doctor guy raises his hands. "Breathe again! It's fine! Do as I say, and keep breathing. Inhale, One, Two, Exhale…"

Breathe in. Hold. Count. Breathe out. Rinse and repeat. It's what Funny Doctor guy has me do for the next couple of minutes even while my heart's acting like some kind of engine breaking down. This goes on for a few minutes, and by the time Funny Doctor guy stops, most of the nervous feelings have died down, and even if I'm still scared of what this guy's going to do to me, I'm not panicking as much.

Funny Doctor guy settles his arms on the sides of the chair, sighing in relief. "Firstly, I just want you to know that I never said anyone's crazy here. There's a difference between talking about your problems versus being crazy. What makes you think seeing a doctor like me would make you crazy?"

"Grandpa said so," I mutter, focusing on the carpet instead of Funny Doctor guy, "He said so to Shanks and Uncle Yasopp one time. I overheard them."

"What did they say?"

I gulped because I can still remember how angry Grandpa sounded when he was shouting at them. It was scary. "T-They told him that I should… talk to a doctor and stuff be-because I kept having bad dreams and stuff. Grandpa said no. He said I'm not crazy and that I'll outgrow all of that one day."

"Do you think you did?" he asks, and I can't help but shake my head in response. Something tells me that this guy is like Sir New Dad—a _mind_ _reader_.

"I also have this friend. His name's Hawkins, and he lives with his aunt."

"And, what did Hawkins tell you?"

"He says that doctors are the worst," I answer, "His aunt makes him go to a doctor every once in a while. They make him take all of these yucky medicines because they think something's wrong with his head. He's scared, Funny Doctor guy. He's scared that they're going to lock him up inside the hospital where all the crazy jacket wearing people are." I think of Hawkins while saying all of this, and I ponder on whether he's doing okay right now. He still hasn't gotten back to me… They haven't… taken him away, have they?

Funny Doctor guy is humming again—like he's thinking hard about everything I've just said. "I suppose I can't blame your grandfather and your friend. I have had my share of people who may have needed… extra help. They were the ones who needed more than a few conversations. But, I just want to make it clear that it's a common misconception that I only deal with 'crazy people.'"

This time, I'm looking at him. "So, you're not talking to me because I'm crazy."

"Not at all." He waves. "I used to talk to your brother about his problems. Do you think Ace is crazy?" I immediately shake my head, and this earns me a smile from him. "I hope this makes you feel better, and I promise you—I'm not here to feed you all those nasty pills or lock you up in some asylum. I don't want to disrupt your shopping trip with your brother and your friends! You may simply call me a Heart Doctor."

I tilt my head. "Like for heart attacks and stuff?"

"No, no. You're talking about the cardiologists." Funny Doctor guy laughs. "They handle the physical aspect of the heart. Me? I handle the emotional ones. I'm here to make sure that your heart doesn't hurt from all these negative thoughts and emotions that make it harder for you to live an everyday life. Depression that makes it so difficult for you to get out of bed, anxiety in facing what's supposed to be harmless situations… they're just as much as diseases as cancer is. They need to be cured, too."

"Right." I nod. "So, you're the… doctor who makes sure that I don't get the bad painful feelings." I hope I got it right. Funny Doctor guy kind of lost me at "heart doesn't hurt."

"Correct."

"Where's your pen and paper?" I ask when I notice that he's not holding anything. "Doctors in TV shows always hold one."

Funny Doctor guy looks really amused by my question. "I'd rather treat this as a friendly chat versus some sort of study. May I ask you a question now?" He's nice enough to wait for me to nod. "What makes you think that others find you crazy?"

"Because…" I bite my lip. It's hard for me to say, and it's not really because Funny Doctor guy will finally think that I'm crazy and that I'm a freak—_because I already know that I am_—but because I know that he's going to tell Ace. "It's because I see things."

When I look at Funny Doctor guy, he doesn't seem weirded out. He's kind of like how Marco Polo was the other night… really chill. "What kind of things?"

"Flashbacks."

"Flashback are often a sign that you've suffered something really traumatic, and you haven't gotten over it. Not exactly a sign of craziness," he says with a reassuring smile, "Would you like to tell me what those flashbacks are about?"

I shift on my seat. "They're about stuff."

He's humming again, and I'm back to looking at the carpet. "Alright! They're about stuff! And, how do those flashbacks make you feel?"

"Scared." I'm not sure if Funny Doctor guy can hear me now because of how softly my voice has become. "So scared when… when I shouldn't be."

"Why shouldn't you be?"

"Because I promised to be good."

I wait for the next question. Only… it doesn't come right away. I look at Funny Doctor guy who's leaning on one side of the armchair, stroking his goatee and appearing thoughtful. _Breathe in. Hold. One. Two… _

"What do you think can make you 'good'?" The pace of my breathing breaks when Funny Doctor guy finally starts asking again.

"It means…" I frown a bit. It's a question that threw me off, but it's not too hard to answer. I think the answer's really obvious. "It means keeping promises and doing everything that the adults tell me to do and not getting into trouble. Because if I don't keep my promises or be good at all, then bad things happen. I haven't… been very good."

"Bad things like those flashbacks, right?" Funny Doctor guy prompts, "It sounds like you should be good or else you'll get punished with flashbacks."

I nod slowly. At least he's getting it. "Flashbacks are just one thing, but stuff can get worse. That's why I should be strong. So strong that I don't need to worry anyone or let anyone get hurt because of me. Strong enough that I can help myself. I'm should be strong so that I can protect everyone I care about."

"I'm hearing a lot of 'shoulds.'"

"It's my promise to my Grandpa." I frown, lowering my head. "My Grandpa always said that he raised me to be good and strong, so I need to live up to those promises or else… there'll be more flashbacks and nightmares a-and people won't stop getting hurt because of me and… the monsters will never leave me alone."

"What monsters, Luffy?"

I shake my head, instantly regretting what I just said right now. That's it. That's going to make him change his mind. He's going to think I'm crazy now. He's going to ask someone to lock me up, and I don't know if I'll ever see Ace and everyone else again. _Breathe—breathe—one… one… _

If only I'm in a bed or something. Then, I can just curl up in the warm comfort of the blankets which can make me feel safer than just sitting here. At least if I want to cry, then I can just hide under the sheets and secretly dry my tears there. _But, I shouldn't cry. Crying is for people who aren't strong. And, the monsters know that… They'll come for you… They've hurt others because you had to cry… _

A hand falls on my shoulder, causing me to jump a bit. I tilt my head up, and I can see Funny Doctor guy leaning towards me. My own reflection's really clear on his shades. "I might be wrong, but to me, it seems like you're not used to telling people things."

"I don't want them to be worried."

Funny Doctor guy hums once more, and he draws away. He shifts on his seat, one leg crossed over the other. "Do you love your brother?" he asks all of a sudden.

"Yes, I do!" The answer just comes out of me like it's instinct or something because to me, it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Why're you asking? I really love Ace!" Loving Ace is just… it's probably one of the few things in my life that didn't, doesn't and will _not _change ever. I just so love him so much that I can't even begin to describe how much I do.

"I'm sure your brother loves you, too. There's not a single chat that I've had with him that doesn't involve him expressing how much he deeply cares about you. I don't think I've ever met another older brother who's just as dedicated." I can't stop the incoming smile or the rush of warmth on my cheeks while I imagine Ace saying all these good stuff about me. Funny Doctor guy sees me, and he's chuckling. "I'm sure you're glad to know that the feelings are mutual. Can you say that you'd help him in anything?"

"Definitely!"

"But, what if there are some secrets that he doesn't want you to know? Secrets that are actually painful to him?"

I shake my head. The thought of Ace getting hurt over something is too much for me. "Then, I'm going to find out somehow. I need to. I-It hurts me if Ace is hurt."

"If that's the case, it seems to me that what you'd feel is exactly what Ace is feeling right now." It doesn't take that much time for the words sink in, and when they do, I can feel something within me—and I don't know what it is exactly—break.

"I-I've been hurting Ace... I've been hurting him…" I repeat over and over, in speech and in my head. It's scary. It's terrifying. All this time, I thought that I wasn't, but I did. Even my silence hurts him. I-I didn't mean it that way… _Ace, I'm so, so sorry, I've been hurting you. I've been hurting you all this time, and not just you, but everyone else…_

Funny Doctor guy hushes me. "Let's change perspective." I don't hide the fact that I don't get what he just said. "Hurt is not the only feeling here. First of all, you wouldn't feel as hurt if the person who's been keeping secrets from you is a distant stranger, would you?"

"Nope."

"Feeling hurt is a sign of care," Funny Doctor guy says, "It only goes to show how much Ace cares about you, and he wants to help you. Many people do, and I think the first step for you to try is to talk to someone. I'm sure there were times in your life when talking to someone made you feel a lot better."

I nod because I know that Funny Doctor guy's telling the truth. The memory of last night is coming back to me. "Yeah, like when Marco Polo and I talked. He's really good to talk to because he knows a lot of stuff, and he explains things really well."

"Marco?"

"Marco Polo and I talked last night. He gets me because sometimes, he gets flashbacks, too. He told me the same stuff that I think you're trying to tell me right now. He says that I don't have to be strong all the time and that it's okay to rely on others once in a while." I smile, remembering those his comforting words so clearly. "Marco Polo is really smart."

"Ah, yes. Marco Phoenix." Funny Doctor guy muses with a small smile. "Brilliant mind and with a lot of potential. He's grown from the first time we've met. Would have been a fine professor or even a doctor like he wanted, but… ah, well…" He sighs with a small wave of his hand, and now, I really want to know how he knows Marco Polo when he was still that short, sickly guy that I've seen on Thatch guy's photo. "So, Luffy, I've heard a bit more about you. You apparently don't like dark rooms."

"I don't."

"Why is that?"

"It's… the monsters," I tell him again in a soft whisper, but even my voice is cracking while talking about them. What if they're actually listening right now? I need to be careful. "They're there when it's dark."

"And, these monsters are like?"

I shake my head. The Funny Doctor guy glances at me for a bit, and I'm surprised as he stands up.

"Tell you what, Luffy," he says, "I don't often do this, but I think I'll make this a special case because I'd like you to get used to talking to others about whatever problems that are ailing you. Would you feel more comfortable if you were to tell this in front of your brother instead?"

The offer causes me to freeze in the inside, and I'm torn between saying yes and saying no. No. I don't want Ace to be worried. Yes, because I don't want to hurt him. If I really do love him, then I need to… to trust him. I… I want to trust him enough to… to help me…

I barely produce a nod—only a slight tip of my head—but that's enough for Funny Doctor guy. He strides towards the door and exits, leaving me alone to try and take several deep breaths again.

_"Sometimes, Luffy, we can't always be who we want to be." _I stop in the middle of another inhale. There's a voice inside my head that sounds exactly like Marco Polo. That somehow… makes me feel a lot better. _"All you need is at least one person to realize that you're never really alone_." Breathe in. Hold. One… Two… Breathe out and repeat… Breathe…

The door opens again. I look up, and a mixture of happiness and relief stir inside me when I _finally _see Ace coming in. "Hey, Luffy."

"Hi, Ace." I scoot over, giving my brother enough space so that he can sit next to me. When he does, I don't stop myself from giving him a quick hug. "I really wanted you here."

"I figured when Doc said that I should come in and talk to you instead." Then, he clears his throat. "Listen, Luffy. You know I'm going to ask you questions, right? I'm hoping you can answer. Do you trust me enough?"

I look at him in the eyes—sharp, storm grey eyes that have probably seen a lot and that's what makes his stare kind of intimidating at times. But, right now, I can see a bunch of emotions. Sadness, worry, pain, nervousness… and love. Genuine love that just makes me feel so warm, and the more I look at him, the more it becomes easier for me to say what I need to say. "I trust you."

"We're going to be recorded, okay? Doctor's orders. You ready?" I tell him that I am and so Ace slowly places a recorder on the coffee table. I can see the minutes already rolling on the screen. "So, Luffy. Why are you afraid of the dark?"

I take a deep breath, and this time, I really think hard about it. I try to remember the very first time I realized my fear and why I've become afraid of it ever since. Then, the answer—which isn't hard to figure out at all—comes to me, and I can't help but shiver.

Ace doesn't miss this. "Luffy?" He pauses. It's like he's hesitating to know. "Do you know why?"

I'm not sure if I'm able to nod properly. Not when I feel all shaky like this. "Hey, Ace…" I gulp. "Do you remember our other Dad? The one who adopted us before Sir New Dad?"

His eyes narrow in a way that makes me flinch. Ace can be scary when he wants to be. "Yeah."

I bite my lip. It's still trembling. "Do you remember… what he'd do if I was bad?"

"Yeah, but the Doc doesn't. So, you're going to have to tell me, Luffy. You have to say it." I shiver again, and this time a small whimper escapes me. Normally, I'd feel so weak and pathetic for that, but Ace is holding my hand. "It's okay. I'm here. Just tell me again why you're afraid."

"It… It was my fault. I-I think… I think I broke something. It was an accident! I-I didn't mean to break stuff, but… but he didn't listen. H-He said I was being bad, a-and he was so mad. So, he…" A sensation shoots up from my hand. When I look down, I realize that Ace is squeezing it tight. "He… locked me inside a closet. It was so dark… and… and the monsters… they were hiding in the dark."

And, I can still remember every single bit of it. That choking feeling of being locked up in that tiny closet with absolutely no light to see with. That door refusing to budge no matter how hard I try to open it. The feeling of hunger, weakness and fatigue as I continue to try. That laughter. The crying, the begging, and the strange, foreign sounds that were coming from behind me… the monsters that were going to come and eat me… the fear of being eaten, of dying all alone…

_"You hear that? You hear those sounds? They're coming to get you…! They're coming to get you, you little brat! That's what you get! That's what you get for being a bad boy! Boo-hoo, they're coming to get you! They're coming to **eat** you!" _

"That guy…" I whisper, and it's only now that I realize that I'm already trembling while holding onto Ace. He doesn't mind this, his arms curled around me as I'm being rocked back and forth. "He always said that the monsters eat bad little boys. A-And, when-whenever I do something bad, h-he'd drag me to the closet and make me face them. Lock me up in a closet where it's dark… a-and I'm all alone and… I-I don't remember what happens a-after… I think I always pass out. I-It's that scary. I… I've hated the dark ever since…"

"Luffy, I already told you," Ace says, "There aren't any monsters. Just us humans, the good ones and the bad ones."

I shake my head. "Gr-Grandpa used to tell me the same thing. He-He used to tell me that there's… there's no such things as monsters," I mutter, my voice cracking the more I go on, "Grandpa lied to me, b-but I know why he did. He lied to protect me from those monsters, but they took him away. It's my fault. It's my fault that Grandpa's dead because I'm bad. I've snuck out so many times because I-I… I just wanted friends. I-I went to the water when he told me that I shouldn't. He always told me to hide my strength, to be strong, to be good. B-But… but I didn't. I-I think I wanted to die when I should continue to live, so that's why… the… the bike accident…"

At this point, Ace is staring at me, his mouth hanging open. He looks like he wants to say something, but no words are said. Just silent looks of horror, disgust, pain, hurt, anger, sadness, and a bunch of other feelings that make me feel so… tiny. So weak.

My vision is a blur now, and I can feel wet trails rolling down from the corner of my eyes. That's it. I… I'm crying, and I _shouldn't_ be, but I can't help it. I just… can't…

"I-I've broken a lot of promises and rules over the years and… bad things happen to me because of that." I cling onto Ace tighter. "I'm bad. I'm weak. I'm everything wrong, and because of that, the monsters got him, and Ace, I'm so scared that one day, they'll take you away from me, too, because I'm not strong enough and I'm bad, and I deserve to be all alone, and everything will be my fault. I can't do this, I just can't—"

"Luffy, no."

"It's my fault."

"Stop."

"It's my—"

"**_NO_**_!_" His voice was so loud, I think anyone outside could have heard him. And, I would have fallen off the couch if he wasn't holding me so tightly. "No, no, no, no, no…!"

I want to say something, but I don't. Not when I can already see all the pain in Ace's face… the pain that's causing his own set of tears to fall across his cheeks. Both his hands grab me by the face, and he pulls me close.

"It's not your fault. You hear me?" he says through gritted teeth, his tears shedding with mine. "It's _never _your fault that you've had to go through all that shit. That's the last thing I want to hear from you! You're not weak, okay? You're strong! You're not bad! You're good! You're everything that's good, and it's because you're so good that people love you, and you'll never be alone! I love you. I won't leave you alone. I won't ever leave you alone. So, _please… _God, Luffy, don't ever, _ever_ believe in any of that! That bastard… he was lying to you. He's done nothing but lie to you, and look what the fuck he's done to you! To us!"

My brother's name escapes my lips, but Ace hushes me.

"It's fine, Luffy. It's fine. Everything's going to be fine." He tries to smile for me. For _us. _"And, if there are any monsters, I am going to do everything and anything in my power to make sure that they'll never tear us apart. You'll be safe. You'll be fine. You'll be loved. That's how it's always been and that's how it's always going to be."

"_You're the reason he continues to live_." The voice that sounds like Marco Polo echoes behind my ears, and at this point, I think I've completely broken down.

"B-But.. But… I-I don't want you t-to be hurt…" I'm an ugly sobbing mess in his arms, but I don't care. And more importantly, Ace doesn't, too. "That guy… I don't know how he hurt you—b-but I know he did. I-I can remember. S-Sometimes, you used to come to our room—a-and I remember how you looked so tired that… that you couldn't walk…"

Ace stares at me for a moment, and then he shakes his head. "It doesn't matter, Luffy." Even when he's crying, his smile is still in place. "We… We all get hurt a few times, but for you, it's worth everything. I have to protect you. I'm… I'm your big brother." He doesn't say anything else, and the same goes for me. It's just the two of us now in each other's arms. He's rocking me back and forth, humming a soft tune that sounds really nostalgic, and I'm snuggling against him, eyes closed and just enjoying this sense of peace that I'm feeling now because of him.

We stay like this for a while until there's a small knock on the door. The both of us look up, and we can see Funny Doctor guy entering the room again. He's got a box of tissues on his hand. "I think we'll end with this today," he says while passing the box to us and picking up the recorder, "You do have a shopping date with your friends, don't you?"

* * *

I'm giggling now, jumping onto the bed after a nice warm shower and Squado's special hot chocolate. The pillows are just as soft as always, so I grab onto one and stuff my face against it. The mouthwatering smell of fresh cinnamon rolls is lingering from my desk. Thanks to Marco Polo, I don't need to travel far if I want a midnight snack now!

Today was really fun, and it's not just because it's my birthday. It's because I've probably had one of the best—if not _the best_—birthdays _ever_, and it's all thanks to Sir New Dad who's got a membership at Water Seven Resorts Club! It's as awesome as people say! Huge swimming pools, delicious food, a spa area, a bowling alley, a beautiful beach side and so many other things!

And, the best part is that everyone was there. Ace, Sir New Dad, all my friends, Ace's friends, and even Shanks and Uncle Ben—who are going to leave tomorrow, by the way! Ace and I are going to see them off, especially since Ace offered to give them a ride to the airport instead of letting them pay for taxis.

Oh, even Sanji's cousin, Merle, was there! Uncle Zeff thought that Merle's always stuck inside Sanji's house, so he wanted him to have fun at the party. Me? I wanted him to have fun, too. He and Ms. Perona looked sad and broody while sipping wine by a balcony area. When I wasn't with anyone else, I couldn't help but approach them.

_"I know that last time, I must have said something wrong, and I got you upset._ _But, if you want, we can be friends and start all over. It's not fun being here all alone." _I remember saying that to them and how I actually didn't flinch when I looked into Merle's _really _intimidating blue eyes. _"Thank you for the meat you sent to my party. It was really good." _

There's this small cue of silence among the three of us, but finally, Merle said something to Ms. Perona in French. Then, the pink haired lady turned to me. "_The Monsieur says that he wants to apologize to you for his behavior last time,_" Ms. Perona said, "_And… he wishes you many more birthdays to come." _I remember grinning so much because that Merle guy is actually really nice, and I've just made myself a new friend! He definitely enjoyed the party right after! He likes talking to Shanks in French and all.

Oh, and the best part was dragging Merle with me so that Ace and I—Oh, and Zoro, too!—could push him into the water. It's hilarious! Sanji's and Ms. Perona's faces were too funny!

Beside me, I can hear my phone ringing. It's tough for me to push myself off my huge stack of pillows I'm surrounded by, but I manage to do it, and I just answer without really looking at the screen.

"Luffy." The voice was a low monotone. A voice that belongs to only one person that I'd know of... and I become even happier because I know who this is.

"Hawkins!" I practically squeal, "Hawkiiiins! Hiiiii! How are you? I haven't heard from you since _forever_! I've wanted to super thank you for your Dream Catcher, you know? It really, really helps me sleep!

"That's… good to know, Luffy."

I chuckle, rolling to my stomach. Hawkins is super poker faced, but that's just all on the outside. I know we're good friends! "Hey! How come you didn't go to any of my parties? Did Kidd forget to give you an invite?" I pout. "I'm going to get mad at him! Oh, but we should hang out sometime. I have a _really _nice place here in Grand Line City. Do you have my address? You can drop over anytime, and we can—"

"Luffy." He somehow manages to say this softly but there's that sense of urgency in his tone that cause me to shut me up. "Listen to me. This is very important. I saw something."

I slowly sit up from my position. "You saw what?"

"I had a vision of you."

"A-And?"

"Luffy." He pauses, and every second of it felt like _ages_. "I want you to run. Run away from home. Do you understand me? You _need_ to run." No.

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm shaking my head. _No! _

But, Hawkins must know what I'm thinking. He _always _knows. "Luffy, this is important. Run away when you have the chance. Those monsters you dream of… they'll come. They'll come for you. They're going to take you away like you always said. Save yourself. Save your brother. The longer you stay there, the more chances that you'll die."

"No!" I'm screaming now behind the line. "I-I can't! I-I don't want to! T-This place… this place is my home now! A-And Ace… I-I can't leave him! I just can't run away and—"

"I've seen it. I've seen everything. There are monsters who are after you. Use you. Hurt you. Kill you. People are _going _to die."

"But, Hawkins, I—" The line hangs up before I even have the chance to say something. Then, my phone falls from my grip and lands on the mattress where it bounces. My fingers felt like jelly along with the rest of my body as my mind repeats every single word of warning that Hawkins just said.

_Monsters. They're coming. Run. Run away. They're after you. They'll use you. Hurt you. Kill you. People are going to die. Ace. They're going to hurt Ace. They're **going **to hurt him…! _

I quickly decide to do the first thing that's on my mind. I stand up—it's so difficult, but I muster up all the strength to do it—and grab the hanging Dream Catcher from my bedside. Then, I scramble to the room across mine and then knock on it. The door opens, and I can see Ace who's looking surprised.

"Luffy, what's up?"

I immediately shove the Dream Catcher to his hands. "Ace, I want you to hang this over your bed."

"Your Dream Catcher?" He sounds confused, staring at the hand-made item. "I don't really think I need this."

"I want you to try it!" I think I sounded a bit too desperate right now. "It really works!"

"Okay, okay. I'll hang it over my bed," he says, looking at me again, "But, Luffy… is anything wrong? I heard you screaming from my room." Crap, he _heard. _

I can feel cold sweat forming behind me. "I was… on the phone."

"With who?" Ace frowns.

"Hawkins…" I quietly tell him, "You haven't met him."

"Did he say something that you didn't like?"

_Yes. _"No." _He says that you and other people are going to die. _"I… I was just really excited because you know… I haven't heard from him for a very long time!"

Ace gives me one long look of silence, and I feel myself paralyzed by this. "Right, then." It's obvious. He knows that I'm lying. He knows that I'm keeping things from him again. "I was just wondering, that's all. Anything else?"

I shake my head.

He's quietly gazing at me again, but then he ends up with just messing my hair with a smile. "Alright. Good night, Luffy. Hope you enjoyed today. Sleep well."

"Good night, Ace." He closes the door, and I'm staring at the wooden surface. I'm happy that it's not a mirror or anything. Otherwise… I don't know if I can bear to look at myself right now.

I lied. I _lied_. I hid something from him again, and I'm hurting him when I promised myself that I _shouldn't_ do this to him anymore… Ace doesn't think I'm bad, but… at the rate I'm going…

_Please forgive me, Ace, _I think to myself from that point until I close my eyes and try to drift to sleep, _Please forgive me. _

That night was the first night that I've dreamt again. And, in my dream, I saw a monster—the scariest monster that I've ever met. I saw him and the way he laughs. I saw him taunting at me before he throws me inside a tiny closet and traps me in it just for fun.

That night, I saw the scariest monster… my other father… I've forgotten his name. I just know that it's _him_ who's been haunting my nightmares for so many years.

It's the man with the black beard.

~*~ Omake ~*~

Sanji: Okay.

Sanji: So… You mean to tell me… that you _never _paid attention to any SexEd class that you've ever had in your entire life.

Luffy: Yup. Cause if it's not in the exam, then it's not important, right?

Zoro: Just wear a condom every time you want to have sex.

Luffy: But why would I want to make my magic stick all rubbery?

Sanji: HOW ARE YOU SO BLUNT?

Sanji: YOU DON'T EVEN USE ONE ON ME.

Zoro: YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I SLEEP WITH ANYWAY.

Ace: … Guys, HIV is real, you know.

Zoro: -mumbles- Turns me on more if I can come all over Swirly's ass.

Ace and Sanji: -in unison- YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING IT SAY IT LIKE THAT!

Zoro: Are we done?

Ace: NO. That's _barely _a Talk!

Sanji: Fuck you! I'm out of here!

Ace: I still have pictures of you cross dressing at Ivankov's modeling exhibition.

Sanji: …

Sanji: I fucking hate you.

Ace: I knew you'd see things my way.

Zoro: Where the hell's Sabo? The guy's good at explaining things.

Ace: Well, Sabo is completely straight. Luffy likes guys. Would probably be better hearing it from you. And, you know, after what happened in Dressrosa…

Sanji: Fuck you. –looks at Luffy- Don't listen to that Shitty Marimo. You wear a condom so you don't get STDs. They can kill you. And, if you end up dating a girl, wear one so you don't get her pregnant.

Luffy: Oh, so that's why you need to make your magic stick all rubbery!

Luffy: It's so that you won't be able to send the radio signals to the Big White Bird in the Sky who's going to send mini birds to girls for their dinner and then they get babies, right? Because rubber can block electric stuff like signals? That's how it works in Pokemon!

Ace and Sanji: RADIO SIGNALS?

Luffy: Yup! They're made through the power of love! That's what Shanks told me!

Ace: Was he drunk?

Luffy: I can't really tell!

Zoro: -looks at Ace- Your brother is an idiot.

Ace: … -pulls out phone- Sabo better fucking pick up.

Marco: -walks in- Juzo said you were asking for me. Something about me needing to hear something very important…

Sanji: We're trying to give Luffy The Talk.

Marco: I am leaving.

Luffy: Oh, hey, look! It's Marco Polo! He's really good at explaining stuff!

Marco: Wait, what?

Ace: Marco, tell Luffy how babies are made. Master's orders.

Luffy: Marco Polo! It's about the radio signals reaching the Big White Bird in the Sky, right?

Sanji: -to Luffy – NO.

Sanji: -to Marco- Make it super simple.

Zoro: And, say it slowly.

Marco: …

Marco: … Okay, Luffy. You know how boyfriend things work, right?

Luffy: Yup.

Marco: Do you know how boyfriend-girlfriend things work?

Luffy: Oh, you mean when the guy sticks his magic stick into the girl's flower bud?

Zoro: …

Sanji: …

Ace: … Luffy. How do you know that?

Luffy: Hentai! Kidd and Apoo read a lot of that! –smiles with a thumbs up- Manga teaches you a lot of things!

Marco: We'll… go with that.

Marco: Okay, so… When two people love each other, they kiss and do the boyfriend girlfriend thing. And, if the guy has a lot of that white stuff in his… magic stick, he can place it in the girl's flower pouch. And, since the white stuff is magical because it comes from the magic stick, it has the power to create a baby and let it grow inside a girl for around 9 months.

Luffy: But, why does it have to be in the flower pouch? And, why in the girl only?

Marco: …

Marco: … Because girls have their own magical liquid which helps in making a baby, and you can't find this magical liquid in boys. It's like… cooking. If you want to make something, you need all the right ingredients. You can only find certain ingredients in certain places. And, if you want to cook, you need to cook in the stove or an oven. You can't just do that anywhere else. A girl's stomach is the best place for baby growth.

Luffy: Ohhhhhhhhhh….

Luffy: Wow! I actually get it! –hugs- Thanks, Marco Polo! I think you're going to be a great Dad one day!

Zoro: -looks at Sanji- I heard a cooking reference. Why didn't _you_ think of that?

Sanji: -kicks Zoro-

Ace: How do you do it? What's your secret? You must have a secret. Teach me your ways.

Luffy: Yeah, Marco Polo! How do you explain things so well? I wanna know, too!

Marco: Just talk to Juzo.

Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy: WHAT?

Marco: -shrugs- If you can talk to him and not lose your sanity just by trying to understand whatever insane logic he has running in his head, then it's guaranteed that you can talk to _anyone_.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: _It sucks how you think that all this build up for a happier Luffy thanks to the combined efforts of Ace, Sir New Dad, Marco Polo, Dr. Jango and all the other people just gets smashed by Hawkins making one dumb phone call. Back to Square One of the recovery process. -rolls eyes-_

_At least Luffy now has a more accurate idea of the baby-making process. -coughs- Thank you, Marco Polo. _

_Although speaking of Marco Polo, I found writing his conversation with Luffy to be very poignant. I mean... 1.) He was with Ace when Kidd told them about how Luffy was in East Blue, so he knows that Luffy may have attempted suicide, and 2.) Readers of the First Version of this story (and those who especially recall bits of this man's seriously depressing past would probably have a deeper context behind his little power speech._

_And, well... that part with Dr. Jango? As a graduated Psych Major, I think it's refreshing to write about stuff that well... I have some specialty in? HAHA. Felt good. But not for Luffy. Poor Luffy. I really should consider giving him a break, but... naaaah... He's my Precious Woobie. He needs to be the Woobie. We all need a Woobie. _

_Next chapter's POV will be... a Surprise! Obviously not Luffy, though. _

_Huh. Come to think of it... This may be more of Ace's story, but Luffy's got waaaaay more chapters. Oh, well. It's **their** story. HAHA! Until next time! _


	13. The Magician

**_Replies to Reviews: _**

_**Jiejie**__: HAHA! I wrote an entire PM in reply. But, anyway, you can take a breather for this chapter, I think? Not so much on food and less feels... although, creepy "men" are creepy. Ah well. My next few rounds of our little "war" can come in, hmm... maybe a chapter or two for now. -evil laugh- _

_**The Eternal Empress**__: Oh, wow. I... I am totally blown by your review and it makes me so happy to here your opinion regarding Luffy's development and all. No, really... just the first line of your review, and I'm already squealing on my seat. HAHA! Honestly, I thought I was making a huge risk by developing Luffy's character like this, but hearing from you encourages me to continue to love this Luffy that I've been writing about, to embrace his strengths and all the flaws that make him who he is. I wanted my version of Luffy to be endearing, and I feel that I might have accomplished it, thanks to your feedback. All of your insights are pretty much on point, and so I hope that as the rest of the story goes, I manage to stay as consistent for you and everyone else-and still carry all the emotional impact. :) _

_**phonenix:**__ I apologize for the lateness. HAHA. Life has been happening to me, and I know it's short, so I hope that I'd be able to make it up to you with the chapters to come (which I'm really looking forward to writing because the cool stuff is coming in! HAHA!)_

_**Janshal:**__ Hmm, I may or may not. Maybe a mere mention or a cameo, but nothing story crucial. I think for this story, it's highly established that Sanji was orphaned at a very young age and that Zeff has been his father figure ever since. :) _

_**ASLFangirl:**__ "Marco Polo Appreciation Day" exists in my world. Seriously, it does, and it will happen... somehow, someway. I swear on this._

* * *

_Chapter 13 – The Magician ~ Basil Hawkins_

There.

They're there!

They're happening again, all in a rush!

And, we… we can see them all…

There is a woman. She lies on an operation table, her breath still hitched from the process of labor, and her child—a son—is in the hands of her husband… the doctor… the scientist. The infant is wailing in tears as the man approaches a nearby table where a vaccine is already prepared. As he holds it up, the child cries even louder.

A flash, and now… fire… a city on fire. It blazes like the heart of hell itself as people are screaming, running, dying, and among the flames, someone is sobbing helplessly at the sight of his lover. She is beautiful, even in death… even as her eyes are now hollow blues and her bloody head rolls on the burning ground.

And, I see blood… blood… blood everywhere! On the ground… on the walls… they're all gushing out of his wounds… his body… his face… on Luffy's face…

Luffy's… bleeding? Luffy's bleeding…! LUFFY'S BLEEDING! THE MAD MAN IS LAUGHING AT HIS PAIN! HE NEEDS TO DIE! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!

_"Ace. H-Help me..." _

They finally end as our Eyes close once more, but we know that the nightmare has yet to begin. It frightens me.

"He's in danger." I know that he is listening. He is _always _listening from his place inside the mirror world. "Luffy's life is in danger…! We need to do something! Please, we have to help him!"

**"_Yes_. _We will._"** Even until now, his every whisper sends chills down my spine and causes my ear drums to ring. It is like he is actually speaking right beside me… **"_I am always by your side_." **

Yes. Yes, of course. How can I be so foolish? Of course, he is here with me. The Magician has always been here. There is no true "I." Only "we."

And, we must save Luffy. We _will_. Because Luffy… Luffy was nice to me… to us… and we will forever love him.

_"Those guys were mean to you._" I can remember Luffy telling that to us on that fateful day when we met. The children of our neighborhood had once again mocked us—calling us by names, shooting us with their "holy" water guns, raising up their crucifixes and rosaries at my approach. How petty. But, just as we were ready to come up with some vicious punishment, that was when Luffy came to rid them off for us. To save them from the blood spill. To save us. "_You weren't even fighting back. Are you used to it_?"

I remember how I couldn't answer him. It was not because I did not trust him—for our Eyes can see into his purely innocent yet fragile heart—but because of that overwhelming feeling of warmth that consumed us as Luffy continued to speak to us, to gently dry my face with his handkerchief.

It is not simply kindness. My aunt… she has always been kind to me, and yet, she does not stir within us that same sentiment.

"_No one's standing up for you_."

Pain. We sensed pain in his voice… as well as pity. Mercy.

"_It must be really lonely._"

It is.

"_But, I get it. I hate being lonely, too. It's the worst feeling ever_." His hand pulled away from my complexion, much to my—to _our_—dismay. "_You're all stare-y eyed and super quiet, but I have another friend named Killer who's like that_, _too._" Then, he smiled at us, and it was the most beautiful and brilliant smile we have ever laid eyes on. _"I know you're a good person, and I think all you really need is a friend, right? A friend will make you happy. So, my name is Monkey D. Luffy! What's yours?_"

These emotions—happiness, warmth, satisfaction, bliss and much more—they were all too much for us, all caused by that one gentle soul who sat before us, who crossed our path on that day. "_Basil Hawkins_."

I told him my name and that is because we could not simply allow him to part ways from us. We want him by our side, from that day onwards. We want him until the very end.

Because we know that this… this must be love.

**"_We love him_." **

"Yes, we do." It is the one truth that has become a constant in our existence. This love… it is not as simple as a romantic one. Perhaps, yes, there is passion involved… but there is much more to it. It is… a love that we cannot fully encapsulate into words alone.

Monkey D. Luffy… his soul is the purest of this world, and we cannot help but want him, treasure him, keep his light safe from the cruelty of this world which only seeks to destroy him.

"We won't let that happen."

**"_We will protect him." _**

"We will save him."

**"_We will love him_." **

"Yes, we will." Love… only we can love him this way. Only we can see and value his worth. Eustass Kidd… he is a fool for failing to do so, to see how precious Luffy truly is. He is a fool for even allowing a tear to shed from those eyes that see the world in child-like wonder.

**"_Kill him… Kill him…Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!_"**

"No, I cannot. We cannot." Because Luffy… he will cry if that imbecile dies, and I… we… cannot stand that.

We love Luffy too much.

We would give our life for his.

We would do anything for him.

Anything…

There is a knock on the door. It is expected, and of course, Aunt Shirley reveals herself from behind it.

"Basil, you have friends coming over in a while." She does not have to wait for them to appear behind the house entrance. She has the Eyes to see as well. "They are unlikely to stay for tea, but please do ask. I know that Luffy left, such a sweet dear, and I know you miss him dearly, but maybe having other friends over would be nice, too."

"I have seen them, too, Auntie." I stand up from my seat in front of the mirror. "Let me answer the door."

She nods, but I do not miss the look of concern on her naturally pale expression. "Basil, dear, are you feeling alright? You have been taking your medicines, haven't you?"

"I have." That is a lie, but it is an easy one to make, for just as much as I cannot see visions of her, she cannot see any visions of me. It is the fair trade-off for those who possess The Eyes. She could have personally watched as I down the poisonous pills, just to be certain, but to our good fortune, she does not do such.

My Aunt… So generous and trusting that it is almost painful… pitiful.

"Alright, then. Go on, now. I'll prepare some snacks, soon." And, I do. I pace my way down the small hallway, down the steps… They are almost here.

**"_Despicable woman_." **

I stop on my tracks, just right in front of the hallway mirror. Behind the glass, the Magician is seething.

**"_Kill her," _**he hisses at me with a dangerous voice that only I can hear.

I shake my head.

**"_Do it!_" **

"N-No…"

**"_Do it or I will!_" **

"P-Please n-no…" This pathetic plea escapes me in the form of a feeble whisper. Aunt Shirley must not hear me. She must not. "S-She's my… family…"

But, the Magician—my true guardian, my defender, my wish maker—he denies me this. Rather, my words only serve to further anger him. **_"Family… when can they ever be trusted? Do not forget! Your parents tried to kill you!" _**

"B-But… Aunt Shirley… sh-she's nice to us…"

**_"INGRATE!" _**A whimper. **_"WHO HAS SAVED YOU FROM YOUR MISERY? WHO HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOUR SHIELD, COWARD? WHO?" _**There may have been a time when the Magician's rage would have pushed me to cower in a corner, but I must not. I must _not_. Aunt Shirley will see, and she will _know_.

And, the Magician… he knows this, too. He knows _everything_.

**_"It is fine, Basil. It is all fine."_** My thoughts. My feelings. My wishes, and yes, even my own fears. **_"I only look out for you. We need to stay together." _**

"B-But, Aunt Shirley…" I hesitate, but to my relief, the Magician does not lash out at me again. My guardian is truly benevolent… merciful. "She cares about us… doesn't she?"

**_"That woman cannot be trusted. Do you not see? She wants me gone, Basil. She wants me gone. That is why she wants you to take the medicines that those devils in white coats have given you. She wants to tear me away from you… I, the one who has cared for you the most, the one who has always been with you, the one who has been your mask, your defender, your savior. You must not take them." _**

"I must not." He is right. Of course. I am the naïve one. I am the blind one, and The Magician… he is _always _right.

**_"You must not… for our sake." _**

"For our sake."

**_"For Luffy's sake." _**

"For Luffy."

**_"Because we love him." _**

In one swift movement, I open the front door, and the first person we see is Eustass Kidd, mouth left ajar. His hand is still raised up, short of ringing the doorbell. And, as always, Oliver Koeman is right behind him.

Then, from the initial shock, Eustass Kidd's expression shifts into an angry, red snarl that causes me to still. That foul temper of his… I have personally seen it myself, been on the receiving end of it… and I… I do not like it. He is going to yell at me, he is going to yell at me at this very moment, and even if this is my very doorstep, I… I feel so tiny.

I… I do not like shouting.

**_"Let me." _**_Please_…

"You wish to discuss something with me, Eustass Kidd." _Not "my" voice. "Our" voice. _

"No, shit!" _He's shouting! He's shouting! Make him stop! _"You've been playing with your bullshit cards again or doing some crystal ball gazing, huh? Yeah, I've got a bone to pick with you, and no fucking riddles, you hear me?"

"You have been in close contact with Luffy's older brother these days." _He knows that we know. It is all written on his face. He knows that we **always** know, and we are **always **right. _

"Yeah." _No more shouting. No more. He is afraid… He is afraid of us? Yes. Yes, he is. Be afraid. Be afraid. Be afraid. Be afraid. _"We've been talking for a bit. Just now, he called me up and said that you told Luffy something that freaked the hell out of him and shit. So, if you don't want me to break your creepy ass nose, you better tell me what it is and then fucking apologize to Luffy, damn it! He doesn't need shit like that right now!"

"Such colorful language, coming from a simpleton."

_Rage. So much rage… _"KILLER, YOU FUCKING LET ME GO!" _He is going to hurt us! He is going to hurt **us**! "_I SWEAR TO GOD THAT YOU'RE NOT STOPPING ME FROM BEATING THIS SMART ASS MOTHER FUCKER—!" _Save me save me save me save me—_

"Very well, then." _Yes, yes. The Magician is a wish maker. He will grant my wish. He will protect me… protect us. _"Only three questions can be asked. Three answers will be given." _He granted my wish. No more shouting. He will even grant Eustass Kidd a wish. So generous… _

"What the hell did you tell Luffy?"

"I told him to run because there are monsters coming." _Run. Run, Luffy! Run! The monsters are coming! They will come to take you away from us! _

"What monsters?"

"That is your second question?" _RUN! RUN! _"Monsters… they are not like the monsters hiding inside our closets during the night. Humans are truly monsters themselves, and it is these humans who will make many attempts on his life. One will be successful enough to capture him, and that will mark his real doom. It has already started." _Take you away, break you, kill you—it is Hell! It is truly HELL! **HELL**! _

"That's not happening." _No… No, it will not… _"Hell's gonna freeze over before I let that happen."

"It is not a choice of what you want and what you do not want."_ You cannot do anything. You cannot save him. Not you not you not you not you not you—_ "You have only one more question. Any more, and I will remain silent. Ask wisely."

"Yeah, yeah, you fucking genie." _Choose. Choose. But, you are silent. You do not know. You are afraid to ask. You are afraid to know. Choose. Choose. Choose. If not, Oliver Koeman will. We have seen it all. _

_And, we are right. _

"You do not need to write it down, Oliver Koeman." _He pauses mid-sentence. The pen is bleeding to form a heavy ink blot against the paper. _"You can very well speak." _But, you will not. We know you will not because you are afraid. You are afraid of your own voice, your own face. Childhood demons have taught you fear and self-hatred. Your family is devastated because they cannot "fix" you. You live with the fear that your friends—even Eustass Kidd—will one day reject who you are. You hate to see your own reflection. So, you hide behind the mask. You hide with the pretense of "muteness." The "persona" that "kills" the true, despicable self… _

_Pitiful "Killer." _

**_Hawkins_**_—you write—**if you can really see everything, then you should have known that Ace is alive. Why were you hiding it from him after all these years?** _

"Monkey D. Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Asch Newgate. He goes by many names." _Three names. Three meanings. Three lives. _"Nevertheless, the answer is simply this—he cannot be trusted with him. For as long as Luffy is with him, then he will be in mortal danger."

_Still, you do not utter a single word, Oliver Koeman. Even as death hangs over sweet, precious Luffy, you continue to fake "muteness." You hate yourself. You hate yourself so much. _

**_Ace is his brother_**_—you say behind black ink and tidy script—**You and I know that Ace means the world to him. It'll completely destroy Luffy if he were to be taken away from him. **_

_Means… the world to him? No. He is not. No. He cannot be… NO, HE IS NOT! HE IS **NOT**! _"What is good… and what makes us happy are two entirely different things." _No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no—_

"Okay, you're just bullshitting us."

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO __NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO _

"When was I ever wrong? Think as hard as you want. You will never be able to answer that question."

_KILL HIM! _

"You have told him about Wapol, have you not? The man's unfortunate death is no coincidence, and deep down in your heart, you know that that is true."

_KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! _

"You are afraid, Eustass Kidd. You are afraid of all the rumors about him—that Portgas D. Ace belongs to a family of murderers, criminals and thieves and that Luffy has been thrown into a dangerous world that will only lead to his bloody demise. Know that all those rumors are true."

**_KILL_**_ **PORTGAS D. ACE**!_

"Yeah? Well, fuck destiny and fuck you to your face!"

_KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL __KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL __KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL __KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL __KILL KILL_

"Your dear friend is getting weary of holding you back." _YOU HURT ME AND WE WILL KILL YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND WE WILL KILL YOU AND PORTGAS WE WILL KILL YOU ALL THERE WILL BE BLOOD! _"Let us not end this conversation in blood."

"Fuck this. Let's get out of here, Killer." _NO WE SHOULD KILL HIM WE NEED TO KILL HIM PLEASE LET US KILL HIM HE HAS TO DIE HE HURT LUFFY HE MADE HIM CRY WE HAVE TO KILL HIM LIKE YOU SAID SO **KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM…!**_

"Calm yourself."

"The hell did you say?" _Wait… All this… this thirst for blood…_

"When you speak to Portgas D. Ace again…" _What…? _"Ask him if anyone has been after him these days." _Where… how…? _"He will understand."

_Why…? _

"**_Come out now. I have shut the door for you."_**

The Magician… He is… He is there in the mirror again… N-No… No… I-I… calm… be calm… need to be… calm… want to… want to get rid of this bloodlust… want to stay here longer where it is safe... where they cannot hurt me… I-I can't… I'm so weak… I need him to protect me… I-I need him to protect… _Luffy_…

**"_Very well_." **So kind! So generous! Merciful! Charitable! Sweet! My true wish maker! Yes, yes. The Magician is kind. He is _always _right. Always, _always_ kind…

"Basil! Are you hungry?" We can hear Aunt Shirley from the direction of the kitchen. Oh… Oh no… "I've made us some snacks here in the kitchen! Please help yourself!" No… No… **_No_**…!

"Yes… _Auntie_."

_I am fine…! I am fine! Let me go now! _

A chuckle. **_"No, stay where you are. You have not calmed down yet." _**

_Please don't hurt her please don't hurt her please don't hurt her please don't hurt her—_

"**_What happened to all that rage earlier? You are so indecisive. So weak." _**

_Please… Please…! _

**_"Stay, stay where they cannot hurt you." _**A ghostly whisper… one that raises the tiny hairs of the body that—in the very end—I can never truly call my own. **_"You need me… to protect you." _**Yes… Yes…the Magician is correct. I… I do need protection… I do need him… B-But… Aunt Shirley…

"Ah, Basil." She hears us enter without having to look away from her task of washing the dishes. "Please pass me the towel, will you? I left it in the counter, and I don't want to have to mop the floor again."

"Yes, Auntie." But, the knives… the set of kitchen knives are there, and the Magician sees this, approaches it, uses my fingers to brush the handle of a particularly large one. "Is there anything else you need, Auntie?" Fingers curl to produce a loose grip. N-no… no…!

"No, thank you, dear—" _RUN_! "Just the towel will do." _GO! PLEASE ESCAPE_! "I've boiled us some tea. Please help yourself!" _RUN RUN AWAY WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU I DON'T WANT THIS! YOU NEED TO RUN! **RUN! **_

**_"If… that is your wish." _**Soft, dry fibers replace the feeling of the cool black handle of the blade around my palm.

**_"I will spare that wretched woman." _**Suddenly, I am in control again… Our fingers flex inwards and out, according to my own will. Our legs are able to carry us to my beloved Aunt who smiles at us as we hand her the dry towel.

**_"I am… merciful." _**_Yes. _

The tea is warm and delicious as well as the cookies that my aunt has just baked. But, even with these and the company of my aunt who sits behind the counter across me, I find myself too weary to truly enjoy this moment's rest.

I have _always_ been weary as of late. It must be because of all the visions of him that I have been receiving. Ever since… that accident… I have been constantly on the watch for every turn and tide that is Luffy's fate. I… We must not fail him. Never again.

"It's unfortunate that your friends couldn't stay over," Aunt Shirley starts, "I've made extras."

"They are upset, Auntie." No, Auntie, I _do not _want any of them to stay over. No one but Luffy. "You know that."

"Yes, I do." She places her tea cup down after sipping from it. "Just as I know that you are upset. There's no use hiding it. I don't need to look into the future to know that you are."

No, Aunt Shirley. No. I am… We are… more than just "upset."

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

**_"She will not help you._**"

"I…"

**_"She does not truly care for Luffy." _**

"There is."

**_"She does not love him… Not in the way that we do." _**

"I've seen terrible things, Auntie." The Magician may speak the truth—when has he never?—but even so, I cannot help but confess to another who somewhat understands this heavy burden that we bear. "Terrible, terrible things… they will happen to Luffy. He… he may die."

She does not speak, but I do not need the Eyes to see the resignation hidden behind her neutral expression. She sighs.

"I-I… have to do something… Need to… If it can only save Luffy's life…"

And then, she shakes her head with nothing short of disapproval. "Even with our Eyes, there is so little we can really do to shape our destiny."

**_"Listen to her. She does not care." _**

"Believe me. There are just so many things about the future that I've tried to change… only I've failed each time I tried, and in the end, I'll always end up losing someone or something."

**_"Lies. She is just so weak. So willing to give up on him so easily." _**

"In the end… the future is just something that we all need to accept."

**_"Only I can help you." _**

"What am I supposed to do?"

**_"Who are you really asking?" _**Yes… who _am _I really asking? I do not really know.

And, Aunt Shirley wouldn't know this either. She never would. Never will. "The only thing we can really do is to hope that we're wrong." And… she can never truly help me just as the Magician does.

She cannot care for him… not in the way that we care for Luffy.

We return to our room after finishing our snack and when Aunt Shirley tells us that she is leaving to run some errands. And, so we are left on our own—I, propped on my bed in front of the mirror, and He, gazing at me from behind the glass surface.

Yet again, this serves as a gentle reminder that there is no I. There is _never _an I. There is only We.

**_"Trust me. I will help you protect him_****," **he tells me, and yes. Yes, I know he will, and I trust him for that. The Magician knows, and he has _always _been there for me. Even when my parents deemed me "insane," he has been there to stand up for me, defend me against all the terrors and… and the abuse… he is the stronger one, the one who was able to use this weak body of mine to take the knife and _stab and stab and stab and stab_—

And… and, if he must be cruel… if _we _must be cruel, then so be it. At the end of the day, this is all for Luffy. Because we love him—love him in mind, heart, body and soul. We truly love him.

**_"We are fated together." _**

And, so we will protect him from the pain, the sadness, the grief and everything else that makes his heart break. There may have been a time when we would have killed Eustass Kidd for committing such a crime against him, but no more. He is no longer the issue at hand.

But, Portgas D. Ace? He… is something else.

Because I've seen his destiny, I've seen Luffy's, and I've seen their futures tied together—the love, the strife, the passions, the intimacy…_ everything_, and these are futures that are marked for death. And, that… that can't be.

H-He… he can't have him… We… won't let him…!

**_"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" _**

"NO!" I am on my feet, screaming at the top of my lungs, and I can already see him leering dangerously at me, "No, w-we… we can't!"

"**_WE MUST_**!"

"No, we can't! Luffy will—"

"**_KILL HIM!_**"

"B-but…"

"**_DO AS I SAY! HIS LIFE IS NOT ABOVE LUFFY'S! KILL HIM! KILL ANYONE WHO WILL HURT OUR BELOVED! KILL THEM ALL!_**"

I am choking. It is like ghostly hands squeeze at my throat with a vice-like grip, as I am falling to my knees. And, once again, a myriad of images flash in my mind as the most familiar sensation consumes me once more.

Again. Again, I… I can see it.

We can see it all.

The infant is crying in the arms of his father. Crying, screaming in blinding pain as the injection pierces through his skin, and a colorless serum further adds to his suffering.

The city on fire. The screaming, the chaos, the sound, sight and smell of death… A _world_ on fire, with the sound of gun shots.

But, there is one that stands out. One deafening shot that sends Luffy to crumple to the ground as hundreds of people continue to rush past him. He… he is screaming… clutching his head… crying with haggard breath… He… h-he…. he is hyperventilating? Someone… Someone help him... W-We need to…

But, the crowd of people have disappeared as well as the sound of firearms… only to be replaced by two people who stood face to face in the middle of thunder and rainfall. Their forms are completely drenched, and we can immediately recognize Luffy who stands there in silence, his hand pulling the unconscious and bleeding figure of his brother by the sleeve. And, across him is someone whose soaking golden hair is unable to cover the menacing scowl on his face.

_"A part of me wants to fucking hate you—to be so goddamn immature enough to **fucking **hate you, you know?" _His name is Blackleg. Blackleg Sanji… "_Sometimes, I think… if it wasn't me, would it have been Ace instead? Would it have been you? But, whatever the hell you're trying to pull is worse by a shit ton, so don't you fucking give me a **real **goddamn reason to **fucking hate you, you little shit!**_"

But, Luffy… Luffy says nothing as he tosses aside Portgas D. Ace like a ragged doll, causing Blackleg Sanji to release a guttural roar before he speeds towards him and lands a sharp kick towards his stomach. A sickening crack is heard, and Luffy is at the mercy of someone who continues to deliver one blow after another and another and another and another—

"**_They will hurt him. They will continue to hurt him until he can no longer feel." _**

A gasp, and once again, the visions come to an end. Never mind the scratches on the wall… the broken items and fallen pieces… the hoarse feeling on my throat as I must have screamed… Those are not as important as the duty that we must fulfill.

Because Luffy's life is in danger, there is no doubt. He is surrounded by monsters who will one day kill him, and therefore, he must be protected at all costs.

**_"You have to trust me." _**Yes. Because the Magician knows. He knows all, and it is through him that Luffy can be saved. Let there be blood. Let there be so much blood… Blood for blood. A death for a life. Kill… We must kill once more…

Kill Portgas D. Ace.

Kill Blackleg Sanji.

_Kill them. _

**_"Kill them all."_**

~*~ Omake ~*~

Kidd: -on the phone- Oi, Ace. I want to thank you for two things.

Ace: What's that?

Kidd: First... I want to thank you for keeping King Moron, Bartolomeo, busy.

Ace: How's he liking his new job of being Luffy's official secretary and sorting through all the emails, phone calls and anything to do with Luffy's paparazzi?

Kidd: He's still screaming "Luffy-senpai" like an idiot, and he's going on and on about "his life purpose" and shit, but at least he's not doing it inside my damn garage.

Ace: I am a genius. You are very welcome.

Kidd: Yeah, whatever. And, two, I want to thank you for giving me your cousin's contact.

Ace: Oh, yeah. I heard from Franky that you're his new assistant now.

Kidd: He's hella weird, but the man knows his shit. I've actually been learning a few things. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get to learn robotics from him.

Ace: You're going to build Battle Franky Number XXX whatever.

Kidd: Yeah, and... hey, actually, I think there's a third reason why I should thank you.

Ace: What's that?

Kidd: Because thanks to you, I wouldn't be in this internship where I got to meet up with this smoking hot guy. Seriously, he's got a fine ass. Best thing is that he comes in like every other week to get his car tuned.

Ace: Oh, really? What does he look like?

Kidd: He's tall. Skinnier than my usual tastes, but I can tell that he's got some muscle under that shirt of his. His hair is black, but he wears this funny fur hat that makes me think of some polar bear.

Ace: ... Oh God.

Kidd: Yeah, I know. Hot, right?

Ace: ... What else? What else does he look like?

Kidd: Uhh... He's got a goatee, some wicked tats, and he looks like he hasn't slept in ages. But, I'm fucking _serious_. This guy has a _great ass, I swear to God-_

Ace: ... And, he's got a heart design somewhere in his clothing. And, he's got a yellow Audi, but with some black gear designs on the side, right?

Kidd: Yeah, how did you know? Ever seen this hot bastard before?

Ace: That's my cousin. Trafalgar Law.

Kidd: ... Oh. Damn, and Blackleg is your cousin too? You've got seriously hot cousins.

Ace: You should keep away from him.

Kidd: Yeah, Blackleg? I get. I remember Roronoa giving me the look when I was eyeing up your cousin during the party at Water Seven. Hot chef type, yeah.

Ace: No. I mean Law. Keep _away _from him.

Kidd: Oh, what the hell?! I get it with Luffy, but he's off limits, too?

Ace: Trust me, I'm trying to save your life.

Kidd: What?

Ace: I am going to tell you now that there was a time when the police were called in because someone tried to break in and rob something in his mansion. The robber was already dead by the time the police arrived.

Kidd: Well, duh. Self-defense, right?

Ace: No. The robber actually killed himself because the Trafalgar house is Hell on earth and Trafalgar Law is secretly the devil himself.

Kidd: ...

Kidd: Fuck.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Whelp, looks like Ace and Sanji are totally screwed thanks to a certain "men" who are capable of seeing the future._

_I apologize for a seriously late update. This is such a short chapter, too. But, well... a lot of things in life has happened such as my graduation from my college as well as my move to America. :) So, now, here I am, and I'm a little bit more settled (while trying to apply for my first job hahaha). I hope to make it up with my next chapter. _

_Ahh... Basil Hawkins. Even in this rewritten version of the story, I haven't changed the fact that this guy is a wildcard who can pretty much jack shit up, mostly at the expense of our heroes. But, instead of just merely making him batshit insane for plot reasons, I figured that I should add something that makes him more... human? Something that makes him different from what he really seems? _

_I mean, behind all that stoic, creepy nature (mostly played by The Magician) is a boy who is a scared victim of his Dissociative Identity Disorder. He is so convinced that the Magician is his "wishmaker" that he would let him dominate more times than he should. _

_Studies have shown that D.I.D. may disappear if all personalities become one and there is one personality that will pretty much take over completely. Make that what you will. _

_Next chapter is Sanji's chapter. Seriously, Sanji, watch out! _


	14. Mesonges et Secrets

**_Author's Note: _**_First off, belated Merry Christmas, so here's my gift to you! I also wish you a Happy Holidays since they're not exactly over yet. Second of all, it's great to be back! I want to apologize for the super late update for a few reasons: namely, writer's block + laze, trying to incorporate newer elements to the story without having to deal with major plot holes... and pretty much adjusting to life in America + the "Adult Life." Now that I'm more or less adjusted with a job, a bed to sleep in, and some major inspirations, I'm proud to present the fruit of my labor. As promised, it's a much longer chapter compared to the last one. Enjoy! _

**_phonenix: _**_Well, let's just say that Hawkins loves Luffy a bit "too much." -winks- Last chapter won't be the last time you see him, so hopefully, things will clear up. _

_**qfeuille7**: I apologize for this delay, and I hope that this chapter will live up to the hype. It was a difficult one to write, but if it accomplishes, then it's all worth it. :) Is Hawkins possessed or crazy? Are his visions real? Well... maybe you'll find out soon enough. _

_ **xxTheCherryxx: **So, I finally got a job, and now all is right in this world... including an update to this chapter. :) Will Law show up? Eventually. And Hawkins? Oh boy. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, so I hope this chapter will live up to your excitement (if it still exists after all this time hahaha). _

_**AceandLuffyLover**: Oh, yes. College life. It sucks out the energy out of all of us, hahaha! Wow, I'm really touched to find out that you have a permanent tab for this story! -blushes- Thank you very much for the review, by the way. I really enjoyed reading it, and it really gives me the inspiration to keep on writing. As for all of your questions, I suppose there's no other way but to keep reading on for the answers. -winks- But, I'm sure you already know that. _

_**myanimeobsession**: Thank you for the review! I won't deny that coming up with a story like this is difficult, but I'm up for the challenge. It's pretty fun, actually. And all those future events that are keeping you hanging? I guess there's no other way but to read on. Haha! _

_And, now that you brought up the first version... I want to first commend you for reading the whole thing. I'm glad that you can see the differences in quality-including the things that I regret writing about, and that I wish to fix in this version (Shanks, especially. I actually have a plan for him this time, haha!). Ah, my younger, more amateur years... _

_As for your question... as to why it's terrible if anyone finds out their real names? Well, let's just say that it can bring complications. In Ace's case, it might tip people off that he and his family are connected to a huge mafia family with a dangerous name. That would prompt the authorities to probably try and arrest the Newgates. Or in Sanji's case? If people find out that the "Blackleg Name" exists, then they would definitely know who are the spies that work for the Newgates. It would make Sanji and his family a target for enemies who would do anything to harm the Newgates and any of their allies-thus secrecy is essential. Hope that clears things up. :) _

* * *

_Chapter 14 – Mesonges et Secrets ~ Blackleg Sanji_

_Translation (French): Lies and Secrets_

Boxes. Boxes—neatly packaged and labeled—everywhere. Boxes of shoes, clothes for all the seasons, textbooks and graded research papers, cleaning materials, kitchen tools, unopened packaged food, just about enough belongings to fit a decently furnished student dorm. Football practice ended early, and because I didn't have any meetings to handle for the culinary club—and also because the Shitty Old Man decided to give me the night off from kitchen duty at the _Baratie—_I decided to head to the _Marimo_'s place earlier than intended. And, when I arrived, I saw the dumb ass already loading some boxes inside the house—a quiet reminder that Kuina has just returned home from the university.

The reason? Apparently, Kuina is suffering from depression.

"Hey, Sanji. Thanks for helping out. You really didn't have to," Kuina tells me as I finish sorting her old kitchen supplies into their proper places. She's sitting behind the kitchen counter, pouring freshly brewed tea into two cups. No need for a third one. She knows just as well as I do that her brother would rather have a cold bottle of beer_._

"I aim to please." I reassure her with a smile. "Anything for you and your dumb brother."

She bows her head. "I'm sorry for having Zoro ask you this so suddenly. I haven't seen my best friend in a long time, and she invited me for a sleepover. Father hasn't come back home yet, too."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You have to enjoy, and I know your father has his own business to carry." Well, more of a family name_._ He's very much an icon when it comes to the preservation of Japan's heritage and culture, so besides running a _doujou_ and a small antique shop on the side, Roronoa Koshiro visits the mainland for things like hosting a _kendou _tournament, evaluating the quality of _katanas_ crafted by smiths who continue the tradition—that sort of thing. From what the _Marimo_ told me earlier, his father's helping out with the opening of a new _samurai _museum—something that he'd rather skip on for Kuina's sake but can't.

The _Marimo_'s family may not have massive tons of wealth, but being direct descendants of the very first Roronoa Zoro, the greatest swordsman in all of history who discovered what we all know today as New Japan, brings up a lot of prestige. Probably explains why the _Marimo_ is a natural when it comes to swords even if he _is_ an idiot. Sports media does a good job in bringing up that fact, too.

Also, as far as I know, Zoro and his family are big among the region's Buddhist community since their ancestor was said to have built—_with his own bare hands_—the Temple of the Golden Sun, a national and sacred site that stands even until today. Ironic, since _the_ Roronoa Zoro's descendant and namesake isn't the religious type at all.

Kuina sighs as I drink the tea she served me. "I know you're busy with school, the varsity, the culinary club and your father's restaurant."

I gently place down the tea cup. Somehow, in the back of my mind, I can't help but think of all those times when Ace would get on my case for "being a workaholic"… how I'm always pushing myself too hard and stuff. Whatever. It's good for the college resume, right? "The _Marimo _needs babysitting or else he might just get lost around the neighborhood. Just enjoy your sleepover, alright? And, I know that your friend will pick you up anytime now, but how's about I fix you a quick bite?"

I can see her attempt to smile but she barely manages to lift the corners of her once bright colored lips. "I had a heavy breakfast earlier."

I start washing my hands over the sink. "You can bring them with you for snacks." I don't bother to tell her how much weight she's lost ever since the last time I saw her. Spring break wasn't that long ago. "Anything in mind?"

"_Crêpe avec chocolat et fraises, s'il vous plaît._"

I make a quick inspection of the fridge and the pantry. Luckily, all the ingredients I'll need to make a basic _crêpe_ is there, including half a container of fresh strawberries and a bottle of Nutella spread. "That sounds really delicious right now, _Mademoiselle _Kuina," I happily engage with her in French. Kuina double majors in international diplomatic relations and European studies with French as her language track. Sometimes, she likes to practice speaking with me, and I can see that she's learned so much ever since she started. "You also have blueberries. Would you want me to add some, too?"

But, she doesn't answer. I catch her gazing towards the direction of the window as rain starts drizzling outside. Her tea cup still remains between her fingers, barely touched as a lazy wisp of steam rises from it.

"Remember how you used to pick me up from the exchange students' dorm? The one that your family helps sponsor?" she continues in French, and I'm getting the inkling that I'm not the one she's addressing at the moment, "Then, we'd go to the café near the university and we'd talk over tea and _crêpes_. I even taught you _origami _one time_._ You remember that, too, don't you? You weren't that good at the start, but you kept trying."

The first person that comes to mind is Luffy, and now, I'm scared. I was having lunch at the Newgate mansion a few days ago, and I can't forget how Luffy accidentally cut himself with a steak knife and then starts screaming about "monsters" running after him and his older brother. The freak out session that came after was a massive one—a tiny glimpse of the kind of shit that Ace has to put up with.

"Kuina, I'm going to call Zoro, okay?" But, I'm too afraid to leave her alone like this. Not when she's surrounded by kitchen knives, glassware, a hot stove, hell—even that tea cup which she can easily smash to pieces and hurt herself with. If she's suffering from anything similar to what my younger cousin is going through, then I don't want to take any chances.

"You know how much I love chocolates and berries." Seriously, where the _fuck _is that damn _Marimo_? "Remember that time when you brought me a candied flower bouquet? The chocolate covered strawberries were delicious. I never told you this, but I heard the other girls whispering behind my back. They teased me, but I didn't care. Even if you didn't express yourself so much, you were always so sweet to me. I love you. I love you so much, a-and… you… you said you loved me…"

Carefully, I plant my hand over her shoulder to shake her gently. Kuina fidgets at the touch, but now she's looking at me with glassy eyes, and I try to ignore the wet pearls that threaten to fall from those lovely ebony eyes.

"_S-Sumimasen." _She's whispering to me in Japanese this time. "I-I'm sorry. I-I just… remembered something, that's all. I remember my boyfriend… my ex, and…"

"You should eat." I squeeze her shoulder gently. "I'll go and make you a _crêpe_, okay?"

She frowns slightly at the offer before shaking her head. "Maybe… maybe some _onigiri _would be better. There should be some _umeboshi_ and raw salmon inside the fridge. Zoro would like that, too." Then, she trails off into deep silence, and I decide to leave it at that while gathering the ingredients. Avoiding anything French for now might be good if it means Kuina can move on from her latest breakup.

But, deep down, I'm not through with this, yet. I retrieve one of the sushi knives, and as I slice the salmon into fine cuts, my mind screams for bloody murder. Kuina doesn't seem bothered by my obvious display of anger, even if I'm practically chopping the board itself.

I _sincerely_ hope the son of a bitch knows where to hide because once the _Marimo_ and I find him—and we will, we _always _do—I swear to God, he is so _dead_.

"_Oi_. If you're trying to kill something, I'll lend you a _katana_." The Shitty _Marimo_ strolls into the kitchen, and as he fetches a can of _Asahi_ from the fridge, I want to fucking tell him that _hell yeah, I actually __**do **__want to kill someone, _but because Kuina is here, I think better of it. So, I decide to be discreet in urging him to come closer. Thankfully, his dense muscle brain catches on.

"What did she do?" he immediately asks, "She's talking to herself again?"

I frown. Damn. How long has this been going on? "Yeah. I didn't even know she _had_ a boyfriend."

"Same here. Didn't know until she came home from the university, crying to my Dad."

"You _are _the reason she doesn't get boyfriends."

"As if you're not responsible yourself, damn Curly Brow."

"I only handle the real low lives like that Hyouzou guy she used to date," I hiss out even softer, "You practically chase away _anyone_ with a dick who approaches her."

"Because they're all low lives." We stop to throw a simultaneous glance at Kuina who silently continues to watch the gloomy view outside. When it's obvious that nothing _extreme _is going to happen, my shitty boyfriend whispers, "Did she start searching the kitchen for salt?"

"_What_?"

Zoro snorts in blatant annoyance. "Last night was shit. She thought she saw her dead boyfriend, so she started throwing salt all over the house. It was a major pain in the ass to clean."

I realize that he isn't fucking joking, and so I scramble to pull out my cellphone from my pocket. "I'm calling Ace. Get the number of that therapist he works with. Get him to send Marco over to do a séance—I don't know. Just… holy _shit_."

"She's just seeing things and shit."

I nearly drop my phone before I even dial the first digit. "Don't tell me you can see ghosts, too."

"_Hell no_! I just don't believe in that shit." I roll my eyes. He says it as if _he_ wasn't also freaking the hell out when we discovered that Thatch Newgate's room is one of the most haunted places in Grand Line City.

I take a deep breath to compose myself before returning to my original task_. _The salmon has been chopped up already—a little _too _chopped up—and luckily, the _umeboshi _has already been halved with the pits removed. Just need to prepare the rice, seaweed and a little bit of season. "I'm going to call Ace anyway for that therapist's number. At least let her see someone."

"You do that. I'll watch her while making the rest of this. Pass me the tuna, will you?"

"_Salmon_." I correct him while doing so. He places a pan over the stove, and I carefully watch him set the rice cooker and fry the salmon. It turns nice and flaky, and all Zoro has to do now is prepare the spices and cut the _nori_ into equal squares. Easy enough, so I finally deem it safe to rinse my hands and take my leave.

_Onigiri _is literally the _only _thing that the dumb _Marimo_ can make, and that's a miracle in itself. It's a general consensus among Ace, Sabo, Robin-_chwan_, Koala-_chwan_ and I that Zoro should stay the _ever loving hell away _from a kitchen. Unless it's _onigiri_, any ungodly product he concocts is suitable for chemical warfare. That or it's against the Geneva Convention. He's excellent with the knives, though.

I arrive at the _tatami _room where there are only a few small boxes left. Most of the stuff have either been already placed in storage or left inside Kuina's room. Being a gentleman, I left the latter job for my shitty boyfriend to handle.

I pick up a box which has "Scarves" written on its label. Then, I start counting the number of boxes left to sort. Hmm, not much left. Ace can wait, I guess. Might be better to just finish these off.

So, I start arranging between the boxes that are meant for storage and the ones that I can leave outside Kuina's room. Scarves—she won't need these for the summer. School supplies. Tiny Japanese dolls and stuffed black kittens. Little talismans, amulets and trinkets. Stationary kits neatly stacked together. Old notebooks. I'm guessing that everything else here is for Kuina to decide on, including…

I glance at the lone black glossy lacquer box that's decorated with red blossoms and golden peasants. Unlike everything else, this wasn't kept inside a cardboard box, and there's not a single label on it. Curiosity hits me hard as I continue to study the box and its beautiful design from every angle.

And, I think about it. I think about the rewards and the consequences of my actions until my mind's made up, and after checking to make sure that no one is approaching, I quietly slide the door of the _tatami _room shut.

Normally, I'd respect a woman's privacy. But, if there's anything in this box that can possibly trigger Kuina's depression, then it's better if I keep this out of sight for some time—with her consent, of course.

Not to mention keep it _away_ from Zoro's sight, too. Because knowing the insensitive bastard, he'd probably have anything "threatening" or "trigger-worthy" sliced up and burnt the moment he finds it. Zoro has good intentions, especially when it comes to his sister, but he has very _extremely black and white_ ways of going about it.

It turns out that I'm not wrong at all. I open the beautiful antique box which is filled with all the things that Kuina probably shouldn't be reminded of right now. A simple yet authentic silver chain with a heart shaped locket and a small key. A complete set of rose pearls inside a velvet box along with the "Happy Birthday" card that accompanies it. A variety of pressed flowers—from red roses to purple irises. Pamphlets and maps of famous tourist spots in France. Ribbons and cards that must have come from previous gifts. Tiny _origami_ paper cranes. A small bottle filled with little notes—all rolled up and perfumed—which, upon reading some of them, happen to heap different compliments.

_Tu es l'amour de ma vie. _You are the love of my life.

_Tu es la fille de mes rêves. _You are the girl of my dreams.

_Tu as de beaux yeux. _You have beautiful eyes.

_Je pense à toi._ I am thinking of you.

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._ I cannot live without you.

_Ou as-tu été toute ma vie?_ Where have you been all my life?

Then, there are those love letters and short poems—all written in French. Whoever Kuina's ex-boyfriend is, I have to admit that not only is he wealthy and a romantic, but his handwriting is fucking flawless—fit to be its own special font or something. I'm impressed, and at the same time, bothered.

As I set all the notes aside, I just… can't shake off the feeling that I've _seen _this handwriting before.

There isn't much left. Just a few photos buried at the bottom of the box, all face down. Must be intentional on Kuina's part when she packed all of these. Carefully, I pull the first one out, noting the small message scribbled at its back.

_En ta beauté gît ma mort et ma vie. Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais. – D. M._

I read this again. And, again. And, again. And, again until I'm too sick to read it, especially those two cursive initials at the very end. But now, that sickness transforms into full-on poisonous dread because Kuina's ex-boyfriend may be someone who's closer than I thought, and as I slowly flip the photo, I pray to God—_any _God out there—that I'm fucking wrong.

Oh, the poison is cold. Ice cold. Cold enough to freeze my insides beyond normal functioning, and not even a dozen packets of cigarettes coupled with a hot tub of delicious stew can restore any warmth into my broken system. After gazing at the image of Kuina in the arms of the one man she should _never _have gone into a relationship with, I pull out my phone and start dialing with the decision that there is _no_ God. Or maybe there is one, but he has a sadistic sense of humor and must clearly have some issues with humanity.

"Sanji." As always, my cousin—and my currently _least favorite person_—greets in French. "This is a surprise. I have heard that you are in Roronoa's house." Good thing that the Shitty Old Man set up a private cellphone line for him. I don't have to blow some steam on _Mademoiselle _Perona just to get _Monsieur_ Stuck-Up-The-Ass on the phone.

"In your beauty rests both my death and my life. I will love you forever," I recite almost mockingly, "Does _that _ring a bell?"

He says nothing over the distant sound of glass shattering, and I'm secretly sneering at the image of all that wine spilling over his pants.

"So, you found out." Looking back, it makes sense. It all makes _fucking _sense! Mihawk and _Mademoiselle _Perona's keen interest in Kuina, the stares they would send towards Zoro, all those awkward moments when it's like Mihawk wants to tell my boyfriend something, but he refuses to because he turns even more brooding and he just _fucking can't—_"How long were you planning to hide all of this?"

"Did you need to know?" Fuck you. Fuck you and all of your damn rhetorical questions. "No one had to. I planned to keep it for as long as it was something unnecessary to admit. How did you find out?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. God, here comes the migraine. "Kuina keeps your gifts and photos. She's here at home, by the way."

"That can't be. It's still the middle of the semester. She should be in the university—"

"FYI, she just took an LOA," I tell him in a steely voice, "Want to tell me how this started? Actually, wait. No. You don't have a choice in this, so _do_ _tell_."

"It was during the exchange program between our two universities." Mihawk's voice remains steady. Flat. It's like he knew this day would come, and so he's been rehearsing his lines until he essentially killed any hint of emotion in his voice. "As you know, my family has one thing in common with Kuina's family—we take pride in our country's culture. In my university, I was the student director in charge of all exchange student affairs, and so when the students of New Japan's Jackson University arrived, that's when I met Kuina. She was elected as their group representative, and that meant that we had to work together for the entire program."

"When did you realize that you were in love?"

"When she danced."

I raise an eyebrow. "What? A prom dance or something? You do realize that Kuina has a problem with her—"

"Yes, I _know_ about it," he immediately interjects, "And, yes, there was a prom, but by that point, I already knew that I was in love with her."

"So, when?"

"A dance of sparrows and cherry blossoms."

I narrow my eyes. If he intended to be stoic this whole time, then his voice just betrayed him. There's a certain uncharacteristic fondness in it—one that's hard to detect, but it's there.

"One night, the visiting students had to give a performance. I saw her walk on the stage by herself, wearing the _kimono_ and head dress that she inherited from her grandmother, and I watched her dance as if the fans she carried were one with her. For a moment, I even forgot that she has that… that _disability_. Her dance was perfect to the very last step, and later that night, when she performed the Japanese tea ceremony for me, that's when I… knew. I knew that she was the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I wanted her. No other woman—not in all of France, not in all of Europe—can compare. We've been dating for almost a year, and then…"

"And, then you somehow broke up with her. You did it online, didn't you? Please tell me that you had the decency to break up with her in a video call and not just some random email or chat because I swear to God, that is probably the _worst _way to break up with someone, and if you did, I will seriously—"

"Do _not _lecture me on how I should break up with someone. Yes, I broke up with her online. Yes, I did it by video call, and _yes_, I simply gave her the excuse that I could no longer handle a long distance relationship."

I shut my eyes, once again squeezing the bridge of my nose. "And, how long was _that_ before you apparently went insane and then jumped to your suicide on the river?"

He's not answering, and once more, a wave of dread washes over me. I try to muster up the courage to ask—no, _demand_—but then he finally utters, almost feebly, "Not even a week."

_Merde._

"You are a moron, Sébastien Mihawk Noir Dracule." I growl with clenched teeth, and by instinct, I look towards the door to make sure that no one—_especially _Kuina—is listening in on this. "You are a goddamn idiot, and I fucking swear, if you weren't my cousin, I'd _murder_ you for having the worst timing ever."

"You are welcome to _try_." A drop of anger colors his voice, and that's all it takes for a cold shiver to run down my spine. I hope he doesn't sense this. "I am not proud of my actions, Sanji, but I did what I had to in order to protect her. Gently cutting any ties with her before my 'death' is much kinder than allowing her to wonder what went wrong, whether or not her love and feelings meant anything to me… Within a few days, everything came unexpected, and Perona and I were forced to run. If I am to be blamed for anything, I admit that it's the lack of foresig—"

"Yeah. A _shit _load of foresight because you know what? It doesn't matter what you were intending. It's done. You fucked up, and now, Kuina's suffering for it, too."

"Kuina." There's a tiny break in his voice. "What are you trying to tell me? What happened? How is Kuina—"

"Don't _even_ fucking say her name. Just _don't_."

Deep down, I know that things haven't been easy for my cousin and I'm just being a major dick to him. Doesn't take away the satisfaction of making him feel even a fraction of the pain Kuina's going through right now.

"Do I have to tell you how many boyfriends—how many bad break ups she had before you? That there were times when she used to cry to me in secret because she thought that she's not worthy of finding someone who'll really love her? Do I have to tell you that this is the _first _time she's taking a break up this way? That _maybe_, she thought that you'd be the one?"

No. No, I don't have to tell him. Mihawk's silence says it all.

"Well, done. You deserve a pat on the back and an extra toast of wine because hell—you did a good job. You've done a _fucking _good job at not only protecting her but also destroying her self-esteem. Foresight, my ass. She's probably convinced that you actually killed yourself because the relationship must have been lacking or something. You really want to know how she's doing? Let's start with this—she has _fucking _depression! She had to take a damn LOA just so she can hopefully pick up the pieces! She doesn't eat properly to the point that she dropped so much weight! She looks like she barely sleeps! I don't see her smile or even say something snarky to her dumb brother! She's not the Kuina I know. Barely. She's not the one you fell in love with, either. Oh, and before I forget—we're looking to get her some professional help because guess what? Her depression comes with hallucinations, and now she's convinced that she can see your damn ghost!"

I say a lot more things—_plus I've got a shit ton more to say_—but Mihawk endures it all without even trying to defend his case. Quickly, I look at my phone screen to see if I've been placed on hold or if he just hung up on me. He didn't.

"Say _something_, damn it!" _Merde_. Zoro and Kuina must have heard that.

"What exactly do you want me to say? What do you want to hear from me? A simple sorry? That is not just insulting. That's an injustice." He scoffs dryly. "I told you. I have no excuses for myself, and as you said, I am _dead_ to her. Dead men do _not_ talk."

Whether it's Mihawk's ability to shut people up using his blunt manner of speaking or I'm just too tired, I suddenly find myself on the receiving end of his harsh words.

"I love her, but I have failed her, so you are correct—I don't even deserve to speak her name anymore. I can blame it on the circumstances, but ultimately, I have nothing to excuse myself with because I was the one who made a choice. I chose to fall in love with her, knowing that someday, she will know my secret, that something like this could possibly happen, and that her safety could be compromised. But, I chose to ignore it, and now, the both of us are left to face the consequences. I know full well that I have done this to her, so don't you _dare _remind me of my crimes because there is not a single day when I don't tell myself all of these. And, because I deeply am concerned for you, _my dear cousin_, allow me to share you some words of wisdom."

I narrow my eyes. "And, that is?"

"I'm happy for you and Roronoa Zoro. Make no mistake," he says, and I can sense the spitefulness subtly laced between his words, "But, no one likes a _hypocrite_."

The doorbell rings the exact same moment as I hang up the phone because I know that if I didn't, then I'd say something that will eventually land me into deep shit with my Shitty Old Man. Not that this entire conversation already won't. _Fucking Mihawk. _

The doorbell rings again, and I quickly stuff "The Unholy Box" under a bundle of scarves for storage before rushing towards the entrance. I slide the door open, meeting eyes with an attractive lady. She looks slightly older than me, standing tall with her long dark hair and her copper brown eyes which carry her stoic yet gentle expression.

"Hello. My name is Ain. I'm a friend of Kuina." She pauses, and the silence between us is an awkward one. "Is… Kuina here?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, she is_, Mademoiselle. _She should be in the kitchen with Zoro." I quickly step aside to give way. She bows her head slightly before silently—and quickly—making her way inside, and when I'm sure that she's no longer in sight, I strike myself with a face palm. Kuina's friend must have heard me bitching at Mihawk from outside. Hopefully, she doesn't study French, too.

It takes me a minute or two to calm down, and when I am, I stroll back to the kitchen where I can see Kuina chatting with _Mademoiselle _Ain over a plate of _onigiri. _The fact that she is able to eat it without the urge to keel over and vomit means that the _Marimo _created a success. He's eating his own while carrying Kuina's bag over his shoulder.

"You'll be fine here, won't you?" Kuina asks him as he hands over the bag to her best friend. "_Otou-san_ will come home in a few days, and Sanji will watch over you."

The Shitty Swordsman grunts. "Yeah, whatever. I don't need the Dumb Cook to babysit me." I roll my eyes. As if he doesn't want me here. Even if Kuina didn't ask, he'd drag me in here anyway and force me to play house with him. "Don't do anything dumb." Translation: _Take care. _Kuina knows this, of course.

"Zoro, don't forget to polish the swords again. Do it now before you forget," she reminds him before glancing towards me, "Sanji, if you need anything, just call. Make sure he doesn't wander alone outside at night. He might get lost again."

"Of course. Your baby brother is in safe hands. Just enjoy, alright?" I happily say over the sound of the _Marimo_'s grumbling.

"You have everything in the bag, right? We can still go and check together." _Mademoiselle _Ain asks as Kuina gets off the stool. I watch her intently, resuming my breath when both her feet are firmly planted on the floor.

She shakes her head. "No, I think everything's there. Ain, it's alright. I can carry my own bag."

"Kuina, you haven't changed. Stubborn as ever." _Mademoiselle _Ain chuckles softly as she holds her friend by the hand while taking the lead. Kuina quietly follows, the knee brace secured around her leg as she slowly walks out of the kitchen with a slight limp.

Before we even met, Kuina already had that bad leg. Something to do with a falling accident or something. Who knows? Well… Zoro does, but it's a subject that he never really wants to talk about.

The _Marimo _leaves the kitchen again, probably to polish the family heirlooms. So, I pull out my cellphone again and hit one of my recent numbers. The line rings, and while I wait for it to be answered, I check my watch, noting that it's almost dinner time. Muscle Brain's probably content with the _onigiri_, but I guess I can make something quick and easy. Maybe some _sashimi _with a side of _agedashi _tofu and rice? Normally, I'd make something more _gourmet_, but this is Zoro I'm dealing with. Given the choice, he'd probably go for a simple rice bowl topped with eggs versus a five course meal. Oh, and a bottle of alcohol.

"Yo," Ace casually greets behind the line, "What's up?" For someone who's dealing with the stress of handling a borderline suicidal brother on a daily basis, this guy sure knows how to sound pretty damn cheerful.

I take one deep breath. "It's Kuina." Here it goes…

"Oh God." Pause. "_Sanji_." _And…_ another pause. "Did Zoro already bring out the family _katanas_?"

"Well, no…" _Not yet._

"Right. We need to act quick," Ace continues, his voice practically racing, "Do you need help searching for an empty lot? I can ask around. Just in case, we'll need to hide the body."

"Ace."

"Or we can get Trafalgar to do us a favor and let him dispose it for us."

"_Ace."_

"Don't worry, Sanji. Dad can use his influence on the cops again. We'll make sure your angry boyfriend doesn't end up behind bars."

I'm face palming _now, _and it's not because my dear freckle faced cousin is overreacting. We can't _possibly _forget that _one time _when the dumb Marimo _nearly _got himself arrested for attempted murder. And, again, it had to do with Kuina.

"Seriously, this _always _has to happen!" Ace yells, all of his exasperation finally showing, "Why does this _always _happen? Who's the unlucky bastard _this _time?"

"About that…" _Merde, _how should I put it? _Hey, Ace. Guess what? I just found out that Dracule Fucking Mihawk is Kuina's latest ex-boyfriend. What a coincidence, huh? _Oh, God, I'm going to be sick…

"Better yet—what did the poor bastard do to Kuina this time? Remember that Hyouzou guy who used to stalk Kuina? The one with the tentacle fetish? The one who tried to stuff her mouth with octopus legs while he and his buddies were totally going to—"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT?"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EVEN FORGET THAT?"

Ugh. Screw it, I am _officially _sick. "Can we please just agree to not answer those questions?"

"Agreed, but still—" Dammit, Ace, didn't we just agree right now?"I mean—we've seen a _lot _of things, but that's… pretty high up there. Sabo and I tagged along to help beat the crap out of Hyouzou—_not_ cover for the guy just so Zoro doesn't chop his balls off with one of his great-great-great-great-great-great whatever grandfather's _katana._

I groan, clearly remembering how the Shitty _Marimo _brought all of his family swords—_national treasures, mind you_—and was just about short of castrating his sister's stalker/near rapist on the spot. It was like the guy was possessed by some demon, and it took a combined effort from Ace, Sabo, and I, plus a couple of police officers just to make sure that Zoro doesn't end up ruining his _kendou _career by actually _killing_ someone.

And, now the image of Zoro stabbing Mihawk with the said weapons popped into my head. _Fuck it, _it isn't appealing—but what's worse and frighteningly even _more plausible? _A _super dead Marimo_.

"Okay, but really—what happened to Kuina, and who's your _bushido _boyfriend going to kill this time?"

"Two things—_one, _Kuina has depression coupled with some hallucinations after a really shitty break up."

"Oh my fucking God, that guy is dead."

"And… _two_, the ex-boyfriend is Mihawk."

"Oh my _fucking _God, Zoro might _actually _die."

"Yeah, _thanks_, Captain Obvious, you're very helpful." I glance at the door, checking to see if I'm still alone. "But it doesn't matter. The _ex _is 'dead' anyway, and as long as You-Know-Who doesn't find out, then we're all good."

"Right." A tiny bit of _forced _laughter rings behind the line. "But yeah, who would have thought, huh? That really _sucks_, especially for Kuina. I mean… you know…"

"Yeah, I know, and "sucks" is an understatement." I roll my eyes. "So, now that you know, I called because I wanted to ask for your therapist's number."

"Sure, man. Hey, I'll even put in a referral for you, too. I'll be seeing him next week with Luffy anyway." There's a heaviness in his voice, his tone dying in the last few words. Ace will never openly admit it to anyone—_at first_—but I've known him long enough to tell when he's bottling up his feelings.

"So, how's Luffy?" I ask, making sure to sound casual about it.

"He's fine now."

"Good to hear."

"He's adjusting." He sighs, and I'm trying to decide on whether it's out of exhaustion or resignation. "I know that things… aren't exactly how I pictured it for the both of us, but it takes time, I guess. We _can _make things work."

"Of course it will because knowing you, you're going to work your ass off just to make it happen," I tell him while inspecting the fridge once more for possible dinner ideas, "You're a stubborn guy. It's your best and _sometimes_ worst quality."

Ace chuckles dryly from behind the line. "Thanks for the encouragement. Luffy needs it. As it is, we're still trying to get him used to sleeping without a nightlight."

"How bad?"

"Some nights are better than others." He pauses. "Every night, I wait until he's deep asleep so I can switch off the light for him, but sometimes, he'd wake up from a nightmare."

I pull out a box of tofu along with some raw tuna slices. Digging deeper, I also find a pot of miso soup at the back. "What kind of nightmares?"

"Beats me. He never wants to talk about it, but I know it's bothering him. He hides a lot of things from me."

"Don't take it personally." I close the fridge with the necessary ingredients in hand before heading to the sink. "Maybe he's just not used to having someone who's all over him. Didn't you say that your granddad wasn't always there for him?"

"Huh, Sabo said something similar."

"See? It's _fine_, I'm telling you."

"Yeah, thanks." He sighs as I'm rinsing the tofu. "I just… I hope that I can help, you know…" His words remain hanging, and all that remains is unspoken hesitation. I dry my hands, setting aside the cooking for now because I know Ace, and I know where this is going.

Portgas D. Ace can be a dumb ass all he wants, but a self-pitying one? _Hell, no_. Early this week was bad enough—what with Robin-_chwan's_ return.

"Sometimes, I think of how I acted back then, you know?" Ace quietly admits, "Go ahead and say it. I was a brat, and I gave everyone a hard time. So, I want to apologize because now, I'm starting to realize how it feels to be pushed away and… sometimes, Sanji, I even wonder how we actually made it this far—"

"Ace, I swear—do me a favor and shut the fuck up because I already had to hang up the phone once today. Don't make me do it again."

For a moment, Ace stays silent, and a part of me starts to rethink my words, but then he starts to laugh, and I'm rolling my eyes at the curious case that is my cousin's mood swings.

"So, I guess this makes me special, huh?" he asks wryly.

"Trust me—if you ever pull off a stunt like what my _other cousin_ did, then I'll fucking kick your ass."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I snort. "You were a pain in the ass, but guess what? Same here. So, call it even. I don't need any apology from you. Seriously, the both of us have been through a lot of shit after all these years—you, especially. So, it _doesn't _matter. What does is that we stick together because that's what family does, and the same goes for Luffy. He needs you."

"You really think I can help him?"

"Ask me that one more time, and I will be there in five minutes to kick your ass, so I can make myself clear." He shuts up. Good. "Look, if there's anyone who can, it's you, and I don't want to waste my time by giving a complete list of reasons for why. So, just quit your whining and do what you have to do because trust me—the last thing Luffy needs to know is that his brother thinks he's a hopeless case."

"He's not a hopeless case."

"Really? That wasn't what I was hearing a minute ago."

"He's _not_," he says fiercely, causing me to smile a bit. Well, my work's done. Ace is back—complete with the intense Big Brother Complex, of course.

I take the rinsed tofu with me to the kitchen counter where the left over slices of tuna are. "Good. Glad we're on the same page."

"Whatever. What's with the great pep talk skills all of a sudden?"

"Dick. Don't pretend that Sabo and I aren't the ones who help you get up from your sorry ass."

"Right."

"Besides, Luffy's your brother, and if he's anything like you, then he doesn't want a pity party—which you get from me anyway."

"_What?_"

"In my mind, of course."

"Have I ever told you how much of an ass hat you are to me?"

"I probably never hear it over the sound of my charm." Oh, if _only_ he can see the smirk on my face right now…

Except, this vanishes when strong arms catch me off guard and pull me away from my kitchen duties. A small sound escapes me—_shit, did Ace just hear that?_—as my back collides with a chest that's _too _familiar to me, and now, I'm trapped as _his _lips begin to leave a wet trail of hungry kisses on the crook of my neck.

"Oi!" I try to kick and shove him off, only for the Stupid _Marimo _to steal my phone while pinning me against the edge of the counter. The situation suddenly hits a new level of _mortifying _because not only is Ace hearing all of this, but _fuck_—I'm bent over with my ass practically sticking up for this bastard behind me. It's hard to ignore his gloating along with that prominent knob that's grinding against me.

_Shit_. I'm getting hard. I'm getting hard because my boyfriend's dry humping me from behind while I'm on the phone with my cousin—what is _wrong_ with me? I need to fix my life priorities.

"Ace. Hang up the damn phone now." Oh my God, is he actually using his fucking bedroom voice while simultaneously groping me? Someone _please _kill me now. "Yeah, I'll take good care of him. Bye." _This fucker_.

When he hangs up the phone and puts it aside, I take this chance to land a kick on him. He dodges this, and I'm barely able to register the speed it took for him to shove me against the wall with his hand leading my leg to wrap around his waist.

"You dick—" He's unbuttoning my shirt, and I want to hurl more insults at him, but I can only come up with groans as he brands my skin with sharp bites and deep red marks.

"You want it already, _Ero_ Cook?" he whispers huskily.

"You're the one who's—" I gasp, blood immediately flowing south as his clothed member—solid, thick and damp—brushes against my own. My body automatically returns the gesture, and this causes Zoro to release a predatory growl before he smashes his lips against mine.

I miss this. I'll never openly admit it, but I miss the way we use our tongues to battle for dominance. Dressrosa doesn't count. We barely got the chance for this kind of foreplay. So, I give as good as I get—which I always do because no way in hell am I allowing that smug _Marimo's_ ego to inflate itself even more—but his hands keep roaming across my groin, and I feel myself reduced to putty by his touch.

Fine. I'll give this fight to him for now.

Zoro pulls back, and I suck up some air as his lips run down my throat. "Been a while," he mutters, clearly echoing my previous thoughts.

I scowl, grabbing him by the face to stop his ministrations. "Then, why the hell did you stop?" He doesn't produce a quick enough answer, so I pull him forward, landing another kiss. He easily reciprocates, and I angle my head to allow him deeper access. Both my legs are clinging around him now, and without breaking the intense make out session we're currently having, he carries me out of the kitchen.

We don't make it far. It might be the excitement or impatience that made my boyfriend settle for the room where the famous family swords are displayed in the alcove. As he sets me on the mat, leaving me vulnerable to hungry looking eyes that drink up the sight of me getting undressed, I think to myself that I need this.

I'm desperate. I want to forget—at least just for now—all the shitty things that life's been throwing at me lately. The piling amount of homework. New strategies for the upcoming football league. Curriculum deadlines for the next culinary club meeting. My late night "internship" at the restaurant. Angsty cousins. Mihawk. Family. Mafia plots and conspiracies possibly brewing as I lay down here with a boyfriend who's oblivious to all the lies and secrets that I've been keeping from him all this time…

"_No one likes a hypocrite._"

"Zoro." His skilled tongue is swirling around my nipple, but I want more. I want him to hold me. Hold me the way he always does. "Screw the foreplay. Just fuck me now." Hold me as if I were to suddenly leave tomorrow, and he'd _kill_ to have me stay with him forever.

Even if his half-lidded eyes flare with full-blown lust by my demand, he continues planting tiny butterfly kisses on my chest as if he didn't even hear me. I bite back a desperate whine, and I reach out to unbuckle his belt, only for Zoro to catch both my hands and pin them above my head. Without warning, two fingers plunge inside me, and by reflex, my legs widely spread apart as I produce a whimper.

"You aren't tight." He adds a third digit, earning a tiny hiss from me. "Oi, _Ero _Cook—you touch yourself every night, don't you? You imagine that it's me—not your fingers—fucking you hard in the ass?"

"S-Shut up…" I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that it's _true_—yet my body contradicts my words as I try to sink further down those rough, calloused fingers. "A-Ah…! _Ahhhh…!_" My body begins to shiver as pleasurable feelings swim across my groin. Pre-cum is forming on my hard dick as I bury myself deeper for him to reach my prostate. But, this moss haired _fucker _decides to pull them out before he actually does, and I'm left screaming from his sudden steak of sadism.

I fucking _swear_—I don't care if I have to knock him out just so I can ride the hell out of him. I'm getting that damn monster cock of his inside me whether he wants it now or not.

The Stupid _Marimo_ gets up, adding to my list of pent-up frustrations. Where the _hell _is he going? "Stay," he whispers hoarsely, and I'm confused as he heads to where his family's set of _katana _is displayed. Without a word, he picks up the one with the ivory white scabbard before turning to me.

"W-Wait, you're not—" Dread replaces all previous sensations as I immediately scramble back. "What the hell are you going to do with _that_?"

"It'll spread you better than a cheap toy."

"Th-That's a national treasure! That's your ancestor's _fucking _sword you're thinking of using as a dildo!"

"That makes it mine." He shrugs nonchalantly. "I'll do whatever the hell I want with it."

That's it. It's official. Roronoa Zoro is fucking insane, and I'm going to die horribly after tonight. I should have left a will. I should have given proper goodbyes to Ace, the Shitty Old Man and everyone else. Hell, I should have given one to _Mihawk_. Death by _katana _ass rape? Add that to the list of history's weirdest deaths. Didn't he just _fucking clean _that earlier?

The Shitty _Marimo_ moves fast, holding me down before I have the chance to run for it, and I'm kicking and screaming for him—and more importantly, that _literal murder weapon_—to get off me. I manage to land a couple of blows—and _hell yeah_, I'm satisfied by that—although these do nothing to faze him as he grabs me by the jaw and forces me into a kiss that reduces all my struggles to desperate grinds, and wet, wanton moans. _Shit, I really am his bitch. _

Zoro pulls back from the longest kiss we shared tonight, a lengthy string of saliva connecting our lips as I'm panting unsteadily. He's holding my chin tight, securing my full attention. "It's my sword. It's a part of me." A violent shiver rocks my body as the blunt hilt of his _katana_ strokes my entrance. Is it because I'm scared or… _excited_? Fuck_, _he keeps rubbing it against me, and it makes me so hard that it hurts! This is wrong. So, so wrong… "I want to see this part of me enter you."

"It's going to rip me apart, stupid swordsman." It's a half-hearted attempt to argue, and he knows it. I'm blaming it on the way that he's looking at me right now… his usual scowl replaced by an unreadable expression that can intimidate others yet calm me at the same time.

"I'll stop if it becomes too much." Sometimes, when it's just the two of us, he look at me like that. "I know you can take it." Sometimes, it's like I'm dealing with a different person altogether.

And, yet, it doesn't bother me. He's still Zoro, at the end of the day. He's still the Dumb _Marimo_ that I've hopelessly fallen in love with.

I hold my breath, parting my legs and ignoring the fact that he's staring at my most intimate regions as if it's our first time all over again. "_Oi_. Don't make me change my damn mind." It's not everyday that I'll trust this idiot to stick some antique weapon up my ass. But, then again, I'd hate to think what his father and Kuina would think if they only knew. His ancestors must be rolling in their graves right now at their shameless excuse of a descendant, my God, _oh shit_—

He's sliding the sword's hilt inside my entrance. My mind shuts down as pain sears on my walls, and I'm gasping. The pause is too short. He's thrusting it further in, and I'm gritting my teeth, throwing my head back because it hurts so _fucking _much and yet—and yet—"Nggh… A-Ahh…! _Ah_! _Ahhhhh_!"

His movements suddenly stop. The blunt edge is just halfway in, and I'm breathless as I try to get used to the size. Sweat drenches my skin as a series of unintelligible words spill from my lips and the surface of my back is sticking to the mat below. _Shit_, it still hurts. It still hurts so bad, but it's close… so close… I can feel it. Just a bit more…

A low guttural moan resonates from my throat as I roll my hips, shifting so I can press myself further down the hilt. Close… so _close_…! But… But, Zoro remains still, and when I gaze at him, I pick up the hints of uncertainty in that otherwise blank expression of his. _Fuck. Oh fuck!_

I hiss loudly from both the pain and the pleasure—I can't tell which is which at this point—as my hand grabs his. "Y-You started thi-this…!" I glare, seeing the surprise in his face. "Fucking—fucking fini—" My voice rips into a scream after I practically impale myself. But, I don't stop there. I do it again, and again, and again until it's Zoro plunging it in me in a swift yet steady rhythm, the smirk on his lips matching the dark shade of desire in his eyes.

Pre-cum drips onto my stomach as the sword hilt pistons in and out of me. A string of gasps and screams escape me as heat consumes my throbbing cock, and my hands are practically shaking as I try to wrap them around it. I need to release, and Zoro knows this. He knows this so well, and yet he wrenches my hands off and locks my wrists above my head once more.

"BASTARD!" I want to punch this guy! Screw everything about preserving my hands for cooking! I want to fucking _punch _this asshole, but shit! Oh, _shit_! I-I need to come…! "YOU FUCKING BASTA—_AAAAAH!_" White fills my vision after one particular shove hits my prostate, and it's this reaction that cues Zoro to continue pounding the solid object with reckless abandon towards that same spot. "Z-Zoro…! Zoro…! Sh-Shit… _A_-_Ahhhhhhh_! _Fuuuuck_!"

Waves of pleasure racks my entire being, and I'm shamelessly writhing and screaming beneath him in a delightfully dirty combination of English, French and Japanese. My boyfriend is used to this, merely grunting at my odd sex quirk. He knows how to shut me up anyway, and he does so by leaning forward, capturing my lips in a rough, sloppy kiss which I eagerly return with eyes snapped shut as he continues to pound me there… there… _Shit, right there… _

I toss my head back, my screams hitting the highest note as streams of cum erupt from my cock, spilling all over my stomach, my thighs, the _Marimo_'s shirt and the mat… Shit, it's a fucking mess. How the hell did I manage to come this much without even getting touched?

Slowly, I take this chance to regain my breath while being brought back from that sense of euphoric high. I'll need a damn shower after this. I'm filthy all over, my body coated in sweat, drool and semen… And damn, since when did I start crying? It's only now that I can trace the stream of tears that trailed from my eyes.

"So lewd. Don't let _anyone_ else see you like this." Zoro slides the hilt of his _katana_ out of my abused hole, and I wince while hearing the loud squelching noise that accompanies the action. Then, I quietly watch him as he gives his family treasure a long lick despite the small hint of blood on its tip. Fucking shameless. "Don't ever let anyone touch you like this. Only I can. You're _mine_. Don't ever leave me again."

"When did I ever—?" I protest weakly, only for my boyfriend to silence me with a hard kiss that matches my boyfriend's blatant possessiveness. I close my eyes, moaning while kissing fervently in return.

Whatever. My boyfriend's _always _jealous whenever I'm around other people. That's probably what he means. And, what's with the _samurai_ talk again? God, sometimes, he just breaks into that unexpectedly—switching his usual "_ore_" to pronouns like "_sessha_." Who still says that? He probably watched too many feudal-era movies or something. Doesn't exactly help that his ancestors were legit _samurai_ in the past, too. Not that any of these things matter at the moment.

I buck my hips, applying enough force for us to immediately reverse positions. After sliding off his unbuttoned shirt and undoing his belt, I pull back from the kiss with a smirk. He seems surprised. "You haven't even come yet," I casually remind him as I straddle his groin, causing him to react by hissing loudly. Rubbing against that _enormous_ tent between his legs is no accident.

"Good you remembered, Shit Cook." He groans again after another sway of my hips. "Helps me save my breath."

"You were taking things too slow, earlier." Well, he dropped the _samurai _speech. "Thought I would have to knock you out just so I can ride you."

"Less talking. More riding." My boyfriend grins while kicking off his pants and settling his head on one of the floor pillows. His cock springs free from its restraints, causing me to gulp at its impressive size and girth. Sometimes, it's hard to believe how well-endowed my boyfriend is.

But, as I slowly sink down after angling my puckered opening over the large head of Zoro's cock, I start to think that hey—as hellishly painful as it was, the _katana _served its purpose. After all, it doesn't take too long for me to go bobbing up and down while the entire room is filled with the collective sounds of groans, curse words, and skin slapping against skin. It doesn't take too long for him to let it all out, either.

* * *

The tofu and raw tuna spoiled overnight. That fact hit me this morning when I woke up to a grumbling stomach and a horny _Marimo_ who insisted that I help him out with his "morning problem." Seriously, his libido is freaking inhuman. If he ever openly admits that he secretly jacks off every hour, then I wouldn't be surprised. Honestly, I'd be more shocked by the fact that he's only telling me now.

Good thing it's a Saturday. That means fresh, high-quality and ultra-affordable ingredients at the Farmer's Market.

"Thank you, _Mademoiselle_." I wink at the blonde vendor woman who returns my gesture with a brilliant smile. Without turning away from her and that cute braid that she's sporting, I shove the bag of heirloom tomatoes to my boyfriend who's standing behind me. _"Oi, Marimo_. Carry this, will you?" I don't need to look at him to know that he's not pleased at all.

"You do it," he mutters for the nth time today.

I roll my eyes, ignoring his response as I head towards the next stall. Just because I'm bi doesn't mean that I'm going to cheat on him with every attractive person I see—especially women. "After last night, I shouldn't even be walking. Be thankful that I care about what you eat."

He follows after me, and it doesn't really matter what's said between the both of us because he's still holding onto the tomatoes along with the other items on our list. "Don't worry. I can live on just eating you up."

"Real food, moss brain!" Heat builds up on my face at an alarming rate, and I look around to see if anyone heard that vulgar comment. Thankfully, no one did.

Yeah, sure. Zoro may be openly gay—he once admitted it in a talk show interview, much to the horror of his female fans as well as conservatives that are still hoping for the continuation of the famous Roronoa line—but our relationship isn't something that I'm planning to broadcast in public. No way in hell is my face appearing on the cover of some cheap tabloid. The media's still in the process of milking Luffy's—sorry, _Lucio Newgate_'s_—_backstory for all it's worth, and I don't envy him for that.

"_Oi_, Shit Cook. Are we almost done?" _Breathe_. _One, two_— "I saw a stall that's selling craft beer. I'm going there." _Merde_, I am _so _done with his shit.

"Don't you dare wander off." I turn to him with a warning glare. "This market is huge. You're going to get lost, and I'm going to spend the rest of the day searching the entire city for you."

Zoro snorts adamantly, choosing to ignore my threat by marching towards the opposite direction. "Whatever! It's just _there_!" _Really?_ Because last time, "just there" meant a crosstown trip towards the East Blue river. Given his dyslexia when it comes to directions, it's a fucking _miracle _that the _Marimo_ can even navigate his way around his own house.

He disappears behind the bustling crowd of people. I roll my eyes at his stubbornness. Whatever. We've got our smart phones, and the Find My Friends App installed. It's just a matter of me checking the screen and tracking down the idiot before he ends up on a ship sailing towards the mainland or something. Oh, the _wonders_ of technology.

And, should he lose his phone—which happens _a lot_, sadly—I have eyes around the city, thanks to the Shitty Old Man whose paranoia knows no bounds. We've got a network of our own spies—some of them definitely keeping tabs on me at this very moment—so I'll always know where the Dumb _Marimo_ ran off to, one way or another.

I stroll further down the market, and after a quick purchase of olive oil, I check to see the list of ingredients that I made earlier. Tomatoes are in season, so some fresh pasta would be great. A creamy pesto sauce will be a nice touch, too. For sides… since the _Marimo_ mentioned craft beer, maybe some beer-battered chicken fingers? Oh, he'll _love _that. He'll love it so much that he'll probably demand for sex right after lunch. Then again, Kuina won't be home until tomorrow evening, so he's going to demand for sex either way. Horny bastard.

Then, Ace is probably going to send another asshole text when I get up. Just like this morning.

"_Hope you had fun last night! ;)" _he wrote. Ugh. Fucker.

My phone's ringing. I scoff, hitting the answer button and placing the receiver next to my ear. Not even five minutes in, and he's already calling for help? Such a _man child_. "_Oi_, Dumb _Marimo_. Where the hell did you go this time?"

But, there's no answer. Only static noises and a chain of deep, haggard breaths—the kind of breathing that you'd hear in horror movies. The usual medley of people's footsteps, jingling coins and vendors announcing special bargains all drown out against a very long and eerie silence. It sends my heart racing, and quickly, I glance at my phone screen to take note of the caller ID.

_Unknown. _

"No one can protect you," a man's voice finally says in a lifeless monotone, "_No one._"

I narrow my eyes. "Who the hell are you? Is this some kind of prank call? Very funny."

"We know Blackleg Zeff has men watching over you," the voice continues just as I was about to hang up, causing me to freeze, "But no can protect you. We killed all but one… just _one _more…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." This is bad. _Really _bad. He shouldn't even know that. He shouldn't know our _name. No one_ but a select few even knows about the Blackleg Family's extensive network of spies, much less its existence. Have we been compromised? So, how did he find out? _And, who else knows? _

"SANJI!" A familiar cry rips through the silence, and I feel like I'm going to puke. _Merde. _That voice. It's Gin's. "S-SANJI! RUN! STAY AWAY FROM HIM! H-HE'S CRAZY! HE'S CRA—!" A sudden shriek pierces through my ear drums along with a sick, crunching noise that follows.

I don't know how long I've been standing here. I don't know how I'm able to stand when my knees feel as weak as jelly. I don't even know how long it took until all the screams died down along with Gin's life, and it doesn't matter how hardened I've become over the past few years. I'm going to be _sick_.

"Who are _you_?" I whisper, my trembling hand struggling to keep the phone still, "Are you one of those guys trying to kidnap me?" I don't mention Ace or Luffy. If shit were to go down at this very instant, then at least I can keep those two away from it.

"We are trying to save a life."

Damn. So, he's not alone. "Who's we?"

"A life for a life," he merely says with the same flat tone, "Your death is his salvation." _His_ salvation? What the hell does that mean?

"Think again, dumb ass. I think it's the other way around." Forget it. I'm not taking any damn chances because that's _exactly _what these guys want. No, if these guys managed to kill Gin and the others, then I'll need to send a message to the Old Man. _Now_. "You're full of shit, you got that? You don't know who you're messing with right here." I need a name. A detail. _Something_ to work with. "I'm going to ask you again—who the _hell _are you and who do you work for?"

"Roronoa Kuina has been experiencing some misfortunes lately." The sound of glass against concrete smashes in the background. Beneath my soles, a puddle of olive oil runs. "It would be… unfortunate if she were to lose her brother today, no?"

The image of Zoro's grinning face flashes in my mind_. _

"Imagine. Imagine as we slit your lover's throat over and over again. Imagine how quick it will be, almost painless. Imagine all the blood gushing out. Imagine how his skin would run as cold as ice instead of warming you, and how the life in his eyes will disappear. We can do it."

"You touch him, and I'll _fucking_ kill you," I swear, and at this point, I don't care that I garnered a couple of odd looks from people who heard me, "I will hunt you down. I will poison you. I will stab you with every goddamn knife I own, cut you up, and I won't stop, even if you beg. But, don't worry. I'll make sure to keep you alive by an inch of your life while _slowly_ stewing you in your own blood. And, when you do die, I'll personally feed your ugly bits to the dogs because a funeral is too good for scum like you."

"We can see it all. We know where he is."

My grip tightens around the phone. "You're bluffing."

"He is heading towards the station, isn't he?" Lie. It's got to be a trap… isn't it? "We will see him there." I know that he hung up on me, and even if he didn't, I would because there's something—_someone_—more important to worry about. Now, I'm cursing aloud at the sluggish pace that it takes for a damn phone application to load.

But, it finally shows, and I can see Zoro's position blinking in the map. He's nearing the subway… just as that guy said.

I run. I run as fast as I can, ignoring the morbid visions in my mind along with the number of curses and insults hurled at me from several people who I unceremoniously shove out of my way. Because Zoro might just die, and it'll be on me. Because I'm too goddamn in love with him and that alone got him involved in this shit.

A sour taste runs in my mouth when I think of Mihawk and his reasons for breaking up with Kuina. God, this isn't the time to be sympathetic. But, once this is over—and with Zoro alive and breathing—I am going to give that guy the biggest fucking apology he's ever going to hear from me in his life.

I can already see the stairway entrance that leads to the subway with police tape blocking the path. So, I speed up, and I tear apart the plastic material before running down the stairs, skipping over a few steps at a time. A dangling "Closed for Renovation" sign remains ignored.

God, of all the stations for him to enter, it just _has_to be Whiskey Peak Station. It's one of the city's major hubs—a stopover for about eight major lines that transverse across the city, and it's infamously known among tourists for being large enough to easily get lost in.

"Oi, Zoro! _Zoro!_" Despite the lack of people flooding the area, it still manages to be a fucking maze that's difficult to navigate through. The place is dimly lit today, casting large shadows from the heavily cemented pillars which towered and supported the ceilings. My eyes shift from left to right, searching for Zoro or for any potential ambush that could jump from behind. No signs of anyone—especially not my clueless boyfriend. I curse under my breath, and I take one of the station's long stairs that descends to more hallways and platforms. Arrows and signs point towards different directions, but I barely have time to go through these because I'm practically going on instinct here. "ZORO!" Shit, where the _hell _is he?

Wait.

I stop on my tracks, listening to the sound of my footsteps resonating across the halls. They become faint echoes, drowned out by the sound of a tiny groan that veered towards the right fork. Zoro? Or… someone else?

Another groan cracks the eerie silence, followed by a set of contained whispers. Slowly, I head towards the source, but not without drawing a cold, metal edge from the recesses of my pocket. With the press of a safety button, a switchblade smoothly flicks from its position.

"_There is a North Blue bound local train arriving in 5 minutes,_" says the usual PSA voice over as I tread down the platform. I go at a slow pace, heart pounding loudly against my chest as I focus on each incoming pillar. No one. I stop every few steps, taking a quick look over my shoulder to see if anyone's approaching. No one. It remains so silent that I might just be able to hear a pin drop if it actually does. Maintaining a defensive hold of my knife, I continue to move forward.

_Merde_. What's this feeling that I can't shake off? That someone's… watching me? It terrifies me, and I'm not sure if it's because I could be imagining things… or because my senses usually have a record of being spot on in situations like these. Right now, they're screaming at me to get the hell away from here while I still can.

Another faint mumble, this time coming from my left. My head spins towards the direction of the train tracks. What the _hell? _Something's there? Slowly, I draw closer for a better look.

And, as I look below, I can feel all the blood suddenly drain from my face.

Bodies. No. _Corpses _on the tracks. Corpses rendered nearly unrecognizable with crushed organs gushing out rivers of fresh blood. Flies have already gathered, swarming around them to feed on their rotting skins which emit a copper-like stench. A wave of nausea overcomes me, and I swear that if my mind wasn't steeled for something like this, I would have keeled over at the sight.

_"There is a North Blue bound local train arriving in 3 minutes."_

Somehow, I manage to spot Gin among the pile of mangled corpses, his crushed skull bearing some semblance of a blank expression that sends me chills. One particularly large fly buzzes mid-air before entering through his broken jaw. His limbs have either been trodden on or ripped apart, and gruesome holes have punctured his broken frame after having been mercilessly stabbed to death and run over by an incoming train once… probably even twice… I can't tell.

My mind goes on overdrive, torn between the need to instantly grieve over members of the Blackleg Family and the desire for some form of desperate reassurance as my eyes scavenge for any sign of Zoro among the mass of corpses.

No. He's not here. _Thank God… _I don't know how I'd be able to take it if he… if he… _Please, don't die, Zoro, don't you fucking die on me—_

More whispering—and that's neither coming from Gin nor any of the other deceased. I practically still, heart slamming against my rib cage as my ears tune to a soft, monotone voice that's coming from behind. Then, the mumbling quickly dies down, only to be replaced by the sound of rapidly charging footsteps. I immediately turn around, ready to stab the motherfucker, only to encounter an unexpected force that sends me off-balance.

"_There is a North Blue bound local train arriving in 2 minutes._"

A slow, dull pain shoots across my sides from the rough landing. Flies scatter angrily as I jolt up from my position, my mind mentally screaming in terror from not only being surrounded by the bodies of people I once knew but also the possibility of death if I don't get the hell out of here right now. In my panic, I knock aside a few dismembered limbs which smear blood on my once pristine outfit. Time is ticking.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…!_

My view darts towards the platform ledge. On any normal occasion, I know that I can easily climb over it, but…

"It's better for you to die here." Someone says, and I turn towards the owner of that voice.

And, I think that if the Grim Reaper wore white instead of black, then this must be him in the flesh.

Above the platform stands someone whose loose, white hoodie matches his chalk white skin. He's tall and skinny, his long blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail, and his face masked with an unreadable expression as his dark gaze falls on me. He bends over to pick up my knife which fell from my grip, allowing the sharp edge to glint towards me in a subtle warning.

"It's better for you to die here," the son of a bitch repeats with the same monotonous voice that I recognize from earlier, "To end his suffering. To end yours."

I snarl, searching frantically for any openings where I can easily scale up the platform ledge and beat the shit out of this guy, only to find none. I can be fast, but I'm positive that this guy won't hesitate to cut my fingers off should I even try.

"Two choices. Only one can be made. The knife or the train?" he says as if he read my thoughts, "Choose wisely."

"How's about you be the one to get stabbed and run over a thousand times over?" My threat elicits no reaction from him, and just for this moment, all my fears of dying gave way to unbridled fury which burns throughout my veins. For killing Gin and everyone else, for threatening to hurt the one I love, for putting me through this hell hole, I want nothing more than the satisfaction of making good on my threat and tearing this motherfucker to bloody chunks of human flesh for all the flies and rats to feast on.

But, for that to happen, I need to find a way out of here. _Fast_.

"Even with your athletic speed, you will not make it." That B-rated horror movie reject says, as if his words alone can squash my hopes for a last ditch attempt to save myself. He twirls my knife with a flick of his wrist. "You cannot escape your fate."

"_There is a North Blue bound local train arriving in one minute._"

I look around, searching for any form, _anything_, for a possible escape, only to find none. At the same time, my knees feel weak, ready to collapse as cold sweat drenches my trembling form.

I'm… I'm not even going to snap back. I can't even because no matter how much I keep up the pretense, no matter how much I look at it, he's right. There _is _no escape. Only sixty precious yet agonizing seconds left until I'm… I'm going to fucking die… killed in a grotesque manner by this fucking psycho.

"Do not be afraid to die." His words contain an air of mockery behind badly disguised tenderness. The hint of a sick smile cracks on his pale lips—one that fuels my blood to boil amidst despair. "Do not be afraid. This is better for you. If you do not die today, then you will suffer greatly later—your body broken and morphed, your feelings of hatred and abandonment consuming you. Death is kind to you today."

Listening to this guy, I realize that Gin's wrong. He isn't just crazy. He's _insane_.

"You like being an achiever, don't you?" The man in white drones on, "You like it because it makes you feel good. It makes you feel superior, that you have some worth. It makes you forget that you were the hated son among your real siblings. And, the one person you call "Brother"—he has his own brother who is showered with all of his undivided love and affection. You detest that. That's why you'll hurt him. We cannot allow that. If you do not die today, you will only hurt the one we love."

I grit my teeth, my heart beat racing further. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't even have any siblings."

"Do not lie, Vinsmoke Sanji." His vicious words produce the powerful echo of a name that rattled me to my very core. It's a name that I never thought I'd hear again. A name that I never wanted to hear at all.

And, suddenly, I've been brought down to my knees even though, barely a minute ago, I refused to look weak. I tried to be strong. I tried to remain proud and dignified throughout all of this…

_How? _"Who the hell are you?" _How _does he know _that _name?

The fear of death and that debilitating sense of despair cast themselves as an unbearable weight on my shoulders, and while I'm both physically and mentally crumbling before this psycho, he continues to remain unmoved. "We are merely Seers," he says with absolute detachment, "We see everything—and we have seen your final hour."

_The final hour_. I can hear those three words repeat themselves like a broken record in the back of my mind… just as a barrage of different faces and precious memories start to fill my head until it seems ready to explode… just as the metal tracks below my feet start to rumble, and I can hear the distant roar of a train's engine which sounds more like an angry beast woken from slumber.

"_There is a North Blue bound local train now arriving. Please stand behind the platform edge." _

I'm shaking. I'm fucking scared. I'm going to scream any second now. Hell, I'm probably going to start bawling my eyes out, too. I want to beg—and it's not for this sorry life of mine to be spared.

If you can read my mind, you bastard… then I'm fucking _begging_ you—let it end here. Don't hurt anyone else. Not _Papa_. Not Ace. Not… Not Zoro.

"Let us comfort you." I can imagine that sick smile plastered on his face, just as we can see the light from inside the tunnel gradually form.

"Know that your estranged sister loves you. Some of the men I have killed today—they were tasked by her to watch over you."

Cold wind starts to gather. It felt like Death's invisible fingers brushing aside my filthy, sweat drenched bangs before wrapping me around its cruel embrace.

"Know that your adopted father and your beloved cousin will mourn for you deeply as will everyone else. Yes, you will be dearly missed."

The sound produced by the train's engine is louder, more pronounced. I close my eyes before I get the chance to see the tunnel brighten from those blinding headlights. No, I don't want that to be the last thing I see.

"Know that Roronoa Zoro will mourn for you the most—that you were and will always be the one he truly loves." _I love you too, Zoro._

I'm in no liberty to ask for any last minute requests. Not that this guy would grant me one. Not that I have any time left. But, if I must die… I want to see that soft green hair which I'd love to run my fingers through… that sun-kissed skin… I want to see that one and only dazzling smile and that strong gaze which makes me grow weak, that makes me feel like nothing else matters.

For someone like me, it might be too much to ask—but I want to die, neither in the face of Death nor Despair… but in the face of Love.

The tracks shake harder. A blaring sound rips across the silence, followed by a pain-filled unnatural shriek and the sound of my name being screamed from the top of the lungs.

Am I… hearing things? A trick of my cruel imagination? Should I dare to hope?

"SANJI!" There it goes again. "SANJI! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES AND GRAB MY HAND, DAMN IT!"

So, I dare. I dare to see that ray of hope again. I dare to catch the sight of Zoro who's kneeling on the platform, reaching his hands out to me. I dare to look at those eyes which burn with a fueled mixture of fear, anxiety, worry, concern, overprotectiveness and an unstoppable rage.

The both of us can already see the front of the train emerge from the tunnel on the opposite end. Without thinking further, I instantly get up, grabbing onto his hands while trying to scale up the platform edge as quickly as I can. He musters up all the strength he can, desperately trying to pull me up.

"_I love you_." I want to tell him—_just in case_—but I don't because he shoots me a hardened gaze which I fully understand.

"_Don't you fucking say it._" Once again, there are no need for words between the two of us. His expression says it all. "_Don't you fucking say anything. You're not allowed to die today. I won't let you die." _And, with that, he pulls me back, and I'm suddenly thrown into the air.

I gasp for breath, trying to gather my bearings after a rough landing on the cement floor, but a violent shudder escapes me instead as I hear the angry screeches against the tracks behind me. I roll over, only to watch the train rush past without stopping until it finally disappears inside the next tunnel.

And, I don't look to see what's left of the bodies below—or to imagine what _could_ _have been_.

"_How_?" Behind me, I can hear the stranger's voice—and this time, his voice cracks with raw emotion. It cracks with _fear_. "How did we not see this? How did we not see _you_?"

But, I don't hear Zoro respond. I immediately spin around, and I can already see that he's gotten up, and he retrieves my switchblade which must have fallen down when he pushed that guy aside. I don't miss the assassin's face blanch further than it already has as Zoro wields the knife with one hand like how a trained assassin would—with precision and the absolute motivation for vengeance.

That previous fire I saw a moment ago has already been extinguished—and all that is left is a cold mask of deadly calmness. Zoro—_my_ Zoro who's known to be extremely rash and straightforward with all of his blatantly displayed emotions—is gone, replaced by the stranger that stands in front of me. A predator that's ready to hunt for its prey.

I've only seen him like this _once _in my life… and just like back then, this… this side of him… it really scares me.

In a flash, the killer produces his own knife from his pocket, throwing it towards my direction. It's a poor throw, but Zoro doesn't take any chances. He charges fast, using my knife to block the incoming dagger before I can even try to dodge it. And, while this happens, the man quickly turns tail and escapes towards the nearest exit. Zoro lets out a guttural growl, ready to track him down and possibly stab him to death—but despite that pleasing mental image, I grab him by his free hand and give it a tight squeeze.

_Don't—_I want to tell him, but perhaps my near-death experience has finally sunk in, making it more all the more difficult for me to formulate the proper words—_Don't. I thought I was going to lose you. I don't want to feel that again. _

My grip loosens when he drops my knife, and I can hear a series of loud metal clangs as it lands on the floor. Then, I suddenly get caught off guard as Zoro sinks down to my level and pulls me towards his tight embrace. He starts to whisper things to me… in a dialect that I recognize as an old form of Japanese.

"Hair that is golden like the rising sun… Eyes more blue than the deepest ocean… Nothing has changed." I manage to pick up among the number of thing that I barely understood from him. "Don't leave. Don't ever leave me again. Stay with me. Stay with me forever. I love you. You're mine. _Mine_."

Zoro… he _never _begs. He _never _pleads. He's too proud for such things. But, now, I'm hearing him utter desperate prayers—but not to any gods or deities that his ancestors were known to have worshipped. It's his prayer to _me_.

Then, he finally ends it with a chaste kiss, and that's it. I couldn't take it any longer.

I cried.

* * *

"May I ask?"

"What?" I finish pouring the wine when the glass turns half full. At the gesture, Mihawk mutters a soft thank you.

"How long do you plan to continue this?" He gives the wine a gentle swirl before taking a sip. I briefly do the same with my own glass.

No need for him to explain what he's referring to. Ever since _that _incident in Whiskey Peak, it's no secret that I got the Old Man to station people around the Roronoa residence. It didn't take much convincing, too. He, of all people, knows that our enemies would use anything—or rather _anyone_—to get to us. But, of course, he still reserved his most skilled men as my new personal guards.

"For as long as I want to," I answer crisply, "Got a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all." It's not hard to find that small bit of sincerity in his reply. Sure, maybe he's not too concerned about Zoro, but then there's still Kuina.

Still maintaining that refined sense of poise that's been instilled in him since his youth, he sets his wine glass down. Then, he carefully reaches out to draw another piece of paper from the shrinking stack before him. I take a seat on the sofa, finishing up my wine while watching him perform his task in silence.

On the outside, it looks like we made amends, much to the relief of the Old Man (who gave me a scolding anyway) and most especially _Mademoiselle _Perona. But, don't get me wrong. Am I still angry? Yes. Frustrated? Yes. Happy to kick his ass? Definitely. But, sympathetic? Perhaps, a bit more than I'd like to be.

I did keep my promise, though. After I arrived home a few hours ago, I gave him the biggest apology that he's ever going to hear from me in his life. It's _amazing_ what a near-death experience can do to you.

"Can I ask?"

This time, it's Mihawk's turn to respond to that same question. "Yes?"

_Are you going to ask me to break up with him? _"How long do you plan to continue that?" _No. You don't have to ask that. Leaving him means protecting him before it's too late. Leaving him means protecting Kuina as well._

"I will for as long as I wish," Mihawk says as he lines up the head and tail with the outer edges of the paper body. It forms the perfect semblance of a crane. "Does it disturb you?"

"No. I'll get you more papers. You're going to run out soon." He gives me a small thanks in response before setting aside the paper crane—just another addition to the hundreds of other _origami _cranes that are scattered around his room. Then, he picks up another paper and begins to fold once more.

_Merde. _I don't blame _Mademoiselle _Perona for her attempts to have Mihawk engaged in something else. This is a fucking depressing sight to watch.

There's a knock on the door. The both of us pause from what we're doing as the door opens, only to discover the Old Man who's wearing a cross expression.

"Oi, Eggplant. Phone for you."

_Ah._

"Newgate?" Mihawk suggests as I get up from my seat, but I give him a quick shake of my head.

"No. Ace would call me by cellphone." Which he did the other night, by the way—when news somehow broke out about that attack on the subway. Ace was worried, but I told him not to be. Between the both of us, I've always been the strong, dependable one. That's how it's been ever since we were kids.

And… that's how I intend to keep it.

With no other ideas in mind, Mihawk shrugs this off before returning to his routine. I step out of the room, with the Old Man grumbling behind me.

"She's been trying to contact you since the other day," he says, "Why don't you _ever _give her your cellphone number? You know how damn unfair it is."

It's not the first time that he tells me this, and it's certainly not going to be the last time that I just brush off his comment in silence as I slowly march towards the phone.

Unfortunately, I'm not slow enough, and now, the handle's beside my ear as I nervously wait for the speaker behind the line to start. As always.

"Hello, Sanji."

Oh, how I long to simply just hang up and pretend that this isn't happening. But, that's cruel… even to her. Better yet, maybe I can just melt away right now.

"I… I heard what happened. I'm worried about you." _You've always been. You never had to be. I don't… deserve it. All I ever do is take from you. Take, take, take. _

"Sanji, I know you're listening." I can feel my lips begin to tremble. _Aren't you sick of trash like me? _"Sanji… please. Please talk to me." Don't plead. Don't ever, _ever_ plead to me.

"_**Know that your estranged sister loves you." **_

"Reiju."

Don't _ever _plead to trash like me.

~*~ Omake ~*~

-phone rings-

Sanji: Hello?

Ace: Sanji. It's about Kuina.

Sanji: Oh my God.

Ace: What?

Sanji: I can't believe this—I'm not the one calling you about her this time.

Ace: Okay?

Sanji: Never mind. Go on.

Ace: Yeah, uhh… Listen, so you know how Vista has this ability to keep tabs on practically everyone in this city?

Sanji: Yeah, he has some major "Big Brother is watching" tendencies…

Ace: Yeah, funny thing. We talked earlier, and he mentioned something about an odd string of deaths, lately. Actually, odd's an understatement. They're pretty brutal.

Sanji: And?

Ace: I just want you to know that all the victims are Kuina's ex-boyfriends. Kind of hoping that you'd know something about this…

Sanji: What the fuck, Ace? It's not me, if that's what you're thinking. And, if there are no signs of a _katana _being used, it sure as hell isn't the _Marimo_… -shoots a glare at Mihawk who's working behind a laptop, sipping some wine-

Mihawk: - takes out ear phones, speaks in French- What is it?

Sanji: Nothing. Hey, I'm curious—what _do _you do during your free time?

Mihawk: Watch movies. Browse the Internet. Read books. Fold more _origami._ If Uncle permits me, I step outside in disguise, so that I can have some fresh air. Why do you ask?

Sanji: Nothing. Just curious.

Mihawk: I see. –puts back his earphones and switches to his laptop's video player-

Video: -bloody and bruised ex-boyfriend is suspended in mid-air, screaming for help while the barks of hungry dogs are heard-

Mihawk: -calmly sips wine while crossing out another name from a list-

Sanji: -to Ace, in Japanese- I'm pretty sure it's him.

Ace: And… you're not going to do anything about it, are you?

Sanji: Of course I am. I don't believe this.

Sanji: That fucking bastard.

Ace: I know I freaked out on him… but please don't freak out on him.

Sanji: I can't believe he never told me.

Ace: Sanji, for all that is dear and holy—

Sanji: He should have asked for my fucking help.

Ace: Please don't—wait, what?

Sanji: If he did, it would have given me a legitimate excuse to fucking kill those bastards.

Sanji: Meaning that Kuina's honor would have been avenged.

Sanji: And, the Dumb Marimo would be less likely to end up in jail.

Sanji: And, all would be right in the world.

Ace: Dude.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_People have been asking me whether I'm going to include the Vinsmokes in this story. I would say... yes and no. But, hey! We have our Queen, Reiju. I don't know about you guys, but she's all I'll ever need. Haha! _

_Trust me, though. Her role in the story is probably the reason why I took much longer to update. I needed to find a way for her to fit in without causing major plot holes to what has already been established in Sanji's story. You're welcome, Reiju fans. _

_ZoSan fans, you are also very welcome for this chapter. First proper sex scene I've ever written. Please don't laugh. Oh God. _

_Sanji fans, you're welcome. After year 2016-Sanji's terrible year in the manga-I have spared his life. But, considering how early it is in the story, that's a no brainer. Although... you're all probably wondering how Zoro managed to escape Hawkins' vision, huh? Secret. _

_Ace fans... you're very welcome. It will be his chapter next... and probably one of the chapters I'm very excited about for him. :) _

_But, seriously... how long has it been since his last chapter? Sometimes, I forget that this is actually his story... haha! Love you, Ace. _

_Read and review, please and until the next chapter! :) _


End file.
